Déjame entrar
by Tokito13
Summary: <html><head></head>Todos los días llega puntual a nuestra cita. Nuestros ojos se cruzan fugazmente y esquivo la mirada, se sienta en su mesa y espera a que me acerque. Sé lo que quiere, voy hacia él y le doy lo que espera de mí... ¿Qué? Una chica puede soñar, ¿no? AH</html>
1. Chapter 1

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Como todos los días llegaba puntual, se sentaba en su mesa, junto a la ventana y se quedaba absorto mirando por ella con expresión ausente, esperando pacientemente que me acercara a llevarle su comida. Me acercaba y le saludaba, le ponía su cerveza y me iba por donde había venido a recoger el menú del día que hubiese. Como cada día, comía en silencio, sin relacionarse con nadie, sin levantar la vista del plato o del libro que siempre le acompañaba. Después de terminar su comida, se quedaba un rato más, tomando café y leyendo, que para entonces, Merlotte's ya estaba medio vacío. Para una lectora voraz como yo, el hecho de verle con uno diferente cada dos días me hacía temblar de la emoción. Seamos realistas, en Bon Temps, leíamos cuatro gatos y dos éramos mi abuela y yo. No era como si diera para hacer un club de lectura, ¿no?. Nunca hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera por teléfono, saludaba con cortesía, pedía por favor y nunca olvidaba dar las gracias por todo. Dejaba buenas propinas y se despedía con la misma cortesía con la que había entrado casi tres horas antes.

_ ¿Se ha ido ya? – murmuró Arlene a mi lado-. Es una suerte que siempre se ponga en tu sector, me pone los pelos de punta.

_ A mí me gusta – dije pasando la bayeta por la mesa que había dejado vacía-. Es diferente y relajante, para variar, no es ruidoso, no me toca el culo y es educado, por no hablar de las propinazas que deja. Como siga así, pronto voy a poder cambiar la tartana que llamo coche – me reí.

_ Claro – se carcajeó Jessica detrás de mí-, y que sea tan guapo tampoco está de más. Pero, vamos, que tú no te has fijado en eso...

_ ¡Jessica! - me escandalicé pero con una sonrisa-, ¡se lo voy a contar a Hoyt!

_ ¿Y qué le vas a decir...? - se rió- Ya le he dicho que tu hermano es guapo, no se va a escandalizar porque lo piense de un cliente.

_ A mí me parece demasiado guapo para que no sea una fuente de problemas – Arlene seguía en sus trece.

_ Es guapo, sí – admití-, pero parece buena persona.

_ Sí..., René también lo parecía... – respondió encogiéndose.

Tenía razón, también René lo parecía. Nunca ninguno de nosotros hubiese podido decir nada malo de él, bueno, Arlene, sí. René había sido su novio hasta que la mandó al hospital después de darle una paliza y dejarla tirada en la cuneta dándola por muerta. Cuando en la tele salen casos de estos, siempre hay quien dice que él parecía buena persona. Jessica y yo nos acercamos a ella y la abrazamos.

_ Lo siento, Arlene – dije.

_ ¿Qué sientes? - se puso rígida.

_ Todo – murmuré-. No haberme dado cuenta para haber podido hacer algo en su momento. Y ahora, haber removido su recuerdo.

_ Su recuerdo siempre va a estar ahí – musitó con un hilo de voz y se deshizo de nuestro abrazo-. Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo a los niños con la vecina...

_ Claro... - se fue mientras la mirábamos apesadumbradas.

_ Bueno – dijo Jess con voz triste-, ya he terminado. He visto que tu coche no está en el aparcamiento, ¿sigue roto? - asentí-, ¿quieres que te espere y te lleve a casa?

_ No, gracias, Jess – sonreí agradecida-. Aún me queda por recoger y Hoyt debe estar a punto de llegar a casa, ve con él.

_ ¿Estás segura?

_ Claro.

_ Bien – sonrió no muy convencida-. Nos vemos mañana.

La acompañé hasta la puerta y me despedí de ella. En el restaurante ya sólo quedábamos Lafayette y yo. En unos minutos llegaría Sam y entraría el siguiente turno. Me senté en la mesa que había ocupado mi cliente con una sonrisa. Nunca me atrevería a decirlo en voz alta pero cuando llegaba la una, contaba los minutos que faltaban para que entrase en el restaurante y empezaba a colocar a la gente en las mesas de alrededor para que la suya no estuviese ocupada cuando llegara. Si se retrasaba un minuto mi corazón dejaba de latir hasta que entraba. Sí, sé cómo suena, como una adolescente con un enamoramiento pero no podía evitarlo. Habíamos establecido una pequeña rutina, ya sé que él no me miraba, que, en realidad, ni me veía, pero yo estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y de sus gestos. Pendiente de si su cerveza se terminaba, de si su primer plato le estaba gustando, sacándole con rapidez el segundo. Sugiriéndole el postre. Rellenando su taza de café mientras leía. Al final de la comida, no habríamos intercambiado más de diez palabras, pero cada día era una más, y se le sumaba una pequeña sonrisa o una mirada. Y con eso tenía suficiente. Un hombre tan guapo y tan sofisticado, me parecía que debía serlo, sus ropas eran caras y tenía un acento extraño que sumado a su aspecto, para mí le situaba en otro continente, como mínimo; un hombre tan educado y cultivado, nunca se fijaría en la camarera que el servía, no, nunca. Estaba hecho para que las pobres chicas como yo soñásemos con él.

Así que no, nunca lo sabrían, nunca entenderían todo lo que un extraño me hacía sentir.

En cuanto Sam llegó, cogí mi bolso de su despacho y me dispuse a irme.

_ Sook – me llamó Sam-, toma – me tendió sus llaves-, llévate mi coche.

_ No, Sam..., no podría – me negué.

_ Claro que podrías y sino te llevo yo. Estás cansada y el camino hasta casa es solitario, no creas que te voy a dejar ir sola.

_ Gracias, Sam – sonreí cogiendo las llaves.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba en casa. La abuela me recibió con un beso y un abrazo y me llevó hasta el sofá.

_ ¿Qué tal tu día, cariño?

_ Ocupado – sonreí quitándome los zapatos y masajeándome los pies-. ¿Y el tuyo?

_ Oh, ha estado bien. Jason vino a comer y me hizo compañía un rato, luego Maxine se pasó por aquí a cotillear un rato y a hablar mal de la novia de Hoyt – puso los ojos en blanco-. Te he hecho una tarta de manzana y tengo en el horno una para los nuevos vecinos.

_ ¿Nuevos vecinos?

_ Sí, se están mudando a la vieja casa de los Compton.

_ No sabía que hubiese estado en venta – comenté extrañada.

_ No lo está, creo que ha sido alquilada.

_ Vaya, ¿y les has visto ya?

_ No, el camión de la mudanza se confundió y vino aquí, les tuve que explicar cómo llegar. Era pequeño, no parece que los nuevos vecinos vengan con muchas cosas – me comentó acariciando mi mano.

_ Lo mismo la casa está amueblada...

_ No, no lo está, me lo ha dicho Maxine.

_ Y, claro, si lo dice la señora Fortenberry debe ser cierto – nos reímos.

_ Ya sabes que es la persona mejor informada del pueblo...

_ ¿Quién necesita un periódico o una emisora de radio teniéndola a ella?

_ No seas mala, Sook – me recriminó con una sonrisa-, se siente sola, no tiene la suerte que tengo yo por tenerte conmigo.

_ Ya lo sé, abuela, pero es que a Maxine hay que echarle de comer a parte, menuda mujer... Me dan pena Hoyt y Jess.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para ver cómo iba su tarta. Olía a gloria y estaba segura de que sabía mejor, que la abuela era una gran cocinera y sus tartas podían competir con la de la vieja señora Bellefleur.

Mi vida no era una fiesta, para qué negarlo. Tenía veintiséis años y vivía con mi abuela, no había podido ir a la universidad por falta de dinero y por los problemas de salud de la abuela, nunca había tenido novio y cada vez me daba más miedo tenerlo, me avergonzaba ser virgen con mi edad pero ninguno de los hombres que en el pueblo me habían pretendido me había gustado y no tenía tiempo para ir a Shreveport o Monroe como mi amiga Tara. Mi vida se reducía a ir a trabajar a Merlotte's y a ayudar a la abuela, ella nos había acogido a Jason y a mí de pequeños, cuando nuestros padres murieron, y ahora que me necesitaba, no podía dejarla. Y así trascurrían mis días, de casa al trabajo, del trabajo a casa, ocupando mi tiempo libre leyendo o fantaseando con mi cliente del mediodía.

Me duché y me vestí con un vestido cómodo y alegre, blanco con flores rojas. Al menos, ya que mi vida era tan gris, qué menos que mi ropa pusiera un poco de color. Me peiné a conciencia y me maquillé un poco, que tenía mala cara y no quería causar mala impresión a los nuevos vecinos. Para cuando salí de mi dormitorio, arreglada y perfumada, la abuela tenía la tarta preparada en una bandeja de cristal con un fanal para protegerla de insectos y cualquier cosa que pudiese caerle. Me miró para darme el visto bueno.

_ Estás preciosa, cariño.

_ Claro, abuela – me reí-, ¿qué vas a decir tú?

_ Pues la verdad, eso es lo que puedes esperar de mí, siempre.

_ Lo malo es que para ti, simplemente, soy preciosa.

_ Bueno, ¿y qué? Es verdad, ¿no?

_ Anda, dame la tarta – sonreí quitándosela de las manos y me dirigí a la puerta.

_ Invítales a venir a tomar café cuando quieran, Sook – me recordó desde la puerta.

_ Está bien, abuela. Métete en casa, que hace fresco aquí fuera.

La casa de los Compton estaba al otro lado del cementerio. Sí, ya sé suena muy tétrico pero no es para tanto. Atajé atravesandolo, que aún me dolían los pies del turno en el restaurante. El pensar en el turno me recordó otra vez a mi cliente. Mañana iba a ir con el pelo así y un poco de maquillaje, a ver si se fijaba en mí... Tardé algo más de cinco minutos en llegar a la puerta, me arreglé un poco el vestido y el pelo con la mano libre y ensayé mi mejor sonrisa antes de llamar. Llamé. Nada. Volví a hacerlo. Nada. Miré al ventanal y vi luz. Iba a llamar otra vez cuando la puerta por fin se abrió. Para entonces mi sonrisa ensayada se había diluido y cuando un hombre alto y rubio apareció en la puerta mirándome serio y extrañado ni siquiera me salía la sonrisa falsa.

_ ¿Si? - dijo con tono seco.

_ Eh..., hola, soy su vecina. Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse... Mi abuela y yo vivimos al otro lado del cementerio, somos sus vecinas... - me miraba sin entender mucho lo que quería y sus ojos se fueron hacia mis manos-. Ah, sí..., les hemos hecho una tarta para darles la bienvenida a su nueva casa – los ojos se me fueron detrás de él para ver si salía alguien más.

_ Oh, vaya... - murmuró confundido cogiéndola-, gracias. Son ustedes muy amables pero no deberían haberse molestado.

_ No ha sido molestia, señor... - me miró mientras yo esperaba que terminase mi frase.

_ Northman, Eric Northman – me tendió la mano y estrechó la mía que se perdía entre las suyas, grandes y fuertes.

_ Bueno... - me solté de su mano- Espero que les guste, pasen cuando quieran a tomarse una taza de café con nosotras. Mucho gusto, señor Northman.

Y me escabullí porque no podía soportar estar allí ni un segundo más, en ningún momento me había tenido intención de decirme que pasara, en ningún momento había dado a entender que sabía quien era. Evidentemente, sólo era la camarera que le atendía, no una persona a la que prestara atención. Y, sobre todo, porque el simple hecho de que hubiese salido una mujer guapa y sofisticada como él de algún rincón de la casa y me hubiese visto en la puerta de su casa, me hubiese roto el corazón.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal esta nueva historia?<p>

¿Comentarios?, me gustaría mucho saber qué opináis.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

**Anira22**, gracias por tu apoyo. Mis historias no serían lo mismo sin tí ;)

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Cuando Pam me llamó no le dije donde estaba, ¿qué objeto tendría huir si a las primeras de cambio vas y cuentas dónde estás? Se enfadó mucho, ni que decir tiene, no estaba habituada a que no hiciera lo que me decía. Pero es que los últimos meses habían sido muy duros, había tenido que luchar contra todos, incluso con los que suponía que estaban de mi lado. Nunca me imaginé que pudiesen a pensar eso de mí. Aún me costaba asimilarlo...

Después de la muerte de Ana todo había sido gris. Con ella se había ido toda opción de color en mi vida. Ella iluminaba mis días, me hacía reír, me cuidaba y me amaba, ¿qué más podría haber pedido...? Que durase eternamente, pero nada es para siempre. Sin ella mi vida no tenía sentido. Nunca hubiese creído que de pasarme algo así, me dejaría ir de esa manera. No soy del tipo depresivo pero, de repente, lo había perdido todo y ya nada me hacía ilusión. Me levantaba como un zombi, tomaba el desayuno o la comida que alguien me había preparado y que me obligaban a tomar, me olvidaba de afeitarme, me olvidaba de ducharme, pasaba las horas encerrado en casa, solo con su recuerdo, mirando obsesivamente su foto para no olvidar nunca sus rasgos, evocando su voz y su risa. Pam me sacó de todo eso, me obligó a salir de mi concha, me obligó a enfrentarme al hecho de que mi mujer no volvería a estar entre mis brazos y que donde estuviese, si estaba en algún otro sitio que no fuese mi corazón, seguro que estaba cabreada conmigo por haberme dejado ir hasta el fondo como lo había hecho. Tenía razón, me costó darme cuenta pero lo consiguió.

Ese mismo día había pensado en ella, claro, nunca se me iba de la cabeza, pero ahora podía levantarme, asearme, comer y escribir. Subsistir, que para mí ya era un avance.

Así que después de todo lo que pasó, en cuanto pude, decidí irme. No había nada que me retuviese allí, ya no quería a los amigos que me habían dado la espalda y ahora pretendían volver, ya no necesitaba a la familia que, pese a mantenerse a mi lado, siempre dudó de mí. Ni siquiera quería estar con Pam, mi único apoyo en mi travesía del desierto, mi luz al final del túnel. No necesitaba a nadie, la única persona que hubiese querido junto a mí nunca más lo estaría, ahora el resto, todos estaban de más. Abrí un atlas y cerré los ojos, di un par de vueltas para desorientarme un poco y puse el dedo sobre él. Los dos primeros intentos fueron fallidos, uno fue en el océano y el otro acabó en una zona conflictiva, que no era lo mejor para mi ánimo. Volví a cerrar los ojos, a dar otras dos vueltas y por fin mi dedo acabó en Luisiana. Busqué un mapa del estado y repetí la jugada. Shreveport, nunca había oído de esa ciudad, me dediqué a buscar información al respecto, gracias a Dios por el Google, y no me pareció mal. En todo caso, de no ser lo que yo esperaba una vez allí, siempre podría repetir el juego del dedo y mudarme.

Hacía ya cuatro meses que vivía aquí.

Al principio me alojé en un hotel en la ciudad pero me ahogaba con el tráfico y la gente. Hasta que no lo soporté más y me mudé a un motel de carretera, de esos que parecían el de Norman Bates, barato, solitario y cochambroso. Cuando me duchaba siempre esperaba ver a una mujer rubia cubierta de sangre en la bañera. Estaba a medio camino entre la ciudad y un pueblo pobre y pequeño, Bon Temps. Sus habitantes eran gente humilde que subsistía, como yo, por eso me pareció un buen lugar. Todos los días paseaba por los bosques de la zona, me sentaba bajo un árbol y leía. Últimamente leía mucho, _mucho_. Al principio, iba a una biblioteca en Shreveport y cogía los libros, luego empecé a obsesionarme con conservarlos. Así que cada dos semanas iba de caza, buscando una librería que me satisficiera, y compraba todo lo que me llamaba la atención. A la hora de comer había descubierto un restaurante en Bon Temps, Merlotte's. Era un sitio acogedor, con una clientela fija de gente trabajadora. Me sentaba todos los días en la misma mesa, que al cabo de unos días me di cuenta de que me la dejaban expresamente para mí, pedía mi menú del día y me tomaba un par de cervezas comiendo, hasta que se hizo innecesario porque ya sabían lo que pediría. Luego, después del postre, me quedaba un rato más leyendo y tomando café. Nadie me molestaba, la camarera iba y venía, me traía con celeridad mis platos, rellenaba mi taza de café, sin decirme nada, sin agobiarme como en otros lugares habían hecho, "oh, ¿de dónde es usted?, ¿piensa quedarse mucho tiempo entre nosotros?, ¿cómo es que ha caído usted en este rincón del mundo?, ¿a qué se dedica?..." . Eran agotadores y, por supuesto, después de contarles todas las mentiras que se me iban ocurriendo, y tenía mucha imaginación, nunca volvía. Para volver a la realidad había tenido que establecer una rutina y aferrarme a ella, dar pequeños pasos para no caerme. Este restaurante me permitía dar varios a la vez. Estar con gente, relacionarme, más o menos, claro, con ellos y alimentarme, que era algo que tenía tendencia a olvidar si me sumergía demasiado en mi pena.

La soledad era un bálsamo y el motel era mi pequeño oasis. En todo el tiempo que había estado alojado en él, apenas si habían pasado por allí diez clientes. Como en el restaurante, nadie me decía nada, Elaine, la mujer de la recepción me saludaba con una sonrisa y nada más, nunca me hizo preguntas, no era cosa de espantar a su única fuente constante de ingresos, y, con los días, establecimos una pequeña rutina, como en Merlotte's. Pero llegó un momento en que la habitación se quedó pequeña para mí y todos los libros que se apilaban por los rincones y se me ocurrió alquilar algo más permanente en Bon Temps, así tendría todo a mano, y sólo tendría que desplazarme un par de veces al mes a Shreveport para buscar libros o hacer la compra. Llamé a la inmobiliaria local y me dijeron que disponían de varias casas, algunas en el pueblo y una en la afueras, al lado del cementerio. Por alguna razón, quizá porque yo mismo todavía me sentía muerto por dentro, esa me pareció una buena idea, pedí que me mandaran toda la información sobre la casa y fui a echarle un vistazo. Cuando vi la fabulosa librería del salón, no me hizo falta más. Al día siguiente compré unos cuantos muebles en Shreveport y pedí que me los llevaran. Me pasé por una floristería y compré un bonito ramo para Elaine, en agradecimiento por su discreción. Me dio pena dejarla, me sentía parte sustentadora de su familia, pero el motel había empezado a ahogarme y tenía que irme.

Dos días después me establecí en mi nueva casa. Los muebles llegaron a media mañana y comencé a montarlos y a repartirlos por las habitaciones. No eran muchos, una cama apropiada para mi tamaño y una cómoda, un parabán para colgar la ropa, un sofá y una chaise longe para ponerla junto a la ventana, una mesa para la cocina con un par de sillas, una batería de cocina, unas sartenes y vajilla, cristalería y cubiertos. Compré algunos electrodomésticos de segunda mano y lámparas y cortinas para dos habitaciones, que iban a ser las que ocupara. Casi se me echó la hora de comer encima, llegué un poco retrasado a Merlotte's pero mi mesa me esperaba como siempre, a los pocos segundos, mi cerveza y enseguida mi primer plato. No era que hubiese sido un trabajo agotador pero no estaba al cien por cien, ni siquiera al sesenta por cien de mis posibilidades, por eso remoloneé en mi sitio leyendo un poco más de lo que normalmente hacía, disfrutando del café y de la atención silenciosa de mi camarera.

La tarde fue igualmente ocupada, terminé de poner todo, que tampoco era tanto, y me di una ducha antes de prepararme un bocadillo para cenar. Acababa de bajar del baño cuando llamaron a la puerta. Lo ignoré. Volvieron a llamar e intenté hacer como que no había oído nada pero fui a abrir. Mal empezábamos..., tendría que disuadir a quien fuese de no volver a molestarme. Una mujer pequeña y rubia, con un vestido demasiado alegre para mi estado de ánimo estaba en mi puerta.

_ ¿Si? - me salió como un exabrupto.

_ Eh..., hola, soy su vecina. Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse... Mi abuela y yo vivimos al otro lado del cementerio, somos sus vecinas... - ¿tenía vecinos? Eso no me lo habían dicho los de la agencia. En las manos llevaba algo tapado con un fanal -. Ah, sí..., les hemos hecho una tarta para darles la bienvenida a su nueva casa.

Esto debía ser la famosa hospitalidad sureña. Por un momento me sentí mal por cómo le había hablado antes, ella sólo había querido ser amable con su nuevo vecino, aunque creía que éramos más y yo no iba a sacarla de su error.

_ Oh, vaya... - murmuré confundido mientras cogía la bandeja de sus manos-, gracias. Son ustedes muy amables pero no deberían haberse molestado.

_ No ha sido molestia, señor...

Lo dejó en el aire, esperando que yo dijese mi nombre. Por un momento dudé si decirle uno cualquiera, pero había sido amable conmigo y me había traído un regalo de bienvenida, además, que era un pueblo pequeño y, tarde o temprano, se acabaría sabiendo.

_ Northman, Eric Northman – le tendí mi mano y la suya se perdió en la mía. Estaba fría y, de repente, me apeteció calentársela.

_ Bueno... - me soltó- Espero que les guste, pasen cuando quieran a tomarse una taza de café con nosotras. Mucho gusto, señor Northman.

Me quedé en la puerta unos segundos mientras se iba atravesando el cementerio. Una mujer extraña, amable pero extraña.

Con el día comenzó mi nueva rutina. Hacerme café en mi cafetera nueva, prepararme unas tostadas en mi nuevo tostador en la cocina de mi nueva casa. Miré la foto de Ana y le sonreí, estaba empezando una nueva etapa, podía sentirlo.

_ Puedo hacerlo, amor...

Ella me devolvió su sonrisa burlona congelada en el tiempo, en un momento feliz de nuestro pasado.

Durante la mañana me dediqué a escribir y a terminar de colocar los libros en la librería. Me quedé unos instantes comprobando mi obra y el estómago me rugió. No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era, se me había hecho tarde para ir a comer. Lo primero que vi al entrar fue a la camarera que me miró sorprendida, casi aliviada. Ahora que me fijaba, su cara me resultaba familiar. Me senté en la mesa y vino con mi cerveza.

_ Hola, señor Northman, pensé que hoy ya no vendría.

Levanté los ojos hasta ella sorprendido porque me hablara y me llamara por mi nombre y entonces me di cuenta de quién era. Mi vecina.

_ Oh, señorita... - me quedé en blanco, ¿cómo coño se llamaba?

_ Stackhouse, pero llámeme Sookie – me sonrió y se fue a buscar mi primer plato.

La seguí con la vista y, por primera vez en un año, se me ocurrió pensar que tenía un buen culo y unas tetas grandes con pinta de mullidas, vamos, que tenía un polvo, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente aún era fieles a mi mujer y, hasta la fecha, mi mano y yo nos llevábamos bien y no necesitábamos más...


	3. Chapter 3

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

¡Dios mío!, ¡oh, Dios mío, era él!, ¡Jesucristo, pastor de Judea!, ¡mi vecino era mi cliente!

_ Eric... – su nombre se escapó de mis labios con una sonrisa.

En cuanto dejé de hiperventilar, no pude dejar de sonreír. Eric Northman, mi vecino. Ni siquiera tropezar con una lápida y caerme de boca me quitó la sonrisilla tontorrona de los labios. De repente, ya no estaba cansada ni tenía hambre, sólo tenía cabeza para planear cómo lo iba a hacer para decirle algo al día siguiente, quizá invitarle a cenar. Me paré a reconsiderarlo, ¿y si vivía con alguien? ¿Y si era una mujer? Toda la alegría que había sentido antes ahora era miedo y angustia. Lo normal sería que un hombre así estuviese pillado, claro, seguro que tenía una novia o, peor, una esposa en algún lugar de la casa. ¿Y si era otro hombre? En Merlotte's nunca me miraba, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba, nada de tocarme el culo ni mirarme los pechos cuando me inclinaba sobre su mesa para dejar los platos. ¡¿Y si era gay? Definitivamente, eso sería peor que una esposa.

En cuanto llegué a casa, mi abuela me recibió impaciente por saber de los nuevos vecinos. Pero mi cara de angustia fue prioritaria.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? - se alarmó- ¿Te han hecho algo?

_ ¿Qué...? - me extrañé-. No, no, claro que no, abuela.

_ Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa cara?

_ No pasa nada, sólo venía pensando...

_ Susannah Stackhouse, ni pienses que me vas a mentir – me recriminó seria.

_ No, es verdad, venía pensando en el vecino.

_ ¿Sólo un hombre...?

_ Bueno, que yo haya visto – me miró esperando que hablara-. Se llama Eric Northman y es un cliente habitual de Merlotte's, ya sabes, ese del que te he hablado.

_ Oh..., vaya – la abuela me miró calibrándome, sacando conclusiones-, ¿y que has pensado que te ha hecho poner esa cara?

_ Bueno..., pensaba que es muy guapo y que habrá una señora Northman en algún sitio. No es..., ya sabes, me preguntaba si alguna vez encontraré un Eric Northman para mí...

_ Cariño – me abrazó y me estrechó contra su pecho-, claro que sí. En algún lugar hay un hombre fantástico deseando conocerte. Eres una mujer guapa, buena y maravillosa, ¿qué más podrían pedir?

Nos quedamos así unos instantes hasta que mi abuela me soltó y me llevó de la mano a la cocina para cenar. Lo hicimos comentando el último libro que habíamos leído.

_ El señor Northman debe de tener una gran biblioteca – dije de repente mientras quitaba la mesa.

_ ¿Y eso? - la abuela me sonrió con condescendencia.

_ Siempre lleva un libro con él, nunca más de dos días seguidos.

_ Uhm, otro lector voraz – se frotó las manos-. Lo mismo nos puede prestar alguno, ¿no crees? Quizá deberías preguntarle... - lo dejó caer.

_ No creo, abuela, es un hombre muy reservado, nunca habla conmigo.

_ Pero ahora sabe quién eres...

Se levantó y me dio un beso de buenas noches antes de salir de la cocina para irse a descansar. Terminé de fregar los platos y me fui a mi dormitorio con mi libro. Después de atender a mis necesidades y ponerme mi pijama de franela, me acurruqué en la cama e intenté, vanamente, concentrarme en mi lectura. La mente se me iba una y otra vez a la casa al otro lado del cementerio. Me preguntaba qué haría, si ya estaría en la cama, él solo, que ya había decidido que no había nadie más en esa casa. Recordaba vagamente la casa de los Compton de cuando era niña, pero no conseguía situar el dormitorio ni sus dimensiones ni si su ventana daba al cementerio como la mía. Le imaginaba tumbado en su cama, solo con el pantalón del pijama, mientras el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea dibujaba sombras en su pecho desnudo, leyendo. Quizá tuviese gafas y en casa se las pusiera. Suspiré al imaginarle con su pelo revuelto, con esa barbita incipiente tan sexy que tenía y, además, con gafas. De repente hacía mucho calor en mi cuarto, la franela me estaba ahogando. Jesús, qué sofoco...

Mis sueños se habían poblado con mi nuevo vecino. Que fuese virgen no quería decir que no supiese la teoría y, si había que juzgar mis conocimientos sobre el tema por mis sueños de esa noche, lo mío había sido summa cum laude. Me sentía muy relajada y bajé a desayunar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La abuela me echó una mirada divertida y me puso mi desayuno.

_ Vaya, veo que has dormido bien.

_ Estupendamente, abuela, ¿y tú?

_ Bastante bien, gracias, cielo – me puso café- ¿qué vas a hacer antes de irte a trabajar?

_ Pensaba pasar por el Walmart y por la biblioteca de camino a Merlotte's, que luego estoy muy cansada y sólo quiero venir a casa y poner los pies en alto – la abuela se rió- sí, no te rías, los turnos de comidas me cansan más que las noches.

_ Espero que Sam no vuelva a darte noches...

_ Bueno, si me las ofrece las cogeré, sabes que dan más y mejores propinas.

Después de hacer mis compras y pasar por la biblioteca, fui a trabajar. Desde que Eric había empezado a frecuentar el restaurante, ir a trabajar ya no era una obligación. Pese a lo que le había dicho a la abuela de hacer el turno de noche, la sola idea de no ver a Eric al mediodía y servirle me ponía los pelos de punta. Ni todas las propinas del mundo, y reconozco que me hacían mucha falta, compensaban no verle. Me ocupé todo lo que pude para no estar pendiente del reloj. Era el primer día que vendría después de habernos conocido oficialmente y estaba muy nerviosa. La una. Se retrasaba. Y cinco. Estaría ya de camino. Y cuarto, ¿dónde estaba? Estaba empezando a sentirme mal, ¿y si no volvía? A la una y veinte apareció por fin. No pude ocultar mi cara de alivio, me sentía tan feliz de que hubiese aparecido que mi expresión debió sorprender a los parroquianos a los que atendía. Se sentó en su mesa y fui volando con su cerveza.

_ Hola, señor Northman, pensé que hoy ya no vendría.

Me miró como si no me conociera. ¿Qué? ¿cómo podía ser? Como si no entendiese porqué le hablaba. Me estaba temiendo ya lo peor cuando por fin una luz de reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos.

_ Oh, señorita... - se quedó esperando que dijera mi apellido, se le había olvidado. No muy alentador...

_ Stackhouse, pero llámeme Sookie – sonreí pese a todo y me dirigí a la cocina para buscar su comida.

En el bar, Tara me sonrió mientras me ponía las cervezas para los peones que construían la nueva carretera.

_ Te ha mirado el culo – se rió.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Tu rubio, te ha mirado el culo – me salió una sonrisa bobalicona-. Dile algo, queda con él, ésta es la tuya.

_ No puedo hacer eso, Tara, por Dios. No nos conocemos, hasta ayer sólo era mi cliente aquí.

_ ¿Y hoy...? - me miró con picardía.

_ Hoy también es mi vecino.

_ ¡No jodas! - soltó una risita- No, claro, tú no haces "eso"...

_ ¡Eh! - me indigné-. No te metas conmigo – cogí mi bandeja y me fui a repartir las bebidas y por último el primer plato para Eric.

Llegué a su mesa y estaba mirando por la ventana, ¿de verdad me había mirado el culo o sólo era una broma de Tara que sabía que me gustaba?

_ Su gumbo – puse el plato y le sonreí.

_ Gracias, Sookie – me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

¡Dios!, qué bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. En realidad ese fue el único momento en el que dejó de ser reservado. Después no volvió a sonreírme ni a prestarme más atención de la que normalmente me prestaba cuando no sabía que era su vecina. Volvimos a nuestra rutina diaria. Cuando fui a servirle café miré lo que leía. Había que intentarlo.

_ Perdone, señor Northman, ¿qué está leyendo?

Me miró extrañado por mi intromisión pero me mostró el libro. Les particules élémentaires. Definitivamente, nada que hacer. Estaba leyendo en francés.

_ ¿Está bien? - levantó las cejas como si le hubiese preguntado algo aberrante.

_ Supongo que sí, a mí me está gustando.

_ Procuraré recordar el nombre del autor, a ver si lo encuentro en la biblioteca el próximo día que vaya.

_ Usted se ve una mujer alegre – sonrió con tristeza-, quizá este libro sea un poco descorazonador...

_ ¿Le gusta la desesperanza?

_ Se ajusta más a mi estado de ánimo, sí – murmuró levantándose de la mesa y tendiéndome un billete para que me cobrara-. Por cierto, deliciosa la tarta con la que me obsequió. Muchas gracias.

_ No hay de qué, además la hizo mi abuela. Si le gustó le haré otra.

_ No se moleste, aún me queda casi toda.

Estaba por hacer un baile triunfal por haber descubierto que vivía solo, pero no me parecía que fuese a comprenderlo. Le acompañé a la puerta y le di su cambio que él rehusó coger.

_ Quédeselo, en agradecimiento por su atención – sonrió y se fue.

Cuando por fin terminó mi turno volví a casa flotando. No me dolían los pies, no estaba cansada, me apetecía bailar. La abuela me miró y sonrió. No dijo nada, estaba feliz y para ella bastaba. Comimos y me senté en el porche a leer en el balancín. La noche era cálida y se apreciaba la luz en la casa de al lado. Hasta mis oídos llegaba el suave ritmo de una canción cantada en un idioma que no acababa de identificar. Imaginé a Eric haciendo lo mismo que yo, sentado en su porche, leyendo su libro y escuchando música y mi mente comenzó a fantasear con él y la vida que podríamos tener juntos. Qué tonta, ¿no? Me sentía tan sola que si un extraño era amable conmigo ya me montaba una película. No era como si tuviese mucho es común con el hombre que leía en francés, y él tampoco parecía querer tener algo que ver conmigo por más que me hubiese mirado el culo, ¿qué? Seguía siendo un hombre y eso era lo menos que hacían cuando pasaba. Claro que si hubiese decidido tocármelo no creo que le hubiese soltado un guantazo como a Catfish Hennessy, las cosas como son.

Me levanté y me dispuse a irme a la cama, llena de pesar como estaba, para dejar que mi vecino volviese a protagonizar mis tristes sueños eróticos de virgen.

* * *

><p>Gracias por vuestros comentarios!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Llevaba dos días en mi nueva casa y, pese a tener que relacionarme con mis vecinas, ya la sentía mi hogar. Claro que para eso sólo necesitaba una librería, un par de plantas y la cara de mi mujer por todos los rincones. La noche anterior había sido especialmente agradable, hacía tiempo que no tenía una así. Estuve leyendo en la entrada de la casa hasta bien entrada la madrugada, escuchando música y teniendo una conversación mental con Ana. Bueno, no quisiera parecer loco, evidentemente, era un monólogo, todas las noches le contaba cómo había ido mi día y mis progresos para salir del hoyo en el que me había sumido su muerte, cuando terminaba con eso, volvía a repetirle lo que la echaba de menos, que ya sabía que me tenía que acostumbrar y seguir adelante, pero le contaba que mi amor por ella no iba a disminuir porque ya no estuviese conmigo. Mi monólogo seguía durante bastantes minutos, divagando sobre lo profano y lo divino, y últimamente, terminaba con una declaración de amor en forma de masturbación.

Me senté en la cocina con mi café recién hecho y mi trozo de tarta. Estaba delicioso, esa señora, la abuela de la camarera de Merlotte's, tenía unas manos prodigiosas. Se me ocurrió que debería agradecérselo y, una vez hube desayunado y arreglado, fui a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para buscar algo para ella. No hizo falta buscar mucho, casi al principio de mi expedición me encontré con una floristería. Compré un par de plantas para mi casa y un hermoso ramo para mi vecina. Atravesé el cementerio, después de dejar mis compras en casa, y llegué hasta la granja, un poco desvencijada, de las Stackhouse. Llamé a la puerta y una mujer mayor con una sonrisa encantadora me saludó detrás de la mosquitera.

_ Buenos días, joven. ¿Qué desea?

_ Buenos días, señora Stackhouse, soy su vecino – su sonrisa se amplió y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta-. Me llamo Eric Northman, quería agradecerle su amabilidad. No tenía que haberse molestado... - murmuré.

_ Pase, pase – abrió la puerta y tiró de mi mano con suavidad.

Me pareció una mujer agradable, su nieta se parecía mucho a ella, eran amables y seguro que, como ella, la señora Stackhouse había sido muy bella cuando joven. Le tendí el ramo una vez dentro y lo miró encantada. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a que le regalasen flores y me apeteció hacerlo con frecuencia sólo para poder ver esa sonrisa otra vez.

Me hizo pasar a una salita anticuada, con muebles bastante ajados por el uso, pero impoluta.

_ ¿Quiere un café señor Northman? ¿Un té, quizá? - se veía ansiosa por agasajarme.

_ No se moleste, señora Stackhouse, y llámame Eric.

_ No es molestia, hijo. Estoy casi todo el día sola en esta casa, necesito tener alguien de quien cuidar y a quien mimar– se rió.

_ Bueno, entonces tomaré un café – se levantó con dificultad del sofá-. Permítame – le ofrecí mi brazo y la acompañé a la cocina.

_ Gracias, Eric, los chicos de ahora ya no son tan amables con las ancianas.

_ Usted no es una anciana, señora Stackhouse, es una mujer bella y encantadora – casi se ruborizó.

Sonreí siendo otra vez el seductor que una vez fui. Era fácil hablar con esta mujer, me gustaba, y desde que había llegado a Luisiana, probablemente era la persona con la que más frases había intercambiado del tirón.

_ Pero qué adulador estás hecho, hijo, seguro que tienes novias a punta pala...

Noté como me cambió la expresión, fue algo brusco y físico, y ella también. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y una expresión apenada los cruzó.

_ Oh... - murmuró-, lo siento, no quise ser grosera y metomentodo. Eres joven y guapo, no pensé...

_ No pasa nada... - miré la taza que me acababa de poner.

Se sentó a mi lado mientras yo me recuperaba un poco. Aún me costaba hablar de ella con extraños. Daba vueltas a mi taza, concentrado en su movimiento mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras. De repente, noté su mano cogiendo la mía, reconfortándome, y la miré. Parecía que había comprendido lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y se limitó a sonreír, diciéndome con su sonrisa dulce que todo pasaría.

_ Lo mismo estás ocupado y te estoy entreteniendo, pero si no es así, ¿querrías comer conmigo? No tengo la suerte de disfrutar de la compañía de hombres guapos como tú – soltó una risita.

_ Será un placer – esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Pues entonces, mejor me llamas Adele.

Adele no sólo hacía unas tartas deliciosas, la comida con la que me obsequió sabía a gloria. En Merlotte's se comía muy bien, pero nada que ver con las manos que tenía ella en la cocina. Me contó muchas cosas, me habló de su juventud, de su vida en la granja, de sus nietos. Su vida había estado llena de obstáculos, me sentí débil y estúpido por haberme encerrado en mí mismo como lo hice después de la muerte de Ana cuando esta mujer había perdido a dos hijos y un marido y seguía sonriendo. Nada más que con esa información, ya me tenía ganado, pero cuando me contó que su único vicio era leer, lo único que ya podía hacer con su edad, le entregué mi corazón. Pasamos el resto de la comida comentando libros y hablando de autores que nos gustaban, coincidíamos más de lo que cabría esperar en personas de tan distinta procedencia y edad. Le ofrecí pasarse por mi casa y mirar si tenía algún libro que le interesara. Los ojos se le iluminaron y yo me sentí bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo por poder aportar un poco de felicidad en la vida de esa estupenda mujer. Cuando terminamos de comer, me levanté para recoger. Ella no quiso dejarme pero la obligué, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, recoger y fregar. Estaba haciéndolo cuando se me ocurrió que quizá debía darle una explicación y antes de que mi cabeza procesara la idea y la desechara por lo que suponía de apertura ante alguien desconocido, mis labios comenzaron a moverse y mi garganta a articular palabras, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a ella y que no podía verle la cara.

_ Mi mujer murió hace casi un año – Adele no dijo nada, dándome la oportunidad de seguir-. Ha sido muy duro, aún lo es. Aún me cuesta levantarme por las mañanas y relacionarme con la gente, aún me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que cuando llegue a casa ella no me va a recibir con un beso. Que nunca más lo hará... Y no fue sólo el hecho de perderla, era mi mujer, mi amante, mi mejor amiga, mi inspiración, fue todo lo que vino con su muerte... - tragué saliva recordando aquellos días tan penosos. Hice una pausa-. Es la primera persona a la que cuento esto.

Suspiré mientras frotaba la sartén con más fuerza de la que requería, hasta que sus manos se posaron sobre las mías parándome.

_ Ven, deja eso, ya lo haré yo luego – musitó con dulzura.

Me sentó a la mesa, como si fuera un niño, y me abrazó. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y lloré como no lo hacía desde que me había instalado en Luisiana.

_ Lo siento... - balbucí.

_ Deja de disculparte, no tiene nada de malo añorar a alguien a quien amas – secó mis lágrimas con su delantal y me besó en la frente. Me arrancó una sonrisa, era surrealista que me hubiese salido una abuela con mi edad-. Te diría que todo pasará, pero no es lo que quieres oír. Por desgracia, sé que será así, que una mañana te podrás levantar y, aunque tu primer recuerdo sea para ella, ya no dolerá – me acarició el pelo y peinó mi flequillo-. Podrás seguir adelante pero no pasa nada si ahora no puedes hacerlo, tómate tu tiempo, a nadie le debería importar si necesitas más para llorarla. Era tu amor, ¿quién puede decirte cuánto tiempo tienes para penar por su pérdida? Sólo tienes que saber que si necesitas algo, no tienes más que llamarme. Y si no necesitas nada, por favor, pásate cuando quieras y haz feliz a una anciana con tu compañía – cogió mi cara entre sus manos y sonrió-. ¿Lo harás?

Asentí como un niño, feliz con la idea. ¿Cómo iba a dejar escaparse a una mujer así?

_ Mañana mismo, si le parece bien.

_ Perfecto, me hace falta ayuda en el huerto, ¿qué tal se te da la agricultura?

A media tarde volví a casa. Había sido un día bastante intenso. Me senté en el salón frente a la chimenea, mirando el retrato de Ana en su repisa y hablándole de Adele, seguro que a ella le habría encantado conocerla, hasta que me dormí. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya era de noche.

Me desperté muy temprano, había dormido mucho y hacía tiempo que no dormía tanto ni tan bien sin estar bajo el influjo de alguna sustancia. Me emocionaba la perspectiva de pasar el día con Adele en su huerto. Lo que yo sabía de horticultura se podía escribir en la cara de un post-it, pero, por alguna razón, el trabajo físico y la compañía me apetecían mucho. Me duché y desayuné rápido. Corrí hacia la floristería que aún estaba cerrada y esperé en la puerta leyendo el periódico. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció la dueña, una mujer algo mayor que yo y de buen ver, que me miró extrañada.

_ ¿Más flores, señor Northman? - me sonrió con afecto.

_ Semillas.

_ ¿De qué tipo?

_ No sé – dudé-. Para un huerto, ¿quizá flores?

Comenzó a sacarme tantas que acabó abrumándome presuponiendo que yo sabía lo que eran. Corté por lo sano llevándomelas todas y salí a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Adele.

Cuando llegué a la granja, llamé a la puerta de atrás. Me abrió la nieta de Adele, que tenía aspecto de recién levantada, con una tostada en la boca. Me miró con los ojos como platos mientras tras ella se oía una carcajada.

_ ¡Eric!, buenos días, sí que has madrugado.

_ Buenos días, Adele, espero no molestar. No sabía que fuese tan temprano para vosotras.

Su nieta se escabulló de la cocina murmurando una excusa que no llegué a escuchar.

_ Estábamos desayunando – me hizo un gesto con la mano-. Pero pasa, hombre. ¿Quieres un café?

_ Claro – sonreí. Adele se acercó a mí, cogiéndome la mano, y me sonrió con afecto.

_ ¿Cómo estás hoy, cariño? - murmuró en tono confidencial.

_ Más animado – sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla-. Gracias.

Me senté con ella y me tomé el café que me sirvió y que sabía a gloria, como todo lo que salía de esa cocina, mientras me explicaba el plan de trabajo para esa mañana y en el piso de arriba se oía bastante trajín. En unos minutos, volvió a aparecer su nieta, esta vez sin el pijama de ositos y peinada y maquillada. Intercambié una sonrisa cómplice con Adele.

_ Buenos días, Sookie – la miré y sonreí levantando la ceja-. Mucho mejor...


	5. Chapter 5

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

A las dos y media, no me quedó más remedio que dar su mesa a alguien que me la pidió. Llevaba ya una hora arrastrando los pies entre las mesas, saltando cada vez que la puerta se abría. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con _quién_ estaba? Seguro que ya había aparecido quien le reclamase, era de esperar, y estaría con ella. Desde la barra, Tara me miraba dándome su apoyo, pero no era eso lo que yo necesitaba, era a _mi_ rubio. El turno se me hizo eterno, los clientes estaban siendo especialmente pesados. Los obreros de la carretera habían sido increíblemente groseros y habían intentado propasarse, por lo que Sam tuvo que salir y decirles cuatro cosas, las propinas estaban siendo malas y escasas y me había caído al tropezar con un niño que salió corriendo de repente y se me cruzó. Un desastre, porque podría haber soportado todo eso un mucho más si el señor Northman hubiese estado en su mesa, comiéndose su menú y leyendo el libro de turno, incluso ignorándome como siempre hacía, pero cerca de mí en vez de estar Dios sabía dónde. Y con quién...

Cuando por fin llegué a casa, la abuela estaba especialmente contenta y eso hizo que mi día mejorara. Me gustaba verla así y no era demasiado fácil pese a ser una mujer jovial que siempre se sobreponía a lo que Dios tuviese a bien enviarle. Me recibió con un beso y un abrazo y eso mitigó, en parte, mi tristeza.

_ ¡Qué contenta te veo! - sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo-. ¿Has pasado un buen día? ¿Ha venido Jason hoy otra vez?

_ No, tu hermano no ha venido hoy y sí, he pasado un buen día.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi un enorme y precioso ramo de flores y la miré sorprendida.

_ ¿Y esto?, ¿de dónde las has sacado?

_ He tenido un invitado a comer – me miró ilusionada como una niña-. Nuestro vecino.

_ ¿Qué...? ¿Estaba aquí?

_ ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - se extrañó.

_ Me sorprendió no verle hoy en Merlotte's y me preguntaba dónde habría estado – me miré los pies.

_ ¿Y con quién...? - me miró sonriendo.

_ Sí, y con quién – admití de mala gana.

_ Pues ha estado aquí hasta hace una hora, más o menos. Vino a agradecerme la tarta y me trajo flores. ¿No es un amor? Y tan guapo... - no sabía qué decir- Es muy agradable y hemos hablado de muchas cosas, sobre todo de literatura. ¡Tenemos los mismos gustos! Y me ha dicho que cuando quiera vaya a su casa a ver si tiene algún libro que quiera leer – seguía mirándola sin saber qué decir mientras ella cada vez se emocionaba más-. Espero que podamos contar mucho más con su compañía. ¿Sookie? – me miró sorprendida-, hija, reacciona.

_ Simplemente me has pillado de sorpresa, estaba preocupada por él, por si le había pasado algo – mentí-, porque lleva tres meses comiendo a diario en Merlotte's y que faltara era raro, pero ya veo que no había de qué preocuparse y que has hecho buenas migas con él. Voy a quitarme el uniforme y a darme una ducha – besé su mejilla y seguí hacia la escalera.

Subí los escalones de tres en tres para no mostrarle mi contrariedad y estropearle la alegría a mi abuela. ¿Cómo era posible que, con lo contenta que ella estaba, yo me sintiese mal? Por un lado me alegraba saber que la mujer con la que había estado era ella, pero por el otro, estaba celosa. ¿Habían hablado de muchas cosas?, ¿la había invitado a su casa? ¡Dios!, si a mí, después de meses sirviendo su mesa diligentemente todos los días, ni siquiera me había reconocido el día anterior, si ni siquiera había sido capaz de recordar mi nombre.

Bajé casi para la cena. La abuela no dijo nada más sobre Eric, sólo que estaba muy contenta de que nuestro vecino fuese un hombre tan amable y encantador pero, como no pude reprimir bufar ante tal afirmación, lo dejó ahí.

Apenas si había dormido, y lo poco que lo hice, soñé con Eric, por variar. Esta tontería de adolescente retardada, ya empezaba a cansarme, me estaba enamorando de un hombre que no me veía y yo necesitaba uno que no viese más allá de mí. Me arrastré desde la cama hasta la cocina llevada por el olor, en pijama y con la coleta mal hecha, sólo me había lavado la cara en mi paso fugaz por el baño y no tenía los ojos pegados de legañas, con lo que mi aspecto no era el mejor. Mi abuela estaba en la cocina canturreando mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Me acerqué y le di un beso de buenos días, me serví un café y cogí una tostada que empecé a mordisquear sin ganas.

_ ¿No has dormido bien, cielo? – me preguntó-. Tienes mala cara.

_ No mucho, ayer fue un día agotador, como mínimo, y me costó dormirme.

_ Ya verás como hoy va a ser mucho mejor – sonrió con lo que a mí se me antojó un halo de misterio.

_ Eso espero – murmuré por lo bajo a mi tostada.

_ Además, luego va a – alguien llamó a la puerta y se interrumpió.

_ ¿Quién será? - me levanté para ir a abrir.

Y allí estaba él, Eric, tras la mosquitera, en todo su esplendor a las nueve de la mañana, radiante y oliendo a gloria. Y yo en pijama, despeinada y con una tostada en la boca. ¿Podía mi vida ser peor? Mejor no tentar a la suerte, seguro que sí, pero ¿por qué me pasaban a mí estas cosas sin que antes no se abriera la tierra y me tragara para evitarme la humillación?, y que mi abuela soltara una carcajada detrás mía no ayudaba nada de nada. Huí despavorida, farfullando una excusa y me fui a arreglarme. Nunca he corrido más, en tiempo récord conseguí ducharme, vestirme, arreglarme el pelo y maquillarme. Quince minutos después estaba haciendo una entrada en la cocina que esperaba fuese digna. Eric y la abuela estaban hablando animadamente mientras tomaban café y se volvieron para mirarme. Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad y Eric volvió a mirarme.

_ Buenos días, Sookie – me sonrió y casi se me doblaron las rodillas-. Mucho mejor... - lo dijo como una caricia pero con bastante guasa.

_ Cuando has llegado le estaba diciendo a Sookie que vendrías hoy a echarme una mano en el huerto.

_ Bueno, haré lo que pueda – ay, Dios, se rió y su risa sonó como música celestial-. Ayer no dije nada pero no tengo ni idea de horticultura. ¡Ah! – cogió una bolsa que estaba en el suelo y se la dio a la abuela-, te he traído unas semillas.

_ Eric, cariño – se rió-, es un huerto pequeño no una explotación agrícola.

_ Es que no sabía lo que querrías, así que me he traído todo lo que Jane me ha sacado.

¿Jane?, ¡¿Jane?, ¿ni siquiera había sido capaz de recordar mi nombre y sabía el de la florista?

_ Menudo cliente tiene Jane contigo – volvió a reírse mi abuela.

_ No me digas que me ha vendido todo lo que ha pillado y que no te sirve – puso los ojos en blanco.

_ No, no, te ha dado de todo – se quedó pensativa unos instantes-. ¿Sabes qué? Hoy vamos a trabajar en mi huerto y, cuando quieras, vamos a hacer uno en tu jardín, ¿qué te parece?

_ Es una gran idea – sonrió encantado.

Yo miraba el intercambio de frases de un lado a otro como si fuese un partido de tenis, sin dar crédito a lo que estaban haciendo. Me sentía mohína porque me veía excluida de su conversación y de su recién estrenada amistad. No querría que se me malinterpretara, pero llevaba meses suspirando por el hombre que se sentaba a la mesa de mi cocina y que ni siquiera reparaba en que estaba allí.

_ Sookie, hija, ¿estás bien?

_ ¿Qué? - volví a la realidad-. Eh..., si..., claro...

_ Eric te preguntaba si hoy también tenías turno en Merlotte's

_ Sí – le miré tímidamente-, pero esta noche.

_ Oh, ¿Sam ha vuelto a darte el turno de noche?

_ Holly está enferma, abuela, y ya sabes que las propinas son mejores.

_ No sé bien cómo va eso aquí, ¿debería dejarte más propina? - se interesó Eric.

_ Oh, no, es mi mejor cliente – sonreí intentando que no se me notaba todo lo que semejante afirmación escondía-. Nadie deja mejores propinas que usted.

_ Bueno, nadie es mejor camarera que tú – su sonrisa podría iluminar un estadio. Estaba perdida...-, y tutéame, por favor.

La abuela se levantó rompiendo el momento que yo, claro, estaba teniendo, que él sólo estaba siendo amable.

_ Seguid hablando mientras recojo esto antes de salir al huerto.

_ Deja, abuela, vosotros salid, que ya lo hago yo.

Salieron del brazo y yo corrí a llamar a Sam para decirle que podía hacer el turno de noche. Era cierto que Holly estaba enferma pero yo no había aceptado hacerlo, le dije que vería como estaba la abuela porque él sabía que no quería dejarla sola de noche. Durante las siguientes horas Eric quitó hierbajos, removió la tierra, hizo surcos, preparó cañas para entutorar las judías, podó... y lo mejor de todo fue que, a la hora de trabajo, empezó a hacerlo sin camiseta. Cuando unos minutos después de quitársela entró en casa para beber agua, le sugerí que debería echarse crema protectora para no quemarse, y cómo no llegaba bien, me pidió que se la echara por la espalda. Contuve el aliento mientras lo hacía, no quería ni respirar si eso iba a estropear de alguna manera el momento. Me sonrió y volvió a salir después de darme las gracias. Ay, ese hombre iba a ser mi perdición...

Preparé la comida y me esmeré para demostrarle que yo también era una buena cocinera, no en balde había aprendido de la mejor, y surtió efecto, cada vez que probaba un bocado emitía un gemido de placer que tenía resonancia directamente entre mis piernas. La comida fue muy agradable y la sobremesa más todavía. Fundamentalmente, eran ellos los que hablaban pero era una delicia escucharles y, sobre todo, oír reír a la abuela. Me daba la impresión de que Eric decía muchas tonterías para provocar su risa y creo que eso hizo que me enamorara de él aún más, si a esas alturas ya era posible.

El turno de noche comenzó sin incidencias, las noches eran más ocupadas y los jueves por la noche eran bastante movidos. Comencé el turno con el corazón contento, había pasado todo el día contemplando y conociendo al hombre de mis sueños, nunca más literal ni mejor dicho, y me veía más que capaz para hacer frente a lo que me deparase esa noche de trabajo.

Batallé con los clientes de mano larga, con los borrachos, con las mujeres que cuando sus maridos me miraban las tetas tenían como único objetivo en sus vidas amargar la mía. Serví mesas, sonreí y me gané mi sueldo con el sudor de mi frente y algún que otro pellizco en el culo, mientras mi mente estaba lejos de allí, en la casa al otro lado del cementerio. A la una, Amy, que me iba a llevar a casa porque mi coche estaba definitivamente muerto, y yo nos despedimos de Sam. Íbamos riéndonos y comentando la noche y no nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien sentado en la mesa de afuera.

_ Sookie – oí y me estremecí. Me volví y vi a Eric cerrando su libro debajo del farol.

_ Hola..., ¿qué..., qué haces aquí?

_ Adele estaba preocupada por ti y me he ofrecido a venir a buscarte – miró a Amy a mi lado-. Pero veo que tienes otros planes.

_ Oh... - fue lo único que salió de mi boca, ¿"oh"?, ¿se podía ser más boba?

_ Nada de planes – me empujó Amy hacia él-, que si me haces el favor de acompañarla, me voy volando, que tengo mucha prisa. Nos vemos mañana, Sookie – y corrió hacia su coche.

Comenzamos a caminar.

_ No he venido en coche, ni se me ha ocurrido cogerlo. Qué idiota soy, estarás cansada – murmuró más para sí.

_ No, no te preocupes, caminar me vendrá bien. Además, hace muy buena noche.

_ Sí, es cierto.

Permanecimos un rato en silencio, pero no era embarazoso, ni mucho menos. Me sentía cómoda a su lado y él parecía que también. Me apetecía saber más de él pero no quería forzar nada que no quisiera.

_ Qué distinto es esto de mi país – dijo al fin mirando alrededor, aunque no se veía mucho.

_ ¿Echas de menos tu casa?

_ Echo de menos a algunas personas – dijo con tristeza-, pero mi casa está donde vivo.

_ ¿Cómo se acaba aquí desde Suecia?

_ Hacía años que ya no vivía allí, he acabado aquí desde Inglaterra – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Y, contestando a tu pregunta, usando un atlas – sonrió y me explicó la técnica que usó para acabar en la casa de al lado.

_ Me gustaría tanto visitar Europa, poder hacer eso, poner el dedo en un país y empezar a viajar a partir de ahí – me mordí el labio -. Yo nunca he salido de aquí, lo más lejos que he ido es a Nueva Orleans – murmuré.

_ ¿Y es bonita? - se interesó.

Me pareció tan extraño explicarle a alguien que había visto tanto mundo cómo era el único rincón que yo había visitado que me hizo reír. Con la conversación no me había dado cuenta pero estábamos ya en casa, Eric me miró y sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer.

_ Me gusta tu risa – me apartó un mechón que se me había salido de la coleta y lo puso detrás de mi oreja. Bajó hasta mi altura y besó mi mejilla-. Buenas noches, Sookie, que duermas bien.

* * *

><p>Me gusta la idea de que Adele llegara antes a Eric, para él debía ser más fácil abrirse a ella que a Sookie, además de ser un buen puente entre los dos.<p>

Gracias por vuestros comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

Llegué a casa temblando. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón. No me podía creer lo que había hecho. Entré como un vendaval y me escabullí, pasando de largo por el salón para no ver la eterna sonrisa de Ana dándome la bienvenida desde la chimenea. Subí las escaleras y me refugié en el cuarto de baño, posiblemente, el único rincón de la casa donde no había ninguna foto de mi mujer. Sentía como si hubiese caído en falta con ella y sólo había sido amable y me había despedido con un casto beso en la mejilla. Un casto beso en la mejilla de una mujer que ya había decidido que tenía un gran culo y unas tetas estupendas. Ay...

No me podía quedar toda la noche allí escondido, era absurdo. Mi mujer estaba muerta y yo no, si quería podía besar en la mejilla a mi vecina, tampoco es como si la hubiese empotrado contra la pared y me la hubiese tirado en las escaleras de su porche... La imagen que acababa de conjurar hizo que algo en mí se despertara. Suspiré, como siguiese así iba a acabar durmiendo en la bañera. Menuda estupidez. Abrí la puerta y me senté en la cama. Me desnudé y levanté el edredón para acostarme, miré hacia la mesita de noche y cogí el portarretratos.

_ ¿Te gusta Sookie? - reconsideré mi pregunta-. No, esa es una mala pregunta para hacerle a tu mujer, incluso si está muerta. Por no hablar de todas las incongruencias que tiene esta última frase. No sé si te gustaría ni siquiera como amiga, Adele si sé que lo haría, con Sookie tendrías más problemas que me acuerdo de lo poco que te gustaba que revolotearan a mi alrededor. Lo que me gustaba oírte marcarme, "ese vikingo es mío, mantente lejos", lo que me ponía . Así que supongo que no, definitivamente, no te gustaría. Entiéndeme, sabes que no ha pasado nada, pero también sabes que me estoy dejando querer. Es agradable sentirse deseado. Ahora me dirías que ya me vale, que con mi aspecto se me ocurra decir esa tontería. Con mi aspecto, sí, pero con mi ánimo no. No me siento bien y eso de nota. Hay que tener un corazón como el suyo para que alguien tan deteriorado como yo acabe gustando – miré la foto y dibujé el contorno de su cara con mis dedos, deseando como no lo había hecho en meses, que fuese posible tocarla-. Quizá lo que me gusta de ella es que no se parece en nada a tí, y no voy a empezar a enumerar cualidades porque ya sé que estás muerta y no hay posibilidad de que te enfades, pero me acabaría metiendo en un jardín hasta para mí – sonreí-. En tí amaba tus imperfecciones también, por aquello de que dos negaciones afirman, y eso éramos tú y yo, dos imperfecciones que encajaban perfectamente y afirmaban su futuro. Ese que ya no tenemos... - suspiré sintiendo que se me escapaba el aire-. En ella sé que puedo amar su perfección y aunque yo sea imperfecto, creo que podríamos vivir con eso – apoyé la foto en su lado de la cama y yo me acomodé en el mío para poder seguir hablándole, por ridículo que sonara-. Tampoco es que vaya a pasar, estoy adelantando muchos acontecimientos, es más, posiblemente, nunca pase, pero tenía que contártelo para que sepas qué ha sido ese beso y lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Dejé la foto sobre la almohada de su lado y me quedé mirándola hasta que el sueño me venció. Lo último que pensé es que si Sookie llegaba a aceptar a alguien tan loco como yo era porque ella misma estaba para que la encerraran. La sartén y el cazo.

La mañana fue tranquila, estuve hablando con Adele por teléfono y le dije que me pasaría por la tarde. Me dijo que Sookie tenía el turno de comidas y pensé en ir a comer a Merlotte's. Pasé casi toda la mañana ocupando mi mente en pensar en qué parte del jardín iba a hacer mi huerto para no tener que enfrentarme a una situación con la que no me sentía cómodo. Como todo hombre que se preciara, hice lo que tenía que hacer, evadir el problema porque ¿por qué hacerle frente ahora si podía posponerlo?. El caso es que al final encontré el rincón perfecto en la parte de atrás de la casa. Delante ya había decidido que iba a poner flores. Remoloneé hasta la hora de comenzar a acicalarme para ir a comer, y entonces acabé pensando, quizá demasiado, en lo suave que me había parecido el pelo de Sookie, recordando lo bien que se sentían sus manos en mi espalda cuando por la mañana me había puesto crema, imaginando que, quizá querría cocinar para mí algún día de esa semana y que, a lo mejor, yo podría hacerle la cena, y, bueno, a cada uno de esos pensamientos, lo seguía una ola de culpabilidad por estar pensando en ella como no debería hacerlo. Acto seguido, tocaba recuperarme y decirme que tenía que volver a salir al mundo y que no estaba mal lo que hacía. Y vuelta a empezar. En cuanto pude superar e ignorar mis pensamientos, lo que no era nada fácil, comencé a prepararme y reconozco que me estaba esmerando. Ya sabía que a Sookie le gustaba, me había resultado obvio desde hacía semanas que la camarera que me atendía todos los días lo hacía con demasiada dedicación y entusiasmo, pero que empezara a formar parte de mi vida y no de la rutina que me había impuesto había hecho que la viera de otra manera, aunque, para mi vergüenza debería decir que me había hecho que la viera, a secas. Miré en mi parabán y encontré justo lo que necesitaba, me puse una camisa blanca que sabía que me quedaba bien y retoqué mi cuidada barba de pocos días, la única concesión a mi mujer en mi nuevo aspecto, y casi me pareció oírla ronronear junto a mi boca y decirme que pinchaba mientras mordisqueaba mi mandíbula. Hice inventario para ver si me olvidaba algo y bajé corriendo para irme a comer, que ya iba siendo hora. Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando alguien tocó. Fui a ver y me quedé paralizado.

_ ¿Creías que te ibas a esconder eternamente?

_ Pam...

_ Vaya, veo que recuerdas mi nombre – dijo apartándome y pasando.

_ Pasa – murmuré cerrando la puerta-. Estás en tu casa.

Cuando llegué hasta ella, estaba en el salón echando un vistazo a la biblioteca. Se paró delante de la foto que presidía la habitación y acarició su rostro con cariño. Se me había olvidado lo que ella también la quería.

_ La echo de menos – musitó sin volverse-. Todos los días, tú perdiste a tu amor pero me quedé sin mi mejor amiga, sin mi hermana – se volvió para mirarme-. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Northman?, ya la he perdido a ella, ¿por qué me has obligado a perderte también a tí?

_ Lo siento, Pam – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

_ Sí, tienes motivos para sentirlo, te he estado buscando los últimos meses como una loca – me abrazó y dijo en un susurro-. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

_ No lo haré – musité al borde de las lágrimas.

_ Bueno, ya, suficiente – se separó de mí y puso su mejor gesto de fastidio, de "me importa un comino", mientras me llevaba al sofá-. Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho todos estos meses sin mí?

_ ¿A parte de echarte de menos? - me sonrió levantándome una ceja.

_ Mira el seductor, pues no que ha vuelto...

_ He estado leyendo mucho – los ojos se me fueron a los estantes.

_ Ya veo, ¿y qué más?

_ He hecho amigos.

_ Eso es interesante – me miró esperando que continuara.

_ Mis vecinas. Viven al otro lado del cementerio. Adele y su nieta Sookie.

_ Ah, ¿y qué edad tiene la niña?

_ Veintiséis... - farfullé rápido y en voz baja.

_ Oh, qué mona, con la edad correcta para jugar con ella... - la miré avergonzado- Porque juegas con ella, ¿no?

_ No... - dudé.

_ O sea, sí – se rió-. Tranquilo, Eric, algún día tenías que volver a montar... - hizo un gesto ante su mal juego de palabras.

_ No está pasando eso, Pam, y todavía no me siento listo.

_ No me jodas, Northman, ¿todavía no has encontrado a nadie con quien te apetezca acostarte? - la miré en silencio, estaba hablando con la mujer que me había presentado a la que sería mi esposa y que había resultado ser su hermana-. Me voy a tomar ese silencio como que la nieta de tu vecina Adele está la primera de la lista. ¿Qué te detiene?

_ Su abuela es muy buena conmigo, no podría utilizar a su nieta así, además, ella tampoco lo merece. Me gusta y me cae bien, no puedo hacerla sufrir – me paré unos segundos-. Y que en mi cabeza sigo estando casado.

_ Eric, tienes que dejar que Ana se vaya. No puedes retenerla siempre en tí. No te digo que la olvides, nunca lo vas a hacer, pero tienes que dejar que se vaya o nunca podrás volver a vivir.

_ No sé si puedo, Pam, para mí, un día que no termina contándole lo que he hecho no es un día completo. Necesito que su cara sea lo primero y lo último que vea cada día. Sé que es estúpido, pero esos pequeños gestos han sido los que me han mantenido cuerdo.

_ ¿Hablar con tu esposa muerta es lo que te mantiene cuerdo? ¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas?

_ Bueno, sí...

_ Northman, estás como una cabra, perdona que te diga, y que conste que yo quiero a Ana tanto como tú – me miró confundida-. A ver, háblame de la vecina, anda, mientras me alimentas.

_ Iba al restaurante en el que trabaja.

_ Qué tierno, ¿así os conocisteis?

_ Pam... - le advertí-. No quiero tonterías, ya te he dicho que me cae bien y me gusta aunque no sepa lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros si es que llega a pasar algo.

_ Te lo juro, Northman, me voy a comportar como nunca.

_ No sé porqué pero eso no me tranquiliza y, sin embargo, me reconforta.

_ Hablas raro, he perdido la facultad de seguir tus razonamientos...

_ No seas borde con ella y me alegro de que estés aquí, te echaba de menos. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

_ ¿Y no era más fácil decirlo así desde el principio?

_ Anda, vamos – me reí.

Llegamos a Merlotte's a las dos menos veinte. No esperaba que la mesa estuviese libre pero lo estaba, sonreí para mí, Sookie seguía sin darla por si acaso. Nos sentamos y, por un momento, me daba la impresión de que todo el mundo había dejado de comer, de servir, de hacer lo que estuviese haciendo para mirarnos y estar pendiente de nosotros. Pam, en su línea, iba espectacular y yo también me había arreglado para ir. Los dos éramos la nota exótica del pueblo, yo era el extranjero que vivía en la vieja casa de los Compton y hoy me acompañaba una mujer impresionante. Bien por mí. Lo malo fue que había alguien a quien no pareció entusiasmarle quien me acompañaba ni que me hubiese arreglado y ni mucho menos que, por variar, estuviese hablando y riéndome. Al fondo del bar Sookie se llevaba la mano a la boca y salía corriendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

Eric.

Eric y una rubia.

Eric y una rubia guapa e impresionante que le hacía reír.

Toda la noche soñando con sus labios sobre mi mejilla y acariciando donde se habían posado para esto. Anoche me había sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahora, de repente, me estaba hundiendo en la miseria. No había significado nada para él, sólo había sido un pequeño gesto de amistad, una pequeña concesión con la camarera solícita, con la nieta de Adele. Nada más.

Me quedé unos instantes mirándoles, viendo cómo se hablaban con complicidad, como ella le cogía de la mano y como él se reía con esa risa que yo quería que fuese sólo mía, y mientras a mi lado Tara me decía algo que no llegaba a escuchar. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Sé que era estúpido, ¿por qué me había hecho tantas ilusiones con él? En ningún momento me había dado pie para creer que se interesara por mí pero yo casi lo daba por hecho. No lo soporté más, me dí media vuelta y me escondí en el despacho de Sam, aprovechando que antes le había visto salir y no estaría allí, así no tendría que ver a nadie. Entré atropelladamente y me apoyé en la puerta. No solo no me había dado cuenta de que Sam había vuelto sino que, además, estaba acompañado. Los dos me miraron sorprendidos.

_ Sook, ¿qué pasa? - no pude decir nada y se alarmó-, ¿te encuentras bien? - negué con la cabeza- ¿Te ha pasado algo malo en el bar?

Como seguía sin decirle nada, Sam se levantó y le dijo algo a su amigo y salió. El hombre vino hacia mí y me dio la mano para llevarme hasta el sillón.

_ ¿Quiere un poco de agua, señorita? - asentí y él se volvió a coger un botellín de agua de la neverita de Sam y me lo ofreció. Dí un sorbito y él me sonrió.

_ ¿Mejor?

_ Sí, gracias... – conseguí decir.

En seguida entró Sam con cara de pocos amigos.

_ ¿Todo ha sido por él? ¿Te ha dicho algo que te ha puesto así? Si ha sido culpa suya le voy a prohibir la entrada en el bar...

_ ¿Qué...? ¡No, Sam! Sólo me he mareado y me he asustado cuando todo ha empezado a darme vueltas – pero, ¿qué pasaba? ¿todos lo sabían?

_ ¿Seguro...?

_ Pues claro – volví a mentir con un desparpajo que desconocía tener.

Sam no parecía convencido pero lo dejó correr y se concentró en otra cosa.

_ ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

_ No, no te molestes. En cuanto se me pase, volveré al trabajo.

_ Nada de eso, te vas a casa – me ordenó.

_ Pero...

_ Pero nada, te encuentras mal, no quiero que vaya a más. Con una empleada enferma ya tengo – me sonrió-. No puedo perder a mi mejor camarera también.

_ ¿Quieres que la lleve yo? – preguntó el hombre que se agachaba a mi lado y me cogía la mano con delicadeza-. Me tengo que ir ya y no me importa hacerlo.

_ No..., no se moleste – musité.

_ No es molestia – me sonrió con amabilidad-. Me llamo Alcide Herveaux, será un placer llevarla.

_ Pues no se hable más. Cuida de ella, Al – me besó en la frente mientras me daba mi bolso, que siempre dejaba en un cajón de su mesa-. Luego te llamo, ¿vale, Sook?

Me llevó casi en volandas hasta el coche de su amigo y volvió a besarme, esta vez en la mejilla, sobre el beso que la noche anterior me había dado Eric y que yo quería que pudiese borrar. Explicó a mi amable chófer cómo llegar y me despidió.

El señor Herveaux, Alcide como se empeñó en que le llamara, era un hombre agradable y atractivo, todo lo contrario físicamente a mi vecino, lo que era fantástico para no tener que pensar ni un minuto más de la cuenta en él. Como si eso fuera posible.

En diez minutos estábamos en casa. Alcide me ayudó a bajar pero me deshice de sus brazos en cuanto llegué a la puerta, no quería alarmar a la abuela más de lo estrictamente necesario. Aún así, lo hizo.

_ Sookie, cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? – me preguntó muy preocupada.

_ Nada, abuela, me he mareado en el trabajo y Sam me ha obligado a volverme a casa. El señor Herveaux es amigo suyo y ha sido tan amable de traerme.

_ Alcide – me corrigió otra vez con una sonrisa y se presentó a mi abuela-, Alcide Herveaux, señora Stackhouse.

_ Adele, hijo, muchas gracias por traer a Sookie, pero siéntese – le hizo un gesto indicándole el sillón.

_ No, gracias, tengo que irme.

_ Oh, y le estamos entreteniendo – se lamentó mi abuela.

_ Nada de eso, señora, ha sido un placer conocerlas – me miró y volvió a dedicarme una sonrisa cálida-. Cuídate, Sookie. Ya nos veremos en el bar.

_ Gracias, Alcide. Nos vemos.

Se dirigió a la puerta con mi abuela y se fue. En cuanto se hubo ido, volvió a mi lado y me miró intentando sacar la verdad de mí.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Pues ya te lo he dicho, me he sentido mal y todo ha empezado a darme vueltas...

_ Ya, ¿y Eric?

_ ¿Qué, qué pasa con él? - mi abuela, la detective.

_ Bueno, sé que iba a ir a comer a Merlotte's y que te hubiese traído él.

_ No sabe que me he sentido mal, sólo lo saben Tara y Sam.

_ Me extraña mucho...

_ No sé qué decirte, abuela, la verdad, ni se me había ocurrido que me pudiese traer, ¿por qué estropearle su comida con mi problema? No es como si fuera algo nuestro – me quedé mirándola pero ella no dijo nada-. Ahora, me voy a ir a la cama, me explota la cabeza.

Hice un esfuerzo y me dirigí a mi cuarto. En realidad, había conseguido contarle a mi abuela, más o menos, lo que había pasado sin mentirle pero sin decir tampoco la verdad. Me quité el uniforme y me tumbé en la cama en ropa interior pensando en Eric hasta que se me erizó la piel y me tuve que poner la bata. Intenté hacer un análisis frío de la situación. En primer lugar, no sabía quién era la rubia ni que lugar ocupaba en su vida. Podía oscilar desde el puesto de familia, el que más me gustaba, al de amante, en el que no quería ni pensar. Bueno, yo era una mujer soltera, romántica y virgen para más inri, que se había ilusionado de más con un simple beso en la mejilla, pero bien podía ser algo más o llegar a serlo. En cualquier caso, me daba igual, nadie me había hecho sentir como Eric en toda mi vida, no iba a renunciar a él sin peleárselo a la rubia. Si era algo más que de la familia, iba a tener competencia conmigo. Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Tara.

_ _¡Sookie! _- dijo alarmada nada más contestar- _¿Cómo estás?_

_ Hola, Tara – me reí-. Estoy mejor, gracias. Sam me ha hecho venir por si acaso, pero estoy bien.

_ _Ha sido la rubia..._

_ Sí – admití-. Te tengo que pedir un favor, ¿podrías pasarte por aquí al terminar el turno? Podríamos comer algo y te cuento...

_ _Claro, cariño, en un cuanto acabe me voy para allá. ¿Qué tramas?_ - se rió.

_ Ya lo verás – le devolví la risa-. Nos vemos luego...

Me fui a darme un largo y reconfortante baño de espuma. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, siempre iba con la hora justa o estaba muy cansada para hacerlo cuando volvía de trabajar. Estar en casa a esa hora me daba la oportunidad de mimarme y de aprovechar el tiempo que estuviese en la bañera para pensar. Una hora más tarde, estaba relajada y tenía un plan.

Estaba a punto de bajar cuando me pareció oír voces en la cocina. Bajé un poco y me senté en las escaleras para escuchar. Si la abuela me hubiese descubierto, se habría puesto buena, pero no lo hizo. Hasta mí llegaron con claridad las voces de Eric y la suya.

_ … La he oído darse un baño. Me preocupa.

_ Cuando no nos ha atendido hoy, me he sorprendido. Y cuando he preguntado a la pelirroja qué le pasaba no me ha querido decir nada.

_ ¿_Nos_ ha atendido? - se extrañó mi abuela- ¿No ibas solo?

_ No, iba con Pam... – se detuvo un momento y añadió con un hilo de voz- Es alguien de...

_ Ya – murmuró con tono comprensivo-, ¿tu mujer...?

¿Qué? ¿Estaba casado? ¿Estaba casado, mi abuela lo sabía y no me había dicho nada? ¡Si hasta me había dado la impresión de que nos estaba empujando el uno hacia el otro! Agudicé el oído para ver qué más tenían que decir sobre su mujer pero permanecieron en silencio. Me los podía imaginar, él sumido en su mutismo, ese en el que había estado semanas mientras comía en Merlotte's, y ella cogiéndole la mano y acariciándosela con afecto para darle consuelo. Como me hubiese gustado ser ella, pese a todo, en ese momento.

_ ¿Quieres un té? - dijo mi abuela por fin, ella y su té y simpatía.

_ Gracias, Adele, en otro momento. Me están esperando... - lo dejó ahí- Espero que Sookie se mejore. Te llamó mañana para ver cómo está.

Se oyó la puerta trasera y volví a subir a mi cuarto. Una esposa ya eran palabras mayores, pero si llevaba tanto tiempo aquí él solo, lo mismo ya era una ex y simplemente se llevaban bien, intenté animarme, sin éxito, dicho sea de paso.

Al cabo de un par de horas, llegó Tara. Entró con una bandeja que la abuela había preparado y se sentó en mi cama.

_ A ver, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? No puede ser que te hayas colado por el rubio de esa manera.

_ Pues sí – confesé.

_ ¿Y cómo no me había dado yo cuenta? Podríamos haber montado alguna estrategia y a estas alturas la rubia no sería un obstáculo.

_ Está casado...

_ ¿Qué? - gritó- No me jodas...

_ Le he oído hablar con mi abuela.

_ En cualquier caso, ella no lo es – la miré atentamente, casi con angustia-. A ver, hay mucha complicidad entre ellos, de eso no cabe duda, pero no creo que sea su mujer. Una amiga, un familiar, no sé pero, definitivamente, no su mujer. Ni siquiera creo que sea una amante, no he visto tanta proximidad pero desde que estábamos en un lugar público y todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ellos...

_ ¡Tara! - me quejé-, tienes que animarme, no hundirme aún más en la miseria.

_ Te estoy dando todas las posibilidades, ahora, sea lo que sea da igual, vamos a ir a por él.

_ Ya no estoy tan segura, sólo soy su camarera.

_ Yo sí, nos ha preguntado por tí. Arlene en su línea, le ha mirado con asco y no le ha querido decir nada. Y antes de irse, me ha preguntado a mí.

_ ¿Y qué le has dicho?

_ ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que te has sentido indispuesta y que Sam te ha dado el resto del día libre – se encogió de hombros como si fuese una tontería lo que había preguntado-. Ahora, céntrate, Stackhouse, tenemos un rubio que conseguir, porque ya sé que soy tu mejor amiga y me quieres, pero era para eso para lo que me querías aquí, ¿no?

Me sonrió con picardía y pude ver que era una mujer con una misión y con un plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

En cuanto Sookie se perdió de mi vista, me sentí mal. Sus ojos se habían clavado en los míos y su gesto había sido inequívoco. Mala idea la de ir a comer con Pam a Merlotte's. Debería haber cogido el coche y haberla llevado a Shreveport, pero me apetecía verla y ella también se moría de ganas por conocela.

_ El servicio aquí deja un poco que desear, ¿dónde está tu camarera? - me espetó Pam.

_ No lo sé, la he visto hace un momento y se ha ido.

_ ¿Cómo que se ha ido? - me miró extrañada-. No fastidies, Eric, ¿ha sido al vernos?

_ Sí...

_ Joder, espero que no tuvieras muchas esperanzas con ella, porque me da a mí que la cosa se te acaba de poner cuesta arriba.

_ A ver, Pam, que lo más lejos que he llegado ha sido a besar su mejilla.

_ Pero que idiota eres...

_ Gracias, Pam, a ver, ilústrame, ¿por qué?

_ Cuando te presenté a mi hermana lo supe, desde el primer segundo. Tú no te fijaste, no mucho al menos, pero para ella fue diferente, besaste su mejilla y después la cogiste por la cintura – ¿cómo había podido olvidar eso?-, y su mundo cambió, empezó a girar en torno a ti – suspiré pensando en aquel día-. Somos diferentes, nos ilusionamos con cosas diferentes, damos importancia a cosas diferentes, incluso si no la tienen – me miró con fastidio, como si fuese algo que yo debería saber a esas alturas-. ¿Te he ilustrado lo suficiente?

_ Vale, lo pillo, no debí despedirme de ella besando su mejilla...

_ No, idiota, no debiste creer que no sería importante para ella – me cogió la mano-. Eric, de verdad, si crees que esta mujer es importante para ti, si crees que puede llegar a serlo, empieza a salir de este puto letargo y fíjate en lo que haces. Mi hermana era diferente, sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo. Esta chica es una camarera de pueblo, de un rincón perdido y pobre del sur de los Estados Unidos, no es una europea cultivada y de gran ciudad.

_ No creo que haya tanta diferencia entre vosotras, Pam, no exageres.

_ ¿Ah, no? Veníamos de ciudades importantes y con historia milenaria, viajábamos por todo el mundo buena parte del año. Mírame, este Channel está comprado en la rue Cambon - iba a protestar pero me paró con un gesto- Sí, ya sé que Ana era diferente pero lo que te quiero decir es que a nosotras nunca nos impresionó París, joder, si vivimos allí un par de años, ¿podrías decir lo mismo de tu camarera?

_ No – murmuré recordando que sólo había visitado Nueva Orleans-. Supongo que no.

_ Bien, pues una vez que te has dado cuenta de que ella es diferente a lo que estabas habituado, actúa en consecuencia y si besas su mejilla que sea porque es por donde quieres empezar. Ahora, llama a una camarera y pregunta por ella. Y pide de comer que me muero de hambre, joder.

Hice lo que me dijo, en cuanto pasó una de las camareras al cabo de unos minutos, le pregunté por Sookie y me dijo que no sabía donde estaba. Le pedí que nos trajera dos menús en cuanto pudiese. Me bufó, esa mesa no era suya, y se fue.

Pasaron unos minutos más y la chica de la barra trajo mi cerveza y preguntó a Pam qué iba a beber, y le trajo otra cerveza a ella. Al poco, apareció Sam, el dueño, con dos menús y disculpándose por la tardanza, y diciéndonos que Sookie no nos iba a poder atender, y se marchó sin darme tiempo a preguntar más. Pam me miraba censurándome, cómo me molestaba cuando lo hacía, sobre todo porque sabía que tenía razón y que la culpa de lo que fuese, aunque ni siquiera supiera de qué, era mía. Por fin terminamos y antes de irme pasé por la barra a preguntar por ella y, sorprendentemente, obtuve una respuesta, se había sentido mal y Sam la había mandado a casa. Salimos a toda prisa y dejé a Pam en casa antes de salir a toda prisa para la casa de las Stackhouse.

Llamé a la puerta trasera y entré llamando a Adele. Estaba en la cocina, haciendo una tarta. Le sonreí, puse mi brazo alrededor se sus hombros y besé su mejilla, al menos, con ella si era seguro.

_ ¡Uhm, qué bien huele...!, ¿me vas a dejar rebañar luego el bol? - me reí.

_ Claro, cariño – me sonrió mientras se dejaba querer-. Siéntate, que te sirvo algo.

Hice lo que me dijo y me senté a la mesa y Adele se puso a mi lado removiendo la masa de su tarta. Le quité el bol de las mano y comencé a removerlo yo, como cuando era niño y ayudaba a mi abuela en la cocina. Solía acabar de harina hasta los ojos y mi madre se ponía histérica, pero mi abuela y yo nos divertíamos.

_ ¿Cómo está Sookie? - pregunté sin levantar los ojos del bol.

_ Está... – dudó-, no sé cómo está. La ha traído un amigo de Sam porque se ha encontrado mal de repente.

_ He preguntado pero nadie me ha querido contestar.

_ Son un poco sobreprotectores con ella, no puedes culparlos, Sookie se hace querer por todos.

_ Por supuesto que no les culpo, soy un extraño para ellos. Y entiendo perfectamente esa necesidad de protegerla, a mí también me pasa – sonreí un poco-. ¿Te ha dicho qué le pasaba?

_ No me ha dicho mucho, ha subido a su habitación y se ha encerrado hace un poco la he oído darse un baño. Me preocupa.

_ Cuando no nos ha atendido hoy, me he sorprendido. Y cuando he preguntado a la pelirroja qué le pasaba no me ha querido decir nada – me miró como reconsiderando lo que le acababa de decir.

_ ¿_Nos_ ha atendido? - clavó los ojos en mí y me sentí un niño pillado en falta- ¿No ibas solo?

_ No, iba con Pam... – no sabía qué decirle. Una cosa era hablar con Pam, otra muy diferente explicarme ante alguien que, si bien me caía muy bien y estaba empezando a querer, acababa de entrar en mi vida- Es alguien de...

_ Ya – los ojos se le abrieron comprendiendo lo que estaba intentando decir-, ¿tu mujer...?

Asentí y nos quedamos un rato mirándonos en silencio. Ella apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro y yo seguía mezclando los ingredientes sin levantar los ojos de la masa. Adele rompió el silencio al cabo de dos minutos.

_ ¿Quieres un té? - la miré sonriendo con tristeza.

_ Gracias, Adele, en otro momento. Me están esperando... - le devolví el bol y me levanté con intención de irme- Espero que Sookie se mejore. Te llamó mañana para ver cómo está.

Volví a casa y a Pam. Le conté lo que había pasado y ella, claro, sumó dos y dos. Sookie se había _indispuesto_ al vernos. Me dio una colleja y me dijo que era un desastre, que si ella era la que me iba a tener que buscar siempre las novias.

Esa noche, pese a lo largo que se me había hecho el día, fue agradable. Pam y yo nos preparamos algo para picar y nos sentamos en el jardín con unas botellas de vino y nuestros recuerdos. Tenía que admitir que la había echado de menos. En el momento en que Ana murió, fue la única que estuvo a mi lado cuando todo empezó a ponerse feo. Nadie la entendió y la misma incomprensión y animadversión de la que yo fui objeto, la tuvo que sufrir por haberse quedado a mi lado. Por eso quería a Pam, no era que no la hubiese querido antes. Ella había sido mi amiga desde la universidad. Nos habíamos conocido en clase de Teoría Literaria y desde entonces nos hicimos inseparables. Era divertida y una versión de mí mismo con pechos y vagina. El día que se presentó con Ana fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, ellas dos fueron mi mundo durante muchos años y eso es lo que hicimos esa noche, caminar por nuestros recuerdos felices, a veces, vergonzosos, siempre queridos. Hasta que el vino y la noche nos pudo y nos tuvimos que ir a dormir.

La falta de costumbre hizo que al día siguiente me levantara con una resaca de campeonato. Me arrastré hasta cocina para hacerme café a ver si por esas me espabilaba. Puse la cafetera con los ojos cerrados, en la cocina había demasiada luz para mí. Cuando por fin el primer sorbo de cafeína comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo, empecé a sentirme persona de nuevo. Abrí la nevera y saqué lo que me quedaba de la tarta que había hecho Adele. Lo partí por la mitad para que Pam pudiese probarla cuando se levantara y me dispuse a saborearla. Era todo lo que necesitaba para empezar el día, un café bien cargado y una tarta de Adele, sonreí, cómo había cambiado mi vida en unos días. Llamaron puerta de la entrada. Por un momento me quedé parado, ¿quién sería? Empecé a ponerme nervioso, ¿y si era Sookie? Sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí tal y como estaba a la puerta, sin tener en cuenta de que sólo llevaba el pantalón del pijama y, si bien a mí la desnudez no me importaba, eso era Luisiana. Me paré un instante inspeccionando mi aspecto en el espejo de la entrada. Sonreí a mi imagen, pelo revuelto de recién levantado, barba de tres días, pantalón del pijama y descalzo. Bueno, esperaba que fuese ella, la iba a impresionar.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba. Guapa, radiante y con una tarta entre sus manos. Mi tipo de mujer. Entreabrió los labios al verme y la obsequié con una de mis mejores sonrisas, tenía que hacerle ver el lote completo.

_ Eric – musitó con voz suave y aterciopelada-. Mi abuela te ha hecho esta tarta. Se ve que colaboraste a la hora de hacerla.

_ No fue nada, sólo puse un poco de músculo para batir la masa – me reí por lo bajo cuando sus ojos se fueron a mis biceps-. ¿Quieres pasar? Acabo de hacer café...

_ Claro – cerré la puerta tras ella y me siguió hasta la cocina.

_ Siéntate – le cogí una silla para que lo hiciera- ¿Qué tal estás esta mañana? Me quedé muy preocupado cuando ayer me enteré de que estabas indispuesta.

_ Sólo fue un mareo. Se ve que he estado trabajando mucho y alimentándome poco – mentía, lo sabía, claro, pero no iba a decirle nada, me limité a sonreír y a amonestarla con la mirada.

_ Eso hay que remediarlo, vamos a dar fe de la tarta.

_ Ya he desayunado, pero gracias.

_ No, no, nada de eso, tú misma has dicho que has estado descuidando tu alimentación y no me vas a dejar desayunando solo, ¿verdad? - puse mi mejor cara de cachorrito desvalido.

Me miró unos segundos y me sonrió. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cómo me gustaba su sonrisa, iluminaba la habitación. Durante esos segundos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos manteniendo una pequeña conversación sin palabras. Su voz llegó a mí como una caricia.

_ Vale, gracias, aunque no quisiera que te quedaras con menos tarta. Te voy a tener que hacer otra, o quizá cambiártela por un comida el lunes, es mi día libre.

_ Oh, Dios, claro que sí – dije con demasiado entusiasmo, mi fantasía hecha realidad-. Pero es demasiado por un trozo de tarta. ¿Qué te parece si tú haces la comida y yo te hago la cena? - me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y caí en la cuenta de mi error- A Adele y a ti, claro...

_ Claro...

Estábamos tan cómodos y encantados con nuestra compañía, haciendo planes para el lunes mientras tomábamos café y degustábamos el delicioso pastel que Adele había hecho, que no me dí cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_ Oh, Eric, me encanta tu cama – dijo una voz que cada vez sonaba más próxima-. Me voy a quedar a vivir contigo sólo para poder dormir en ella. Ah, vaya, tienes visita, ¿quién eres?

Dijo Pam después de entrar en la cocina. Bella, despeinada, descalza y llevando sólo mi jodida camisa blanca.


	9. Chapter 9

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

Me quedé muerta. La mujer con la que Eric había ido a comer acababa de aparecer en su cocina hablando maravillas de su cama y llevando su camisa. Toda mi escena de seducción a la mierda, todo lo que había creído interpretar de sus miradas y sus palabras, otra vez, sólo fantasías. Eric la miraba horrorizado mientras ella se servía café y cogía un trozo de la tarta que mi abuela había hecho. Y yo, yo realmente, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer ni a qué atenerme ya.

_ ¿Qué pasa? - se extrañó mirándonos-. ¿Os he interrumpido? Lo siento, ya me voy.

_ No – recuperé la voz-, me voy yo...

_ Soy Pam – dijo deteniéndome y tendiéndome la mano, me saludó-. Mejor me presento yo, que éste – hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Eric- es un desastre.

_ Sookie – murmuré.

_ Oh, la vecina – intercambió una fugaz mirada con él-. Yo soy la cuñada lesbiana - ¿la qué...?- He venido a hacerle una visita a este capullo...

Debí poner cara de incredulidad, había que reconocer que como excusa era fantástica y original, me lo podía imaginar, "no es lo que parece, cariño, es mi cuñada, la lesbiana...". Es más, creo que, en algún momento, debí bufar porque soltó una carcajada.

_ ¿Tengo que alabar tus tetas para que me creas? Bueno, por mí... - se apoyó en el hombro de Eric y se puso a su altura mirándome fijamente las tetas y sonriendo lascivamente-. Joder, cariño, sí que te vas a dar un festín cuando por fin las pilles, casi te envidio – volvió a reírse-. ¿Una 95C? - miró a Eric que levantaba una ceja mientras calibraba mi pecho- ¿quizá una 100?- la miré sin entender- Oh, vale, me he ido de tallaje... ¿36 ó 38? - me sonrió-. Si no ha sido suficiente la demostración, nos podemos poner mucho más bastos, que aquí mi cuñadito y yo lo hacíamos con mucha frecuencia y, si te levantas y te das la vuelta, podemos seguir con tu culo...

_ Oh – fue lo único que pude decir.

_ Gracias, Pam – Eric me miró avergonzado-. Pamela, además de todo eso que acaba de decir y con lo que ha conseguido abochornarme, es mi mejor amiga y la hermana de mi mujer.

_ No, no sabía que estuvieses casado... – balbucí.

Eric y Pam se miraron y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Me mordí el labio por mi indiscreción y por lo estúpida que era. Esa era una posibilidad que nunca se me había ocurrido.

_ Ella..., ella murió – logró contestar-. Perdonadme un momento – dijo y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

Pam se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir y suspiró con pesar. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se volvió para mirarme.

_ Bueno, Sookie, ya sabes nuestra historia...

_ Lo siento..., no sabía...

_ Sí, claramente no sabías – me miró con dureza-, aunque tampoco tenías porqué saber, ¿no?

_ Lo siento – volví a repetir.

_ Sí, eso ya lo has dicho – cerró los ojos e hizo una pausa que a mí, me dio la impresión, usó para contar hasta diez-. Perdona, yo... Aún no hemos superado lo de mi hermana, han sido unos meses muy malos. Tú no tienes la culpa de haber topado con dos personas un poco desquiciadas y desbordadas por los acontecimientos...

_ Aún así no debí ser indiscreta – la miré mordiéndome el labio-. Déjame repararlo un poco. Venid esta noche a cenar a casa. Mi abuela se ha encariñado mucho con Eric y estoy segura de que estará encantada de conocerte.

_ Se lo diré. Si se encuentra con ánimo, iremos, te lo hago saber al mediodía, ¿te parece bien?

_ Perfecto – me iba ya cuando me volví-. ¿Estará bien?

_ ¿Quieres la verdad? - asentí lentamente-. No, no lo estará.

_ Lo siento... - dije al borde de las lágrimas.

_ ¡Deja de disculparte!, ¿vale? - se exasperó-. Eric es frágil en este momento, pero no es una porcelana, tiene que superarlo. Ha estado muy mal por varios motivos... - se detuvo como para no seguir por ahí-. No quiero que le compadezcas, quiero que le ayudes a salir de ahí. Si puedes ayudar, hazlo, si ves que eres demasiado remilgada y débil para hacerlo, déjalo ya. No esperes. No le acabes de romper. Necesita un tipo muy concreto de mujer ¿crees que puedes serlo?

_ No..., no lo sé...

_ Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo – se encogió de hombros-, los tres...

Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y me fui para casa sin saber qué pensar y a punto de saltárseme las lágrimas. Me senté junto a la tumba de mis padres, que últimamente tenía muy descuidada. Quité las flores secas y las puse a un lado y acaricié la lápida con sus nombres. No era lo mismo, pero yo también sabía lo que era perder a alguien. No se me ocurría lo que debía ser perder a la persona que eliges como compañero, si además estás solo... Pensé en la abuela, ella había perdido a sus hijos y al abuelo, pero siempre había salido adelante, además de por su carácter, por nosotros. Cuando mis padres murieron en el accidente, ella se volcó en mi hermano y en mí, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en su dolor. Cuando el abuelo murió, tenía en quien apoyarse, en nosotros. La tía Linda se había ido a vivir a Nueva Orleans antes de que yo naciera y nunca, que yo recordara, había venido a ver a su madre. Con un par de llamadas al año cumplía. No quiero decir que la abuela no la quisiera, pero sí que hacía tiempo que sentía que la había perdido. Su muerte, sólo la privó de escucharla ese par de veces al año por compromiso. Repasé la conversación con Pam y de repente caí en algo que había dicho, ¿le había dicho a Eric que se iba a dar un festín con mis tetas cuando al fin las pillara? ¿Habían hablado de mí en esos términos? ¿Quería Eric pillarlas? ¿En serio...? Sonreí, porque yo, de verdad, de verdad que quería que las pillara, mucho. Me levanté con el ánimo mucho mejor, sonriendo y me encaminé a casa, acababa de tomar una determinación.

Al llegar a casa, le conté a la abuela que por la noche, vendrían Eric y su cuñada a cenar con nosotras. Hice una lista con todo lo que necesitaba. Llamé a Jason y le pedí que me llevara al supermercado y le pregunté si él sabía de alguien que vendiese un coche en buen estado y mejor precio. En media hora estábamos en el Walmart y en una hora más en casa. Terminé de preparar algunas cosas y me puse mi uniforme de Merlotte's y mi hermano me dejó allí antes de volverse para su casa.

Estaba empezando a llenarse el bar y empezaba a pensar en dar su mesa cuando a la una y cuarto entró. No le esperaba, y menos solo. Entró, me sonrió y se sentó en su mesa.

_ Vaya – le dije sirviéndole su cerveza-, no te esperaba hoy.

_ Me ha apetecido comer el gumbo de Lafayette – sonrió encantador e hizo una pausa para añadir-, y verte.

Me podría haber derretido, perfectamente, sin ningún problema, pero eso lo hubiese hecho la otra Sookie, ésta quería coquetear con él y hacerle ver que le deseaba.

_ Eso está bien porque a mí también me gusta verte – me dí media vuelta y me fui a pedir su menú.

Al llegar al bar miré por encima de mi hombro y le vi siguiéndome con la vista y sonriendo. Iba bien, sí. Tara me miró con una gran sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo. Todo fue bien en esa comida, por fin, por variar. Ningún drama, ningún malentendido. Cuando el salón se despejó de clientes y apenas si quedaban, le serví el café y me cogió de la mano cuando me iba.

_ Siéntate un poco conmigo, ya estamos prácticamente solos y tendrás que tomarte un descanso en algún momento, ¿no?

_ Puedo hacerlo – dije mirando alrededor y haciéndole una seña a Jess.

_ ¿Te puedes tomar un café conmigo o estaría mal?

_ No, claro, me podría tomar algo contigo – me miró esperando-. Oh, es que es tarde para mí y el café. Luego no duermo – le aclaré.

_ ¿Tienes intenciones de irte a dormir pronto? - me sonrió con curiosidad y yo diría que con picardía.

_ No sé si te entiendo, ¿me estás sugiriendo algo?

_ Mis sugerencias siempre se adaptarían a tus planes – sonrió aún más.

_ Bueno, sugiere y yo veré si se adaptan a mis planes.

_ Podríamos ir a tomar una copa a algún sitio en Shreveport.

_ ¿Esta noche? – me extrañé por su sugerencia.

_ Sí...

_ No puedo – le miré fingiendo pesadumbre.

_ Oh...

_ Sí, es que tengo invitados a cenar.

_ Bueno, no pasa nada – era tan enternecedor ver la carita de decepción que se le había quedado-. En otra ocasión.

_ Claro, en otra ocasión – dio un sorbo a su café y varias vueltas a la taza antes de preguntar.

_ Así que invitados...

_ Sí – me reí, era evidente que Pam, la cuñada lesbiana, no le había dicho nada-. Mi vecino y su cuñada vienen a cenar esta noche – oí a Sam que me llamaba-. Perdona, el jefe me reclama.

Le dejé sorprendido, me siguió por todo el bar con la vista y una sonrisa en los labios. Sam me esperaba en su despacho y me pidió que cerrara la puerta.

_ Dime – sonreí ampliamente, incapaz de ocultar mi alegría.

_ ¿Sabes algo de Amy? - me preguntó.

_ No, desde la otra noche no sé nada – me extrañó la pregunta-. ¿Por qué?

_ Nadie ha vuelto a saber de ella...

_ Tenía prisa. Me dejó con Eric y salió corriendo, es lo único que te puedo decir.

_ ¿Cuándo fue eso? - se extrañó.

_ Cuando hice turno de noche, el jueves.

Se quedó unos instantes considerando lo que acababa de decirle y su expresión se ensombreció. Parecía que ocultaba algo.

_ ¿Qué no me dices, Sam?

_ No es nada, seguro que es una tontería.

_ Pues si es una tontería, me la puedes contar, ¿no?

_ Tendría que llamar a Alcide – murmuró para sí.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver tu amigo con esto?

_ ¿No te lo dijo? - se sorprendió-. Bueno, supongo que pensó que no te encontrabas bien y no quiso decírtelo para no preocuparte.

_ Me estás poniendo de los nervios, Sam, ¿qué no me dijo el señor Herveaux?

_ Es un agente del FBI, está investigando la desaparición de una mujer en el motel de Elaine.

_ Oh, no sabía nada de eso – me espanté.

_ Hace una semana que no se sabe nada de ella. Y ahora, Amy...

_ Pero Amy..., a ella ya la conoces, seguro que está corriéndose una juerga salvaje con alguien. Todavía tengo pesadillas con los meses que salió con Jason. Seguro que está bien – dije no muy segura de lo que decía.

_ Ya, eso espero. La última vez que alguien la vio, estaba cerca de la casa de los Compton...

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y comprendí lo que me quería decir, ¿qué sabía yo de Eric?


	10. Chapter 10

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

En cuanto Sookie preguntó si estaba casado, me di cuenta de algo. No podía ser... La noche anterior con Pam a mi lado, un cuerpo cálido y suave después de meses de soledad, el vino del que acabamos abusando y la resaca de campeonato, más luego la visita de Sookie, entre todo, no había pensado en mi mujer ni una sola vez. Me sentí tan culpable por haberla olvidado que sólo pude balbucir una disculpa y salir corriendo de la cocina. ¡Dios! ¿Había dedicado más minutos a las tetas de Sookie que a mi difunta esposa, a la que había sido mi amor y mi compañera? Cuando Pam me encontró uno rato después, estaba en la cama con su foto.

_ Eric... – empezó.

_ No, Pam – la corté-, déjame un momento.

_ ¿Y luego hablarás conmigo?

_ Sí.

_ Bien, me voy a dar una ducha mientras ordenas tus ideas y tus prioridades.

El tono de Pam dejaba muy poco a la confusión, decía que se me había acabado la tontería. Y tenía razón. Ya no podía seguir así, refugiarme en la autocompasión me había hecho débil, estúpido y demasiado vulnerable. Era como si la viera, podía oír a Pam dando golpecitos en el suelo con sus zapatos de más de dos mil euros, con cara de fastidio, recordándome que eso no era atractivo.

Me di una ducha y me vestí. Pam me esperaba impacientemente, a punto de ponerse agresiva, para poder tener esa conversación que quería tener.

_ Northman, se acabó. Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

_ Tienes razón – me miró calibrándome, como si buscase donde estaba el truco.

_ ¿Me estás dando la razón como a los locos?

_ No, aquí el único loco soy yo y, no, te estoy diciendo que tienes razón, que se acabó esta pena opresiva.

_ No te creo.

_ Lo sé, pero hoy no me he acordado de Ana nada más levantarme. Por eso he salido así de la cocina...

_ ¿No te has acordado de mi hermana...? - dijo débilmente.

_ No es que la haya olvidado – necesité decir en voz alta para tranquilizarnos a los dos-, es que hoy he tenido muchas más cosas que hacer. Estabas tú, estaba mi resaca y luego ha venido Sookie... Cuando estamos solos su recuerdo y yo, no hay nada más en qué pensar que en sentir pena por mí mismo y en echarla de menos. Nunca la puedo olvidar, pero si me dedico a algo y estoy con más gente, no ocupa por completo mi pensamiento.

_ Vale, entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ahora lo quieres llenar con tu vecina? - me sorprendió su tono herido-. No es..., me alegro por tí, soy yo la primera que te he animado a hacerlo, nadie quiere más que yo que salgas de este pozo... – me abrazó-, pero es de mi hermana de quien te estás olvidando. Cuando entre más gente en tu vida – susurró-, ¿dónde quedaremos los que formamos parte de ese pasado?

_ Tú siempre vas a estar conmigo, Pam, eres parte de mí – murmuré en su pelo-. Estuviste antes, durante y después de Ana. No me puedo librar de vosotras, ya te lo dije, sois pegajosas, os metisteis debajo de mi piel y sólo hay una manera de extirparos de mí y me ha costado casi un año decidir que no me quiero morir, al menos, no todavía.

_ Te voy a arrancar los huevos si no cumples tus promesas, ¿y de qué le va a servir a tu vecina un castrato? Si ni siquiera cantas bien... - me reí.

_ Vale, nada de olvidarme de vosotras, ya ves, menudo trabajo me va a costar... Ahora voy a terminar de hacer unas cosas y me voy a ir a comer a Merlotte's, yo solo. Vístete.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a la casa de las Stackhouse, seguro que Sookie ya no estaría, pero tampoco iba a verla a ella, al menos, no aún. Adele nos recibió en el jardín trasero, estaba arreglando las plantas y me sentí mal por haberla dejado con tanto trabajo.

_ Adele – la llamé y la ayudé a levantarse. Besé su mejilla y me volví hacia Pam-. Necesitaría que me hicieras un favor, esta es mi cuñada, Pam – me sonrió-, es mi hermana, vamos.

_ Mucho gusto, Pam.

_ El gusto es mío, señora Stackhouse – cuando quería, Pam era muy educada y agradable.

_ ¿Qué favor es ese, querido?

_ ¿Podría quedarse aquí Pam mientras yo hago algo?

_ ¿Puedo preguntar...? - me preguntó bajito mientras me miraba con curiosidad.

_ Claro – sonreí-, quiero hablar con Sookie de algo, ¿te importaría alimentarla?

_ No me digas más – se emocionó Adele y se cogió del brazo de Pam- ¡Qué bien, compañía!, dime, Pam, ¿qué te apetece comer? – me miró y sonrió-. Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a comer acompañada.

_ Mañana me gustaría que vinieseis a comer con nosotros, aquí donde me ves, soy un buen cocinero - me miró encantada-. Os voy a dar una sorpresa, ya verás, te va a encantar. – besé sus mejillas y me las dejé a las dos mirándome con ojos muy abiertos mientras me iba.

En pocos minutos estaba en Merlotte's. Por fin pude disfrutar de una comida tranquila con una Sookie solícita y que tonteaba conmigo. En cuanto confesé que había ido a verla, me quité un peso de encima, y cuando ella respondió que también le gustaba verme, ya nada pudo hacer que dejara de sonreír. A la hora del café se sentó conmigo y seguimos con una conversación llena de promesas y sobreentendidos, y que prometía continuar hasta bien avanzada la noche, nos había invitado a comer con ella y con Adele. Hubiese seguido ese tonteo eternamente, para qué negarlo, pero su jefe la llamó y tuvo que ir. Cuando salió algo había cambiado, su humor se había oscurecido y no presagiaba nada bueno.

Me despedí de ella y me fui a casa. Pam me esperaba allí, había estado cocinando con Adele todo el día y seguía haciéndolo en mi cocina. Un hermoso hallonpaj había salido de mi horno y unos bollos de canela estaban inundando con su olor todos los rincones de esa vieja casa.

_ Pam – la saludé con un beso-, te veo ocupada – me reí.

_ Oh, Adele es un sol. Hemos estado preparando la cena para esta noche, por cierto, comemos en casa de las Stackhouse.

_ Ya, me lo ha dicho Sookie – la miré reprochándole que no me lo hubiese dicho antes.

_ Vaya, me ha fastidiado la sorpresa – puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio-. Bueno, que comemos allí y que estoy haciendo el postre.

_ Qué buena pinta – intenté meter un dedo en la masa lo que me ganó un manotazo.

_ Ni se te ocurra, Northman, no vaya a tener que romperte algo.

_ Muy agresiva tú, Ravenscroft.

_ Ni te imaginas...

_ ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí? - sonreí y conseguí meter el dedo y rebañar un buen trozo de masa.

_ A las ocho – me dio una colleja y apartó el bol de mí.

_ Vale. ¿Te ayudo a fregar?

_ Déjalo, ve preparándote, que cuando diga de entrar en el baño lo quiero para mí.

_ Son las seis, Pam...

_ ¿Y...?

_ Vale, vale – me reí-. Voy preparándome.

A las ocho en punto, estábamos perfectos, perfumados y presentando nuestros respetos, postres, unas botellas de vino y flores en la casa de Adele y Sookie. Lo habían preparado todo en el jardín trasero. Habían puesto una mesa y unas sillas, y unos farolillos y unas cuantas velas, repartidas alrededor, iluminaban el rincón dándole un aspecto acogedor y mágico. Me asombré de todas las molestias que esas dos mujeres se habían tomado por nosotros y me sentí mal por no haberlas ayudado para prepararlo todo.

_ Eric, Pam – Adele nos abrió la puerta y Pam le tendió las flores-, oh, gracias, cielo, no tenías porqué molestarte. Pasad, pasad.

Sookie estaba a los pies de la escalera, con un sencillo vestido azul que realzaba su pecho. Pam tenía razón, el día que los pillara me iba a poner morado. Me sorprendió mirándole las tetas, otra vez, pero esa vez nos sonreímos con complicidad. Adele se cogió de mi brazo y nos condujo hasta la mesa mientras Sookie iba por un jarrón para poner las flores.

La velada fue fantástica. No se me ocurre mejor manera de pasar un sábado por la noche que con tres mujeres increíbles. Pam se dedicó a avergonzarme contando historias de nuestra juventud y no tan juventud. Lo mejor fue que incluyó a Ana en todas ellas sin que me sintiera mal, nos reímos recordando viajes y momentos felices de los tres, incluso yo conté alguna anécdota que nos había pasado a mi mujer y a mí, mientras Adele y Sookie nos miraban con una sonrisa. Luego le tocó el momento "tierra trágame" a Sookie, cuando su abuela empezó a contar historias que era mejor olvidar pero que nos hicieron reír. Era tan fácil estar con ellas y dejarse llevar por los recuerdos felices mientras creábamos otros nuevos, que no me dí cuenta de la hora que era. La comida había sido increíble, nada que no esperara de Adele y de su pinche Pam, que también era una excelente cocinera, y la compañía, aún mejor ¿por qué razón iba a haber estado mirando la hora? A las doce, Adele dijo que se retiraba, que estaba cansada. Entre Pam y yo recogimos todo mientras Sookie había ido a acompañar a su abuela. Cuando volvió se encontró que ya no había nada que hacer y que Pam, misteriosamente, había desaparecido. Lo que no sabía es que Adele le había ofrecido el cuarto de invitados cuando le confesó que tenía que compartir la cama conmigo.

_ ¿Dónde está Pam...? - se extrañó.

_ Se ha ido a dormir – me encogí de hombros.

_ ¿Nos hemos quedado solos...? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

_ Eso parece – respondí con la misma sonrisa y acercándome un poco-, ¿te molesta?

_ No, me extraña – musitó.

_ ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

_ Estaría bien para bajar un poco tanta comida – se rió.

_ Me temo que Adele y Pam en una cocina son un peligro.

_ ¿Quién iba a pensar que Pam, con su ropa de pasarela, escondía una chef dentro.

_ Pam siempre es una fuente de sorpresas, ya la irás conociendo – dije y cogí su mano, sin mirarla. Sus dedos se ajustaron a los míos y se entrelazaron.

Me parecía un poco ridículo, la verdad, la última vez que había hecho algo así tenía veinte años y nunca me quedó claro si Ana se había reído porque le dio la risa floja o porque le parecí tonto. Así que se lo dije. Me paré en un claro y me volví a mirarla sin soltar su mano, acariciando su reverso con mi pulgar. Estaba tan hermosa que parecía un hada con su pelo rubio brillando bajo la pálida luz de la luna.

_ La última vez que hice algo así casi era un chico imberbe – sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa-. No quiero que pienses que... El caso es que he pasado con la misma mujer catorce años, más uno en blanco, y no estoy muy seguro de saber ya como va esto – me reí nerviosamente-. No quisiera precipitarme contigo pero me mata no poder hacer lo que me gustaría por miedo a asustarte.

_ Cualquiera diría que me vas a morder – se rió.

_ Uhm – miré hacia arriba y puse mi sonrisa más pícara-, puede que más adelante, donde tú quieras – se sonrojó como nunca se me ocurrió que pudiese hacerlo. Era tan encantador verla tan azorada de repente...- ¿Ves? No quiero incomodarte...

No pude decir más, su mano se había deslizado hacia mi cuello y me atrajo hacia su boca. Sus labios suaves y húmedos se abrían invitándome a entrar y yo no me lo podía creer, en tres días había pasado de no conocerla a desearla como un adolescente. De repente, mi mano ya no era suficiente y quería ocuparla con otras tareas. Mis dedos se deslizaron por su espalda hacia su cabeza, la cogí entre mis manos y mi beso se hizo más intenso. La llevé en volandas hasta un árbol y la apoyé en él con cuidado, sus piernas se habían ido a mi cintura y se enroscaban en ella lo que me permitía apretar mi erección contra ella. Eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos. No en mitad de un bosque, no así. Después de un año, necesitaba un poco de más romanticismo. Luché contra mi deseo desbocado para alejarme de su boca, Sookie me miró confundida por haber parado. Y yo sonreí apoyándome en su frente mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

_ ¿Qué pasa...? – preguntó por fin sin poder ocultar el temor en su voz.

_ Nada – besé sus labios y me tuve que refrenar para no empezar otra vez-. Simplemente, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así – su boca volvió a encontrar la mía, no era que estuviese lejos, claro. La cogí en brazos y ella me miró sorprendida-. Nos vamos a mi casa.


	11. Chapter 11

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual, lo que era de esperar teniendo en cuenta como lo dejé al final del anterior, claro, pero aviso por si acaso, que no pille a nadie desprevenido. También debería decir que le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a esto...

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

¿Qué...? ¿"Nos vamos a mi casa", como en "nos vamos a mi casa y te voy a comer viva"...? Empecé a temblar. No podía ser, no, sí, sí podía ser y sí, por Dios Santo, sí quería. Pero, de repente, me asusté y dejé de ser la Sookie valiente y fresca que se había tirado en brazos de su vecino y se había dejado manosear contra un árbol mientras él se restregaba contra ella. Sí, eso resumía bastante bien lo que había pasado los últimos minutos. Su boca, distrayéndome y desconcentrándome, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, de mi debate interno de ser o no ser virgen, o mejor el debate de dejar de serlo o no esa noche. Mi mente, que estaba más pendiente de su lengua y de sus manos que me llevaban en volandas a su casa, me gritaba que a poco que fuese proporcionado, me tendría que preocupar con su _tamaño_, pero cuando lamía mi cuello y mordisqueaba mi lóbulo, ¿a quién le preocupaba eso? Que fuese lo que Dios quisiera...

Estábamos más cerca de su casa de lo que yo pensaba, en pocos minutos llegamos aunque a mí, con tanta distracción se me hicieron unos segundos, abrió la puerta y la cerró con su lengua acariciando la mía. Nos deslizamos por las paredes del recibidor, otra vez estaba agarrada a su cintura y cada vez que nos apoyábamos en una pared le notaba más grande, si eso era posible a esas alturas. En un momento determinado me volvió a coger en brazos y me subió las escaleras, mi Clark Gable... Entramos en un dormitorio grande, probablemente el principal de la casa. Una gran cama la presidía dos lámparas a cada lado y una pequeña mesita al lado con una orquídea, un libro y una foto. No había más, por eso me dio tiempo a ver todo el mobiliario y parte de lo que no me hubiese gustado, la sonrisa de su mujer, mirándonos con sorna desde el más allá de su mesita de noche.

Eric me dejó sobre la cama con cuidado y se retiró un segundo para mirarme. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi cuello hacia mis pechos. Rozó los pezones por encima de la tela del vestido y yo me estremecí como si no hubiese habido nada entre su piel y la mía. Mi pecho se agitaba, subía y bajaba violentamente, en algún momento tendría que hacerle saber que la mujer adulta que estaba cerca de la treintena tumbada en su cama, era virgen, acabando con toda la magia del momento y, si era afortunada, sin que terminara en carcajadas por su parte. Mientras yo divagaba, había encontrado mi cremallera y la había bajado. Había deslizado mis tirantes por mis brazos y mis pechos habían quedado al descubierto. Los miraba con glotonería, como si no supiera por cual empezar y esa indecisión me causaba placer, no tenía ni idea de que sus acciones que no requerían proximidad real pudiesen repercutir de esa manera entre mis piernas, como si su sola mirada me pudiese provocar un orgasmo. Menudo lenguaje para la virgen. ¿Qué?, había que recordar que era summa cum laude en teoría. Cuando por fin se decidió por uno de ellos y su lengua se enroscó en mi pezón izquierdo, su mano dedicaba toda su atención a mi otro pezón. Después su boca fue a mi otro pecho y su mano se deslizó buscando sitios más cálidos y húmedos al sur, y los encontró. Para que luego digan que los hombres no pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez... Pero ese era el momento de decir mi frase aunque se cayera el mundo con sus carcajadas.

_ Eric... - musité y él levantó los ojos y me sonrió con mi pezón en la boca.

_ Me gusta como dices mi nombre – dijo con una voz ronca que yo achaqué al deseo, como ponía en las novelas rosas que solíamos leer la abuela y yo.

_ Por favor... - sus dedos en mi entrada y acariciando mi clítoris no era, precisamente, para mantener la concentración.

_ Por favor, ¿qué, Sookie?

_ Tengo..., tengo algo que decirte – me arqueé sobre su mano, moviendo la cadera como una perra en celo. Jesucristo, Pastor de Judea, no sabía que tenía ese movimiento en mí...

_ Pues dímelo – se rió bajando por mi vientre, besando y lamiendo mi piel.

Cuando se paró entre mis piernas hice un movimiento extraño y eso le paró. Levantó los ojos y me miró cuestionándome. Sus dedos seguían masajeando mi clítoris y se paseaban por mis labios. Era ahora o nunca.

_ Yo...

_ ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? ¿Crees que vamos muy aprisa? - me miraba con aprensión porque daba la impresión de que él tenía más ganas que yo.

_ No, no me estoy echando atrás – bajé la mirada.

_ ¿Entonces, qué pasa, Sookie? - su tono era preocupado.

_ Es que yo... - me miró animándome a terminar- Yosoyvirgen – dije del tirón y sin vocalizar.

_ Qué mal estoy – sonrió-, me ha parecido oírte que eras virgen.

_ Lo soy – sus labios se abrieron en un oh y sus ojos como platos-. Pero no pasa nada, algún día tenía que dejar de serlo – me apresuré a decir.

_ ¿Soy el primero? - preguntó con incredulidad-, ¿cómo es posible? Eres bellísima y divertida, eres buena y considerada. ¿Cómo es posible que ningún hombre haya visto lo que yo veo en ti?

_ Lo han visto, pero yo no he visto en ellos lo que veo en tí... Nunca encontré a alguien a quien querer por eso nunca he tenido novio. Me han besado, sí, pero nadie había pasado de mis labios – sonreí a ver si eso le daba coraje-. Estás siendo un pionero.

_ Es una responsabilidad muy grande.

_ ¿No..., no quieres hacerlo...?

_ No, no – se apresuró a decir-, pero mejor nos lo tomamos con calma, te acostumbras un poco y ya habrá tiempo para acabar con tu problema – se rió.

_ Vaya, muy gracioso, nunca lo había visto como un defecto.

_ Es algo hermoso que me hayas elegido a mí – me sonrió con dulzura-. Déjame que te lo recompense – volvió a llevar su mano entre mis piernas-. Confía en mí.

Me empujó suavemente para que me echara y abrió mis piernas. Volvió a besar mi bajo vientre, mis ingles, la cara interna de mis muslos, fue rodeando con su boca mi sexo para conseguir que me muriese de ganas porque su lengua se detuviera por fin en él. Cuando lo hizo fue..., las palabras se escaparon, no había suficientes en el diccionario ni en mis calendarios de palabras para describir tanto placer y tanto deseo. Si el resto era la mitad de bueno que esto, me iba a dar de bofetadas por haber esperado tanto y haber perdido tanto tiempo. Por las conversaciones que había oído y los detalles innecesarios que Dawn y Amy acababan siempre dando, este hombre tenía un don, seguro, no era posible que todos fuesen capaces de hacer eso con la lengua y con los dedos. Consiguió que me corriera en su boca, gritando su nombre, como nunca había sido capaz de conseguirlo yo misma.

Mientras yo recuperaba el aliento, Eric sonreía de oreja a oreja tumbado a mi lado.

_ Estás guapísima cuando te corres.

_ Gracias... - jadeé-, el mérito ha sido todo tuyo.

_ Bueno, para ser la primera vez ¿ha estado bien? - se interesó.

_ ¿Bien? ¿Estás de coña? - le miré e hice una pequeña pausa antes de preguntar- ¿El resto es mejor...?

_ Yo diría que sí, mucho mejor.

_ Joder..., ya estoy contando las horas...

Soltó una carcajada que me llegó al alma, me gustaba oírle reír. No había sido demasiado habitual. Lo miré y me dí cuenta de que estaba completamente vestido mientras yo tenía mi vestido enrollado en la cintura y todo lo demás al aire. Se me ocurrió que eso era algo que debía solucionar y me puse de rodillas en la cama mientras me miraba expectante. Primero me quité mi vestido y lo tiré al suelo, no era como si se fuese a arrugar más. Pasé mi mano por su pecho buscando el final de su camiseta. Se levantó un poco y me permitió quitársela. Me quedé mirando su pecho un momento. No era que no lo hubiese visto ya, que en el huerto de la abuela lo había podido valorar en su justa medida, pero no había podido tocarlo como ahora. Pasé mis uñas por él y vi como se le erizaba el vello. Me incliné y besé sus tetillas primero, y luego las mordisqueé y chupé como él había hecho con mis pezones. Soltó un gemido que, como empezaba a ser habitual, había ido directamente a mi vagina. Era algo que iba a tener que controlar, si cada vez que hiciese algún sonido o algún movimiento que yo encontrase, remotamente excitante, y había que ser realistas, con semejante hombre yo lo iba a considerar todo lo que hiciera, no íbamos a poder estar en público. No. De ahí fui bajando y por sus abdominales mientras iba desabrochando su pantalón. Fue abrirle la bragueta y un pene enorme salió como si tuviera un resorte. No llevaba ropa interior y eso me excitó mucho, no estaba muy segura de porqué, ¿siempre había estado sin ropa interior cuando estábamos juntos, o al menos, en la misma habitación...? Me quedé mirando asombrada aquel pedazo de carne. Nunca había visto uno de cerca, así que apaga y vámonos con uno tan grande. Hasta para alguien tan inexperto como yo, no se le escapaba que Eric estaba dotado, y empecé a temer lo que sería eso entrando por un conducto tan estrecho. Diría que me dio miedo, pero cuando contraje la vagina por aprensión sólo conseguí darme placer y Eric lo notó.

_ Acaríciala – me dijo.

Comencé a pasar mi mano por ella y daba la impresión de que crecía aún más entre mis dedos.

_ ¿Así? - pregunté, quería hacerlo bien.

_ Aprieta un poco más... - lo hice y él jadeó suavemente- Sí..., así...

Cerró los ojos y yo seguí con mi movimiento. Debía estar haciéndolo bien. Recordé que Tara me había contado que a uno de sus novios le volvía loco que le masajearan los testículos, lo mismo le gustaba a Eric también. Probé tímidamente y después de ver su reacción, con bastante más confianza. Sí, definitivamente, eso le gustaba. Ahora sólo quedaba la prueba de fuego, lo que todas, incluido Lafayette, me habían explicado con todo lujo de detalles cómo hacer. Como mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando lo hice fue una sorpresa y se convulsionó un poco en mi boca. Empecé lamiendo la punta con cuidado, como si fuese algo delicioso y luego fui aceptando más y más dentro de mi boca. Por más que me habían explicado como relajar la garganta, no lo conseguí pero bueno, con la ayuda de mi mano, mi boca consiguió su objetivo. Eric abrió los ojos y me miró con una expresión salvaje en ellos. Nunca había visto nada que me provocara tanto como sus ojos. Quería succionarle más, lamerle más, chuparle, lo que hiciera falta para que me mirase así, como ahora, el resto de mi vida. Estaba tan enganchada a su mirada que no me dí cuenta de que estaba a punto de explotar.

_ Sookie... – me avisó pero seguí y me dispuse a aceptar todo lo que tuviese que darme. No iba a hacerlo a medias.

Cuando terminó me miró asombrado, me cogió por los hombros y me subió hasta su altura. Me puso sobre él y me abrazó, podía notar su pene semiflácido entre mis muslos y me sentí poderosa y orgullosa de mí misma.

_ Eres una diosa – murmuró contra mi pelo-. Ha sido..., guau.

_ Sí, ya me he dado cuenta antes que el sexo da locuacidad – me reí.

Se rió y cuando recuperó el aliento me apretó más contra él mientras murmuraba palabras en un idioma que no conocía ni reconocía, como un arrullo, y el sueño se apoderó de mí.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

Y este capítulo tiene aún más contenido sexual que el anterior, si cabe. Sí, sí que cabe...

Espero que os guste, que, aunque le esté pillando el truco, siguen sin ser fáciles y bajo el punto de vista de un hombre, menos aún.

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

Hacía un rato que Sookie se había dormido. No podía creerme lo que había pasado. Revivía otra vez las últimas horas con una sonrisa. Había sido increíble, si su primera mamada había sido así no quería ni pensar lo que sería con un poquito de práctica, suspiré encantado y prometiéndomelas muy felices. Y allí estaba, a mi lado, dormida contra mi pecho, desnuda por primera vez junto a un hombre, por descabellado que pareciese. Y yo había sido el elegido. Supongo que ese simple hecho removía algo en mi hombre de las cavernas interno, porque me sentía fuerte y poderoso, orgulloso de ser el macho que se la había llevado. Si no me hubiese sentido tan bien, hubiese sido para reírse por ridículo.

Besé su pelo y los ojos se me fueron por encima de ella hasta la mesita de noche. En ella Ana me miraba sonriendo, con esa media sonrisa tan sexy que a mí me enloquecía.

_ Du är inte arg på mig, eller hur?, var det du ville, ja?* - murmuré.

Ella seguía mirándome desde la cama del hotel donde le había hecho esa foto unos días antes de morir, sonriendo, diciéndome lo que me quería después de haberme demostrado todo lo que me deseaba. La historia detrás de la foto aún me hacía sonreír. Habíamos quedado para una cita rápida al mediodía, a la hora de comer. Solíamos interpretar diferentes papeles, ese día éramos una pareja de adúlteros, nos encontrábamos sin mirarnos en la recepción del hotel, casualmente, entrábamos en el ascensor a la vez, me preguntaba educadamente a qué planta iba y marcaba la que le decía y luego otra. Nada más cerrarse la puerta ya tenía mis manos sobre ella. Ese día, después de hacernos el amor apasionadamente, me miró y me sonrió así, y murmuró siguiendo en su papel, "él sólo es mi marido, tú formas parte de mi vida". Fue la última foto que le hice.

¿Por qué recordaba ese día abrazado a Sookie? Esa foto llevaba un año en mi mesita de noche, la había paseado por todos los rincones porque me llevaba a uno de nuestros últimos momentos de completa felicidad, y eso era lo que había necesitado desesperadamente en aquellos días. Ahora acababa de tener un momento feliz con Sookie y lo estaba estropeando recordando mi vida anterior.

_ Jag är ledsen, min kärlek, men jag måste låta dig gå, jag måste gå vidare** – llevé la mano hasta la foto y la giré un poco, lo suficiente para que sus ojos no se encontraran con los míos.

Me despertaron unos labios en mi cuello. Sonreí al recordar que a mi lado había un cuerpo cálido y espectacular de mujer. Unas manos pequeñas se paseaban por mi pecho y se perdían debajo de la sábana. Cuando llegaron a su destino, su dueña hizo un pequeño sonido de placer al comprobar que su objetivo tenía ya un tamaño satisfactorio. Dios mío, había despertado a la bestia. El día que acabáramos por fin con su virginidad, seguro que no iba a parar hasta que no se me cayera a trozos de tanto usarla. Bueno, por mí..., después de un año de inactividad, seguro que no me venía mal la práctica.

_ Deberías parar... – murmuré contra su boca con los ojos cerrados.

_ Oh..., ¿no quieres que te toque...? - preguntó temerosa y soltándome de repente.

_ ¡Pero no te sueltes...! – rogué con un puchero-. ¿Te he dicho que lo hagas?

_ Sí, si lo has hecho, has dicho que debería parar – se rió.

_ He dicho que deberías, no que lo hicieras – llevé su mano otra vez a donde pertenecía.

_ Vale – volvió a reírse-, me he equivocado al interpretar tus deseos... - dijo con más intención de la que era recomendable por mi bien.

_ Lo que pasa es que no tengo preservativos y si sigues así me vas a matar...

_ Y no queremos que te mueras sin haberme desvirgado antes, tienes razón.

_ ¡Señorita Stackhouse! - me reí palmeándole el culo- ¡Es usted una fresca!

_ Sólo por usted, señor Northman – ronroneó, ya lo creo que ronroneó, junto a mi boca.

_ Ven aquí – la eché sobre su espalda y me puse sobre ella.

Una mala idea desde que no quería que la situación se desmadrara. Abrió sus piernas y me acogió como si fueran mi nuevo hogar. Su boca mordisqueaba mis labios y mi mandíbula en dirección a mi oreja. Muy, muy mala idea.

_ Eric... – gimió con un suspiro.

_ Sookie..., esto no es muy buena idea...

_ ¿Te cuento un secreto? - siguió lamiendo mi oreja y mosdisqueándolo.

Apenas si había registrado lo que había dicho, mi atención estaba focalizada en su boca, en su aliento contra mi cuello, en su lengua recorriéndolo.

_ Eh..., ¿un secreto...? - conseguí decir.

_ Ajá - metió su mano entre los dos y agarró mi polla- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

_ Sí... - gemí mientras jugaba y acariciaba su clítoris con ella.

_ En cuanto comprendí que me quería acostar contigo, empecé a tomar anticonceptivos – murmuró en mi oído y luego lo lamió-. Por si acaso... - hizo un pequeño movimiento para poder colocarme en su entrada y me miró-. Hazlo, no puedo esperar más...

Oh, Dios mío, se acababa de obrar un milagro y empujé suavemente metiendo la punta. La sensación fue increíble, después de tanto tiempo, tan estrecha, tan húmeda, tan cálida... Al ver que no parecía molestarle, empujé otro poco y metí algo más. Hizo un movimiento que me pareció de dolor y paré. La miré a los ojos y solo había deseo en ellos. Hacía un año que nadie me miraba así...

_ ¿Te duele...?

_ Un poco... – se movió contra mí, ajustándose un poco más-, pero no pares, hazlo del tirón...

_ Te va a doler – me preocupé. Quería que fuese extremadamente placentero para ella, no que estuviese dolorida y acabase con un desgarro.

_ Hazlo, Eric..., te necesito dentro..., quiero que me muestres de todo lo que eres capaz – me retó y se lanzó contra mi boca.

No hizo falta más. En un par de empujones más, ya estaba dentro. Emitió un quejido gutural y su cadera se ajustó a la mía. Me quedé quieto un instante saboreando el momento y dejándola ajustarse a mi tamaño, por encima de la media y acorde con el resto de mi cuerpo. La cogí por el culo y levanté sus piernas un poco y las ajusté mejor a mi cintura, me incorporé un poco y la miré. Estaba tan hermosa debajo de mí, conmigo dentro, que tuve que refrenar mi entusiasmo para no correrme como un novato. Empecé a moverme mirándola fijamente a los ojos con movimientos lentos y profundos, entrando y saliendo de ella con dolorosa parsimonia, procurando mantener la continua fricción sobre su clítoris para que fuese mucho más placentero. Poco a poco empecé a imprimir un poco de más ritmo mientras no perdía ripio de las caras de placer con las que Sookie me estaba obsequiando.

_ ¿Te gusta...? - murmuré ajustando el ángulo para que disfrutase más.

_ Dios... - fue lo único que pudo decir y comenzó a mover las caderas en la nueva postura.

_ Sí, gracias... – me reí-, parece que voy bien...

Tenía que hacer algo, el movimiento de caderas de Sookie me estaba empezando a volver loco y su primera vez tenía que ser gloriosa aunque yo reventara. O hasta que yo reventara después que ella.

_ Más rápido... - gimió y obedecí.

_ ¿Así...?

_ Sí... – soltó en un jadeo.

_ Háblame, Sookie... - dije en un desesperado intento porque me hiciera frenar un poco.

_ ¿Qué...? - me miró desconcertada.

_ Háblame, dime que quieres que te haga..., donde – susurré en su oído-, si te gusta...

_ Eh...

_ ¿Te gusta esto? - mi mano se perdió entre los dos y comencé a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris – jadeó- veo que sí...

_ Por favor... - rogó.

_ ¿Si, Sookie...? - su tono me estaba poniendo mucho más de lo que esperaba, así que empecé a abreviar.

_ Así..., sí... - arqueó su espalda y empezó a contraerse alrededor de mi pene, su respiración era mucho más errática e irregular y sus ojos se clavaban en los míos llameando- ¡Eric...!

Gritó mi nombre al correrse y, por Dios si no fue lo que provocó que yo lo hiciera también. Me dio tiempo a empujar un par de veces más y, por fin, me dejé llevar. Caí un poco sobre ella mientras nuestras caderas seguían moviéndose prolongando nuestros orgasmos un poco más allá. Jadeó contra mi boca y cogiendo mi cabeza entre sus manos comenzó a besarme la boca y toda la cara mientras recuperábamos el aliento. Estuvimos así unos minutos, besándonos lánguidamente, con ternura, y entonces empezó a reírse. Me separé un poco y la miré levantando la ceja.

_ ¿Te he hecho gracia?

_ Me has hecho feliz, gracias – se volvió a colgar de mi boca.

_ Gracias a tí. Ha sido un gran regalo – sonreí con dulzura separándome un poco y moviéndome hacia un lado.

_ No, tú eres mi regalo – dijo y se acurrucó contra mi pecho.

No quería pensar mucho en lo que acababa de decir. Yo no era un regalo para nadie, ya no, pero no dije nada. Sookie era dulce e ingenua, romántica e inocente. Ya habría tiempo para se diese cuenta de su error, ¿por qué estropear el momento?

_ Debería irme – dijo apretándose más a mí.

_ Aún es temprano, está amaneciendo – la agarré para no dejarla ir

_ Pues por eso, para llegar antes de que la abuela note que no estoy – solté una carcajada-, ¿qué?

_ ¿Crees que Adele no sabe exactamente donde estás ahora?

_ No... - se ruborizó.

_ Sookie, tu abuela es una mujer fantástica. Más moderna de lo que crees, más que tú, al menos – me dió un manotazo en el pecho que hizo que me riera más.

_ ¡Eh! Mi abuela es una señora.

_ Por supuesto – me reí-, y también una mujer. Si no sabe que ahora estás en mi cama entre mis brazos, espera que lo estés en breve, cuenta con ello. ¿Por qué crees que ha hecho que Pam se quede en vuestra casa?

_ Porque dormía contigo, supongo – negué con la cabeza.

_ Porque si dormía conmigo, no podríamos hacerlo tú y yo – susurré sintiendo el deseo otra vez.

Hundió la cara en mi cuello de vergüenza por lo de su abuela hasta que notó mi nueva erección contra su muslo. Levantó la cabeza y me miró sonriendo sorprendida.

_ ¿Otra vez? - me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa pícara y soltó una carcajada- Vale, tengo que ponerme al día, son muchos años perdidos.

_ No han sido perdidos. Me estabas esperando a mí – acaricié su pecho y pellizqué uno de sus pezones.

_ También es verdad... - susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_ ¿Qué quieres que te haga ahora? - baje la mano hasta su sexo.

_ Lo que tú digas, tú eres el experto... – mis dedos entraron en ella y se movió contra ellos.

_ Bueno, ya concoces lo básico, algo habrá que te apetezca...

Me miró como una niña traviesa y me sonrió.

_ ¿Puedo ponerme encima?

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>__ Du är inte arg på mig, eller hur?, var det du ville, ja?_: no estás enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?, era lo que querías, ¿no?

_******__ Jag är ledsen, min kärlek, men jag måste låta dig gå, jag måste gå vidare_: lo siento, mi amor, pero tengo dejarte ir, tengo que seguir adelante

Todo, según el traductor de Google, que mi sueco sólo da para ser educada y saber qué como (y no siempre).


	13. Chapter 13

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

Gracias por los comentarios. Intentaré meter más escenas entre ellos... Eso, sí, la próxima, irá sin avisar.

Lo de sueco, **anira**, pues chica, hay que estar preparada, nunca sabes cuando te puedes encontrar uno, jajaja, y, por otro lado, está muy bien eso de saber qué te estás pidiendo para comer.

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

No podía más. Dudaba que los próximos días fuese capaz de caminar o de sentarme por no hablar de poder estar ni un segundo lejos de él. Nos habíamos pasado gran parte de la madrugada y de la mañana haciéndolo, de todas las posturas que yo, en teoría, claro, conocía, y alguna otra que no, ay..., no. Decir que Eric tenía talento para eso era tan innecesario como decir que lo había pillado con ganas. Involuntariamente, se me fue la vista a la mesita de noche, la foto de su mujer nos daba un poco la espalda. No sé cómo me sentía al darme cuenta de que él la había movido para que no "viera" lo que hacíamos, y tampoco sabía como sentirme al ser consciente de que ella fue la última con la que se acostó, a la última a la que hizo gozar como a mí, seguro que más, que para eso debía conocer su cuerpo casi mejor que el suyo propio. Me volví para mirar a Eric y el aire me faltó cuando mis ojos se pasearon por su enorme cuerpo, delgado y musculado, y acabé absorta en su rostro. Sus labios se entreabrían levemente con su respiración lenta y rítmica. Ni siquiera me molestó que roncara ligeramente. No me podía creer que había pasado la noche con el hombre de mis sueños, que me había entregado a él, me reí parafraseando en mi cabeza alguna novelita rosa de las que había leído últimamente, le había entregado mi virtud y mi joya más preciada. Y qué bien me había hecho sentir...

Aguanté todo lo que pude antes de levantarme porque no podía esperar más para ir al lavabo. Estaba pegajosa entre las piernas con fluídos varios. En un momento determinado, Eric se había levantado a coger una toalla y humedecerla. Nunca llegó a hacerlo, no le permití moverse de mi lado. Ni de encima, ni de debajo... Apreté los muslos mientras me lavaba las manos y le imaginaba dentro de mí, donde siempre debería estar. Mejor dejaba de desvariar, no podía pasar de ser virgen a ser una ninfómana, sin escalas. Pero deseaba tanto a Eric que no se me ocurría nada para hacer que la desesperación por estar con él desapareciese. Volví al dormitorio y cogí mis bragas y su camiseta del suelo y me las puse. Necesitaba un café desesperadamente y me dirigí a la cocina, pero antes, la curiosidad me pudo y eché un vistazo a la casa. Con mi café recién hecho y un trozo de la tarta que le habíamos hecho, me fui al salón. Cuando la abuela había dicho que quien fuese que viviese en la casa de al lado no tenía muchos muebles, no había exagerado. En toda la casa parecía que sólo dos habitaciones estaban amuebladas, el dormitorio, que tampoco estaba abarrotado de muebles y ni falta que hacían, cuando lo único que necesitábamos era su cama, y el salón. Me senté en el sofá mirando los estantes que enmarcaban la chimenea y que estaban bastante llenos de libros. En la repisa de la chimenea había una foto, otra más, de su mujer. Esta era más grande y parecía estar realmente posando para ella, como si fuese una foto de una estrella de Hollywood, un cruce entre Deborah Kerr y Jeanne Moreau, o mejor, a medio camino entre Charlotte Rampling y Jacqueline Bisset. La afición de la abuela por las películas antiguas tenía su contrapartida, nunca volvería a ver ninguna de esas actrices sin que se me viniese a la memoria la mujer de Eric. Ya casi que estaba esperando que apareciera un ama de llaves para sentirme igual de insignificante que la nueva señora de Winter frente a la impresionante imagen de Rebeca.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó entre mis desvaríos sobre la difunta señora Northman y la presencia de su marido a mi lado. Estaba empezando a sentirme muy incómoda. Era increíble su presencia en una casa en la que no había vivido y nunca tendría posibilidad de hacerlo.

_ Era muy guapa – dije al fin-, guarda cierto parecido con Pam pero es muy diferente.

_ Tenían distinto padre – murmuró sin apartar los ojos de la foto.

_ Me siento un poco intrusa – eso captó su atención-. La otra...

_ No lo eres – dijo suavemente pasando su brazo por mis hombros y apretándome contra él.

_ Le has dado la vuelta a su foto para poder acostarte conmigo, Eric...

_ No, se la dí porque estaba avanzando, por fin después de un año, y no podía dejar que su imagen me lo impidiera.

_ No sé lo que eso significa ni en qué lugar me deja, la verdad – miré mis manos en mi regazo avergonzada-. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, ya te habrás dado cuenta. Si me vas a romper el corazón, hazlo ahora.

Me miró durante unos instantes como si estuviese sopesando lo que me iba a responder, suspiró y volvió un momento la vista a la foto.

_ Significa que siempre voy a querer a mi mujer, pero que ya puedo seguir adelante y querer a alguien más. No sé en qué lugar te deja, la verdad. Todo esto también es nuevo para mí, ya te habrás dado cuenta – me sonrió con dulzura al repetir mis palabras-. Espero que puedas ser paciente conmigo mientras descubrimos lo que queremos ser el uno para el otro porque no es fácil para mí, pero si no es así, si me vas a romper el corazón, hazlo ya. No podría soportarlo otra vez.

Me quedé mirándole sin saber bien qué decir. Tan grande y poderoso como se veía por fuera y lo frágil que era por dentro.

_ Yo sí sé lo que quiero ser para ti – murmuré apartando los ojos de su cara- y me gustaría saber qué posibilidad hay de que pueda hacerse realidad – me levantó la barbilla con un dedo y vi su sonrisa.

_ Diría que tienes un porcentaje muy, muy elevado de éxito.

_ ¿Ah, sí? - le devolví la sonrisa relajándome, al fin, en sus brazos.

_ Oh, sí...

_ Bah, lo dices porque era virgen – intenté bromear.

_ Eso solo ha sido un plus, cariño – se rió-. Un gran plus... – se mordió el labio inferior de su sonrisa y volvió a hacerme sentir como antes en su cama-, me gustaría ver como evoluciona lo tuyo en los próximos años, si no tienes ningún inconveniente.

_ Por mí bien - mi sonrisa se ensanchó por lo que eso significaba-, pareces saber lo que haces.

_ Gracias, hago lo que puedo para poner mis conocimientos a tu servicio.

_ ¿Podrías poner alguno de ellos ahora a mi servicio? - sonreí poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él.

_ Me encantaría..., no tienes ni idea de cuanto – oh, sí que me la hacía, estaba sentada sobre lo que lo probaba, me estaba restregando contra lo que lo evidenciaba-, pero invité a Adele a comer hoy aquí y deberíamos prepararle algo. Son casi las doce, Pam y ella deben estar a punto de llegar...

_ ¿Qué...? - salté de su regazo y me puse en pie. Su mirada de decepción me hizo reír.

_ Bueno, seguro que podríamos hacer algo, no sé..., ¿rápido?

_ ¡Eric! - le reprendí pero sin poder contener mi risa.

_ Vale..., pero cuando se vaya te quiero en mi cama sin tener que insinuarlo siquiera.

_ Oh, me va a costar mucho trabajo hacerte caso en algo así – puse los ojos en blanco.

_ Sí, soy muy bueno, lo sé... – me guiñó un ojo sonriendo, el muy sobrado, y se levantó.

_ No sé qué decirte, quizá debería tener más elementos de comparación – bromeé.

Su reacción fue inmediata, me cogió por el brazo y me paró, se puso ante mí, con la expresión más seria y fría que se le podría haber imaginado y desde la cabeza que me sacaba me miró.

_ Eso nunca – dijo con un tono que no le había escuchado antes y que me puso los pelos de punta-. Ya eres mía.

_ Lo soy – musité asustada-. Sólo ha sido una broma tonta.

_ Ni en broma, Sookie – se relajó un poco y murmuró con tristeza -, ni en broma...

Se giró y se fue dejándome allí recuperándome de la impresión. Mis ojos se fueron a la foto y mi cabeza a lo que había dado a entender Sam la tarde anterior en su despacho.

Cuando entré en la cocina después de recuperarme de la impresión, Eric estaba sacando de un recipiente el salmón que había tenido macerando. Me acerqué tímidamente.

_ Lo siento... - murmuró cuando notó que estaba tras él-. No había querido..., lo siento, Sookie. Prométeme que nunca lo harás.

_ ¿Qué, Eric?

_ Engañarme.

Estoy segura de que se me quedó la boca abierta. Quizá debería preguntar a Pam.

_ Claro, eso no tienes ni que decirlo, nunca podría – se volvió y me besó en el pelo-. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

_ No hace falta – me sonrió volviendo a ser mi Eric.

_ Debería darme una ducha e ir a casa a cambiarme, aprovechando que la abuela estará en la iglesia – dije avergonzada-. Aunque tenga que explicarme después, no será igual que hacer ese paseíllo.

_ No – se rió dándome la razón-. Ve, mientras lo prepararé todo.

_ En media hora estoy de vuelta.

_ No hace falta que te des prisa, mándame a Pam. Tú ponte guapa para mí.

_ Siempre me he arreglado para ti, ¿te diste cuenta alguna vez?

_ No – confesó-, no quería relacionarme con nadie... Ahora estoy contento de haber puesto remedio a eso – me empiné y le besé.

Lo que debía ser un beso pequeño de "hasta luego", se empezó a convertir en algo más importante y eso que Eric ni siquiera podía abrazarme con las manos llenas del adobo de la maceración. Solté su cuello y apoyó la frente contra la mía.

_ Supongo que debería irme – murmuré.

_ Si quieres que no nos pille tu abuela en acción y, además, quieres que comamos, sí... - me reí.

_ Vale, sí, me voy – le dí un último beso y me fui.

Corrí a casa atravesando el cementerio, tiré un beso a mis padres al pasar por su tumba y, en mi carrera, les pedí que me ayudaran a poder hacer que ese hombre me quisiera como yo le quería a él. Pam me saludó al entrar con una sonrisa traviesa y se levantó para seguirme escaleras arriba.

_ Vaya, lo conseguiste – dijo desde el umbral de mi cuarto.

_ Sí, supongo... - musité enrojeciendo.

_ Gracias.

_ ¿Por qué? - me extrañé.

_ Por ser la mujer que él necesitaba. Se había cerrado al mundo desde que mi hermana murió, gracias por sacarle de nuevo.

_ Pam – me volví dudando si debería preguntar-. ¿Su esposa le fue infiel?

_ ¡No! - se escandalizó y me miró con fiereza-. ¡Ella le amaba, nunca hubiese sido capaz!

_ ¿Él cree que lo hizo? - me atreví a preguntar.

Pam guardó silencio y su mirada apenada casi me dio una respuesta, pero no la misma que sus labios.

_ Fue muy duro... Todo por lo que tuvo que pasar, por lo que tuvimos que pasar – hizo una pequeña pausa y tragó saliva-. A veces no basta con amar, también tiene que parecerlo, ya ves la tontería, y eso le hizo mucho más daño del que creerías...

_ ¿Qué quieres decir, Pam?

_ Dúchate, Sookie, tu abuela vendrá dentro de poco y no quieres que huela tu noche de pasión en tu piel. Además, tenemos una comida en un rato – me miró seria-. Me voy a ayudarle a prepararlo todo. Nos vemos.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome con mi confusión y la desazón que cada vez era más grande y me oprimía la garganta.


	14. Chapter 14

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

Bueno, ya va siendo hora de complicar las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong>

Pam llegó a la media hora de haberse ido Sookie. Me abrazó por la espalda y me dio un beso donde sus labios llegaban, entre los omóplatos.

_ ¿Todo bien? -murmuró contra mí.

_ Sí...

_ Me alegro..., pero no quiero que lo olvides – se soltó y se puso a mi lado-, ella ya no puede decírtelo pero para eso estoy yo, para decirte que siempre te querremos.

_ No te pongas emocional, Pam – intenté reírme apartando el nudo de mi garganta-, ese es mi terreno.

_ No te salgas por la tangente, Northman. Ni aunque me eches de tu lado vas a conseguir mantenerme lejos.

_ Nunca te echaría de mi lado, Pam.

_ Lo intentaste hace unos meses desapareciendo.

_ Eso fue distinto, necesitaba irme de allí... No tenía pensado sacarte de mi vida, te llamé, ¿no te acuerdas?

_ Sí, y todavía no sé cómo lo hiciste para que no pudiese rastrear las llamadas.

_ Bueno, tengo mis métodos, no puedo desvelar mis fuentes... – me reí.

_ Lo que sea, pero cuando tengas tu nueva vida junto con tu camarera, no te voy a dejar olvidar que mi hermana y yo te quisimos antes.

_ ¿Crees que lo haría? ¿Crees que una mañana me voy a levantar y voy a olvidar los últimos dieciseis años de mi vida? ¿Crees que voy a olvidar a la mujer con la que viví catorce años? Como si fuese posible...

_ No lo sé, tengo miedo de que seas tan feliz que nosotras sólo seamos un mal recuerdo.

_ Entonces lo que tendría que olvidar sería el último año, no los anteriores, Pam.

_ Eric... - dudó un instante y eso me puso tenso, Pam no dudaba, nunca-. ¿Qué le has contado a Sookie?

_ Nada.

_ ¿Y por qué cree que Ana te fue infiel?

Recordé lo que había pasado entre los dos una hora antes y me preocupé por lo que le había dado a entender.

_ No he reaccionado muy bien a una broma..., ha sido muy estúpido por mi parte.

_ Ten cuidado, Eric...

El reloj del horno nos sobresaltó y aligeró algo la tensión entre los dos. Fue a ver qué había en el horno y sonrió.

_ Me alegra que las quieras impresionar, querido, pero nos vamos a poner morados de comida. Cuando me vaya de aquí no voy a entrar en mi ropa...

_ ¿Te parece mucho?

_ ¿Para alimentar a cuantos? - me quitó la cuchara de la mano y fue a remover la masa que hacía-. Ve y te duchas, te hace falta, esa combinación de fluidos... – arrugó el gesto y negó con la cabeza-, y no queremos que Adele descubra lo que le hiciste a su nietecita anoche...

Para cuando salí de la ducha y bajé, Sookie y Adele ya habían llegado y Pam las estaba agasajando con un vino y los toast Skagen que había terminado de hacer ella. Fui hasta ellas para saludarlas. Adele me recibió con una sonrisa cómplice y una ceja levantada, así que supuse que no le extrañaría si saludaba a su _nietecita_, como la había llamado Pam, con un beso en los labios. No lo hizo, soltó una risita mientras Sookie se sonrojaba y Pam..., bueno, con ella iba a tener que hablar después. Me fui a terminar de preparar las cosas en la parte trasera del jardín y ellas me siguieron. Pam sacó un sillón de mimbre que había encontrado en el sótano el día anterior y se lo ofreció a Adele. Se sentaron mientras yo terminaba de arreglarlo todo, mirándome ir y venir. En unos minutos todo estaba listo, una bonita mesa con comida deliciosa, un buen vino y unas flores para poder disfrutar de la compañía de tres mujeres estupendas.

_ ¡Dios mío, Eric! - se rió Adele-, eres mejor cocinero que yo. Esto está buenísimo.

_ No seas exagerada – respondí orgulloso de haberla impresionado-, sólo son recetas típicas de mi país que me enseñó a hacer mi abuela.

_ No seas modesto, Northman – intervino Pam y por su tono me temí lo peor-, ya sabías que eres muy bueno, no es la primera vez que te lo han dicho...

La miré sin entenderla, ¿por qué me lo estaba poniendo difícil? Ella era la primera que siempre me había animado a seguir. ¿Tan difícil era que pudiese tener una comida en paz?

_ Pamela – la miré intentando frenarla-, es evidente que no es la primera vez que cocino. Lo que quiere decir – miré a Adele y a Sookie- es que en nuestra casa, yo era quien cocinaba – me volví hacia Pam otra vez-. ¿Podría hablar contigo un segundo en la cocina, querida?

_ No hace falta, Eric, lo siento – murmuró arrepentida-. Sólo me está costando un poco aceptar algunas cosas, no es que no las quiera para tí, que sabes que nada me haría más feliz, pero...

_ Eric, era su hermana, no seas duro – Adele me cogió la mano-, le tiene que costar verte con Sookie – sonrió a su nieta que enrojeció y Adele soltó una carcajada-. Ah, sí, bueno, te creerás que no sé donde has pasado la noche, señorita.

_ ¡Abuela! - Sookie se llevó la mano a la boca mientras la miraba con espanto.

_ Hija, por Dios, no seas remilgada. Espero que hayáis sido responsables y hayáis puesto medidas para evitar males mayores – la mirada de Sookie era un poema y Pam acabó por soltar la risa que estaba aguantando.

_ Bueno, me está costando, pero me va a encantar pertenecer a esta familia. Gracias, Eric, has encontrado a gente que está más loca que nosotros.

_ Va a ser estupendo – Adele la cogió de la mano sonriendo-, ya lo verás.

Sí, éramos perfectos los unos para los otros. Conseguimos seguir con la comida sin mayores incidentes. Bueno, puse la mano en el muslo de Sookie por debajo de la mesa y se le cayó la copa de vino. No era mi intención hacer que se sobresaltara, pero su reacción me espoleó y me animó a seguir con la diversión un poco más. Adele nos contaba como era la zona en la época que ella y su marido se instalaron, sesenta años atrás, en la que había sido la granja familiar durante generaciones. Mi mano, que ya se asía firmemente sobre la parte superior de su muslo, empezó a deslizarse entre sus piernas. Sookie dio un respingo y Pam me miró desaprobando mi conducta. Me parecía mal, después de un año me apetecía jugar de nuevo. Vale que Sookie no estaba acostumbrada a mis juegos y estaba Adele, pero tampoco era para que Pam me mirara así. Aparté la mano como un niño enfurruñado e intenté concentrarme en el relato de Adele.

Estábamos tomando el postre cuando el sonido de unos coches en la entrada de la propiedad llegó hasta nosotros. Oí llamar a la puerta y gritar mi nombre. Grité a mis visitantes que estaba en la parte de atrás y en unos instantes, dos agentes de policía acompañados por otro hombre aparecieron en nuestro pequeño oasis.

_ ¡Jason! - exclamó Adele-, ¿nos estabas buscando?

_ Abuela... - balbució el más joven de los agentes-, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

_ ¿Tú qué crees, querido? Comer con Eric y Pam – hizo un gesto con una sonrisa condescendiente, indicando a su nieto lo estúpido de su pregunta.

_ Señora Stackhouse – el hombre alto que les acompañaba se acercó a la mesa y le dio la mano-, Sookie – sonrió a _mi_ Sookie de una manera que no me gustó y luego se volvió a mirarme-. Señor Northman, soy el agente Alcide Herveaux, del FBI, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas.

_ ¿Algunas preguntas? – se alarmó Pam. El agente Herveaux la miró inquisitivo y ella le mantuvo la mirada.

_ Disculpe, señora, ¿usted es...?

_ Pamela Ravenscroft, la hermana del señor Northman.

_ Sólo queremos hacerle algunas preguntas al señor Northman en relación con una desaparición que ha tenido lugar cerca de esta propiedad.

_ Oh, sí, Amy – dijo Sookie de repente- ¿No se sabe nada de ella aún?

_ No.

_ Pero todos conocemos a Amy, hijo – dijo Adele con pesar y miró a su nieto-. No sería la primera vez que se va de picos pardos y desaparece unos días, ¿verdad, Jason?

_ Abuela, esta vez es diferente...

_ No veo en qué es diferente a cuando estabais juntos y se fue a Monroe con aquel camionero que paró a comer en Merlotte's – le recordó Sookie.

_ Hay indicios de que esta vez no ha sido así, señora Stackhouse – dijo el otro agente que hasta ahora se había mantenido en un segundo plano.

_ Andy Bellefleur, ¿qué es eso de indicios? Tú también has pasado por ahí, que menudas semanas le hiciste pasar a tu abuela – le recriminó Adele y se encogió como un niño al que se le reprendía.

Los dos agentes de la oficina del sheriff se miraban los pies no tenía muy claro si avergonzados por Adele o por su relación con la desaparecida. Herveaux parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia con los dos agentes e intentó volver a retomar la conversación.

_ Sí, bueno, ya sabemos que la señorita Burley es muy... popular y que tiene costumbres algo peculiares, pero es la posible víctima aquí – se volvió otra vez hacia mí-, así que, si no le importa, señor Northman, necesitaríamos hacerle unas preguntas.

_ Claro – me levanté serio. Ya sabía por donde iba aquello.

_ Si no le importa, podríamos ir a la comisaría, estaríamos más cómodos.

_ Pero – se levantó Sookie-, si sólo le vas a hacer unas preguntas ¿por qué no hacerlo aquí?

El agente Herveaux clavó su mirada en la mía con expresión severa. Intenté no apartarle la mirada, no tenía nada que ocultar, pero me volví hacia Sookie y le sonreí.

_ No pasa nada, Sookie, esto tiene su procedimiento, estoy seguro de que hay que hacerlo así.

_ Pero... - intentó decir algo pero la silencié con un beso.

_ Volveré para cenar – murmuré en su boca, más para tranquilizarme a mí mismo que por convicción. Pam me miraba asustada y se levantó para seguirme-. Pam... – intenté detenerla.

_ Ni lo intentes, Northman, necesitas un abogado para que no pisoteen tus derechos y resulta que yo lo soy. Qué casualidad – miró a Herveaux con dureza-. Cuando quiera, _agente_.

Nos disponíamos a irnos cuando Sookie se abrazó a mi cintura y se empinó para besarme.

_ Ni se te ocurra venir tarde, recuerda que tenemos una cita.

_ No tienen suficientes agentes en este pueblo y sus alrededores para retenerme y hacer que me la pierda – me reí bajito en su cuello.

Me soltó y nos fuimos. Lo último que vi fue a Sookie y a Adele abrazadas, preocupadas por lo que me pudiese pasar. No tenían ni idea...


	15. Chapter 15

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong>

En cuanto Eric y Pam desaparecieron de nuestra vista, empecé a preocuparme. Ayudé a la abuela a entrar en la casa mientras yo recogía la mesa y limpiaba un poco la cocina. Necesitaba ocuparme en algo, no podía sentarme y esperar tranquilamente a que volvieran. Así que la cocina quedó como los chorros del oro, como nunca, vamos. Cuando terminé allí fui al salón donde había dejado a la abuela curioseando en la pequeña biblioteca de Eric. La encontré en el sofá, hojeando un libro pero con sus ojos fijos en la foto que presidía la chimenea.

_ Ya he terminado, abuela – dije haciéndome notar.

_ Sí...

_ ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

_ No estaría bien que nos quedáramos aquí, esperando – musitó sin volverse a mirarme.

_ No – me quedé esperando alguna respuesta de la abuela que no llegó. Un poco después habló.

_ Era guapa – esta vez si se volvió a mirarme-, se ve feliz en la foto.

_ Debieron serlo, sino él no se hubiese quedado tan afectado con su pérdida – murmuré bajando la vista.

_ ¿Te preocupa eso? - me miró esperando que contestara pero no lo hice-. Todos tenemos un pasado, Sookie.

_ Yo no.

_ Tú también pero no de ese tipo. Tú no has encontrado a alguien a quien amar hasta ahora, y permíteme decirte, hija, que has tardado mucho...

_ No sé si quiero hablar de esto, la verdad. A veces, me siento insignificante si me comparo con ella.

_ ¿Por qué te comparas? No parece que él lo haga.

_ No, no lo hace – concedí-, pero no puedo evitarlo cuando la veo en las fotos que hay por la casa. Son fotos felices, hay tanto amor en sus ojos que es fácil suponer quién estaba detrás de la cámara. Y yo me siento una intrusa viéndolas.

_ No lo eres, no para él, cielo – intentó hacerme ver mi abuela.

_ Lo sé, lo sé..., pero es como me hace sentir.

_ No estropees lo que puedes tener con Eric por como te hacen sentir unas fotos. ¿Te sería más fácil si no estuviesen? ¿Crees que eso la borraría de su memoria? No, seguiría ahí, siempre lo va a estar. No es un fantasma, es alguien a quien ha querido antes que a tí, lo que no quiere decir nada más que eso.

_ Entiendo lo que me dices, es lo que mi cabeza me grita, pero no quiere decir que sea fácil de seguir – la miré con tristeza e intenté cambiar el tema-. Mejor nos vamos. Luego volveré para la cena y les traeré algo de comer a Pam y a él.

_ Espero que estén bien – murmuró levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia la estantería para dejar el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

_ Sí, yo también...

Nos fuimos despacito, atravesando el cementerio, parándonos a presentar nuestros respetos a mis padre y al abuelo. En silencio les pedí que desde donde estuvieran, nos ayudaran, que Eric volviese pronto y sin problemas porque la cara con la que Alcide le había mirado no me había gustado nada. Les rogué que, ahora que había encontrado a quien amar, no se interpusiese nada entre los dos. Cuando llegamos a casa, la abuela se sentía muy fatigada y se acostó un rato para descansar y yo me quedé sola con mis pensamientos y mis miedos.

La tarde se convirtió en noche y seguía sin noticias de Eric o de Pam. De repente, caí en la cuenta. Jason. Y le llamé.

_ Hola Jase.

_ _Sook, ¿pasa algo?_

_ No, claro...

_ _Estoy trabajando, ya lo sabes._

_ Sí, por eso te llamaba. ¿Qué pasa con nuestros vecinos? ¿Sigue Eric ahí?

_ _Sí, aún está aquí y ya hablaremos tú y yo mañana. Toda la vida sin novio y te vas a buscar uno así_ – me reprendió mi hermano.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Uno como qué?

_ _Mañana hablamos, Sook, tengo que dejarte. Me llama Andy._

_ Está bien, Jase, hasta mañana.

Hubiese sido mejor no llamar, ahora, además, estaba asustada por lo que Jason tuviese que decirme. Decidí darme un baño para relajarme y prepararme para ir a la casa de Eric. ¿Por qué Alcide había hecho que fuese a la comisaría, de verdad creía que tenía que ver algo con la desaparición de Amy? Eso era ridículo, Pam seguro que podía proporcionarle una coartada, fue el día que llegó y vinieron a comer a Merlotte's. ¿Qué era lo que Jason quería hablar conmigo? Que hubiesen pedido a Eric que fuese para hacerle unas preguntas no le convertía en sospechoso, ¿no?. Metí la cabeza bajo el agua para ver si por esas dejaba de darle vueltas. Salí de la bañera y me vestí con sumo cuidado, eligiendo algo que a Eric le pudiese gustar. Fui a ver cómo estaba la abuela y la encontré leyendo en la cama.

_ ¿Quieres que te prepare algo antes de irme, abuela?

_ ¿Has sabido algo de ellos? - preguntó con ansiedad.

_ No, pero no lo aguanto más. Voy a ir a esperarles a su casa.

_ ¿Estarás bien, cariño?

_ Claro, ¿y tú?

_ Sí, claro que sí, y si necesito algo te llamo, no es como si estuvieses al otro lado del estado...

Me acerqué y besé su frente. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta me volví.

_ Seguro que no necesitas nada antes de irme?

_ No, vete. Luego me pondré un vaso de leche caliente con uno de los bollos de canela que hizo Pam, no tengo hambre.

_ Está bien. Buenas noches, abuela.

En pocos minutos estaba entrando por la puerta de la cocina en la casa de Eric. Todo estaba a oscuras, lo que indicaba que no habían vuelto. Me fui al salón y me senté frente a la foto de su mujer. La noche iba a ser larga. Al cabo de unos minutos me levanté y cogí un libro y puse música. Joder, qué nerviosa estaba. Apenas si me pude concentrar en la lectura, pasaba los ojos por las líneas y apenas si identificaba las palabras. Al final, la preocupación y el cansancio por la noche anterior pudieron conmigo y me dormí antes de que llegaran.

Me despertó el sol que entraba por la ventana. Estaba en la cama de Eric, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. En algún momento de la noche, me había tenido que llevar allí. Sonreí hundiendo la cara en su almohada y aspirando su olor. En la mesita de noche, junto a la sempiterna foto, un vaso con unas lilas y una nota llamaron mi atención. "_Hemos tenido que volver esta mañana a la comisaría. No te preocupes, en cuando salga de allí me paso por tu casa. Estaré pensando en ti. Besos. Eric. PD.: Estás preciosa cuando duermes y hablas en sueños, ¿lo sabías?_" . Sonreí como una tonta al leer sus palabras y casi me hizo olvidar lo que había escrito en primer lugar, que estaba de nuevo en la comisaría. Casi...

Me vestí, cogí mis flores y me fui a casa. La abuela me esperaba preocupada. La noche anterior se me había olvidado llamarla y después me había quedado dormida.

_ ¡Sookie, por Dios! - vino hacia mí y me abrazó-, hija, me has tenido muy asustada.

_ Lo siento, abuela, me dormí. Me he despertado esta mañana, ni siquiera he visto a Eric y a Pam.

_ ¿Les han tenido toda la noche en la comisaría?

_ No, Eric me ha dejado una nota y esto – levanté mis lilas sonriendo-. Tenían que volver esta mañana, supongo que a seguir con su declaración.

_ Jason ha llamado – anunció-. Dice que se pasará más tarde por aquí.

_ Sí, le llamé ayer y me dijo que lo haría. No estaba muy contento con que Eric y yo...

_ No me puedo creer lo que insinúan de él, diga lo que diga Jason.

_ ¿Qué te ha dicho Jase?

_ Creen que ha sido él.

_ No ha sido – los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas-. No...

_ Claro que no, cielo, pero ahora hay que probarlo.

Y eso iba a ser lo difícil. Estaba segura, no parecía que se hubiesen molestado mucho en buscar. ¿Alguien había dicho que la había visto cerca de su casa y había que creerle? Y aunque fuese verdad, si Eric decía que no la había visto, ¿por qué a él no se le daba el mismo crédito que a quien fuese? Estaba empezando a indignarme y Jason iba a tener que escucharme cuando viniese. ¿Qué policía de mierda no investigaba todas las posibilidades? Me senté con la abuela y seguimos dándole vueltas un rato más. Las dos estábamos convencidas de su inocencia, ahora teníamos que pensar qué podría haber pasado con esa zorra de Amy. ¡Dios, qué mujer! Causándonos problemas todavía, dos años después de haber pasado como un ciclón por la vida de Jason. Me arrepentí inmediatamente de pensar así, no era mala, simplemente no calculaba el daño que hacía. Sólo pensaba en ella y en su placer, cuanto más inmediato mejor. Todos sabíamos que consumía alguna que otra sustancia y que por eso hacía lo que hacía, nadie en su sano juicio se habría ido con un camionero barrigón y peludo teniendo a mi hermano en casa. Pero que no midiese el daño no hacía que éste fuese menor o que fuese un eximente.

Jason tardó más de lo que mis nervios estaban dispuestos a tolerar. Entró y nos miró con cara de pocos amigos, íbamos a tener bronca. Fue hacia la abuela y la abrazó, luego vino hasta mí y besó mi mejilla. Se sirvió un café y sentó frente a nosotras. Dio unos cuantos sorbos y se quedó mirándome.

_ Menudo ojo tienes, guapa – dijo al fin-. ¿No podías haberte buscado un buen chico de aquí, alguien que te quisiera y te cuidara?

_ Eric me quiere y me cuida – solté, tampoco tenía porqué admitir delante de mi hermano que me estaba echando una bronca que no era del todo así.

_ Ya, seguro que sí. Lo que hace falta es que no acabes como esas dos pobres o como su mujer...

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó la abuela-. ¿Qué dos? ¿Como su mujer?

_ Ah, vaya, no sabéis nada sobre el príncipe azul, ¿verdad?

_ ¡Jason, deja de ponerte críptico! Dinos de una vez qué quieres decir – le grité.

_ Amy no es la única que ha desaparecido.

_ ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Eric? Por el amor de Dios – me exasperé.

_ Fue en el motel en el que vivía antes – nos dejó sin palabras-. ¿No sabías que antes había vivido en el motel de Elaine? Una mujer desapareció de allí y coincidió con cuando él decidió mudarse al pueblo.

Empecé a asustarme seriamente. No creía a Eric capaz de haberle hecho daño a esas mujeres pero no sabía como excusar las coincidencias.

_ ¿Eso es todo? Puede ser una coincidencia, Jason, eres policía, esas cosas pasan.

_ Ya, ¿sabías que la europol lo tenía fichado?

_ Jason, hijo, dí lo que tengas que decir, del tirón – pidió la abuela.

_ Fue juzgado por el asesinato de su mujer.

La abuela y yo nos miramos, eso no concordaba con el hombre triste y bastante roto que habíamos conocido, con el hombre que llenaba los rincones de su casa con fotos de su mujer y que tenía que volver su foto para tenerme en su cama. Y sin embargo...


	16. Chapter 16

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong>

Jason Stackhouse, el hermano de mi amante, porque esperaba que aún lo fuera Sookie cuando por fin pudiese salir de ahí, me trajo una botella de agua. Por un momento pensé que querrían mi ADN y qué se yo, total, como si no fuese fácil saber de mí, por un momento, se me ocurrió que no lo haría pero ¿y si eso me hacía sospechoso en alguna medida a los ojos de estos policias paletos? No tenía nada que ocultar, ni mi ADN ni mi identidad ni nada, sólo tenían que preguntar. Ni siquiera sabía quién era esa Amy... A mi lado, Pam martilleaba los dedos en la mesa y le tuve que coger la mano para que parara ants de que me volviese loco.

_ Pam, por favor – susurré enlazando mis dedos con los suyos.

_ No pueden dejarnos aquí como si fuésemos delincuentes.

_ Venga, Pam, ya sé que hasta hace cuatro meses, vi mucha tele, pero la abogada eres tú – intenté sonreír-. Es como funciona, dejas al sospechoso que se coma las uñas un rato, mucho rato, que piense y cavile qué puede ser lo que tienen contra él, que se desquicie, luego será más fácil que incurra en algún error o se líe o lo que sea. En un momento determinado, uno de ellos aparece con una muestra de buena voluntad – señalé la botella de agua-. El que manda ya no va a tardar. Tranquila.

_ Gracias por ilustrarme, Northman, no vaya a ser que se den cuenta de que me dedico a fusiones no al penal. Y si están grabando esta sesión, pues ya lo saben y el numerito de la abogada a tomar por saco.

_ No sé hasta que punto sería legal que nos grabaran teniendo en cuenta que estoy con mi abogada...

_ En Europa no lo sería, aquí no tengo ni idea, para qué te voy a engañar – cogió mi mano entre las suyas-. ¿Crees que es por lo de Ana?

_ ¿Por qué si no, Pam?

La puerta se abrió, tal y como había predicho, y entró el agente del FBI. Se sentó frente a nosotros y comenzó a mirar un dossier. Sacó una foto y me la mostró. Era una cara que me parecía vagamente conocida, pero podía haber sido alguien que me hubiese cruzado en algún momento.

_ ¿La reconoce? - preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Está usted seguro?

_ No sé si la he visto alguna vez, pero no la conozco – le aseguré.

_ Según la señorita Stackhouse, sí la conoció usted – sonrió con intención.

Le miré confundido y volví a mirar la foto. No sabía quien era, me imaginaba que era la tal Amy, pero ¿por qué Sookie habría dicho eso de mí?

_ No conozco a esa señora, imagino quién es pero no quiere decir que la conozca y no entiendo como Sookie ha llegado a esa conclusión.

_ Estaba con usted la última vez que la vio, ¿le he refrescado la memoria?

_ ¿Es la mujer que la iba a llevar a casa? ¿La que vi un minuto antes de que saliese pitando? ¿Y usted pretende que me acuerde de ella? Ni siquiera ahora que me ha dicho donde la vi soy capaz de recordar su cara. Me va a perdonar pero no me fijé en ella, estaba más pendiente de la señorita Stackhouse.

_ Comprensible – murmuró con una sonrisa y mi expresión cambió por completo. Cabrón.

_ Si, si, si, la señorita Stackhouse nos gusta a todos, a mí también, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de la novia de mi cliente – le cortó Pam antes de que metiera la pata. Un buen toque lo de "novia de mi cliente", mi Pam.

_ No, claro. Hemos estado investigando y la señorita Burley fue vista por última vez cuando se dirigía hacia su propiedad, ¿sabe usted que sería lo que iba a hacer allí?

_ No tengo ni idea, no vi a nadie hasta que Pam llegó esa mañana.

_ Nuestro informante también nos ha dicho que le vio a usted en la parte trasera de su jardín con una pala y otras herramientas.

_ Bueno, tengo pensado hacer un huerto en la parte trasera de la casa, estaba trabajando un poco en la localización y encontré esas herramientas en el cobertizo.

_ Muy conveniente.

_ ¿Y eso qué quiere decir, a ver? - se enfadó Pam.

_ Pues eso, si quieres hacer un huerto, que encuentres herramientas...

_ Ya...

_ La señora Stackhouse fue quien me animó a hacerlo, me dijo que me iba a ayudar, si no me cree la historia del huerto, no tiene más que ir a preguntárselo.

_ No se preocupe, no creo que tengamos que molestarla pero no dude que lo haremos si es necesario.

_ No me cabe ninguna duda – le miré fijamente.

_ ¿Dónde vivió usted antes de alquilar la vieja casa de los Compton? Lleva aquí mucho más tiempo...

_ En un hotel en Shreveport al principio, y después un par de meses en un motel a medio camino entre Bon Temps y la ciudad.

_ ¿El de Elaine?

_ Sí. Muy tranquilo.

_ ¿Por qué lo dejó? - me miró con intención pero no tenía ni idea de a donde quería llegar.

_ Necesitaba más espacio – levantó las cejas animándome a seguir-. Estaba empezando a acumular muchos libros y más cosas. Necesitaba una cocina, un jardín..., no sé, más espacio.

_ ¿Un jardín? El motel de Elaine está en mitad del bosque, señor Northman, no se puede imaginar un jardín más grande que el que tenía allí.

_ ¿Qué es esto, Barrio Sésamo? - protestó Pam-. ¿Vamos a tener que explicarle las diferencias entre bosque y jardín, se perdió ese capítulo? De verdad, agente, me gustaría que esto llevase a algo, así que deje de marear la perdiz y abrevie.

_ Usted tiene antecedentes en Europa, fue acusado de asesinato allí.

_ Hasta aquí hemos llegado, me temo, señor Herveaux. ¿Por eso está aquí? Como no tienen ni idea de lo que ha pasado han optado por el camino fácil y han elegido a un cabeza de turco, alguien a quién cargar el supuesto delito, que la señorita Burley, por lo que sabemos, puede estar tirándose a un paleto en el granero de su tía – el agente hizo amago de intervenir pero Pam siguió-. No, agente. Hagan su trabajo, en vez de perder el tiempo acosando a un hombre inocente que ya tuvo bastante con haber sido acusado injustamente de la muerte de su esposa. Nos vamos.

_ No pueden irse...

_ Oh, claro que podemos, veo que usted ha sido diligente y ha pedido los informes que tenía que pedir a la europol, pero que no los ha leído. El señor Northman es inocente, tanto de aquello como de esto, y, a no ser que tengan pruebas de lo contrario para retenernos aquí – miró alrededor arrugando la nariz-, nos vamos. Ya sabe donde estamos. No se preocupe, encontraremos la salida.

_ Vuelva a sentarse, señorita Ravenscroft – dijo el agente con una sonrisa que indicaba que sabía mucho más de lo que nos estaba diciendo.

_ Le doy un minuto, señor Herveaux, muestre de una vez lo que tenga para que nos podamos ir tranquilamente a dormir, que la hora de la cena ya pasó.

El agente Herveaux sacó otra foto de la carpeta. Otra foto de mujer que compartía rasgos con la anterior, morena, ojos castaños, pelo largo y aspecto vulgar. Le dio media vuelta y la puso cara a mí. Levanté los ojos hasta él y me hizo un gesto para que la mirara bien. Lo hice. Por alguna razón sabía que aquello era importante, que lo que respondiera iba a ser lo que me sacara de allí o me dejara toda la noche sentado en aquella silla en el mejor de los casos.

_ ¿La reconoce?

_ No.

_ Mírela bien, señor Northman.

_ Lo hago, sé que no es la respuesta que espera pero no la reconozco.

_ Oh, no, no crea – sonrió-, era la respuesta que esperaba. ¿Está usted seguro?

_ No la recuerdo, pero por lo que dice me la debo haber encontrado en algún momento.

_ Es más que probable.

_ Mire, me puedo pasar toda la noche mirando la foto y le juro que no voy a saber quién es...

_ Se llama Rose Weaver – le miré negando con la cabeza-. Fue su vecina en el motel – volví a mirarla.

_ Nunca la vi – repetí-. No me crucé con mucha gente en el tiempo que estuve allí.

_ Desapareció unos días antes de que usted le diese la prisa por irse de allí.

_ No me dio prisa, simplemente...

_ Sí, ya, necesitaba más espacio.

_ Están dando palos de ciego. No tienen nada y quieren cerrar un caso que no es tal a como dé lugar – dijo Pam levantándose y animándome a hacer lo mismo-. Si no tienen más, nos vamos. Ha sido un... - se paró a considerarlo-, ha sido algo, señor Herveaux. Sabe nuestra dirección, si necesita alguna otra información, no tiene más que llamar educadamente a la puerta y se la contestaremos lo mejor que podamos.

_ Muy bien, señor Northman, señorita Ravenscroft, por esta noche es suficiente. Si mañana fuesen tan amables de volver...

Lo dijo de una manera que no dejaba mucho margen para pasar por alto su sugerencia. Y asentí y le aseguré que estaríamos allí a las nueve de la mañana, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya había pasado por eso, la diferencia es que en ese momento no tenía nada por lo que seguir adelante y ahora, sí.

Quince minutos más tarde entrábamos en casa. Sonreí al ver la luz en el salón, seguro que Sookie me estaba esperando. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí de lo tarde que era, casi medianoche. Me extrañó que no saliera a recibirnos, fui al salón y la vi dormida en el sofá, con un libro sobre el pecho. Me quedé contemplándola unos instantes hasta que Pam vino hasta mí y se paró al otro lado del sofá.

_ Mejor os vais a la cama, llévala y os acostáis. Mañana va a ser otro día largo – susurró para no despertarla.

Asentí y cogí a Sookie con sumo cuidado para que no se despertara. Llegué al dormitorio y la dejé sobre la cama. Le quité el vestido sin que se diera cuenta y la arropé. Bajé a ver a Pam y la encontré donde antes había estado Sookie con la cabeza entre las manos, con aspecto preocupado.

_ Pam... - se sobresaltó al oírme.

_ Vete a dormir, Eric.

_ No te puedo dejar aquí, ve a la cama.

_ ¿Con tu Sookie? Me vas a perdonar pero he visto como se te ha cambiado la cara cuando el dichoso Herveaux ha insinuado que le gustaba – la miré en silencio-. Es algo en lo que tienes que trabajar, ese sentido de la posesión que tienes no es sano. A mi hermana le divertía, para cualquiera es opresivo y asusta. Además, tengo trabajo, te tengo que conseguir un abogado. Buenas noches, Eric...

_ Buenas noches, Pam – me incliné y besé su frente.

Subí y me tendí junto a Sookie pensando en lo que Pam había dicho, dándole vueltas a lo que el agente había insinuado ¿de verdad pensaban que yo tenía que ver con las dos desapariciones? El hecho de que estuviese más o menos cerca de ellas era circunstancial, ni siquiera las conocía. Empecé a asustarme porque esta vez quería luchar pero no sabía cómo ni porqué ni contra quién tendría que hacerlo.

Me desperté abrazado a Sookie, con su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz y su espalda apretada contra mi pecho. Sonreí y la estreché un poco más contra mí. Sí, ahora tenía algo por lo que luchar. Me levanté a mi pesar y me fui a ducharme. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé a desayunar. La casa olía a café y Pam me recibió con una taza. No parecía haber dormido mucho pero su aspecto, como siempre, era impecable. Nos sentamos en silencio a la mesa y desayunamos con tranquilidad. Teníamos muchas cosas en la cabeza y apenas si intercambiamos dos frases. Al cabo de unos minutos suspiró y me miró.

_ Es la hora...

_ Bien, voy a hacer una cosa y vuelvo enseguida.

Salí al jardín y arranqué unas lilas del arbusto que había junto al cobertizo. Subí al dormitorio y cogí un bloc de la mesita, escribí unas líneas y dejé la nota junto con las flores, donde la viera Sookie cuando se despertara, así Sookie sabría que pensaba en ella. Bajé más animado y nos fuimos a la comisaría. Al llegar nos recibió una mujer morena y guapa, con un aspecto muy similar al de Pam.

_ Soy Amelia Broadway, su nueva abogada – estrechó mi mano con firmeza y me sonrió.

_ Eric Northman.

_ He pedido su declaración de ayer y tengo que decir que Pamela no lo hizo tan mal como cabía esperar – sonrió a Pam que le devolvió una mirada glacial-. Nada que no se pueda arreglar. Pasemos, nos están esperando.

_ ¿Tienen realmente algo contra mí? - la paré antes de entrar.

_ Son pruebas circunstanciales, pero hay que tener cuidado, bien manejadas...

No, por Dios, otra vez, no.


	17. Chapter 17

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>17.<strong>

No, Eric no podía haberlo hecho. Me negaba a aceptarlo. Jason me miraba intentando leer mis pensamientos, me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no me lo creería, que defendería a Eric con todas mis fuerzas. Por eso siguió hablando.

_ Nos mandaron su ficha, muy buen trabajo el de Scotland Yard. Muy minucioso, su muerte les pareció extraña desde el principio y la investigación les llevó al apesadumbrado esposo.

_ Jason, hijo – murmuró la abuela-, es imposible fingir el dolor que le hemos visto a Eric.

_ Puede que sea arrepentimiento, abuela, mala conciencia...

_ No lo creo, Jason – le defendió-, en todo caso, no es culpable. Si no, no estaría aquí, estaría en alguna prisión en Inglaterra, ¿no?

_ No es algo que pueda estar comentando con vosotras, abuela, pero después de lo que he leído, tengo mis dudas sobre su inocencia final, que un jurado le eximiera no quiere decir que fuese inocente.

_ Pues yo si lo creo – dije-, a diferencia de ti, le conocemos.

_ Eso es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿En qué pensabas? No le conoces de nada, un tío llega al pueblo y nuestra soltera más recalcitrante, la que nunca ha salido con nadie, va y se le tira a los brazos. Ese tío es un jodido seductor, supongo que nunca mejor dicho...

_ ¡Jason Stackhouse! – le reprendió la abuela-, cuida tu lenguaje y la manera en que hablas a tu hermana.

_ Lo siento, abuela – bajó la vista y luego me miró-. El caso es que me gustaría que te mantuvieses al margen de esto, que dejaras de verle. No quiero que esto te salpique...

_ Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí, Jase, pero no puedo dejarle ahora. Es inocente, si ni siquiera yo creo en él, se va a hundir otra vez – suspiró y me cogió la mano.

_ Espero que tengas razón, Sookie, pero estamos hablando de un posible asesino en serie, no quiero tener que estar preocupado por ti, pensando en que puedes ser la siguiente...

No pude encontrar nada que pudiese rebatir eso. Era mi hermano, había tenido acceso a información privilegiada y tenía miedo por mí. Así de simple.

_ Te prometo que voy a tener cuidado, Jase, pero sé que no es con él con quien debo tenerlo.

Jason se levantó y me miró con pesar, como si fuese un caso perdido.

_ Eso espero, Sook, eso espero – se acercó a la abuela y besó su mejilla-. Os llamaré luego, a ver cómo estáis.

_ Hazlo por la razones correctas, Jason, no porque nos creas en peligro – le sonrió.

_ La razón siempre será porque os quiero, abuela – le devolvió la sonrisa-. Hasta luego, Sook.

Jason nos dejó como nos había encontrado, pero ahora la angustia era mucho mayor. La abuela me cogía de la mano e intentaba hacerme ver que todo tenía que ser una confusión, que no había manera de creer que fuese verdad de lo que acusaban a Eric. Yo asentí lo mejor que pude para no preocuparla y me fui a la cocina para preparar algo, no era que tuviese hambre, la verdad, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que Pam y Eric viniesen a casa y quería que tuviesen algo que comer.

La abuela se echó un ratito para descansar, me preocupaba lo cansada que estaba últimamente, y mientras yo me dediqué a ocuparme en elaborar platos que, seguramente, nadie comería pero al menos servían para que mi cabeza se mantuviese ocupada y no me volviese loca dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado. Al cabo de una hora más o menos, Pam entró por la puerta trasera. Mi corazón dejó de latir mientras mis ojos se iban detrás de ella.

_ Vengo sola – anunció al ver mi cara de confusión.

_ ¿Está todavía...?

_ Sí – respondió con cansancio en la voz-. Me ha mandado para decirte que no te preocupes.

_ Tarde para eso – suspiré-. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Pam miró alrededor y levantó las cejas sorprendida pero, supongo que entendió lo que había estado haciendo.

_ No, gracias, Sookie, no tengo hambre.

_ Yo tampoco, pero tienes que comer, tenemos que estar fuertes para él... - me miró y con su mirada cansada era como si no me viera o como si me viera por primera vez.

_ Supongo – cogió el tenedor que le tendía y se sirvió un poco de pollo.

Me senté frente a ella en la mesa y también me obligué a comer. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero era algo que había que hablar. Así que tomé la iniciativa.

_ Jason ha estado aquí...

Dejé caer y eso despertó su atención. Se removió en su silla y dejó el cubierto sobre el plato. Sus movimientos me parecían deliberadamente lentos, como si estuviese ordenando sus pensamientos antes de decirlos. Se limpió los labios con su servilleta y tomó un sorbo de agua.

_ ¿Qué te ha dicho?

_ No mucho, pero está preocupado por mí – dije vagamente, prefería oír qué me tenía que decir antes de seguir hablando-. ¿Tiene motivos?

_ ¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso, Sookie?

_ No insinúo nada, sé que no ha tenido nada que ver con esas desapariciones pero quiero saber.

_ ¿Qué, concretamente?

_ Háblame de ella. ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

_ ¿Ana? - dijo intentando fingir una confusión que yo sabía que estaba lejos de sentir.

_ ¿Quién si no?

_ Le has visto todos estos meses, sabes que estaba destrozado por su pérdida.

_ Lo he visto, sí, pero... – la animé a seguir y ella se rindió.

_ Está bien – hizo una pausa-. Te puedes imaginar que la muerte de la persona que amas, si bien es normal que te hunda, no te deja así, no durante tanto tiempo. Eric pasó del impacto de ver muerta a su mujer a saber por la autopsia que no sólo la había perdido a ella... - hizo otra pausa y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Durante años habían intentado tener hijos, se habían sometido a tratamientos para poder tenerlos, habían sufrido dos abortos y un año, dejaron de intentarlo. Decidieron que se tenían el uno al otro, si eso iba a ser todo, pues no pasaba nada, se querían igual o más – se miró las manos-. Era lo que más deseaba, a ella ya no se lo decía pero a mí sí. Soñaba con una niña que se pareciese a ella y poder mimarla y adorarla más que a su madre, que ya era decir. Cuando el forense nos dijo que Ana estaba de dos meses, el mundo se hundió para Eric esa era la sorpresa que tenía para él y que le había dicho por teléfono que le contaría cuando llegara a casa. A partir de ahí, todo le dio igual. Todo lo que dijeron de él, todo lo que dijeron de ella, que le acusaran..., todo.

_ ¿Cómo murió? - no sé ni cómo me atreví a preguntar.

_ La mataron durante un atraco. Se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde para tener libre el día siguiente y poder pasarlo con él, al salir, la atracaron y el aquel cabrón la mató.

_ ¿De qué acusaron a Eric? - dije con un hilo de voz.

_ ¿De qué iba a ser, Sookie? De matarla.

_ Pero...

_ Sí, pero... - suspiró-. Fue un robo extraño, el ladrón se llevó su cartera pero no las joyas que llevaba, que eran muchas y valiosas. Lo único que le quitó fue un colgante, que no tenía más valor que el sentimental y que tenía un gran significado para los dos. Fue una sucesión de desafortunadas coincidencias que, en cierto punto de la investigación apuntaron a Eric – me quedé esperando que continuara explicándose-. ¿Por qué quieres hurgar en la herida, se puede saber?

_ Quiero comprender y si saber me hace poder ayudar, mejor. ¿Por qué cree que le fue infiel?

_ Por la investigación y toda esa sarta de coincidencias, y por Claude... Se conocían desde niños, habían sido novios durante mucho tiempo y en el momento de su muerte, era su mano derecha. Eric y ella tenían sus juegos, que no tienes porqué saber, y aprovecharon unos días antes de su muerte una reserva que tenía a su nombre porque él no podía ir. La recepcionista dijo que ella llegó y pidió la llave del señor Crane, creyeron que era su amante. Además, Eric era muy posesivo con ella, muy celoso, no le importaba compartir todo, lo que le pidieses, pero su mujer era sagrada, era solo suya y que a nadie se le ocurriera ni mirarla, y unos días antes habían discutido en un cóctel por culpa de Claude. Sabía que no había razón para ponerse así, pero él era un tema sensible para Eric. Claude había sido su compañero de juegos y de colegio, su primer amor, su primer novio, su primer amante, y, con los años, también se convirtió en su mano derecha en la empresa y formaban un equipo fantástico.

_ Pero ella nunca le dio motivos para creer que era cierto, ¿no?

_ No, a veces le picaba con él, le divertía ver cómo se enfadaba y se ponía celosísimo. Claude siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y eso era algo que Eric no podía olvidar – sonrió con tristeza-. Si yo hubiese sido Eric hubiese tenido celos del novio que tenía cuando vivíamos en París, no de Claude, que nunca fue una amenaza.

_ ¿Y ese novio del que hablabas, sí?

_ No, tampoco. Ella nunca le fue infiel, ni siquiera se le hubiese ocurrido pensarlo.

_ Pero él lo creyó.

_ Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? - se extrañó.

_ Me pidió que nunca le engañara después de ponerse un poco intenso y raro diciendo que era suya.

_ Es celoso y posesivo, no debes olvidarlo – me advirtió y me estremecí al recordar sus ojos fríos-. A mi hermana le gustaba jugar con eso y, aunque él se ponía hecho un basilisco, ella sabía como controlarlo. Era como ellos se amaban, siempre al límite, a él le gustaba marcar territorio y ella también lo hacía con él.

_ ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, Pam?

_ Que tú no eres ella, no intentes serlo porque creas que es lo que él querría. Eres completamente diferente a ella y, probablemente, eso es lo que le gusta de ti. Él es diferente contigo, por eso me me he puesto un poco..., ya sabes..., tengo miedo de perderle.

_ Eso es absurdo, Pam.

_ No, no lo es. Formo parte de un mal recuerdo, yo querría dejármelo atrás, ¿por qué no lo haría él, que tiene la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo?

_ Porque os quiere, a las dos, y siempre lo va a hacer. Dale tiempo, os acabará dando vuestro lugar en su vida.

Volvió a coger el tenedor y jugueteó con el pollo un poco más antes de probar otro bocado.

_ Les dije que eras su novia, espero que no te importe – murmuró sin mirarme al cabo de unos minutos pillándome por sorpresa.

_ No... – me sonrojé-, no me importa. Es lo que me gustaría ser – musité con un hilo de voz y ella me miró-. ¿Te parece bien?

_ Sí... Ahora sólo hay que sacarle de este lío para que podáis ser unos novios normales y corrientes que retozan por los bosques.

_ ¡Pam! - me escandalicé con sus palabras.

_ Nada de Pam, gemís muy alto para mi gusto. Y contra un árbol, por el amor de Dios – puso los ojos en blanco-, qué daño, ¿no te desollaste el culo?

¡Jesucristo, Pastor de Judea!

* * *

><p>Bueno, algunas respuestas sobre el pasado de Eric, pero no muchas ;)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>18.<strong>

Durante toda la mañana, el agente Herveaux y su compañero, que acababa de llegar de refresco, me hicieron preguntas de todo tipo que no sabía contestar sobre dos mujeres que no conocía. Amelia los mantenía a raya y los dos sabían que no podrían con esta nueva abogada que me había sacado de la manga como quizá, hubiesen podido con la anterior. Es más, el agente Dawson parecía más que encantado con mi nueva abogada. Yo también, la verdad. Pam era familia, no quería que pasara por todo otra vez. Revivir la pesadilla que habíamos padecido en Londres, revivir la muerte de su hermana en las desapariciones de dos mujeres a las que, sinceramente, de haberlas visto, no hubiese dedicado dos segundos de mi vida. La angustia de recordar, una vez más, como si yo solo no fuese capaz de recordarlo todos los días, el cuerpo sin vida de mi mujer mientras se me daban las condolencias también por nuestro hijo, ése sobre el que yo no sabía nada. Seguro que hubiese sido una niña... Mientras repetían una y otra vez las mismas preguntas para las que yo tenía las mismas respuestas, mi mente volaba hasta el lugar seguro en el que ellas vivían y al que ahora se había sumado Sookie. Por eso la mandé a casa, para que estuviese lejos de ese dolor y para que estuviese con ella, para que la tranquilizara y le hiciera ver que no era un monstruo por más que no me pudiese librar de lo que me acusaban.

Amelia estaba ya tan harta de oírles como yo, pero ella les paró, que era la hora de comer y se veía que tenía hambre.

_ La verdad, señores, si esto es todo lo que tienen, por favor, avancemos. Me muero de ganas por rebatirles todo esta sarta de casualidades delante de un juez, hagamos perder una millonada al estado juzgando a un hombre inocente, que ya les demandaremos por daños y perjuicios para que se les quiten las ganas de no investigar para la próxima vez – me miró y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Si no desean nada más, el señor Northman no va a volver a repetirles otra vez que no conocía a las desaparecidas y no se va a ofrecer más a que lo sometan a las pruebas que quieran para que puedan avanzar y dedicarse a buscar al verdadero responsable, si lo hubiere.

_ Bien, señor Northman – me miró Herveaux-, supongo que no hará falta que le expliquemos que no debe salir del condado, ya sabe como va esto...

El muy cabrón seguía intentando pincharme, por suerte había conseguido controlarme, incluso cuando habló de Sookie. No podía dejar que un simple y malintencionado comentario me llevara otra vez a ese infierno. Aún dolía recordar todo lo que dijeron de mi mujer y de ese capullo con el que trabajaba.

Mi abogada y yo salimos allí, por fin, habría que decir, y nos quedamos mirando unos instantes. No sabía bien que sería lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero supuse que tenía lagunas que llenar y me ofrecí a invitarla a comer. Al poco llegamos a Merlotte's, todo el mundo se volvió para mirarnos. Todos sabían ya lo que había pasado y se podía leer en sus caras lo que opinaban de mí y de mi acompañante. No me extrañó cuando fue el propio Merlotte el que vino a atenderme, no me veía a ninguna camarera con ganas de venir a ponerme la mesa siendo el sospechoso de haberle hecho Dios sabía qué a una de sus compañeras, incluso a otra más...

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Northman?

_ Intentar comer, lo de todos los días, ya ves.

_ No deberías haber venido aquí, ya lo sabes.

_ Bueno, si fuese culpable de algo seguro que me escondería, pero como no lo soy y no tengo nada que ocultar, vengo a comer. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde con vuestra negligente policía para ir al Walmart a hacer la compra. Pero no quiero que a nadie se le indigeste la comida y menos que a nadie, a mí. Dos menús para llevar y ¿cerveza? – miré interrogando a Amelia que asintió con una sonrisa- Dos, por favor.

Se fue y al minuto volvió con dos cervezas. Amelia le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y yo me gané una mirada seria y desafiante.

_ Veo que hace amigos con facilidad, señor Northman – se rió dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

_ ¿Podemos saltarnos los formalismos? Con Eric está bien.

_ Por mí, perfecto, Eric – volvió a sonreírme.

_ ¿Qué te parece que tienen contra mí?

_ Es todo circunstancial, ya te lo dije, pero si quieren y un juez les deja, pueden ir a juicio y manejarlo a su antojo, ya sabes que eso pasa.

_ Por desgracia...

_ Deberíamos investigar por nuestra cuenta, ellos no están haciendo bien su trabajo. La primera pista les ha llevado a ti y ni siquiera han barajado la posibilidad de que no fueras tú. Ofrezcámosles otras opciones. Luego llamaré al señor Cataliades para que nos mande a Diantha, es nuestra mejor investigadora. Si alguien tiene a esas dos, lo encontrará.

_ ¿Crees que va a ser necesario? - apuré mi cerveza de un trago.

_ Eric, han perdido dos días contigo, no están buscando en otro sitio.

_ Bien – Sam apareció de golpe con una bolsa y la cuenta-. Vaya diligencia, Merlotte, si para todo se fuese así... - saqué un billete de cincuenta y lo dejé en la mesa-. Apunta la propina a la camarera correcta aunque hoy sea su día libre. Ella es lo único por lo que volver aquí.

_ Déjala en paz – masculló.

_ Bueno, eso lo tendrá que decir ella y no me ha parecido que sea lo que quiera – cogí la bolsa y dejé pasar a Amelia-. Hasta mañana, Sam.

En diez minutos estábamos en la casa de Sookie. Se asomó a la ventana y corrió a recibirnos, se me tiró a los brazos y me hizo sonreír todo lo que la había echado de menos sin ni siquiera haberme dado cuenta.

_ Eric, ¡Dios!, me tenías tan preocupada – me besó entre lágrimas.

_ No pasa nada, Sookie, no quiero que te preocupes. Todo se solucionará, para eso está aquí la señorita Broadway – miré hacia Amelia que nos sonreía-. Amelia, esta es Sookie – dije poniéndola en el suelo.

_ Encantada de conocerte, Sookie.

_ Lo mismo digo, por favor, pasad, seguro que estáis hambrientos.

_ Traemos comida, no te preocupes – levantó la bolsa y la agitó ante ella mientras entrábamos en la casa.

_ ¿Has ido a Merlotte's? - me miró extrañada y aún más preocupada.

_ No conozco más restaurantes por aquí y teníamos que comer. Además, no tengo nada que ocultar. Por cierto, te he dejado veinte dólares de propina.

_ ¿Que has hecho qué...? No puedes hacer eso, Eric.

_ Ninguna camarera quiso atendernos, tuvo que salir el dueño – explicó Amelia-, supongo que es justo que la propina sea para tí.

_ ¿Eso hicieron? - se espantó-. Lo siento, Eric, no sé cómo son tan desagradecidos y tan mezquinos.

_ Es igual, Sookie, mañana vamos y nos atiendes tú, yo solo voy para verte y estar cerca de ti, deberías saberlo – sonreí y entré a saludar a Adele que estaba en el sofá con Pam.

Me alarmó ver lo desmejorada que se veía e intercambié una mirada con Pam.

_ Adele, ¿te encuentras bien? - me arrodillé delante de ella y cogí sus manos.

_ Claro, cariño, solo he estado muy preocupada por ti.

_ No quiero que te preocupes por mí, no va a pasar nada. Soy inocente – besé sus manos.

_ Lo sé, hijo, pero tengo miedo por ti.

_ No pasa nada, Adele, mira, ¿ves?, no tienen nada contra mí.

Sookie había ido a la cocina y había servido con la ayuda de Pam, la comida que habíamos traído de Merlotte's y algunos de los platos que había estado preparando. Me sentí mal al ver que había estado cocinando, debería haber pensado en ello en lugar de ir a su lugar de trabajo y montar un número. Nos sentamos a la mesa e intentamos comer en paz. No pasó mucho hasta que Adele hizo la primera pregunta. Amelia y yo contestamos todas las preguntas lo mejor que pudimos para no alarmarlas, sobre todo a ella. Amelia les contó que nuestra investigadora iba a venir a hacer el trabajo que la policía local no hacía y Adele bufó. Me reí y tuve que explicarle que uno de esos policías era su nieto, Amelia se disculpó pero se encogió de hombros y volvió a decir que no estaban haciendo su trabajo, que no estaban investigando. Pam permanecía callada y eso me asustaba. ¿Estaba consiguiendo ese disparate lo que no había conseguido Scotland Yard, que dudara de mí? Sus ojos, por fin, se clavaron en los míos después de comer. Estaba desesperado por hablar con ella y saber qué le pasaba. Así que la cogí de la mano y la saqué al porche mientras Sookie llevaba a Adele a su dormitorio.

_ Pam, ¿qué te pasa?

_ Tengo miedo, Eric. Es la segunda vez, ¿qué probabilidad hay de que esta vez te crean inocente?

_ No lo sé, supongo que las mismas, sobre todo porque es verdad que lo soy.

_ En Londres hubo suerte, no digo que de haberte condenado, no estarías fuera, que al final ese maldito cabrón está pagando por lo que le hizo a mi hermana, pero aquí... Están tan deseosos de encontrar al responsable de las desapariciones que si ven que encajas, te lo colgarán.

_ Por favor, Pam, ten un poco de fe. Si tú no me apoyas, si no eres fuerte, me hundiré. Os necesito a mi lado – me miró largamente y se encogió un poco por el frío del anochecer. Me quité la chaqueta y se la puse sobre los hombros.

_ No te engañó – dijo sin mirarme.

_ Lo sé – levantó los ojos y me miró con incredulidad- Hoy lo sé, entonces la pena me hizo dudar.

_ No hagas pasar a Sookie por ese infierno – no respondí, sentí que eso no estaba en mi mano-. No seas idiota y no la cagues, es una buena mujer y te quiere, ¡Dios sabe porqué!, pero no la veo lo suficientemente fuerte y segura de sí para mandarte a la mierda como hacía mi hermana cuando te ponías tonto.

_ Sí, sí, que lo hacía – sonreí con tristeza recordándolo-. Pero ni Sookie es así ni yo soy aquel hombre.

Besó mi mejilla y entró en la casa. Al poco la seguí, en la salita, Amelia hablaba por teléfono con su oficina y lo preparaba todo. Preguntó dónde podría hospedarse y Sookie le ofreció una habitación. Amelia se sorprendió con el ofrecimiento y lo rechazó pero Pam la convenció diciéndole que así podría ayudarla con el papeleo y a planificar todo lo que necesitara. Suspiré con alivio, parecía que todo empezaba a verse de otra manera, que pese a lo complicado que sería, al menos, éramos un equipo. Estaba a punto de pedirme el sofá cuando Sookie bajó con su bolso de viaje.

_ Déjame despedirme de la abuela y nos vamos – me dijo.

_ ¿Os vais? - me miró Amelia.

_ Estaremos aquí al lado por si necesitáis algo. Es la casa que hay al otro lado del cementerio – le dijo Sookie.

_ Eso suena muy mal, a película de serie B como mínimo – se rió mi abogada.

_ Sí, la verdad – soltó una risita y me cogió de la mano-. ¿Vienes a ver a la abuela?

_ Claro.

Adele estaba en la cama leyendo, se veía frágil y desmejorada. Me acerqué y palmeó la cama a su lado. Miró a Sookie y salió.

_ Así que mi nieta se va a ir a tu casa... - me dijo seria.

_ Si no te importa, sí, quiere venir a pasar la noche conmigo.

_ Sé que eres un buen hombre, Eric, pero no juegues con los sentimientos de Sookie. Si no puedes darle lo que quiere de ti, déjala, ella lo merece todo.

_ Nunca jugaría con sus sentimientos, Adele – me escandalicé-, ella es muy importante para mí, cada minuto que pasa, más. Quiero ser el hombre que ella necesita que sea, lo estoy intentando.

_ Tendrás que hacer algo más que intentarlo, querido – me cogió la mano y la estrechó entre las suyas.

_ Lo haré – besé su mejilla.

_ Gracias, Eric. Los dos sois buenos el uno para el otro. Ella te ha hecho salir de tu letargo y tú, tú la has sacado al mundo, ya no se esconde detrás de mí...

_ No me explico cómo... – me refrené, ¿había estado a punto de hablar de su virginidad con su abuela?- ha sido posible que hiciera eso, es guapa, divertida, buena y lista. Lo tiene todo...

_ Pero también le da miedo abrirse al mundo y salir, le da miedo que no la quieran como ella quiere. Es un poco como tú, los dos habéis tenido vuestros problemas y os habéis encerrado en vosotros, os habéis escudado en un obstáculo o en una persona para poder hacerlo. Ya no tenéis excusa, os tenéis el uno al otro.

_ Gracias, Adele, ¿quiere decir esto que cuento con tu bendición? – me reí.

_ Sí, haz honor a tu palabra y dale lo que merece. Ahora, vete, que quiero terminar este capítulo antes de dormir – me empujó para que me fuera.

_ Buenas noches – sonreí y me incliné para besarla otra vez.

_ Buenas noches, hijo.


	19. Chapter 19

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>19.<strong>

Salió de la habitación de la abuela y cogió mi bolsa que estaba en un peldaño de la escalera, me cogió de la mano y sonrió a Pam mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

_ Buenas noches, Pam. Amelia. Hasta mañana.

_ Hasta mañana, Eric – murmuró Pam-. Sookie...

Levanté la mano a modo de despedida y nos fuimos. La noche era agradable, paseamos en silencio entre las lápidas camino de su casa. Su pulgar me acariciaba, haciendo pequeños círculos en el dorso de mi mano. Una sensación de paz me invadió. Por fin, después de horas de angustia, me relajé. Estaba conmigo, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Llegamos a su casa y antes de entrar se volvió y besó mis labios, fue un beso pequeño, dulce, casi agradecido. No el que yo estaba esperando, la verdad, tampoco uno que no fuese bienvenido, pero que me hacía dudar de lo que iba a pasar una vez la puerta se cerrara detrás de nosotros.

_ ¿Estás cansado? - pregunté para ver si así despejaba mis dudas.

_ Ha sido un día muy largo, la verdad es que un poco – me sonrió con complicidad, quizá leyendo mi mente.

_ Estresante, sí – le devolví la sonrisa pensando que podría ayudarle con su estrés.

_ ¿Te apetece hacer algo en especial? – ¿como comerte, te refieres?, pensé y supongo que me ruboricé porque él me miró confundido- No sé, pasear, sentarnos en el jardín y hablar, o simplemente escuchando música, picar algo... – se apresuró a decir- Lo que te apetezca.

_ No, lo que quieras, si estás cansado nos podemos ir a la cama a dormir, si quieres – "no, a dormir, no, por favor, por favor, por favor", seguía diciéndome como una niña que quiere trasnochar como los adultos.

_ Supongo que mañana hay que levantarse temprano, habrá que prepararlo todo con Amelia y Pam – murmuró llevándose la mano a los ojos.

_ Sí, seguro – musité.

Me cogió de la mano y la besó antes de dirigirnos a subir la escalera. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo al entrar en el dormitorio y me soltó. Me miré la mano, de repente la notaba vacía. Eric se volvió y me miró extrañado.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ No, no – me apresuré a decir- pensaba que no sé si he echado el cepillo para el pelo – mentí-. Voy al baño – cogí la bolsa y me escondí allí, donde sus ojos no pudiesen ver mi vergüenza.

De repente, estaba muy nerviosa por acostarme con él. Bueno, ya lo había hecho, lo sé, la primera noche, vaya porque me resistí, y aún me sonrojaba todo lo que hicimos, y la noche anterior aunque no guardara ningún recuerdo de ella. Me invadió la timidez y la inseguridad, no había dicho nada a favor ni en contra, ¿qué quería que hiciese? Estaba claro que quería cama, pero no sabía de qué variedad, ¿qué podía saber yo que hasta hacía dos días aún había sido virgen? También me había parecido cansado el sábado y resultó que no lo estaba. Ay, Dios, de vuelta al sonrojo. Miré mi bolsa y cogí mi camisón, había traído el más sexy que tenía, que tampoco era mucho decir, que no tenía camisones de esos. Bueno, yo me lo ponía y ya veríamos si me lo quitaba. Tomé aire y salí del baño después de echarme un último vistazo y comprobar que mis labios parecían apetecibles y mi pelo se alborotaba un poco de una manera deliberadamente descuidada. Eric me esperaba, sólo con los pantalones del pijama, sentado en la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, y la mirada perdida en algún punto que rondaba la mesita de noche. Suspiré dándome cuenta de que no iba a pasar nada. La dichosa foto acababa con la líbido de cualquiera. Levantó los ojos y me sonrió sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Me tendió la mano y yo se la cogí, me acercó hasta él y apoyó la frente contra mi pecho mientras se asía a mis caderas. Instintivamente, mis manos se fueron a su pelo y comencé a acariciarlo con sumo cuidado, que no me atrevía casi ni a respirar. Se separó un poco y depositó un pequeño beso entre mis pechos, justo donde el escote dejaba al descubierto mi piel y me miró a los ojos.

_ Me alegra que estés aquí – murmuró-. El día ha mejorado mucho gracias a ti.

_ Es el único lugar donde querría estar.

_ ¿Junto a mí? – sonrió y había tanta ternura en su gesto que sólo quería besarle pero me obligué a mantenerme a la espera.

_ ¿Dónde si no?

Se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama y me llevó con él, sobre su regazo, quizá, después de todo, habría esperanzas... Me besó suavemente, con dulzura, otra vez con agradecimiento y consideración.

_ Sookie... – murmuró con los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía el labio como saboreándome. Abrió los ojos y no pude descifrar su expresión-. No sé si esto es conveniente para ti

_ ¿Qué...? – dije con un hilo de voz sin querer entender lo que acababa de decir.

_ Esto va a ir a peor.

_ Pero dijiste...

_ No quería alarmar a Adele, la he visto muy desmejorada – bajó los ojos hasta sus manos que jugueteaban con el dobladillo de mi camisón-. Va a ir a peor, a mucho peor, ya he estado ahí y por eso lo sé.

_ ¿Tu mujer? – me miró sorprendido-. Pam me contó algo.

_ ¿Qué te contó? – intenté bajarme de encima suya, no me parecía una conversación para tenerla a horcajadas sobre él pero me cogió firmemente de las caderas manteniéndome ahí.

_ Me contó que te acusaron falsamente de su muerte.

_ No lo hice – murmuró más para sí que para mí.

_ Lo sé...

_ Tampoco he hecho esto, lo que sea que les haya pasado a esas mujeres – dijo pero esta vez su voz se quebró un poco.

_ Ya sé que no has sido tú.

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? No me conoces...

_ No te veo capaz de hacer algo así.

_ No me conoces – repitió y su mirada era insondable.

Me abracé a él, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Era verdad, no le conocía, pero no podía creerme que fuese capaz de algo así. Rezaba porque no fuese capaz de algo así.

Sus manos dejaron de juguetear con mi ropa y se agarraron bien a mí, de repente, todo se había puesto serio. Su boca buscaba la mía con un ansia y una desesperación que no le había conocido hasta entonces. Mi mente registraba vagamente lo que sus manos iban haciendo mientras su boca demandaba y se imponía a la mía en una batalla que sabía desde el primer mordisco que iba a perder, y sabía que lo que fuese iba a dejar marca. En dos días todo había sido ternura y mimos, esto era otra cosa y mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando como debía a lo que fuese, sólo con su mirada había conseguido que ya estuviese dispuesta a todo, si le sumaba su boca y sus manos, ¿qué podía decir?, ¿qué podía objetar?. Era suya.

Todo fue rápido, urgente, hasta un poco sórdido. Me dio la vuelta y me embistió desde atrás, sin contemplaciones, sin miramientos, agarrándose a mis caderas con fuerza, pellizcando mis pechos, cogiéndome del pelo. La sorpresa nunca dejó paso a la indignación, mi cadera se ajustaba al movimiento de la suya y mi cuerpo había decidido que le gustaba lo que le hacían mientras de mi boca comenzaron a salir gemidos y palabras inconexas. Seguía arremetiendo contra mí con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo, era increíble lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacerme sentir, estaba ciega de deseo y de necesidad, apenas sabría decir cómo noté su aliento contra mi cuello y su boca deslizándose por él. El placer era tan intenso, tan cegador que no podía más, sólo quería tocarle, poder ver su cara y cada vez que intentaba girarme un poco me lo impedía. Vagamente registré que su boca estaba en mi hombro, estaba a punto de llegar cuando me mordió. No quería creer que podría haber sido el detonante, pero exploté y tras unas cuantas embestidas más, a cual más fuerte y rabiosa, me siguió, cayendo sobre sus brazos para apoyarse, jadeando contra mi nuca, sin salirse de mí pero sin darme el regalo de su peso tampoco. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que, después de recuperar el aliento, me abrazara levantándome y acurrucándome contra su pecho. No podía moverme, no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía si podría articular palabra. No podía decir que hubiese estado preparada para esa sesión de sexo rudo y salvaje, y me había asustado tanto como me había hecho disfrutar, y para mi vergüenza tenía que confesar que era la vez que más lo había hecho. De ahí el miedo.

Mientras, Eric, ajeno a la tormenta que se había desatado en mi cabeza, me daba pequeños besos en el pelo y me acariciaba la espalda. Parecía tan en paz consigo mismo, que cada vez estaba más confundida. No podía considerar en serio que, después de haberme dicho que no le conocía, y haberme follado, porque eso no había sido hacer el amor, como a una zorra, podía estar tan tranquila como él, ¿verdad? Ya sabía que no tenía experiencia y que quizá estaba sobreactuando, pero había conseguido asustarme y no se daba cuenta, y lo peor es que no sabía cómo hacérselo ver. Estaba intentando hacer acopio de valor para ponerle palabras a mi zozobra cuando empezó a hablar. Al principio fue como un murmullo que retumbaba en su pecho, pero en seguida las palabras en un tono desapasionado, comenzaron a llegar con claridad a mis oídos.

_ Cuando mi mujer murió estaba embarazada. Me gustaría decir que nunca dudé de mi paternidad, pero lo hice, era yo el que tenía problemas para concebir, no ella. Unos días antes, primero aprovechamos la reserva de un amigo suyo – sus ojos se fueron a la foto sobre la mesita- y después tuvimos una gran bronca por él y los celos que yo le tenía – se mordió el labio con pesar al recordar-. El atracador le quitó una cartera con poco efectivo, sin tarjetas, que nunca las llevaba ahí, y un colgante sin más valor que el sentimental, que yo le compré cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos juramos ser del otro para siempre, y dejó todo lo demás – suspiró y siguió-. Te cuento esto, porque dos mujeres han desaparecido cerca de mí y, como entonces, todo me apunta – tragó saliva-. Me gustaría asegurarte que todo irá bien, que podrás tener tu cuento de hadas, pero yo no soy, ni de lejos, un príncipe. Me gustaría decirte que no vas a sufrir pero lo harás, la experiencia me lo dice, sé lo que viene a continuación. No sabes cómo querría asegurarte que siempre estaré a tu lado, pero nadie sabe mejor que yo que nada es para siempre, sólo el dolor, la ausencia y la pena persisten y ni siquiera nada de eso lo es. Éste soy yo, soy el que te hizo el amor por primera vez y el que antes te ha follado sin compasión, a veces es lo que se hace, no creas que ha sido algo tan extraño, y, además, cariño, lo has disfrutado – se calló un instante e intenté interrumpirle pero otra vez se impuso a mí, en eso también, con autoridad-. No, no, déjame terminar. Quieres formar parte de esta vida, tienes que saber – volvió a hacer una pequeña pausa y su voz dejó de ser aséptica y clínica, diseccionando mi realidad o la suya, que a esas alturas ya no sabía decir y se convirtió en una caricia-. Pero quiero que sepas que lo estoy intentando y sé que lo voy a conseguir, voy a ser lo que necesitas que sea para ti, y lo voy a ser porque tú eres alguien que lo merece y alguien a quien yo sé que voy a amar. Alguien a quien estoy empezando a querer ya...

* * *

><p>Quizá debería haber avisado al principio del polvo, pero quería que fuese una sorpresa. ¿Lo he conseguido?<p>

¿Qué tal este Eric? ¿muy oscuro?

Por favor, me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión.


	20. Chapter 20

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>20.<strong>

Me desperté un poco desorientado. Palpé la mesita hasta encontrar la lámpara, la encendí y cogí mi reloj. Las tres y veintisiete. A mi lado, Sookie respiraba profundamente. Me giré para abrazarla y acomodarme contra ella. Le aparté el pelo un poco, que luego me iba a acabar haciendo cosquillas como la mañana anterior y entonces lo vi. Me había puesto un poco brusco, había que reconocerlo, por un momento me dejé llevar. Diría que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía así, pero es que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había hecho, en general, y no se me había ocurrido pensar en que le habría dejado marca. Me incorporé un poco y bajé el edredón para comprobar si había más señales de lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Las encontré en sus caderas, en los glúteos y en forma de chupetón, en la base de su espalda. No me podía creer cómo se me había ido de las manos mi demostración de pasión y fuerza. Por la mañana hablaría con ella y me disculparía mil veces por haber sido tan rudo, porque, aunque estaba seguro de que le había gustado mucho, no tenía excusa. Me volví a acurrucar contra su espalda y la abracé. Esa mujer se había convertido en un regalo para mí. Era bella, buena, divertida y creía en mí, y eso era algo que ni siquiera yo hacía ya. Besé su hombro sobre la marca que le había dejado y la atraje hacia mí. El sueño no tardó en vencerme y en poblarse de pesadillas.

La voz de Pam me despertó. Antes de abrir los ojos sentí el vacío y el frío de la mitad de la cama desocupada.

_ Eric, levanta – me ordenó.

_ ¿Qué hora es...? – balbucí.

_ Hora de levantarse y dar explicaciones – tiró del edredón y me dejó desnudo y helado.

_ ¿Qué...? – la miré sin estar muy seguro de lo que hablaba.

_ ¿Estás loco? ¿No hay ni una pizca de sentido común dentro de ti? – me miró como si no me conociese-. Eric, por Dios, con la que está cayendo ¿y le haces eso a esa pobre? ¿Cómo pretendes vender tu inocencia si has dejado a Sookie llena de marcas?

_ Pam, no creo que esta sea una conversación que tenga que tener contigo – intenté explicarme pero me cortó.

_ ¿Perdona? He sido yo quien la ha visto entrar esta mañana en la casa, no me digas que no es una conversación que vas a tener conmigo.

_ Anoche parecía bien... – murmuré consciente de lo que había pasado.

_ Anoche debía estar lo suficientemente asustada como para no decirte que te habías pasado.

_ Pensé...

_ No, no pensaste – me tiró los pantalones que estaban en el suelo-. Vístete, tienes explicaciones que dar y disculpas que pedir. ¡Vamos! – gritó-. Levántate y arréglalo.

Así de fácil. Arréglalo. Me levanté y fui al baño, a ver si el agua lavaba mi estupidez también. Pam me esperaba en la cocina con una taza de café y el mismo gesto serio que me había despertado. No iba a excusarme con ella. El sexo un poco duro no era algo que fuese nuevo para mí, claro que era un poco pronto para Sookie y el momento para iniciaciones no era ese, ahí tenía razón, pero no iba a disculparme por eso, y, desde luego, no con ella. Como si supiera lo que pensaba, dejó su taza en la mesa y me miró.

_ Me imagino que no ha sido tu primera vez, y, por el amor de Dios, no quiero ni saber lo que hacías con mi hermana, pero tienes que hacer lo imposible porque ella vuelva a estar de tu lado. No te has dado ni cuenta del cambio que has tenido en los últimos días, ella es lo que te ancla a la realidad y es lo que hace que este pueblo en pleno no te linche. Vamos – dijo levantándose-, tenemos que pillarla antes de irse a trabajar.

En pocos minutos estábamos en el porche de la granja de Adele y Sookie. Entramos y Amelia me recibió con una mirada de desaprobación y censura. ¿Por qué sólo yo veía eso como algo bastante normal en una pareja? Me paré a considerarlo, ¿era Sookie mi pareja? Aunque fuese pronto para hablar en esos términos, si ella aún quería serlo, sí.

_ Vaya, Eric, menudo depredador nos has salido – me dijo seria Amelia-, y muy oportuno, debo añadir.

_ Amelia, ¿qué tal? – respondí secamente, no estaba para aguantar tonterías.

_ Llegas tarde, se ha ido – me informó.

_ ¿Algo que deba saber antes de irme a comer? – levanté la ceja demandando.

_ Pues que ayer me pareciste un buen hombre y hoy te veo bastante capullo, pero desde que me pagas te diré que no sabe qué pensar sobre lo que le hiciste anoche – sonrió con malicia-. Mi consejo, no vayas al restaurante.

_ ¿Y Adele? – reparé en que no la había visto desde que había llegado.

_ ¿Preguntas si sabe algo?

_ No, pregunto por ella, ¿dónde está?

_ En la cama y no, no sabe nada.

Llamé a la puerta de su dormitorio y una voz débil pero alegre me dijo que pasara. Me preocupaba su estado y no parecía que nadie estuviese haciendo nada por remediarlo. Cuando me vio me sonrió y me hizo entrar.

_ Eric, cielo, pasa. Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo – entré y me senté a su lado en la cama.

_ ¿Cómo estás?

_ Bien, bien – dijo sonriendo.

_ Adele, sabes que eso no es cierto. ¿Te ha visto un médico?

_ No necesito un médico, Eric, sólo estoy cansada y soy vieja – sonrió cogiéndome la mano-, es razonable que no tenga buen aspecto.

_ No digas tonterías, aún eres una mujer hermosa – me reí-. Y debería verte un médico. ¿Quieres que te lleve a Shreveport?

_ Hijo ese es un dispendio innecesario y tampoco me va a decir nada que ya no sepa – su mirada se ensombreció-. Pero no hablemos de mí, ¿qué tal con Sookie?

_ Bueno, creo que ayer fui un poco brusco con ella sin intención, voy a tener que disculparme, con flores, con una invitación a donde ella quiera, prometiéndole la luna y las estrellas, arrastrándome por el suelo si es preciso. Lo normal, vamos.

_ ¿Tan grave fue? – se interesó quizá esperando que le contara lo que había pasado.

_ A mí no me lo pareció en ese momento, pero sí, no debí hacerlo.

_ Si puedo ayudar...

_ Gracias, Adele – me acerqué y besé su mejilla-, pero creo que puedo arreglarlo yo solo. Voy a ir a comer a Merlotte's a ver como de difícil lo tengo.

Me levanté para irme y me detuvo cogiéndome la mano.

_ Ten cuidado, con todo. Con lo que haces y con lo que dices. Con la gente de este pueblo y, sobre todo, con la inocencia de mi nieta.

La miré unos segundos y asentí en silencio, y salí antes de que la vergüenza por lo que había hecho me venciera. Pam me esperaba en la puerta.

_ ¿Cómo sigue?

_ No la veo bien. Llama al médico, quiero que la vea. Entérate si tienen derecho a asistencia sanitaria, que aquí las cosas no son como en casa.

_ Vaya, pensé que esta era ahora tu casa...

_ Vivo aquí, debería serlo, pero me da que se van a esforzar porque no me sienta como si lo fuera.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí al restaurante. Algunas de las personas que me crucé por el camino me miraron no con muy buenos ojos. Ya empezaba el juicio paralelo. Conforme me acercaba y más gente me miraba mal, el consejo de Amelia de no ir a Merlotte's me parecía mucho más razonable de lo que en principio pensé. Pero allí estaba, respiré profundamente y entré. Lo primero que vi fue a Sookie que estaba en la barra. Llevaba una blusa blanca anudada a la cintura sobre su uniforme y un pañuelo en el cuello. Me mordí el labio avergonzado, seguro que tenía más señales de las que había visto. Cuando me miró no supe descifrar su mirada pero saqué valor de donde fuese que lo tenía y fui hacia ella. Sonreí tímidamente y la rodeé con mis brazos y la besé. Al principio estaba rígida pero en unos segundos se relajó y me devolvió el beso. En el salón, todos habían dejado de hacer lo que en ese momento estuviesen haciendo y estaban pendientes de nosotros. Cogí su cabeza entre mis manos y la miré a los ojos para comprobar si me había perdonado. Lo que vi me dejó helado, en sus ojos había tanto amor que asustaba, casi tanto como el temor que se escondía detrás de ese amor.

_ Hola, amante – dije por fin.

_ ¡Eric! – me reprendió bajando el tono- ¡Cómo me llamas eso delante de todos...!

_ Yo diría que después del beso que nos acabamos de dar, todos se han hecho una idea bastante aproximada de que lo somos – me reí por lo bajo.

_ ¿Es eso lo que somos? – preguntó tímidamente pero molesta.

_ Si no tienes inconveniente, me gusta ser el amante de mi chica – sonreí al ver que se sonrojaba.

_ ¿Soy tu chica...? – se mordió el labio sonriendo, por fin.

_ Si aún lo quieres ser, sí – la miré temiendo su respuesta, así que rogué-. Y, por favor, dí que sí.

_ Qué tonto eres – se colgó de mi cuello y volvió a besarme en el silencio sepulcral del bar.

Cuando me soltó me cogió de la mano y me llevó a mi mesa.

_ Ahora vengo con tu cerveza – me guiñó un ojo y se fue contoneándose para mi deleite.

Hasta que no estuve en la mesa no me di cuenta de que todo el mundo me miraba. No es que fuese a creer que una noticia como la de las desapariciones se fuese a mantener en secreto, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco esperaba que hubiese corrido como un reguero de pólvora. Estaba entre una gente que ya, a tenor de lo que decían sus ojos, habían decidido que el extranjero había acabado con dos de sus mujeres, además de estar profanando a la soltera más codiciada del pueblo. Sí, y vaya si me fastidiaba, Amelia había tenido razón. Me podría haber hecho perdonar en otro momento y en otro lugar, pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Sookie se acercó a la mesa con mi cerveza y una sonrisa preocupada. La había visto comentar algo con Sam y la chica de la barra que no parecían muy felices.

_ No quiero causarte problemas. ¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunté.

_ Nunca – sonrió y acarició mi pelo-. Enseguida vuelvo con tu comida.

La comida no fue nada tranquila, a las miradas de reproche, de desprecio, se le unió algún insulto desde lejos, claro, no convenía hacerlo de frente, después de todo yo era un psicópata de casi dos metros, no hubiese sido muy inteligente. Con todo, conseguí concentrar mi atención sólo en Sookie y fue bastante más llevadero de lo que había esperado. La verdad es que lo que me dijeran a mí me daba igual, esa ya era una prueba superada a estas alturas de mi vida, era lo que le decían a Sookie lo que me enervaba y me daban ganas de arrancar cabezas. Pero ella estuvo magnífica, reprendió y se enfrentó a varios clientes sacándoles los colores. Era una comunidad demasiado pequeña como para que no se supieran las miserias de los demás. Cuando, por fin, llegó la hora del café y el bar se había despejado de gente, se sentó conmigo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeras y de Sam.

_ ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó consternada-. Me molesta que la gente no se meta en sus asuntos...

_ ¿Cómo estoy yo? – me sorprendí-. No, cariño, ¿cómo estás tú? – bajé los ojos y los fijé en la café- y no sólo por lo de hoy... – se quedó callada unos instantes como si no supiera qué contestar aún a eso.

_ Oh..., bueno – murmuró al fin con tono temeroso-, confieso que me asustaste. No..., no es que no me gustara, y, bueno..., supongo que lo repetiremos en algún momento... – levanté los ojos y vi el rubor en sus mejillas-, pero, Eric, me asustaste. Mucho. No sé porqué lo hiciste, no quiero pensar que eres tan oscuro por dentro, quiero creer en ti y pensar que obedeció a algo...

_ No sé porqué lo hice. Es demasiado pronto para eso... Esto...– gesticulé señalándonos-, esto es demasiado nuevo. Lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

_ Tengo que preguntarte algo... – dudó si hacerlo- ¿Disfrutaste haciéndome daño?

No me podía creer lo que me estaba preguntando, ¿de verdad creía que había sido para hacerle daño? Supongo que mi mirada dolida lo decía todo pero me obligué a responder.

_ Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que creyeras que te haría daño deliberadamente. Lamento si el sexo un poco más brusco te ha parecido una agresión, supongo que te dejé marcas suficientes como para que lo hicieras. ¿Si disfruté? Mucho, sí, pero, claro, yo estaba haciendo otra cosa, lo que para ti fue algo tan doloroso, para mí era sexo con mi chica, la cual, por cierto, debo decir que se lo pasó igualmente bien.

_ No me vas a hacer sentirme mal. Sabes que no fue el daño físico, acepto las marcas de tus manos en mis caderas, en mis brazos, de tu boca en mi hombro, los exhibiría con orgullo, si me apuras, si la situación no fuese tan delicada para ti. Pasaste de ser dulce y adorable a ser alguien que no conocía, como me dijiste. Me hiciste dudar cuál de los dos eres, si el hombre frágil y adorable que quiero o el otro frío y violento – no pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

_ ¿Cuál crees tú que soy? ¿De verdad crees que soy violento?

_ No lo sé, Eric, ese es el problema.

_ Tiene fácil solución tu _problema_ – dije secamente.

_ No quiero esa solución. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás? No para mí, al menos. Anoche me asustaste lo que no te puedes imaginar, pero yo me asusté a mí misma tanto como tu comportamiento. Lo acepté, lo acaté – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, soy tuya.

Me dejó sin palabras. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que pensé que podrían oírlo desde el otro extremo del bar.

_ ¿Eres mía...? – musité.

_ Sí.

Durante unos segundos perdí mi mirada en la suya, alargué la mano para coger la suya y me acerqué a ella hasta casi rozar nuestras cabezas.

_ Bien – murmuré mirándola con anhelo-, porque yo también soy tuyo.


	21. Chapter 21

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>21.<strong>

Bueno, ya lo había dicho. En voz alta y en su cara. Lo que no esperaba es que él me contestara lo mismo. No estaba preparada para esa respuesta. De repente comprendí lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Cuando me levanté para ir al baño y me vi llena de señales y marcas por todo mi dolorido cuerpo, me asusté. Me vestí corriendo y huí. Había pasado todo el día avergonzada conmigo misma por haber disfrutado de su rudeza. Cuando Tara me vio los brazos y luego indagó debajo de mi pañuelo me gritó que si estaba loca, que cómo le había dejado hacerme eso. Sam no los vio pero sumó dos y dos con mi atuendo y los gritos de Tara. Sólo Lafayette se puso de mi lado y les dijo que me dejaran en paz, y aunque intentó calmarme en la cocina con un abrazo y un té, yo ya no atendía a razones cuando me decía que eran gajes del oficio, que a veces, la cosa se ponía un poco dura pero no tenía porqué ser en el mal sentido, y si ésta no lo había sido, no tenía de qué avergonzarme. Pero lo hacía. Así que ahora, después de haberle besado delante de medio pueblo, después de haber escuchado los reproches y quejas de Sam y Tara y de haberme peleado con varios clientes por él, escucharle que era mío le daba una nueva dimensión a la noche anterior. Y deseé haberle marcado yo también a él.

Me esperó a que terminara el turno y salimos de la mano, paseando mientras nos seguían las miradas indignadas y llenas de incomprensión de mis vecinos. A la mierda todos. Si ya le habían juzgado y condenado, no estaba por la labor de ser amable con ellos. Era mi hombre e iba a luchar junto a él y por él hasta el final, donde fuera que estuviese.

Por el camino me fue contando lo que había pasado en Inglaterra, explicándome lo que vendría a continuación. Debió ser horrible que en su peor momento, cuando había perdido lo que más quería, le acusaran de haber sido el responsable. Dolía oírle decir que aunque un jurado le declaró inocente, para casi todos los que le rodeaban nunca lo fue, que sobre su cabeza siempre planeó la sombra de la duda y mientras, él se moría por dentro cada día un poco más, en soledad, sólo Pam se mantuvo a su lado contra viento y marea. Cuando encontraron al culpable, se fue, desapareció, no quería tener que ver las caras de todos los que se volvieron contra él, de todos a los que sólo vio la espalda durante meses. Por un momento me sentí mal, yo estaba agradecida a eso, era lo que le había traído a aquí, era lo que le había traído a mí.

Su voz contando los meses previos se apagó, con mi mala conciencia por mis pensamientos, en cuanto llegamos a casa y, cuando subía las escaleras para entrar, me paró para tenerme a su altura. Sus ojos llameaban con una intensidad y una emoción que no supe definir, cuando me miraba así, tenía serios problemas con mis rodillas, que, por un lado, casi no me aguantaban el peso y por otro, sólo querían abrirse para recibirle. Me rodeó por la cintura y me besó. Cada vez que lo hacía mejoraba a la anterior, mi corazón primero dejaba de latir para luego desbocarse y los dedos de mis pies hacían cosas extrañas, como si fuesen independientes del resto de mi cuerpo. No voy a decir que nunca nadie me había besado así, menuda tontería, claro que no, tampoco me había besado con tantos, pero en una escala del uno al diez, todos los demás, siendo generosa, se podía decir que rozaban el seis mientras que Eric subía al quince, por lo menos. Cuando me besaba el tiempo se detenía, ya no había nada más, ni preocupaciones ni cansancio ni miedo, y cuando su boca dejaba la mía, volvían multiplicados por mil, ¿cómo íbamos a salir de esa?, ¿cómo iba yo a retener a un hombre así?, las rodillas se negaban a sostenerme y los pies me mataban, y una mañana me levantaría y él ya no estaría.

Pam abrió la puerta y nunca he estado más agradecida porque me interrumpieran.

_ ¿Pensáis entrar?

_ Pamela – murmuró Eric con fastidio sin dejar de mirarme-, ¿te corre mucha prisa?

_ A mí no – respondió con tono aburrido e indiferente-, pero Amelia se tiene que ir.

Entramos y mientras que ellos hablaban fui a ver a la abuela que estaba en la cocina. Parecía estar algo mejor, sobre la mesa había unas pastillas que nunca había visto. La miré interrogándola y nos sentamos a la mesa.

_ Eric estaba preocupado y ha hecho que venga el médico, ya ves, menudo gasto tonto – miró el bote-. Es un amor, ¿a que sí?, pero, qué te voy a contar a ti, ¿no? – se rió y yo también pese a haberme puesto como un tomate.

_ ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor? – cambié de conversación.

_ Lo que ya sabíamos, que el tiempo se acaba – dijo sencillamente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Abuela... – me arrodillé delante de ella y puse la cabeza en su regazo sollozando.

_ No, hija, no llores. Estoy viviendo un tiempo prestado – acarició mi pelo como cuando era niña-, esto iba a pasar, ya lo sabíamos. Ahora deja de llorar y vamos a disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda. Quería verte feliz y con alguien que te quisiera a tu lado, es como si hubiese estado esperando a eso – se rió.

Eric entró en la cocina y nos miró. Su mente debió registrar lo que estaba pasando porque su cara se ensombreció.

_ Adele... – murmuró con pesar.

_ Ah, no – le regañó mi abuela-, no me irás a llorar tú también, ¿verdad?

_ No, claro, voy a ser un buen nieto adoptivo y haré lo que me pidas – sonrió pero la voz le salió triste.

_ ¿Ves? – me dijo la abuela levantándome la cara y haciendo un gesto hacia él-. Perfecto.

_ Bueno, Amelia se va y quiere despedirse. Luego hablamos de perfecciones.

Se acercó hasta nosotras y me ayudó a levantarme y luego ofreció su brazo a la abuela, que se cogió de él con orgullo y comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia el salón.

Amelia se despidió de nosotros y volvió a Shreveport. Pam nos explicó lo que iba a hacer y que hasta que el FBI o el sheriff no actuasen contra Eric, no había más que prepararse y que la mejor defensa era un ataque, así que su investigadora y ella estarían ocupadas haciendo el trabajo que nadie estaba haciendo. Amelia era una mujer expeditiva y optimista, no parecía detenerse en tonterías ni tener remilgos a la hora de moldear la ley a su conveniencia, lo que, tengo que admitir, me tranquilizaba como ninguno de ellos se podía imaginar. Eric se sentaba en el sofá al lado de la abuela, con su mano entre las suyas, y ella se apoyaba un poco sobre su hombro. Me escurrí sin que se dieran cuenta mientras hablaban y corrí a buscar la vieja cámara de fotos que a Jason le había tocado en una tómbola en una feria en Monroe. Quería conservar ese momento, congelarlo en el tiempo, como había hecho Eric con su mujer, porque sabía que llegaría un día en el que necesitaría el confort que me daría recordar un momento en el que fuimos felices.

_ ¿Qué te apetece hacer mañana, Adele? – le preguntó Eric con su mejor sonrisa, llevándose su mano a los labios. La abuela soltó una carcajada.

_ Menudo seductor estás tú hecho, guapo, pero a esta pobre anciana ya la tienes en el bote, no hace falta que te esfuerces.

_ ¿Quién dice que es un esfuerzo? Me encantaría consentirte, ya lo sabes – la rodeó con su brazo y se veía tan pequeña junto a él-. Además, tampoco sé de quién me hablas, yo no veo a ninguna anciana aquí – la abuela volvió a reírse y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras lo hacía.

_ Pues, entonces, mañana vamos a hacerte un huerto, ¿te parece bien?

_ Si es lo que deseas, sí, aunque yo me refería a otro tipo de actividad – le guiñó un ojo y ella le pegó en la mano que le cogía, y se rieron- Te hubiese llevado donde me dijeras, al teatro, a cenar, donde hubieses querido.

_ No tendrás un abuelo de quien hayas heredado este encanto y que me puedas presentar, ¿verdad?

Continuaron así durante el resto de la noche. Era tan agradable verles interaccionar entre ellos que Pam y yo apenas si dijimos palabra en todo el rato. Nos limitamos a levantarnos e ir a preparar la cena para dejarles solos con sus risas y su conversación. Llevaba todo el tiempo mirándome con ganas de preguntar y si seguía poniéndome nerviosa acabaría por cortarme un dedo junto con la verdura.

_ Pregunta, vamos, te mueres de ganas– dije sin levantar los ojos de la tabla de cortar.

_ ¿Lo habéis hablado?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Y todo bien?

_ Sí.

_ No eres muy comunicativa que se diga, ¿verdad?

_ Pam, no sé si quiero compartir contigo lo que hacemos – bajé el tono avergonzada.

_ No quiero detalles, no te preocupes, es más, te agradecería la mínima información al respecto, es sólo que te he visto entrar esta mañana y ahora también y, me vas a perdonar, pero qué cambio, guapa.

_ Hemos estado poniendo las cosas en claro, sobre lo que pasó anoche, sobre lo que va a pasar, sobre nosotros... Hemos hablado de muchas cosas.

_ Pero, todo bien, ¿no?

_ Sí, todo bien.

_ Pues yo me quedo con Adele, vosotros os vais a casa y haced lo que tengáis que hacer.

_ No puedo dejar sola a la abuela, Pam.

_ No la dejas sola, la dejas conmigo. Las dos nos divertimos y, además, ella preferiría que te fueses con él a que te quedaras aquí mirando como duerme, que no vas a poder hacer otra cosa.

_ Ya veremos... – dije no muy convencida.

_ Mira que eres terca.

Terminamos de hacer la cena y los llamamos para comer. La cena fue como el resto de la noche, ellos hablaban y nosotras escuchábamos. Estábamos levantándome para recoger la mesa cuando la abuela me miró y me paró.

_ No, hija, vete con Eric – me sonrió con picardía-. Ya lo hacemos Pam y yo – se volvió hacia ella-. ¿verdad, cariño?

_ Claro que sí, Adele, además, hoy te voy a dar una paliza al póquer, voy a recuperar todo lo que me sacaste ayer.

_ Pero si no sabes jugar, hija, ¿por qué te empeñas? – soltó una carcajada.

_ Te voy a desplumar igualmente, ya verás.

Las dos empezaron a recoger, dándome la espalda e ignorándome. Miré a Eric que sonreía ante mi asombro.

_ Coge algo de ropa, nos vamos a casa – me acarició el muslo-. Quizá deberías dejar allí una muda, por si acaso.

_ ¿Quieres dejarme un cajón de tu cómoda? – me extrañé-, ¿no te parece un poco pronto?

_ Depende de como se mire. Yo no tengo tiempo que perder – murmuró con tristeza-, sé lo rápido que todo puede terminar...

¿Qué se puede responder a eso? Nada, me limité a acercarme y a ponerme entre sus piernas, abrazándole y peinando su flequillo, aunque desde que tenía el pelo corto, había poco que peinar, y le besé. Un besó pequeño, sin pretensiones, para hacerle ver que le quería, no el que me devolvió, con las manos deslizándolas de mis muslos a mi culo y vuelta a los muslos, y con ganas de profanar la mesa del comedor. Mejor nos íbamos y en unos diez minutos podíamos estar haciendo lo que podía ver en su mente, sin necesidad de ser telépata ni adivina. Y eso fue lo que hicimos, varias veces.

A la mañana siguiente, Pam y la abuela nos despertaron de buena mañana. Eric se apretaba contra mí, escondiendo la cabeza en mi cuello. Yo le decía que se levantara y él sólo me abrazaba más y apretaba más su erección contra mí. ¡Y con la abuela abajo! Me moría sólo de pensar que ella lo descubriera, como si tuviese rayos x en la mirada u oído de vampiro. Después de luchar contra él un rato, que no me dejaba y era como un pulpo, conseguimos bajar. En la cocina, nos esperaban con café y tarta.

_ Habéis bajado muy rápido – dijo la abuela casi decepcionada-, pensé que tardaríais más.

_ Tu nieta – me culpó-, me ha echado de la cama.

_ ¡Eric! – me sonrojé.

_ ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa llena de deseo-, es cierto. Yo me hubiese quedado un rato más...

_ No puede ser que hayas dicho eso delante de mi abuela – murmuré llevándome las manos a los ojos espantada.

Se rieron de mí un rato más y después de muchas más bromas a mi costa y de terminar nuestro desayuno, salimos al jardín trasero para hacer el huerto. Y después de una larga jornada de trabajo, para la hora de irme a mi turno en Merlotte's, estaba medio arreglado. Para cuando Eric fue a recogerme después de terminar, ya estaba todo hecho.

Todo parecía tan perfecto, tan tranquilo en los días que siguieron... Evidentemente, sólo era la calma que preludia la tormenta.


	22. Chapter 22

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>22.<strong>

Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a eso de despertar abrazado a Sookie. Una vez aclarado el malentendido de nuestra sesión de sexo salvaje, un día que había sido tirando a pésimo desde el principio, terminó con una reconciliación, innecesaria desde que ya estaba todo explicado pero increíblemente indispensable e ineludible a la vez, como Dios manda. La salud de Adele era lo único que enturbiaba mi felicidad en esos momentos. Mi felicidad, qué concepto tan ajeno a mí... Sookie había llegado silenciosamente y casi sin darme cuenta la había dejado entrar en mi vida, hasta el fondo. Las dos se habían convertido en cuestión de días en una especie de familia para mí. Por eso, complacer y mimar a Adele se convirtió en una de mis prioridades. Al día siguiente, hicimos el huerto, como ella quería. Nunca había visto a Pam trabajar tanto con las manos, bueno, nunca había visto a Pam trabajar con las manos, punto. Durante los últimos días había tratado de hacerla feliz. La verdad es que Adele era fácil de complacer, pero, además, me gustaba hacerlo. Pese a su oposición, me puse en contacto con sus médicos para ver qué se podía hacer en su caso. El puto dinero me había quitado ya a mi mujer y no me iba a hacer perder a nadie más, ¿de qué me servía si no me permitía conservar a las personas que quería?

Así pasaron los mejores días del último año, con mis tres chicas, complaciéndolas a las tres. Riéndome con Pam, consintiendo a Adele, enamorándome de Sookie.

Besé su cabeza, que apoyaba sobre mi pecho y la estreché contra mí, suavemente pero con la esperanza de despertarla. Se removió un poco y soltó un pequeño quejido de protesta pero que escondía una sonrisa. Sonreí para mí sabiendo lo que venía a continuación y mis manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo.

_ Eric... – me amonestó-, estoy dormida.

_ No, no lo estás – me reí-, estás hablando – abrió un ojo y levantó la cabeza-. Y ahora hasta tienes un ojo abierto.

_ Y voy a tener que castigarte por eso... – sonrió con malicia palmeando mi mano que jugueteaba con su pecho, para que la dejara.

_ Me gustaría verte intentarlo – vi su sonrisa y no pude reprimir la mía levantándole la ceja sugerentemente.

_ Lástima que sea tan tarde y tenga que ir a ver a la abuela antes – saltó y salió de la cama antes de que pudiese pillarla-. Mala suerte, señor Northman.

Bueno, no fue todo perdido, me hice con mi botín en la ducha..., y por fin nos fuimos a ver a Adele. Me alegraba verla mucho mejor desde que el médico había venido a verla, además, estaba entusiasmada con Sookie y conmigo. Mi estatus de nieto adoptivo me daba privilegios sobre Pam y Sookie, que protestaban, pero desde que Adele era mi chica favorita, no había nada que hacer por un lado ni por el otro. Cuando llegaba la hora de comer, Pam se quedaba con ella y yo me iba con Sookie a Merlotte's. Todos los días se repetía la misma escena. Cualquiera hubiese esperado que al pasarse la novedad con los días, se calmaran los ánimos, nada más lejos de la realidad. Así que tuvimos que aprender a vivir con su desprecio, porque la gente nos miraba con aprensión, incluso con odio, pero nosotros repetíamos nuestra pequeña rutina, beso, otro beso, mesa, cerveza, beso, comida, beso, descanso, más que besos, café y así hasta la hora en la que terminaba el turno. Y ese día no estaba siendo diferente. Di un trago a mi cerveza y me dispuse a comer el primer plato más pendiente de mi camarera que de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Lo que era muy recomendable con los paletos de ese pueblo, que con lo mal que lo tenía sólo me hacía falta partirle la cara a alguien para que acabaran encerrándome y tirando la llave. Mis ojos se fueron detrás de los contoneos de Sookie entre las mesas y sonreí a mi plato con pensamientos nada puros sobre lo que le iba a hacer en cuanto tuviese un momento, sin reparar en que alguien se acababa de parar delante de mí.

_ Dime, Northman – dijo una voz que salía de mi memoria-, ¿cómo es que últimamente cuando te veo se te acusa de la muerte de una mujer?

_ Niall..., te diría que me alegro de verte, pero los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto – se sentó frente a mí e hizo un gesto a Sookie para que viniese.

_ Una cerveza, por favor – miró mi plato -, ¿qué tal la comida?

_ Buena - respondí.

_ Tráigame lo mismo, por favor – sonrió amablemente. Sookie me miró fugazmente y se fue a traer su pedido.

_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

_ Tu cuñada.

_ ¿Pam? – me extrañé-. No se me ocurre porqué.

_ Mira que eres simple – se rió por lo bajo-, no me explico que vio mi hija en ti.

Sookie, que acababa de llegar, se quedó muy parada al oírle. Me miró y dejó la cerveza. No quería que Niall la relacionara conmigo, así que la ignoré rezando porque lo entendiese.

_ ¿Quieres otra cerveza, Eric? – me preguntó y levanté los ojos hasta ella otra vez.

_ No, gracias, Sookie – murmuré y volví mi atención a mi suegro.

_ Venga, hombre, tómate algo conmigo, por los viejos tiempos... – sonrió a Sookie- Póngale otra.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, apareció de nuevo con la cerveza y el plato para Niall, que la miró y le dio las gracias mientras yo me limitaba a sonreírle débilmente. Esperaba que lo entendiera, ya había habido demasiados malentendidos entre nosotros como para añadir algo así. Como fuese, esta vez apenas si me miró y tendría que esperar a llegar a casa para saber si estaba enfadada o no.

_ Buenas tetas. Supongo que el resto será igual de impresionante, ¿no? – dijo nada más irse sin levantar la vista del plato. Cómo me conocía el muy cabrón.

_ Deja las tetas de Sookie en paz y dime qué haces aquí.

_ ¿Te la tiras? – dijo en tono pretendidamente ligero y yo me limité a callar-. Supongo que eso es un sí. ¿Qué diría Anaëlle de algo así?

_ Si pudiese decir algo, tú y yo no estaríamos ahora teniendo esta conversación en Luisiana, para empezar, ¿no te parece?

_ La echo de menos – musitó después de una pequeña pausa-. Verla por las mañanas en la oficina y tomarnos nuestro café juntos, comentar cualquier tontería, reírnos, nuestros viajes, incluso, pelearme con ella.

_ Yo también la echo de menos – me miró con incredulidad-, aunque siga adelante con mi vida.

_ ¿Cómo de importante es? – sus ojos miraron de soslayo a Sookie.

_ Ahora mismo, es lo más importante – su cara me dijo que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Joder, no era la que esperaba yo.

_ ¿Quién iba a imaginar que, con lo trágico que te pusiste, al final te iba a durar tan poco la pena...?

Ese era mi suegro, dando donde dolía.

_ ¿Quién dice que aún no me duele? – sus ojos volvieron a irse hacia Sookie, que servía unas mesas más allá.

_ Por desgracia, esto – dijo pasando la mirada de Sookie a mí- es algo normal. Para mí es alguien irreemplazable, ¿cómo se sustituye a una hija? – bajó los ojos para que no viese que se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas que pujaban por salir-. Para ti, sólo era una esposa...

_ ¿Has venido para hacerme daño? Porque creí que ya habías cubierto tu cupo de por vida – bajé la voz-. Ana es lo primero en lo que sigo pensando cuando me despierto, luego miro al lado y doy gracias a Dios o a quien sea, por la mujer que duerme a mi lado y rezo a un dios en el que no creo para que no me la arrebate a ella también.

_ ¿La quieres?

_ Sí, y no creas que esta afirmación no me asusta tanto como me apena.

_ Ya, pero al final, tú sigues adelante y para llorarla, sólo quedo yo. Quedamos Felipe y yo – suspiró con fastidio-, otra mujer que compartimos, hay que joderse – levantó los ojos y un brillo cruel brilló en ellos-. Y, claro, Claude...

_ Vaya, has tardado en sacarlo – apreté la mandíbula-. Lo de Felipe es normal, él la crió, es tan hija suya como tuya – sonreí devolviéndosela-, pero me temo que Crane no está en al mismo nivel que nosotros.

_ Supongo que eso es lo que te gustaría creer ahora que empiezas a tener nuevas ilusiones y otra vida. El pobre esposo tan abrumado por la muerte de su mujer que se hundió y dejó de fijarse en lo que pasaba alrededor para revolcarse en su autocompasión. Por no hablar de tu memoria selectiva...

_ No empecemos otra vez – lo miré con rabia-. No has cruzado el Atlántico para volver a decirme que él la perdió dos veces, no como yo. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

_ Estoy aquí para hacer lo que mi hija siempre quiso que hiciera – murmuró después de una breve pausa.

_ ¿A saber?

_ Estar de tu lado, pero me vas a perdonar si también hago lo que siempre me gustó hacer, joderte aunque sea verbalmente.

_ ¿Y pretendes que te crea? – le miré sorprendido-. Siempre fuiste el peor suegro del mundo, te pasabas mucho conmigo.

_ Eso no es cierto, los hay peores, seguro... – sonreí a mi pesar. Clavó sus ojos grises en mí y casi me taladró-, pero ella hubiese querido que te apoyase hasta el final, y, desde que ya has encontrado a alguien, supongo que es aquí donde termina.

_ Tú y yo siempre vamos a estar unidos, te guste o no, porque yo nunca voy a olvidar a tu hija aunque me enamore de otra.

_ Claude quería venir... – murmuró retrepándose en su asiento y mirando atentamente mi reacción- Y sigue solo, recuerda que ella fue su última novia, para ti sólo va a ser tu primera esposa.

Iba a contestar a eso como se merecía cuando el revuelo en Merlotte's y la presencia de alguien a mi lado lo evitó. Levanté los ojos y vi a los agentes Herveaux y Dawson, y detrás de ellos Bellefleur y Jason, que abrazaba a su hermana.

_ Eric Northman – dijo en su tono más profesional el agente Herveaux-, queda detenido por el asesinato de la señorita Rose Weaver – me levantó y me puso unas esposas con más fuerza de la necesaria, después de todo, no estaba prestando ninguna resistencia, no era como si la sorpresa me dejara, de todos modos-. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra...

Me leyó mis derechos mientras me llevaba hacia el coche y me metía en él. De reojo pude ver a Sookie, a quien sujetaba su hermano, llorando, y a Niall a su lado, hablando por teléfono con gesto preocupado.

* * *

><p>Supongo que es el momento de escribir sobre ese personaje que es sólo mío y debería explicar que la historia de Ana, Niall, Claude y demás, con esas relaciones entre ellos, está reciclada de otro fic que escribí y que sólo leyeron <strong>anira<strong> y **luce**, uno que seguía el rastro de True Blood donde lo dejaron en la tercera temporada, y nunca publiqué porque no era nada Eric-Sookie, y que, teniendo en cuenta lo que hay por ahí, no me atreví a poner. Lo siento, pero, en mi opinión, la Sookie de Ball no se merece a Eric y por eso se lo di a medias y a regañadientes, pero antes le inventé la mejor competencia que se me ocurrió, alguien que era más que ella en todos los sentidos y contra quien no tenía nada que hacer.


	23. Chapter 23

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>23.<strong>

Me retorcía en brazos de Jason que me sujetaba, ayudado por Sam, porque si por mí fuera, me habría ido corriendo detrás del coche de policía que se había llevado a Eric. No podía creerme que lo acusasen del asesinato de esa mujer, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Qué pruebas tenían contra él? A mi lado estaba el hombre que había estado comiendo con él.

_ Desmond – dijo con voz autoritaria-, te quiero aquí con tu mejor equipo. Le han detenido – hizo una pausa escuchando lo que le decían-. No estoy muy seguro, hablaban del asesinato de una Rose no sé qué – volvió a callarse mientras escuchaba-. Bien, en una hora las veo en la comisaría.

Se volvió hacia mí y mi hermano con gesto serio. Era un hombre impresionante, alto, atlético y, pese a su edad, era muy atractivo, tenía unos ojos azules penetrantes y una mirada inteligente.

_ Vamos dentro, Sookie – intentó Jason que entrara.

_ ¡No! – me deshice de su abrazo y me acerqué a él-. Señor, por favor.

_ ¿Sí? – dijo simplemente.

_ Por favor, ayude a Eric.

_ Ya he llamado a un abogado, pronto llegarán.

_ Su abogada es Amelia Broadway – le informé.

_ La señorita Broadway viene de camino – suavizó el tono-, no se preocupe. Disculpe, tengo que hacer otra llamada.

_ Claro, gracias señor... – lo dejé en el aire para que terminara la frase pero nunca lo hizo. Se dio media vuelta y se colgó a su teléfono otra vez.

_ Pamela – dijo subiéndose a un coche-. Ya ha pasado.

Cerró la puerta y se fue.

De repente, era un mar de lágrimas. Por más que Eric me había avisado de lo que podía pasar, no estaba preparada para eso. Jason me arrastró dentro, su expresión sería me decía que era grave lo que fuese que tenían contra él. Me llevó al despacho de Sam y les pidió a Tara y a él que me cuidaran, que él se iba a ver a la abuela. Me levanté protestando pero me paró, no iba a ir a casa en ese estado, hasta que no me tranquilizara y fuese capaz de controlarme. Lo último que necesitaba la abuela y su presión arterial era a mí lloriqueando. Tenía razón, con lo preocupada que ya estaría, lo que no necesitaba era mis nervios y mi angustia.

Se fue y al poco entró Lafayette con una infusión para calmarme. Mi mente estaba empezando a reaccionar. No era posible que tuviesen algo contra él. No. Por favor. Me tomé mi infusión y cuando me calmé, me levanté para irme.

_ ¿Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Tara.

_ A la oficina del sheriff, ¿dónde si no? – le espeté.

_ Ni mucho menos, Sook – intervino Sam-, no vas a ir allí, espera a Jason.

_ Sam, ¿de verdad crees que me vas a poder retener aquí? – respondí y me miró un poco confundido por mi tono y mi actitud-. Ya me parecía a mí.

Salí del despacho con Tara pisándome los talones.

_ Espera, voy contigo.

_ Te advierto que tienes que estar del lado de Eric. Al primer comentario en contra, te vas.

_ Sookie... – murmuró asombrada. Evidentemente, ésta que le hablaba no era la Sookie que ella había conocido desde niña.

_ Nada de Sookie, es inocente y si no vas a apoyarle, quiero que te vayas ya.

_ No voy a apoyarle a él. Yo estoy de tu lado, como siempre, sea el que sea en el que estés.

_ Gracias – murmuré abrazándola. En esos momentos necesitaba a mi amiga.

En diez minutos estábamos allí. Pam ya había llegado y se paseaba con expresión ansiosa de un lado al otro del pasillo. En cuanto me vio vino a mi encuentro y me abrazó.

_ Sookie – murmuró mi nombre probablemente con el mismo nudo en la garganta que yo tenía-, no me dicen nada.

Pasé y me fui hacia la mesa de mi hermano aunque no estaba allí. Andy me miró pero mi expresión le debió disuadir de decirme nada. Me paré delante de Kenya.

_ Hola, Kenya, ¿me puedes informar sobre Eric Northman?

_ No puedes estar aquí – miró por encima de mi hombro a Pam y a Tara-, ninguna de vosotras.

_ Déjate de tonterías, cuando vengo con comida sí puedo ¿y ahora no? Quiero saber qué está pasando – subí la voz.

_ ¡Chist!– me acalló mirando a ambos lados-. Siéntate y calla, voy a ver.

Nos sentamos bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Andy se acercó y se sentó frente a nosotras.

_ Han encontrado el cuerpo de la mujer del motel – me explicó.

_ ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Eric? – preguntó Pam.

_ Parece que hay alguna evidencia...

_ ¡No digas tonterías, Andy! – le corté.

_ No grites, Sookie – me reprendió mirando a los lados-. No tendría que estar contándote nada.

_ Lo sé, perdona, pero es que no puede ser.

_ Bueno, eso lo dirán los investigadores, cuando le han detenido es porque han encontrado algo. Lo que es, no te puedo decir.

Me encontré con los ojos asustados de Pam. Me volví hacia Andy que se levantaba para irse antes de que alguien del FBI le viese hablar con nosotras. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció Alcide.

_ Sookie – me saludó con cortesía y frialdad oficial-. No deberías estar aquí – miró a Pam-, ninguna de las dos, no podéis hacer nada aquí. El señor Northman está en una sala de interrogatorios esperando a su abogada que aún tardará una media hora en llegar, y luego procederemos a interrogarle.

_ ¿Y qué cree que le va a decir que no le haya dicho ya, agente Herveaux? – le increpó Pam.

_ Quizá las nuevas evidencias le refresquen la memoria, señorita Ravenscroft.

_ Me importan muy poco sus evidencias. Eric no es un asesino y se han empecinado en él. Ni se han molestado en buscar más.

_ Por favor, déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo.

_ ¿Qué trabajo? ¿Encajar las pruebas en el sospechoso que más les conviene? – sus ojos llameaban.

_ Pam... – intenté calmarla.

_ ¡No! – me gritó-. ¡No es culpable, no hay evidencias que valgan!

Alcide hizo un gesto a Kenya y ésta se acercó con un vaso de agua y se lo tendió a Pam.

_ Señorita Ravenscroft – dijo Alcide con voz suave-, nosotros tenemos unas pruebas y ahora tenemos que ver si, como parece, apuntan al señor Northman o no. Si no es así, mejor, incluso si nos quedamos sin sospechoso. Es preferible eso a un inocente en prisión. Pero hasta que eso no pase, váyanse a casa y déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Cogí a Pam de la mano, intentando tranquilizarla y que no soltara ninguna impertinencia más a Alcide que, pese a todo, había sido amable. Simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo. Mal, pero su trabajo. Supongo que no leyó en mis ojos la súplica para que lo dejara porque se levantó y miró a Alcide con altivez.

_ Está bien, agente, pero miren un poco más allá, no se queden en la apariencia. Hagan bien el trabajo por el que le pagan – supongo que era mucho esperar de Pam.

_ Por favor, Alcide – intervine-, no nos dejes sin saber. Bastante angustia es saberle aquí como para no tener ni idea de lo que está pasando.

_ No te preocupes, Sookie, su abogada os tendrá informados. Si es inocente no tiene nada que temer.

_ ¿Está seguro? – volvió a increparle Pam-, porque es inocente y aquí está...

_ Vete a casa – la ignoró-, hazme caso, aquí no podéis hacer nada.

Pero nos quedamos allí y veinte minutos más tarde llegó Amelia acompañada de una mujer atractiva y con cierto aire peligroso.

_ Hola – dijo al llegar a nosotras-, voy a ver qué tienen. Diantha, quédate con ellas – la mujer asintió y se sentó con nosotras.

_ Somos Pam y Sookie – me presenté.

_ Diantha Cataliades – nos saludó con un gesto.

_ ¿Qué tienen contra él, lo sabes? – preguntó Pam.

_ Parece que han encontrado algo en el cuerpo, es todo lo que sabemos.

_ ¿Y tiene que ver con Eric? – no pude ocultar el miedo en mi voz.

_ Sí.

_ Eso no es posible – negó Pam.

_ No sabemos qué es exactamente y cómo podrá justificar cómo llegó allí – Pam y yo nos miramos con miedo-. Hasta ahora todo había sido circunstancial pero si pueden situarle en la escena del crimen o donde se encontró el cadáver, la cosa cambia – hizo una leve pausa-. Mucho.

Andy se acercó y nos ofreció café pero lo rechazamos. No hubiese sido capaz de tragarlo y supongo que a Pam le pasaría lo mismo. Durante un par de horas estuvimos allí, mirándonos las manos, comiéndonos las uñas, esperando un milagro. Entonces volvió a salir Alcide que se quedó parado mirándonos, evidentemente, esperaba que nos hubiésemos ido.

_ ¿Aún estáis aquí? – murmuró confundido.

_ No podíamos irnos – respondí-. ¿Nos puedes decir algo?

_ Deberíais haberos ido – suspiró y su expresión era apenada-. ¿Está tu hermano aquí?

_ No, ¿debería?

_ No, no, era..., bueno, era para que no estuvieses sola.

_ Nos tenemos la una a la otra – le miré desafiante cogiendo la mano de Pam-. Ahora, ¿hay algo que debamos saber?

_ Ya... – musitó-, bueno, espero que entiendas que yo no pueda hablar de una investigación contigo.

_ Pero, le vas a dejar ir pronto?

La puerta se abrió y el otro agente salió acompañado de Andy con Eric esposado y Amelia detrás de ellos. Corrí hacia él esquivando a todo el mundo y le abrazé.

_ Sookie – murmuró sorprendido y apenado al verme-. Deberías haberte ido …

_ ¿Cómo iba a irme? Me hubiese muerto de angustia en casa.

_ No..., no quería..., no deberías haberme visto así...

_ Sookie – dijo Alcide cogiéndome del brazo y separándome de Eric-, por favor, tenemos que irnos.

_ ¿Iros? ¿A dónde? – miré a Eric y después a Amelia que tenía una expresión sombría.

_ Oh, Dios mío – musitó Pam a mi lado y se abrazó a Eric.

_ Pam, por favor – su voz casi se quebró-, tranquila, todo irá bien. Mantente en contacto con Niall y cuida de Sookie y de Adele.

_ Vamos – Alcide apartó a Pam con suavidad y ocupó su lugar al lado de Eric.

_ ¿Amelia? – la miré buscando una respuesta que no quería.

_ Os llamo en un rato, ahora tenemos que irnos – dijo con gravedad.

Y salieron de la oficina, llevándose con ellos mis esperanzas y dejándome el miedo carcomiéndome el alma, mientras la mano de Pam se asía a la mía y los ojos de Eric se clavaban en los míos con una expresión triste y resignada.

* * *

><p>No voy a poder poner más capítulos hasta el martes. Este fin de semana va a ser muy complicado y el lunes, no creo que pueda tampoco.<p>

Nos vemos la semana próxima.

Pasadlo bien :)


	24. Chapter 24

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

¡Hola!

Ya he vuelto. Espero que sigáis ahí y que os esté gustando el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>24.<strong>

La tarde había pasado como a cámara lenta. Parecían que habían trascurrido días en lugar de horas desde que estuviese hablando con Niall durante la comida. Antes de que todo se derrumbara. Me dejaron en una sala, la misma de la última vez, esperando a Amelia, a la que pedí llamar. Durante casi una hora, repasé una y otra vez lo que había hecho en el motel, como en la última semana había repasado un millón de veces. Por más que me esforzara, era incapaz de recordar a esa mujer. Mi vida allí era monótona y rutinaria. Me levantaba temprano, me iba a recepción donde Elaine tenía una cafetera y me servía un café, volvía a mi habitación donde me lo tomaba con algún bollo o cualquier otra cosa que hubiese comprado en el Wal-Mart. Ducha y paseo. Siempre llegando hasta el mismo hueco en el bosque, donde me sentaba a leer un rato hasta que llegaba la hora de irme a Merlotte's. Volvía bien entrada la tarde y ya no volvía a salir hasta el día siguiente. En todo el tiempo que estuve allí, apenas si vi a seis personas. Y ninguna de ellas había sido esa mujer.

Por fin llegó Amelia y pude hablar con ella. Intentaba decirle que no tenía ni idea de loa que podían tener, que era imposible, que nunca la había visto y que no había nada que pudiera relacionarme con ella. Pero me informó de que tenían algo, que aún no sabía qué pero que en cuanto nos lo dijeran, sabría cómo actuar. Al cabo de unos minutos entró el agente Herveaux.

_ Señor Northman, señorita Broadway – nos saludó sentándose.

_ Agente – dijo Amelia-, espero que esto no sea una repetición de la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

El agente no se molestó en contestar, comenzó a desplegar fotos sobre la mesa. En ellas se veía el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer. No se le apreciaba la cara, que estaba tapada, pero, presumiblemente, era el de Rose Weaver. Las fotos estaban hechas desde cierta distancia y sus heridas no eran demasiado apreciables a causa de su estado de descomposición. El lugar me era familiar, estaba muy cerca de donde me sentaba a leer. ¿Era eso lo que tenían? ¿Me dejé algo allí que, en cierta medida, me pudiese vincular a su muerte? Paré en seco mis pensamientos. De repente lo vi. Herveaux puso delante de mí una foto de la cabeza de la víctima y lo entendí.

_ Vaya – dijo-. ¿Ahora lo ve? ¿Ya si recuerda a la señorita Weaver?

_ No... – murmuré.

_ No ha sido eso lo que decía su expresión, señor Northman.

_ Déjese de interpretar expresiones faciales, agente, ¿qué se supone que es lo que tienen?

_ ¿Señor Northman? ¿Quiere explicarle a su abogada?

Miraba la foto sin poder comprender cómo podía ser. Repasaba una y otra vez aquel día y no sabía cómo, no entendía porqué, pero ahí estaba. Levanté los ojos y miré a Herveaux que esperaba con una media sonrisa de triunfo curvándole los labios. Daba igual si no lo había hecho, eso me hacía parecer culpable.

_ Yo... – balbucí.

_ Déjeme que le ayude. La camisa que rodea la cabeza de la víctima es de su cliente, señorita Broadway.

_ ¿Y no le parece sospechoso? ¿Le cree tan estúpido como para poner su camisa alrededor de la cabeza de la víctima para inculparse? Por favor, agente Herveaux, concédanos el beneficio de la duda en lo que a la inteligencia se refiere, como nosotros se lo concedemos aún a usted – se limitó a decir Amelia recalcando el _aún_.

_ Explíqueme de una manera plausible cómo ha llegado ahí y yo le concederé ese beneficio que me pide – me miró esperando mi respuesta.

_ Perdí esa camisa. No sabía donde la había dejado. Solía leer cerca de ahí, he reconocido el hueco del bosque, pero no recordaba habérmela dejado ahí, cuando al día siguiente volví ya no estaba.

_ Esa es una explicación muy conveniente, "perdí mi camisa". Me temo que va a tener que hacerlo mejor, señor Northman.

_ Esa es la explicación que tengo – me volví a mirar a Amelia con miedo.

_ ¿Y porque a usted no se lo parezca no puede ser verdad? Ese era un lugar que mi cliente ha confesado frecuentar. Un día se dejó la camisa y es evidente, que el asesino lo aprovechó para lo que sea que hiciera con ella y con la víctima. No se da cuenta de que todo lo que tiene es circunstancial.

_ ¿Con los antecedentes de su cliente?

_ Ningún juez les dejará usar eso, ni siquiera si fueran ciertos. El señor Northman fue exonerado primero por un jurado y, después, por la confesión del verdadero autor del asesinato de su esposa. Es doblemente inocente y víctima del sistema. ¿De verdad quiere enfrentarse a lo esto supondría? ¿Quiere que llevemos esto a los medios? Me lo puedo imaginar, escritor es acusado falsamente, de nuevo, de asesinato porque el FBI no ha hecho sus deberes y han sido incapaces de encontrar al culpable. Deje que nos hagamos con la prensa, ¿cree que pueden colgarle el muerto al extranjero misterioso así como así?, ¿acaso cree que tiene delante a alguien sin importancia?, con su aspecto y su reputación nos ganaríamos a todo el mundo. No podrían tener un jurado exclusivamente con hombres heterosexuales...

_ Bueno, mientras lo averiguamos o no, el señor Northman está arrestado – dijo con hastío.

Se levantó y rodeó la mesa, le hizo levantar y me llevó hasta la puerta mientras yo miraba confuso y apenado a Amelia.

_ Tranquilo. Estamos trabajando para sacarte.

Salimos de la sala y pasamos a una pequeña oficina donde me tomaron las huellas y me hicieron mi ficha policial. Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos y salimos a otra sala más grande, donde estaban las mesas de los policías locales y en donde nos encontramos con Sookie y Pam. Lo último que quería era causarles el dolor de verme así. Las dos estaban asustadas por lo que parecía que venía a continuación. Cuando Herveaux la arrancó de mi lado me creí morir, si todo era ya como una mala película, el vacío que dejó su cuerpo contra el mío me hizo despertar de golpe y darme cuenta de que esta vez iba a ser mucho peor. Pam también lo sabía y se abrazó a mí, y eso me acabó de romper. Era la segunda vez que le hacía pasar por algo así, la segunda vez que protagonizábamos esa escena. Tenía que irme de allí y, por una vez, el puto agente Herveaux hizo lo que quería, me tomó del brazo y me hizo salir de allí justo a tiempo para que el corazón no se me acabara de romper. Me hizo bajar a un nivel inferior, donde estaban los calabozos. Mi nuevo dormitorio. Amelia me miró consternada, no había nada que pudiese hacer esa noche, hasta la mañana siguiente que presentasen el caso al juez, no habría nada que ella ni nadie pudiese hacer por mí. El móvil retumbó en el pasillo y se disculpó un momento para contestar mientras el agente me señalaba el camino a mi celda. Cerró la puerta tras de mí y se paró un segundo en las rejas. Le miré a los ojos, que, por variar, estaban a mi altura.

_ Northman – dijo con un tono de voz casi inaudible-, quiero creer en tu inocencia, de verdad. Estoy muy acostumbrado a ver cómo las familias lloran y se preocupan por los acusados, pero siempre acabas viendo que detrás de su apoyo está el conocimiento de que es capaz de hacer aquello de lo que se le acusa y mucho más – hizo un pequeña pausa-. Pero esas dos mujeres no lo creen ni por asomo y una de ellas ya ha estado ahí.

_ Pam me conoce – me limité a decir.

_ Por eso lo digo, si ha mantenido la fe en ti, quizá yo también debiera. Dame algo, lo que sea, un hilo del que tirar. Tiene que haber algo que tu mente ha registrado pero no eres consciente de ello. Piénsalo porque lo tienes muy mal y hay algo...

_ ¿Qué?

_ No lo sé, es algo que no me acaba de cuadrar, lo siento en los huesos. Es..., no sé decirte qué..., es algo que no me encaja.

_ ¿Quizá que soy inocente?

_ Quizá que pareces demasiado culpable – Amelia entró y se unió a nosotros.

_ Mañana a las nueve tenemos que estar ante el juez. El señor Cataliades y el señor Brigant estarán allí. ¿Necesitas algo para mañana?

_ No lo sé, Amelia, no se me ocurre nada ahora – suspiré-. Lo que traigas estará bien.

Se dieron media vuelta para salir pero el agente Herveaux se paró y se volvió a mirarme.

_ Piénsalo.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y yo me quedé solo, escuchando el sonido de mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho en la soledad del calabozo.

La noche fue larga y amarga. Mi mente volvía una y otra vez el motel de Elaine, pensaba una y otra vez, dónde había sido que había perdido mi camisa. Y cuando ya creía que no podía más, se iba a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de Sookie. Mis ojos se cerraban pero el sueño era algo que nunca llegaba. Pensé en la vez anterior, en Londres, y mi pensamiento voló hacia mi mujer. ¿Por qué no? La noche era joven, y recordarla, como siempre, me reconfortaba. Curiosamente, en mi cabeza, las dos eran compatibles. Me daba pena que nos estuviésemos perdiendo lo mejor de las relaciones con todo este disparate de acusarme de haber matado a esa mujer. Los primeros pasos torpes y divertidos con Ana eran unos de los recuerdos que más atesoraba sobre ella. La emoción de las primeras veces era algo que estábamos perdiendo. Aunque, eh, ahora estábamos disfrutando de nuestra primera vez en la cárcel... La falta de sueño me estaba empezando a pasar factura.

A las siete, Jason Stackhouse apareció en las celdas con una bandeja para desayunar y un traje metido en su bolsa.

_ Northman, desayuno – dijo con voz fría.

_ Buenos días, gracias – murmuré cogiendo la taza que me tendía desde el otro lado de las rejas.

_ La señorita Ravenscroft te ha traído este traje. Póntelo, en media hora nos vamos a Shreveport- abrió la puerta y me dio la bolsa y un trozo de tarta. Levanté lo ojos y vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-. La abuela lo ha hecho para ti, tienes hechizadas a las mujeres de mi familia...

_ Sé que no me crees, pero no he hecho nada de lo que se me acusa.

_ Por desgracia no se trata de lo que ni ellas ni yo creamos, lo tienes jodido – hizo una pausa y volvió a tono oficial dirigiéndose a la salida-. Tienes media hora para desayunar y arreglarte, date prisa.

Media hora después, estábamos en el coche de policía que nos llevaría a los juzgados en Shereveport. El trayecto se me hizo muy corto, mis minutos de libertad se estaban agotando rápidamente. Cerré los ojos un momento y pensé en que me hubiese gustado ver a Sookie antes de que todo se fuese definitivamente a la mierda, donde ya estaban todas mis esperanzas.

Entramos en el juzgado y allí me esperaban Niall con otro hombre.

_ Desmond – se volvió a hablarle-, este es mi yerno, Eric Northman.

_ Mucho gusto, Eric – estrechó mi mano-, aunque lamento haberte conocido en estas circunstancias.

_ Gracias, sí, es lamentable tener que pasar otra vez por esto – murmuré mirando de reojo a Niall.

_ No te preocupes, saldremos de ésta – sonrió y por primera vez desde que me despertara, tuve esperanza.

_ ¿Entramos? – preguntó Niall e hicieron ademán de entrar pero yo no me moví.

Los ojos se me había ido por encima del hombro de Desmond. Detrás suya, Sookie me miraba con angustia. Junto a ella estaba Pam, no con mejor aspecto pese a lo impecable de su atuendo, y Amelia. En un segundo las tuve entre mis brazos, las dos se me tiraron encima para el asombro de los que nos rodeaban. Pese a lo incierto de mi situación, fue reconfortante poder abrazarlas y sentir su amor. Al menos, no estaba solo, contaba con ellas. Sookie me cogía la cabeza entre sus manos y me besaba entre lágrimas y Pam, por su parte, se agarraba a mi cintura. Sonreí a mi pesar porque teníamos que ser algo digno de ver.

_ No llores, por favor – sequé sus ojos con mi mano.

_ No lloro... – gimoteó haciendo un pequeño puchero que hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara.

_ Claro que no – levanté su barbilla y la besé.

Detrás nuestra, alguien tosió con la pretensión de que dejáramos nuestras muestras de afecto para otro momento y entráramos en la sala. Y eso nos devolvió a la realidad.

_ Tenemos que entrar, Eric – murmuró Amelia.

_ Vale – suspiré separándome de Sookie y de Pam.

En la sala no había mucha gente pero la cara de varios de los presentes me sonaba familiar. Estaban los agentes Herveaux y Dawson, Jason, que se sentaba junto a Sookie y Pam, alguien que había visto por la comisaría pero no sabía quién sería y un par de hombres más que no acababa de situar, pero que, definitivamente, reconocía.

_ En pie. Caso 157836/2011, la Parroquia de Renard* contra Eric Northman – dijo el secretario-. Preside la honorable juez Romero.

La juez, una atractiva mujer hispana en la cuarentena, levantó los ojos por encima de sus gafas y me miró. Luego sus ojos se fueron hacia mi abogado.

_ Señor Cataliades, cuánto tiempo, aunque hubiese preferido verle en otras circunstancias...

_ Señoría, siempre es un placer estar en su sala – sonrió zalamero.

_ Señor Cooper – saludó con un gesto y una sonrisa, y sus ojos se fueron a los papeles delante de ella y los revisó-. Veo que piden prisión preventiva sin fianza para el señor Northman – volvió a mirarme-. Se le acusa de homicidio, señor Northman, veo que con agravantes. ¿Cómo se declara?

_ Inocente, señoría – dije con algo más que un hilo de voz.

_ Bueno, le impongo una fianza de dos millones de dólares y la colocación de un dispositivo localizador. Fijaremos la fecha para... – miró hacia el lugar en el que se sentaba el secretario que miraba la agenda-. ¿Bruce?

_ El catorce de junio.

_ Señoría – intervino el fiscal-, el señor Northman no tiene lazos con la comunidad ni con el país, tiene medios y posibilidad de fugarse.

_ El señor Northman sí tiene lazos con el país, tiene una novia, una casa y, si bien aún no tiene lazos con _toda_ la comunidad – una pequéña sonrisa se curvó en mis labios con el eufemismo al referirse a esa comunidad que ya había decidido que era un asesino. Abogados...-, el hermano de su novia pertenece a la oficina del sheriff de Bon Temps y su abuela es una señora muy querida y respetada por todos, con lo que el riesgo de fuga es similar al de cualquier otro al que se le concediese sin dudarlo - dijo el señor Cataliades.

_ Pero, señoría, el señor Northman ya se ha visto en una situación similar, no es la primera vez que se le acusa de algo así - intentó rebatir el fiscal-, ¿no debería...?

_ ¿No debería, qué? – le cortó-. Veo que el señor Northman ya fue injustamente acusado de algo similar y eso no va a pasar en mi sala, no quiero que lo vuelva a sugerir. Tiene un caso cogido con alfileres, señor Cooper. En cuanto usted me presente algo más, no tendré inconveniente de revocar mi decisión, hasta ese momento, esto es todo – dio por terminada la vista-. Muy bien, señores, nos vemos esa fecha.

El alguacil me cogió del brazo y me conmino a salir por la puerta lateral, me volví para echar una última mirada a las personas que aún creían en mí, intentando restar importancia al hecho de que tenía un pie en la cárcel. Mis abogados me siguieron pero a mí sólo me daba la cabeza para pensar una cosa.

¿De dónde me iba yo a sacar dos millones de dólares así como así?

* * *

><p>* Esto es una curiosidad, nada más, pero bueno, aquí lo dejo porque se veía raro lo de "la parroquia de Renard". Luisiana es el único estado que divide su jurisdicción en parroquias y que equivale a los condados en otros estados.<p>

Espero no haber metido mucho la pata con la parte del juzgado, reconozco que no me he fijado cuando salen juicios en series y películas. Se aceptan sugerencias y correcciones ;)

Y, como siempre, se agradecen los comentarios.


	25. Chapter 25

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>25.<strong>

Apreté la mano de Pam mientras Eric era conducido fuera de la sala. No me podía creer que la juez no le hubiese dejado libre. No tenían nada contra él, ¿una camisa? En Merlotte's teníamos un armario dedicado a los objetos perdidos, la gente pierde cosas y no sabe donde. ¿Cómo coño no le creían? A mi lado, Jason intentaba darme ánimos pasándome el brazo por los hombros. Alcide y su compañero, que hablaban con otro hombre, le llamaron y nos dejó a Pam y a mí unos instantes. Salimos al pasillo y el hombre alto y atractivo que había estado comiendo con Eric el día anterior se acercó a nosotras.

_ Pamela – saludó con afecto y bajó para besar su mejilla.

Pam se abrazó a él y se derrumbó, como si fuese su padre. Él la abrazó e intentó consolarla lo mejor que pudo y supo, aunque resultaba bastante inconsolable. Pasados unos minutos, Pam se recuperó.

_ Niall, otra vez... – murmuró contra su hombro.

_ Este chico tiene una habilidad para que le acusen de asesinato... – sonrió con tristeza intentando aligerar la situación-, menos mal que nos tiene a nosotros para sacarle del apuro.

_ Es inocente – le miró seria.

_ Claro que sí, querida. Nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, bien lo sabes, pero nunca le creí capaz ni de aquello ni de esto – sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí-. No nos han presentado. Soy Niall Brigant, el suegro de Eric.

_ Sookie Stackhouse, señor, lamento haberle conocido en esta situación.

_ Sí – suspiró-, yo también.

El abogado de Eric llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

_ ¿Qué va a pasar con la fianza? No dispone de esa cantidad – dijo al señor Brigant bajando la voz.

_ No creo, no en efectivo, al menos.

_ Tendrá que pasar unos días en prisión mientras reúne la cantidad.

_ Yo la pagaré, pero no puedo disponer de esa cantidad hasta mañana, como mínimo.

Me quedé impresionada, ¿así que eran ricos? Bueno, para mí, cualquiera que tuviese diez mil dólares en el banco ya casi que lo era, pero hablábamos de dos millones, ¿Eric no los tenía en efectivo? ¿Quería decir que sí los tenía en activos? Me encogí un poco sintiéndome insignificante.

_ Queridas, disculpadme unos instantes – nos dijo-, voy a informarme con Desmond sobre el tema de la fianza.

Pam y yo nos miramos y fuimos con Jason y los agentes del FBI.

_ No se me ocurre qué otras pruebas realizar – dijo el hombre que hablaba con ellos.

_ Sookie..., señorita Ravenscroft – Alcide se abrió un poco para acogernos en el grupo y hacer que el hombre callara, evidentemente, era de Eric y las pruebas que tenían contra él de lo que hablaban.

_ ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Alcide?

_ Seguiremos investigando, buscaremos a la señorita Burley y presentaremos nuestras pruebas a la juez. Tenemos que darnos prisa, no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

Me quedé mirando al hombre que hablaba con ellos y cuya cara me resultaba vagamente familiar.

_ Perdone, señor, ¿nos conocemos?

_ No creo que nos hayan presentado – sonrió tímidamente-. Fui su vecino hace muchos años. Pero es posible que me recuerde de haberme visto en Merlotte's – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Me llamo Bill Compton.

_ ¿La casa de Eric es suya? – se interesó Pam.

_ No – se rió-, hace mucho que no. Mi madre la vendió cuando mi padre murió y nos mudamos a Monroe.

_ ¿Quién la compró? No recuerdo haber visto allí más que algún que otro inquilino y no muchos a lo largo de los años.

_ No le sabría decir, mi madre la vendió cuando yo tenía trece años. Usted debía tener un par de años, quizá, y Jason cinco o seis.

_ Vaya, qué casualidad – me extrañé pero sonreí a pesar de todo por lo que quería preguntar a continuación-. ¿a qué se dedica, si no es indiscreción? – Bill miró de reojo a Alcide que sonreía levemente.

_ Soy del laboratorio criminalístico de Shereveport.

_ ¿Un CSI? – pregunté haciéndome la ingenua.

_ Sí – sonrió-, algo así, pero menos glamuroso y con menos medios que en la tele.

_ Así que usted es quien ha procesado las supuestas pruebas contra Eric – intervino Pam mirándole furibunda.

_ Ha sido nuestro laboratorio, sí... – dijo cuidadosamente.

_ Pues analícelas otra vez, es evidente que no lo han hecho bien.

_ ¿Y qué interés podría yo tener en que las pruebas apuntaran a su amigo?

_ No lo sé, dígamelo usted. Lo que es evidente es que se ha quedado en la superficie, en la apariencia.

Todos mirábamos perplejos el intercambio entre el investigador y Pam, yo, además, vi la actitud que él iba tomando con respecto a ella, así que intervine para aliviar la tensión antes de que Pam hiciera que en cuanto llegara al laboratorio se pusiera a buscar más cosas que, de alguna manera, incriminaran a Eric.

_ Bueno, seguro que el señor Compton pone todo su saber y su buen hacer en su trabajo – zanjé la conversación-. Hablando de trabajos, no recuerdo haberle visto en el bar, ¿cómo es que va usted a comer allí? ¿Vive por la zona? A ver si le pilla en mi turno la próxima vez que vaya.

_ Vivo a medio camino entre la ciudad y Merlotte's, me gusta el campo, y voy con bastante frecuencia, tienen un cocinero excelente – sonrió- y el servicio también es bueno. Sobre lo de no haberse dado cuenta, diría que, en los últimos meses, usted siempre ha estado muy _pendiente_ del señor Northman como para notar cualquier otra presencia... – me sonrojé hasta la punta del pelo-. Pero no quería incomodarla – sonrió falsamente-, es deformación profesional, lo de fijarme en cosas insignificante, en lo que la gente oculta, no quería molestarla.

_ No, lo siento, es que no sabía que se me hubiese notado tanto – balbucí.

_ No, no se le notaba tanto, sólo era evidente para un observador atento.

Dejó caer la frase con un tono suave e inquietante que me puso los pelos de punta, y Jason lo notó.

_ Bien, agentes, si no les soy de utilidad aquí, debería volver a Bon Temps y llevarme de paso a las señoritas, que aquí no pueden hacer nada por el señor Northman.

_ Claro, Stackhouse – respondió el agente Dawson-. Herveaux y yo volveremos en un par de días para seguir allí con nuestra investigación.

Nos íbamos ya cuando Alcide me paró cogiéndome del brazo.

_ Perdona, Sookie, es sólo un minuto – miró a Jason y me apartó de los demás-. Querría saber si luego me puedo pasar a hacerte unas preguntas – bajó la voz al máximo para que nadie le oyese.

_ ¿Preguntas? ¿Sobre qué? No sé nada – respondí en el mismo tono.

_ Por favor, ahora no te puedo explicar...

_ Vale, estaré en casa a partir de las seis, es cuando salgo de mi turno en el bar.

_ ¿Vas a ir a trabajar? – se extrañó.

_ Bueno, necesito el dinero y, además, si estoy ocupada, no pienso en que Eric está en una prisión y no puedo hacer nada por él.

_ Te llamo antes, no me gustaría que estuviese Pam. ¿Crees que podría ser?

_ ¿Quieres que te espere en Merlotte's o tampoco quieres que Sam lo sepa?

_ No, esa es una buena solución – me sonrió-. Nos vemos luego.

Volví con Pam y mi hermano y volvimos a casa. La abuela estaba muy preocupada y cuando le dijimos que Eric estaría en prisión hasta que pagara su fianza, se asustó.

_ Pero él no debería estar ahí – dijo a Jason-, es un buen chico, Jason, hijo...

_ No creo que esté mucho tiempo, son gente de dinero, abuela – intentó tranquilizarla.

_ Peor me lo pones, no está acostumbrado a algo así...

_ No te preocupes, abuela, no le va a pasar nada, está en mínima seguridad, no es como si lo hubiesen mandado a galeras...

_ No me estás escuchando, Jason, no es culpable, estar encerrado en su propio dormitorio sería excesivo...

Lo visualicé encerrado en su dormitorio y, bueno, si yo estaba dentro, no importaba que nos encerraran y tiraran la llave. Sonreí con la idea pero la voz de la abuela me devolvió a la realidad y a la gravedad de la situación.

_ ¿Y Pam? – se interesó.

_ Se ha quedado en la casa de Eric. Su suegro está a punto de volver de Shreveport – me miró sin entender-. El padre de su mujer.

_ Oh, ¿qué hace aquí?

_ Por lo pronto, hacerse cargo de la fianza – dijo Jason.

_ ¿Ves como es inocente? El padre de su mujer, de cuya muerte también le acusaron, está apoyándole. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

_ Unas que no le incriminen... – murmuró.

Durante un rato más, me quedé con ellos, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a trabajar. Cuando Sam me vio aparecer me llevó a su despacho para casi recriminarme haber ido a hacer mi turno. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente, pero si me hubiese quedado en casa me habría vuelto loca dándole vueltas a la cabeza, así que le dije que estaba allí porque Alcide quería hablar conmigo pero sin testigos, y eso pareció convencerle.

Salí a hacer mi turno y todo el mundo me miraba, es más, creo que deliberadamente evitaban ponerse en mis mesas con lo que las de Arlene y Jessica estaban llenas mientras que en las mías estaban los que no habían conseguido mesa con ellas. Bueno, no estaba allí por las propinas sino por ocupar mi cabeza en algo que no fuese morirme de pena por Eric. Llevaba tres horas dando vueltas como un alma en pena entre mis mesas medio vacías, cuando Sam me llamó y me hizo ir a su despacho donde me esperaba Alcide, que se levantó a saludarme, y después nos dejó a solas. Por más que pensaba no sabía lo que podría ser lo que quería decirme. Así que si lo que quería era dar otra vuelta de tuerca sobre la posible culpabilidad de Eric, me iba a enfadar mucho. Mejor poner las cosas claras desde el principio.

_ Si todo esto es para volver a lo de que Eric es culpable, lo dejamos ya. No lo es y yo no sé nada – le avisé.

_ Tranquila, no es por eso – me hizo ademán de que me sentara en el sillón y cogió una silla y se sentó delante-. Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas que, quizá te parezcan extrañas, pero por favor, responde lo más sinceramente que puedas.

_ No te voy a mentir, Alcide, pero no esperes que le incrimine. En ningún momento Eric ha hecho nada que pudiese ser sospechoso y menos de homicidio.

_ Quiero que pienses en los meses que han pasado desde que Eric empezó a venir – le miré sin entender-, piensa en los demás clientes. Un día entra un extrajero que os sorprende a todos. ¿Recuerdas algún comentario?

_ Bueno, lo normal. Las mujeres pensaban que era muy guapo y ellos que no era para tanto, ya sabes...

_ ¿Algo más?

_ ¿Como qué?

_ ¿Alguien llegó a decir algo ofensivo de él?

_ No que yo recuerde – dudé.

_ No pareces segura...

_ Hay algunos clientes a los que les desagrada especialmente, y no me refiero a desde que le habéis estado acosando y acusando falsamente – me amonestó con la mirada-. Tampoco es que dijeran nada contra él, entiéndeme, era más mi apreciación al ver sus gestos y su actitud cuando estaba.

_ ¿Crees que podrías recordar quienes son?

_ No los conozco a todos, Alcide, algunos no son fijos y otros vienen más o menos con regularidad... – por mi cabeza pasó fugazmente una cara y me estremecí-. Hay uno, en particular, que, curiosamente, era el que menos expresaba su desagrado pero era como si le rezumara por los poros.

_ ¿Dijo algo?

_ No, ya te digo, era el más reservado pero...

Alcide me miró esperando que elaborara mi respuesta pero no tenía mucho más que añadir. Era un hombre normal, anodino, alguien a quien no prestaría atención en un bar vacío, cuanto menos en uno en el que estuviese Eric. Alguien como Bill.

* * *

><p>Al final no me he podido resistir, aquí está Bill.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>26.<strong>

Hacía tiempo que no había sentido esa compulsión. Había conseguido controlarla desde aquella vez que se le había ido tanto de las manos en Cleveland. Hacía tiempo que había comenzado una nueva vida pero seguía ahí, acechando, esperando su momento para volver a salir a la luz. Su vida había sido fácil y su posición había mejorado mucho con los años. La gente confiaba en él y le tomaba por un amigo, el amable vecino de al lado. Si ellos supieran..., sonrió para sí. Lo bueno de tener instintos y perversiones que se escapan de lo establecido es que siempre hay gente con los mismos apetitos. Dios bendijera la red. Internet le proveía de gente como él, que quería ir un poco más allá. No le importaba tener que desplazarse hasta donde fuese, su hambre había vuelto y tenía que satisfacerla a como diese lugar. Pero llegó un momento en el que eso ya no era suficiente. Estar con gente con la que compartía tanto, a veces, podía ser aburrido. Viejos perros con trucos nuevos.

La primera vez que lo vio se extrañó, como todos. Entró en Merlotte's con aire ausente, se sentó en una mesa esperando que le sirvieran, ajeno a la expectación que estaba despertando a su alrededor. Odiaba a esos tíos. Esos putos guaperas que van por la ahí perdonándole la vida a todo el mundo, como si todos estuviesen en deuda con ellos, como si estuviesen ahí para servirles. Y ver a alguien tan preciosa y dulce como Sookie desviviéndose por atenderle no ayudaba a su causa. Joder, si ni siquiera la miraba, ni siquiera reparaba en su hermoso cuerpo, en todas las curvas que ocupaban noche tras noche sus sueños. Entonces, un día pasó lo impensable, ella le miró mientras le ponía su cerveza y en sus ojos descubrió algo que no esperaba encontrar. Tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no hacer una locura. ¿Le deseaba? ¿Quería que se la follara? No podía ser que una criatura tan pura y bella no fuese más que otra puta. Si alguien tenía derecho a eso, era él que la adoraba desde la primera vez que la vio, que atesoraba todos los recuerdos que podía de ella para las largas noches de insomnio.

Se obligó a ir todos los días que podía. Y allí estaba, desde su altura, no ya física, que la tenía, si no desde donde se creyese que estaba para mirar por encima del hombro a todos los que le rodeaban. Desde su puto Olimpo, ignorando a los simples mortales que le servían. Y Sookie, cada día más servil, degradándose más, seguro que soñando con que ese cabrón profanara su cuerpo por cualquier orificio. Pero su cuerpo era suyo.

El Puto Rubio, como en su mente lo llamaba, se convirtió en su objetivo. Iba a escarmentar en él a todos los que le habían pisoteado y agraviado a lo largo de los años. Conoce a tu enemigo, sí, esa era una máxima a seguir, y le convirtió en su nuevo hobby. Durante semanas estuvo pendiente de él, le siguió, analizó su conducta y sus costumbres. Era un tío raro. No se relacionaba con nadie, ¿tenía algo que esconder? ¿huía de algo o de alguien? Eso era, como mínimo, interesante. Entonces la vio. Era morena y vulgar, parecía estar de paso, y no sólo por la región, sino también por su propia vida.

Él, por su lado, seguía con su vida, si a eso se le podía llamar así. Se levantaba y, sobre las nueve, después de haberse duchado, salía a servirse el asqueroso café que Elaine tenía en la recepción. Volvía a su habitación y al cabo de unos minutos, una media hora, salía para dar un paseo. Últimamente, había empezado a correr los días alternos, pero el resultado, fuese paseo o carrera, siempre era el mismo. Llegaba al hueco del bosque que estaba en el límite con la propiedad de la familia de la mujer del sheriff Dearborne, y se sentaba a leer un rato. El Puto Rubio siempre iba con un libro a todas partes, seguro que creía que eso resultaría atractivo a las mujeres. Aunque, a veces, pensaba que era gay. Cuando le seguía al Wal-Mart, todas le miraban, rara era la que no se giraba siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada. Algunas, las más putas, claro, incluso se hacían las encontradizas e intentaban entablar conversación con él, pero siempre las evitaba con una pequeña sonrisa y proseguía con sus compras. Nunca mucho, algo de bollería, queso, leche, yogures, fruta, alguna verdura que no requiriese elaboración, frutos secos, junto con los productos de higiene personal. Después de todo, comía a diario en Merlotte's, sólo necesitaba desayunar y cenar. Y un par de veces al mes, iba temprano a Shreveport y compraba cosas más específicas. Y libros, muchos libros. Uno de esos días en el Wal-Mart, una de las jodidas amas de casa que solían pararle con cualquier excusa absurda y la vana esperanza de llevárselo a la cama, le dio la oportunidad que estaba esperando. La mujer le paró pidiéndole que le alcanzara algo en el estante superior y él, amablemente, lo hizo. Intentó darle conversación después pero se escabulló y la dejó casi con la palabra en la boca. Y, en su huida, se dejó algo. No podía creerse su suerte. Llevaba días dándole vueltas a un plan, desde que había visto a la nueva inquilina del motel. Nadie la echaría de menos, ¿quién lo iba a hacer? Con su aspecto anodino y vulgar, seguro que no habría nadie en ningún rincón del mundo esperando que llegase. Y eso jugaba en su favor. Llegó rápidamente al punto en el que la zorra aburrida de mediana edad había intentado llevarse al huerto al Puto Rubio y escondió lo que se le había caído debajo de los estantes, con cuidado de no dejar nada a la vista. Esperó pacientemente hasta que salió por la caja, bajo la mirada soñadora y embobada de la cajera que babeaba mirándole mientras pasaba los códigos de barras por el escáner. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se puso unos guantes para sacar su botín de debajo de la estantería de los detergentes. Una camisa de cuadros, de diseñador, que el Puto Rubio se veía un tío con pasta, no fuese a lastimar su delicada piel el poliéster de las que había en el supermercado.

El Red carpet era un antro con aires de grandeza ya desde el nombre pero que sólo se quedaba ahí. Estaba en el polígono industrial a la entrada de Shreveport, junto al Fantasía, que también era otro antro pero con más clase, que hasta entre los antros hay niveles. En realidad, el Red carpet tenía ese inefable aire de club de striptease de tercera, sórdido y sucio, y una clientela fija y muy concreta, con gustos muy _particulares, _se podría decir. Cuando la vio entrar no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó en un taburete, sonrió al camarero y pidió una cerveza mientras paseaba la vista por los demás clientes del bar. Sus ojos se posaron en él que le sonreía. Levantó su botella e hizo un gesto hacia él a modo de brindis que él, amablemente, devolvió. Esperó unos minutos mirándola, sonriéndole, preparando el terreno para atacar a la que sería su presa esa noche. Ella cada vez le miraba más, invitándole con sus ojos y su sonrisa a acercarse, ¡qué fácil se lo estaba poniendo!. Como un corderito corriendo hacia el matadero, la mujer del motel acababa de hacer su entrada triunfal en el último acto de su vida. Se levantó de donde estaba con su cerveza en la mano y se sentó en el taburete junto a ella. Se presentó como Rose. Tenía una edad indeterminada, treinta y tantos, quizá, y muchos, pero tampoco era algo que le preocupara o que le interesara. Le dijo que estaba de paso, que iba hacia Jackson, pero que se estaba quedando unos días en la zona porque estaba cansada de conducir y le había gustado el lugar. Durante todo el rato, habló y habló. Él la miraba fingiendo atención, en realidad, apenas si había oído las primeras frases, hacía rato que había desconectado, tampoco era como si ella necesitara de un interlocutor que respondiera y eso le gustó, el hecho de que cuando pillase a alguien para hablar, lo aburriese a base de no cerrar su puta boca significaba que estaba sola, que se sentía sola y que no tenía nadie en el más amplio sentido del concepto, ni familia ni pareja ni amigos.

Cuatro copas después, la cosa empezó a ponerse caliente. Rose deslizó su mano hasta posarla en su muslo, demasiado cerca de su bragueta, y se acercó a su cara. Su aliento preñado de alcohol le echó mucho para atrás pero se obligó a besarla, formaba parte del entrenamiento, hacer cosas que odiaba. Lo hacía bien, había que reconocérselo, quizá esa boca tuviese más habilidades que sabía que acabaría descubriendo esa noche. Su mano, por fin, llegó al objetivo que tenía en mente cuando comenzó su avance y él gimió levemente en su boca apreciando el gesto. En unos minutos, salieron por la puerta sin poder dejar de meterse mano. La llevó hasta su coche y, después de dejar que se la chupara, se la tiró en el asiento de atrás. Era muy buena, había que admitirlo, había conseguido lo que no muchas lograban, que se excitara y se corriese sin necesidad de usar otras _técnicas_. Ahora quedaba la prueba de fuego, ¿aceptaría?. Quince minutos más tarde, entraban en su casa, convenientemente en las afueras, rodeada de jardín y con pocos vecinos que pudiesen interesarse por sus actividades dentro o fuera de su casa. La vida era bella.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó con una sonrisa, fue al baño, se ducho, se preparó un café y una tostada. Volvió al dormitorio a recoger su billetera y despedirse de su nueva amiga. Miró su cuerpo en la cama, sus brazos y piernas sujetos con cuerdas. Vio las quemaduras que le había hecho en los pechos y los cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo que tan bien le había servido esa noche. Al principio había protestado pero seguro que había acabado disfrutándolo tanto como él porque, en un momento determinado de la madrugada, había dejado de suplicar a través de la mordaza. Se acercó a ella para despertarla. Qué lástima tener que irse a trabajar, le apetecía llevarla al sótano y colgarla allí para follársela otra vez por detrás. Su cabeza colgaba de una forma grotesca a su lado pero cuando le pellizcó el pezón hizo un pequeño movimiento que le indicaba que todo estaba bien. Le quitó la mordaza y le dio café y unas galletas, luego un poquito de agua y volvió a colocársela. Y se despidió de ella hasta la tarde.

La mañana en el trabajo fue tranquila pero estaba ansioso, contaba las horas para ir a comer. Hacía dos días que no iba a Merlotte's y echaba de menos ver a Sookie. Se sentó en su mesa de siempre, esperó a que se acercara y tomara su pedido, le sonrió levemente cuando le dejó la comida en la mesa y le deseó buen provecho, pero nada que ver con la sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios cuando el Puto Rubio entraba en el bar como si fuese suyo. Le atendió con arrobo, estuvo pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, anticipándose a sus deseos. Cómo odiaba a ese tío. La tarde fue a peor, le siguió y descubrió que ya no vivía en el motel, ¿cómo había sido posible que se hubiese mudado sin que él lo supiera? Menuda mierda de espía estaba hecho. Los días que siguieron fueron una pesadilla, el Puto Rubio no sólo había empezado a ver a Sookie sino que estaba haciendo avances con ella. Cuando la vio irse con él de noche, todo su mundo de derrumbó. Volvió a su casa y descargó toda su ira y sus frustraciones contra el magullado cuerpo de Rose, satisfaciendo todos sus apetitos con ella, hasta que la vida se le escapó.

A la mañana siguiente, llamó a Amy, la puta que había dejado a su Sookie en manos de ese cabrón, por irse a follar con cualquiera que le comprara su dosis. Se las iba a pagar todas juntas. En un rasgo de genialidad, la citó detrás de la casa, en el claro que había detrás del cobertizo. Ya conocía a esa zorra, se la había follado varias veces, le gustaba lo mismo que a él, pero siempre tenía que pagarle con un par de dosis si quería ir un poco más allá. No le costó convencerla, pensó que era lo que tenían los adictos, que eran fácilmente manejables si se les ponía la zanahoria de su adicción delante de las narices. Llevarla a casa fue fácil, atarla también, y amordazarla, usar sus juguetes con ella, todo. Esa puta disfrutaba con el dolor tanto como él provocándolo. Después de acabar con ella, la dejó en la cama y bajó al sótano, todavía tenía algo de lo que ocuparse. Esperó a que fuese de noche y condujo hasta las cercanías del motel. El claro del bosque estaba cerca, no tendría que cargarla un trecho muy largo. Cavó durante un rato y cuando encontró que el agujero era lo suficientemente grande y profundo, tiró el cadáver en él sin muchas contemplaciones. Miró su obra apreciando la postura ridícula que había adoptado al caer, se acercó y sacó con mucho cuidado algo de la bolsa que había acarreado con la pala y el cuerpo de Rose hasta ese rincón. Necesitaba un último detalle. Enderezó su cuerpo, como para darle algo de la dignidad que le había robado, y cogió su cabeza con suavidad y la puso hacia arriba. Con sumo cuidado la tapó y le enrolló alrededor la camisa que el Puto Rubio había perdido mientras una sonrisa se curvaba, por fin, después de esos días, en sus labios.

Acechar a Sookie y al cabrón de su vecino era algo que odiaba tanto como necesitaba. El viernes había pasado más o menos sin pena ni gloria, pero el sábado fue el peor día de su vida. Sookie y su abuela estaban en el patio trasero, con ese cabrón y una rubia de la que ya daría cuenta en su momento, se prometió, se reían, contaban historias y se trataban como si fuesen algo más que vecinos. Su pecho se agitaba ante la perspectiva de que eso fuese así, de que sus avances sobre ella llegasen tan lejos. La noche estaba dando a su fin, la anciana se había ido a dormir y los dos rubios demostraban ser mucho más que simples invitados en esa casa, quitando la mesa y fregando platos. Para cuando Sookie salió ya no había nada que hacer ni nadie más que el vecino para esperarla. Empezaron a dar un paseo y por más que agudizaba el oído no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban. Hasta que ella dejó de hacerlo, se colgó de su cuello y le besó. No, no, no, no, no, no. No podía dejar de pensar en que esos besos eran suyos, él la había visto primero, era suya. Lamentaba no haber cogido su pistola, habría disfrutado levantándole la tapa de los sesos a ese cabrón que se restregaba contra su Sookie. Cuando se perdieron dentro de la casa, se obligó a subirse al árbol que había frente a la ventana iluminada en el segundo piso. Se obligó a ver cómo ese hijo de puta profanaba el cuerpo que él deseaba, como sus manos y su boca se comían un manjar que le pertenecía por derecho. Y cuando ella le chupó la polla, lloró de rabia y de celos porque sus labios carnosos y suaves debían estar rodeando la suya.

Con lágrimas aún recorriéndole las mejillas, llegó a casa y a Amy. Era bueno tener alguien con quien desahogarse...

El cuerpo de Amy colgaba en el sótano, sus pies no la mantenía en pie y se dejaba caer con todo el peso. Eso le provocaba un poco de asfixia, la postura en la que colgaba de sus brazos se la producía. La miraba desde su rincón, dejándola, viendo como el oxígeno llegaba con dificultad y empezaba a boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Sonrió. Eso le pasaba por puta, por haber dejado a Sookie con ese cabrón en vez de llevarla a casa como era su obligación. El cuerpo desnudo de Sookie grabado a fuego en su retina, volvió a invadir su mente, se agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarse imaginándose dentro de ella. Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, en estar dentro de ella una y otra vez, atarla a su cama y a su vida, donde pertenecía. Y follársela. Su obsesión con ella estaba empezando a tomar posesión de su vida.

Era tan excruciante verles juntos que casi no lo podía soportar. Cuando llegó al bar para comer y la vio, apretó la mandíbula, vio lo que nadie más veía, vio lo que escondía debajo de su manga larga y su pañuelo. Sabía lo que era eso. El corazón le latía con fuerza sólo con pensar que ese cabrón la había quebrantado de esa manera, sintió crecer su erección imaginando su cara mientras era él quién le infringía esa dulce pena. Entonces, el Puto Rubio entró y la besó en mitad del bar, haciendo añicos por completo su sueño, haciendo que casi se echara a llorar como un niño. La había perdido, no era más que otra zorra que se le había escapado entre los dedos ante un tío como el rubio de los cojones. La última vez que le había pasado eso, fue en Cleveland y ya sabía como había acabado aquello... Se limitó a observarles, con la mirada vacía, si alguna vez había sentido algo puro por ella, se habían encargado de joderlo todo y ahora era a él a quien le tocaba joderlos a ellos.

La noticia de que el FBI le había estado haciendo preguntas había corrido por todo el pueblo como un reguero de pólvora. Sonrió para sí, en cuanto se enteró fue a buscar a Kevin, el más lerdo de los ayudantes del sheriff, para sonsacarle. Y se encontró con un pleno. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese osado esperar algo así. ¿Se podía ser más perfecto que ese cabrón? No sólo lo era para ella, sino que también lo era para él. No podía esperar para llegar a casa y poner su nombre en Google, y lo que encontró le sonó a música celestial, ahí estaba, detenido, acusado y juzgado por el asesinato de su propia esposa. Si no fuese porque le odiaba tanto, sería su héroe. Había engatusado a todos y había conseguido librarse. Sonrió, ¿pues no que acaba de sentir casi una punzada de admiración?, puto cabrón...

Y la siguiente era su Sookie.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal el psicópata?<p>

Tengo que confesar que me ha gustado mucho hacer este capítulo, lo que ya, de por sí, ha resultado bastante inquietante, jajaja.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.

¿Comentarios?


	27. Chapter 27

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>27.<strong>

Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver otra cárcel desde dentro. Mi vida era un asco, menuda suerte la mía, ahí estaba otra vez. Era muy diferente a la prisión en Inglaterra, donde pasé casi dos meses, pero al final, todas tienen el mismo ambiente opresivo y deprimente. Y luego está la jodida falta de libertad. Es curioso que después de la muerte de Ana me encerrara no sólo en mi mismo sino también en casa, sin querer salir, pero en cuanto me encerraron en una celda, lo único que quería, además de a mi mujer esperándome en nuestra casa, era salir. Es curioso como funciona el cerebro. Después de pasar el penoso trámite de quitarte ropa, que te inspeccionaran a conciencia, no fuese a llevar algo escondido en algún recóndito lugar de mi cuerpo, después de vestirme con ese horrible mono, cuando por fin llegué a mi celda, me sobrevino la ansiedad y la claustrofobia. Me tumbé en el camastro y tomé aire, joder, qué difícil se me hacía el simple hecho de respirar.

Dos millones, ¿de dónde coño iba yo a sacar esa cantidad? No la tenía en efectivo, ni mucho menos, quizá en propiedades, pero tampoco estaba seguro. Tener que defenderme en Inglaterra ya había hecho que mi cuenta corriente menguara considerablemente, a lo que había que sumar que hacía un año que no trabajaba en nada, hasta hacía realmente poco no había empezado a escribir otra vez, pero hasta hacía muy poco, mis escritos eran deprimentes hasta para mí. Eran una terapia más que nada, pero en la última semana se me había ocurrido aprovecharlos como novela gótica, quizá algo de vampiros o algo así que tanto gusta a la gente, con lo deprimente que eran, me saldría un vampiro lánguido y aburrido, de esos que roban el corazón de las adolescentes. Pensar tonterías me permitía no darle vueltas a mi penosa situación, con poco éxito, debería añadir. Amelia me había acompañado hasta aquí y me había asegurado que ya estaban trabajando para poder hacerse cargo de la fianza pero no iba a poder ser, no podía permitírmela.

Con todo, esta vez era mejor. Al menos, no había tenido que enterrar a mi mujer con mi hija dentro antes de ser recluido. Mi pensamiento se fue hacia ellas. Ahora tendría medio año, empezaría a hacer cosas, a lo mejor, incluso, empezaba a balbucear sílabas que yo interpretaría como "papá", se reiría cuando la abrazara y le hiciera pedorretas en la barriguita mientras le ponía su pijama después de su baño, y enseñaría dos pequeñas paletas, que a mí me parecerían tan hermosas como un par de perlas, y, a nuestro lado, su madre se acomodaría para darle el pecho regañándome por espabilarla demasiado a la hora de cenar y dormir. Y yo me tumbaría junto a ellas, esperaría a que terminara de mamar para hacerla dormir sobre mi pecho, abrazando a su madre, y sería el hombre más feliz del mundo con mis chicas. Dios, hacía meses que no había fantaseado con ellas. Así que no, esta vez, tampoco iba a ser mejor... Además, que esa era una página que ya había pasado. Mi mujer y mi hija no estaban conmigo, nunca más lo estarían. Había sobrevivido a eso y había empezado una nueva vida con otra mujer estupenda. Y, llegado el momento, tendríamos nuestra propia familia. Eso si conseguía librarme de la cárcel, claro.

Intenté no pensar en eso, ya que cavilar sobre mi angustiosa situación al único sitio al que me llevaba era al pasado más doloroso o al futuro más incierto, y concentrarme en Sookie. Una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios, en unas semanas se había hecho imprescindible en mi vida, había entrado casi sin que me diera cuenta y ahora estaba para quedarse. Mi soledad había abordado su cuerpo y había encontrado cobijo en él. Y mi mente voló hasta ella hasta que el sueño me venció y me permitió tener una noche tranquila plagada de las memorias felices que habíamos estado haciendo.

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente de la tarde anterior. Amelia vino a verme para contarme cómo iba lo de la fianza. Me explicó que Niall se estaba haciendo cargo de todo pero que aún tardaría unos días. Me sorprendió que mi suegro se hiciera cargo de todo, aunque me lo hubiese dicho, no podía dejar de pensar, pese a estarle agradecido, que ya podría haber hecho lo que su hija siempre quiso mientras vivía, que me lo puso muy difícil haciéndome ver que no era el yerno correcto. Aún así, cuando Ana murió, su comportamiento fue ejemplar, siempre estuvo de mi lado y nunca permitió que nadie insinuara siquiera que yo podría haber sido responsable. Claro que lo hacía a su manera, "es un capullo y no le aguanto, pero tengo que reconocer que mi hija y él se adoraban" y cosas de ese estilo. Su presencia volvía a traerme tantos recuerdos que ya creía haber bloqueado que lo único que evitaba que cayese de nuevo en la depresión era Sookie. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Primero me arrebató a mi esposa y ahora me privaba de estar con la mujer que quería. No comprendía porqué había alguien en donde fuese, Dios, o como quisiera llamarse, que me quería tan mal. Menuda mierda...

La noche volvió a envolverme con su soledad y el frío que sentía por no tener a Sookie a mi lado. Otra noche sin ella en otro sitio que no fuese en mi cabeza. Evoqué su cara, sus pechos, sus curvas infinitas, su imagen poblaba mi mente y la imaginé sobre mí, abierta a cualquier sugerencia y a mi amor. Pese a la erección que tenía, me pareció sórdido masturbarme allí pensando en ella, en cierto modo, me parecía que estaba mancillando nuestra historia, que bastante maltrecha estaba ya. Había que joderse. No sólo no podía tenerla físicamente, sino que hasta me privaba de tenerla mentalmente. Había que ser idiota, pero era lo que sentía.

Los días son eternos cuando estás encerrado. Ese mismo tiempo metido en casa por voluntad propia parece mucho menor y más placentero aunque se esté mirando el techo todo el santo día. Aquí no tenía más que pensar una y otra vez que estuve en una situación similar y añorar todo lo que perdí en aquella ocasión. Soñar con Sookie a mi lado, más que a mi lado, debajo y yo dentro de ella. Repasar una y otra vez el día que perdí la camisa para saber donde coño pude dejármela.

Mi tercer día volvió a empezar con la erección que Sookie me había regalado en mi sueño y que ya sabía que no iba a tener alivio de ningún tipo. Lo siguiente reseñable, fue la visita de Amelia. Esta vez traía buenas noticias, Niall había conseguido el dinero para la fianza y lo depositaría ese mismo día, con lo que quedaría libre al día siguiente. La cogí de la mano desde mi lado de la mesa, no nos estaba permitido más contacto, y sonreí al borde de las lágrimas. Niall había cumplido su promesa, había hecho honor a los deseos de Ana, quise creer un un dios y en alguna suerte de más allá desde donde ella velaba por mí. Me prometí no perder el contacto con él, pasara lo que pasara en mi vida. Niall no tenía más familia, en realidad, sólo nos tenía a Pam y a mí, y al puto Claude, claro, al que quería como a un hijo, pero podría soportarlo, le debía su apoyo y la libertad que me proporcionaba al pagar la fianza. Crane parecía un precio muy pequeño a pagar. Me fui a dormir como un niño la noche antes de Navidad, ansioso porque llegara el día.

El funcionario vino y me despertó. Me condujo a otra sala donde se me dio mi ropa y mis efectos personales, me vestí ante la presencia de un policía que estaba muy interesado en Amelia y, una vez listo, me acompañó a la salida tras hacerme firmar un par de recibos. Salí al sol y a la libertad, bajo fianza pero libertad al fin y al cabo. La puerta se cerró tras de mí y allí me esperaba Sookie, apoyada en mi coche. Me dirigí hacia ella con paso firme pero sin demasiada prisa, no quería que me notase ansioso, cogí su cabeza entre mis manos y la besé sin ni siquiera decir "hola". Hablar estaba sobrevalorado y yo llevaba cuatro días soñando con estar dentro de ella, su boca era un lugar fantástico por el que empezar.

_ Hola a ti también – se rió contra mi boca al cabo de unos minutos.

_ Te he echado de menos – murmuré con una sonrisa.

_ Ya veo, ya – su risa era una de las cosas que más había echado de menos-, yo a ti también – me acarició la mejilla mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa-. Vayámonos de aquí...

Nos subimos al coche y nos alejamos de ese maldito lugar en silencio, con la emisora de radio como único ruido de fondo. De vez en cuando, siempre que la conducción se lo permitía, se volvía y me miraba con esa sonrisa colgándole de los labios. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado pero, como a medio camino, se desvió hacia la derecha. La miré interrogándola pero ella se limitó a sonreír. Era un camino forestal, paró detrás de unos arbustos y me miró. Sin decirme ni palabra, se quitó el cinturón y en un movimiento rapidísimo, se sentó sobre mí. No es que no fuese bienvenida, es que me sorprendió, pero me adapté rápidamente a su peso sobre mi regazo y a su contoneo contra mí. En una fracción de segundo, su lengua estaba dentro de mi boca y sus manos exploraban debajo de mi camisa. Poco a poco fueron bajando y se encontraron con los botones de mis vaqueros. Bueno, definitivamente, era bienvenida, y la sorpresa daba paso a la anticipación. Mis manos también tenían trabajo debajo de su falda de flores y, a tenor de lo lista que estaba, era evidente que me había echado de menos casi tanto como yo a ella. En cuanto encontró lo que buscaba dentro de mis pantalones, dejó de besarme para clavar su mirada de deseo en mis ojos, lo sacó y lo colocó donde lo quería y de un empujón, lo puso dentro. Casi no podía respirar de tanto deseo, intentaba cogerla por las caderas y marcarle el ritmo, pero ella se zafaba una y otra vez, hasta que consiguió imponer su cadencia y me cabalgó hasta que perdí toda facultad para expresarme y para tener pensamientos coherentes. Sólo mis ojos en los suyos, mis manos en sus caderas y ella entrando en mí mucho más de lo que yo ya lo hacía físicamente en ella. Empezó a moverse más rápido y la oí murmurar mi nombre entre jadeos, estaba a punto de explotar y lo hizo, pero no bajó el ritmo hasta que yo la seguí unos segundos después. Apoyó la frente contra la mía y volvió a besarme mientras aún se movía, cada vez con más lentitud, como saboreando lo que coleaba de nuestro placer.

_ ¿Te había dicho ya que te echaba de menos? – murmuró en mi boca con una sonrisa.

_ Creo habértelo oído decir en algún momento – sonreí satisfecho.

De repente, ya no estábamos enlazados en el coche sino en el supermercado. Sookie llevaba el carro y yo me pegaba juguetón a su espalda haciéndole notar lo contento que estaba esa mañana. Pasillo tras pasillo, fantaseaba con arrinconarla en la sección de menaje, donde siempre había menos gente, y poderla besar con propiedad, como me moría de ganas por hacer desde que habíamos entrado. Sin embargo, nunca llegábamos a ese pasillo, volvíamos una y otra vez al de desayunos, y Sookie cogía, una y otra vez, cereales, mermelada, cacao soluble y galletas digestive, como si jugásemos a la oca y tuviésemos que volver a la casilla de salida, pasábamos a perfumería y volvía a coger una caja de tampones, champú, espuma de afeitar y toallitas desmaquillantes. Se detenía y olía los perfumes y miraba las barras de labios, se volvía con una en la mano y me preguntaba si me gustaba. Era como estar en un bucle, me tiraba un beso y se dirigía a coger lejía y un limpiador para el baño. Luego, detergente y suavizante, me sonreía y me pedía que le cogiese el quitamanchas porque estaba alto y no llegaba, y yo la cogía por la cintura y la levantaba para que llegara, ella se reía pero me decía seria, "no, tonto, así no". Y volvíamos a desayunos. Estábamos dejando atrás, otra vez, la perfumería cuando Ana se volvió y me tiró un beso, se dirigió a coger lejía y un limpiador para el baño, luego detergente y suavizante, me sonrió y me pidió que le cogiese el quitamanchas porque no llegaba, mirándome a los ojos. Lo cogí sin apartar la vista de ella y me sonrió, y se empinó para besarme murmurando, "¿Ves, amor? Así, sí..."

El funcionario me despertó recordándome que por fin era de día y, en unas horas, estaría fuera de la prisión. Me senté en mi catre de golpe, jadeando, alerta como nunca antes lo había hecho y con una sonrisa curvándose en mis labios. Acababa de darme cuenta. Mi ángel...

Cuando acabé de prepararme, firmar recibos y esperar a que la orden llegara desde el despacho del director de la prisión, el agente Dawson entró en la sala donde esperaba con una caja. La puso sobre la mesa y sacó su contenido. Había olvidado de que me iban a poner un localizador, como si fuese un perro o un ladrón de serie de televisión. Me pidió que me levantara el pantalón y lo puso rodeando mi tobillo izquierdo. Bueno, era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Me acompañó a la puerta. Después de tenerme toda la mañana de aquí para allá, acabé saliendo. Fuera me esperaban Niall y Pam, que se lanzó como una exhalación a mis brazos. Me alegraba de verla, mucho, claro, pero casi no pude esconder mi decepción, esperaba que hubiese sido Sookie.

_ Eric... – sollozó contra mi pecho.

_ Vamos, Pam, cariño, ya estoy fuera – intenté calmarla. Miré a Niall por encima de su cabeza-. Gracias por ayudarme a salir.

_ No tienes nada que agradecerme. Eres mi familia, me guste o no, a los hijos no se les escoge...

Se le quebró un poco la voz y a mí se me saltaron las lágrimas, detrás de toda su apariencia y actitud, sólo era un pobre hombre solo y roto por la pérdida de su única hija. Dejé a Pam unos segundos y abracé a Niall. No dejaba de ser tristemente irónico que hubiésemos tenido que perder lo que más amábamos, que era lo que nos unía, y visitar dos cárceles para llegar hasta ahí.

_ Bueno, ya vale... – dijo secamente, aunque ya no me engañaba-, ¿qué es esto? ¿Desde cuándo nos queremos?

_ Desde luego – concedí con una sonrisa-, ha sido un lapsus por el momento liberación.

_ ¿Nos vamos? – oí decír a Pam a mi lado.

_ Claro, pero quiero ir primero a ver a Amelia.

_ ¿Y eso? Pensé que la primera a la que querrías ver es a tu camarera – dijo Niall con malicia.

_ He recordado dónde perdí la camisa...

_ ¡Dios mío! – murmuró Pam.

_ Venga, al coche, no perdamos más tiempo – apremió Niall sacando su teléfono y marcando-. Desmond – dijo al cabo de unos segundos-, en media hora estamos ahí. Eric ha recordado algo – hizo una pausa-. Bien, nos vemos.

_ ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Pam tan ansiosa como yo.

_ Que nos esperan, la investigadora parece que ha encontrado algo.

Nunca me había subido más rápido a un coche. En media hora entrábamos en las oficinas del señor Cataliades. La recepcionista llamó diligentemente a la secretaria y nos hizo pasar rápidamente. El salón donde esperábamos era lujoso pero sin ostentar, tenía un gran ventanal desde donde se veía media ciudad. En unos minutos, Desmond y Amelia se nos unieron acompañados por otra mujer joven y bastante interesante, en mi opinión. Debía ser la investigadora.

_ Niall, Pam – saludó el señor Cataliades y luego se dirigió a mí tendiéndome la mano-. Eric, me alegra verle. Les presento a mi sobrina Diantha, es nuestra mejor investigadora.

Diantha nos saludó a todos y especialmente a mí, con una sonrisa casi cómplice que no acabé de entender. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y Desmond me miró sonriendo.

_ Tenemos algo que podría reforzar la duda – miró a Diantha.

_ Estuve investigando un poco a las víctimas, para ver si podían tener algo en común. Rose ha sido especialmente difícil de seguir desde que ese no parece ser su verdadero nombre. Así que me dediqué a Amy. Una buena pieza...

_ Diantha... – le recriminó su tío-. Es una víctima, no nos importa cómo fuese antes, no vamos a juzgarla.

_ Perdona, tío, pero es así. Después de haber oído todo lo que me han dicho sobre Amy, me pregunto si alguien sentía simpatía por ella... – volvió a mirarnos y continuó- El caso es que, además de adicciones varias, Amy tiene cierta querencia por el sadomaso – lo dejó caer y observó nuestra reacción.

_ Hay que joderse... – murmuró Pam.

_ Se me ocurrió presentarme por locales especializados en el tema aquí con una foto de Rose para ver si alguien la conocía. Y en un bar me dijeron que creían haberla visto. El camarero no estaba seguro de si era ella, dijo que se parecía a una mujer que estuvo una o dos noche antes de la desaparición, no sabía concretar el día.

_ ¿Lo podemos probar? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

_ Más o menos – sonrió-. El bar no tiene cámaras de seguridad, por razones obvias, pero el de al lado, sí. Me di cuenta de que las cámaras de Fantasía abarcan también el aparcamiento del otro bar y fui a pedirlas.

_ ¡Ya basta de suspense, por Dios! – le gritó Pam-. ¡Acaba de una vez!

_ En las cámaras de seguridad, que ahí hacen un barrido, aparece Rose acompañada por un hombre. Están teniendo relaciones sexuales en el coche. A él no se le aprecia la cara pero por el tamaño, no eres tú.

_ Para que luego digan que el tamaño no es lo que importa – Amelia me guiñó un ojo y se rió ante la mirada seria y desaprobadora de Desmond.

_ ¿Qué es lo que has recordado, Eric? – recondujo la conversación.

_ Sé dónde perdí la camisa.

_ ¡Eso es fantástico! – dijo Amelia con un gritito mirando a Diantha que también parecía entusiasmada.

_ ¿Dónde?

_ La perdí en el Wal-Mart. Una mujer me pidió que le cogiese un producto de un estante alto porque no llegaba y no me di cuenta de que se me cayó. Es la última vez que tengo conciencia de haberla visto.

_ Esas son muy buenas noticias – sonrió Diantha-. Necesito saber en qué Wal-Mart, en qué sección fue y el día y hora aproximada, si te acuerdas. Más que nada para no perder demasiado tiempo viendo vídeos...

Informé a Diantha de todo mientras los demás se habían levantado y estaban hablando en otro rincón del salón. No recordaba el día exacto, pero sabía que había sido la semana anterior a la desaparición de Rose, y tenía que haber sido entre las diez y las once de la mañana, que era la hora a la que acostumbraba a ir a comprar. Rezaba porque aparecieran en el vídeo de las cámaras del supermercado el cabrón que había aprovechado mi descuido para robarme mi camisa, que acabaría usando como sudario de la pobre Rose.

Nos despedimos de ellos y fuimos a comer antes de emprender viaje de regreso hacia Bon Temps. Me moría de ganas por llegar y abrazar a Sookie. Me dí cuenta de que, con la emoción de recordar y del descubrimiento de Diantha, no la había llamado, así que me dispuse a hacerlo. Cuando contestó su voz no pareció tan alegre como yo esperaba, pero deseché ese pensamiento y me concentré en decirle todo lo que la había echado de menos y las ganas que tenía de verla, eso pareció animarla y estuvimos un rato tonteando diciéndonos tonterías. Le dije que iríamos después de comer, que acabábamos de salir de hablar con mis abogados y que tenía buenas noticias. Ronroneó para decirme que ya lo celebraríamos esa noche, el corazón me dio un vuelco y la sangre se me bajó toda a la entrepierna. Ya lo creo que lo íbamos a celebrar. Me despedí diciéndole que iría a ver a Adele en cuanto llegara y que la esperaría en mi casa, a ser posible, en la cama, desnudo.

Y eso hice.

Y esperé, esperé y esperé...

* * *

><p>Ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir. Aunque tenga los tres siguientes terminados, lo voy a dejar aquí, en suspenso, hasta el lunes ;)<p>

Feliz fin de semana.


	28. Chapter 28

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>28.<strong>

Salí del despacho de Sam mirando a todos los clientes con aprensión, ¿sería alguno de ellos el responsable de que Eric estuviese en la cárcel? No, no podía ser, conocía a todos los que estaban allí desde pequeña, no podía ser uno de mis vecinos, las personas en las que había confiado toda mi vida. Mi vida empezaba a ser un asco, no sólo no tenía a Eric a mi lado sino que ahora empezaba a mirar con desconfianza y aprensión a todo el mundo.

Sam se encargó de aliviarme mucho el trabajo, me entretuvo al poner a Arlene y a Jessica a cargo de mis mesas mientras que yo le ayudaba a hacer inventario en el almacén. Sabía que se moría de ganas por hacer algún comentario sobre Eric y sobre todo lo que había pasado pero su discreción le pudo y se abstuvo de hacerlo. Ni que decir tiene que se lo agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón. Cuando por fin acabó mi turno, Jessica, que también se moría por preguntar, me llevó a casa. Pam había preparado la cena porque también quería estar ocupada en algo para no angustiarse más aún por Eric. Comimos en silencio y, una vez que recogimos, nos sentamos en el porche cada una absorta en nuestros pensamientos. Y así, se nos acabó la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, nada había cambiado, Amelia llamó para decirnos que no habían podido reunir todo el dinero aún y que nos llamaría cuando lo consiguieran. Suspiré al colgar el teléfono, otro largo y angustioso día por delante. La abuela parecía cada vez más desmejorada, la preocupación por Eric la estaba consumiendo. Por más que Pam y yo intentábamos tranquilizarla, algo que ni siquiera nosotras podíamos conseguir para nosotras mismas, ella se replegaba y volvía a pensar qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos en un lugar tan hostil. La abuela era un poco dramática porque Amelia ya le había explicado que estaba en mínima seguridad y que la gente que estaba con él no era especialmente peligrosa.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a trabajar me alegré, la casa me estaba resultando opresiva y la abuela y Pam, sin intención, claro, estaban consiguiendo desquiciarme. Así que llegué a trabajar más de veinte minutos antes de mi hora. Sam me saludó sorprendido cuando me vio, me hizo pasar al despacho y me preguntó cómo estaba. ¿Agobiada?, ¿cansada?, ¿asustada?, ¿llena de incertidumbre? Pero me callé y le contesté que mejor y salí de allí antes de que me preguntase algo más y acabara llorando como una Magdalena.

El señor Compton llegó a mitad de mi turno. Podría haberse sentado en cualquier otro sitio, que mis mesas seguían medio vacías, pero fue a escoger la de Eric y esperó con una sonrisa a que le atendiese. Me acerqué a regañadientes, no me quedaba otra, y puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

_ Señor Compton – dije en un tono excesivamente alegre y chillón que se desmentía con mi aspecto general.

_ Bill, por favor – sonrió aún más-. ¿Cómo ha estado, Sookie?

_ Regular, pero hay que seguir, ¿no?

_ ¿Se sabe si el señor Northman va a pagar la fianza? – me sorprendió con su pregunta.

_ Supongo que reunir esa cantidad no es fácil – respondí con cuidado, recordando mi conversación con Alcide. Suspiré-. ¿Qué le pongo?

_ Una cerveza y un menú – lo mismo que Eric-. Por favor.

_ Enseguida se lo traigo.

Salí disparada hacia el bar donde estaba Sam, que miraba con malos ojos a Bill que, al parecer, me había seguido con la mirada.

_ ¿Qué coño pasa – murmuró protector-, se ha abierto la veda? No te estará molestando, ¿verdad?

_ No... – dudé de mi propia respuesta-. Al menos, aún no.

_ Dime si se sobrepasa lo más mínimo – asentí y me fui con su cerveza.

Bill había sacado una carpeta y miraba su contenido con atención. Al llegar a la mesa, la cerró rápidamente y la apartó.

_ Gracias, Sookie.

_ Enseguida le traigo su primer plato – me sonrió y me escurrí dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando le llevé su menú, había sacado algunos folios y fotos del dossier. El corazón me dio un vuelco, debía ser del caso de Eric. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese tío? ¿Se podía hacer eso, sacar informes de la comisaría y repasarlos de esa manera en un bar? Esta vez no se apresuró a quitarlos ni a cerrar el informe, sabía que me estaba observando mientras los recogía y los volvía a poner en su sitio. Dejé el plato en la mesa con la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Rose grabada en mi retina, con su cabeza envuelta cuidadosamente con una camisa de marca.

Durante toda la comida, Bill estuvo leyendo su informe con cuidado de no manchar nada. Plato tras plato, iba a la mesa y mis ojos se fijaban en la cabeza, la camisa, las hendiduras en su cuerpo putrefacto. Aguanté hasta el café.

_ ¿Le importa si le pregunto algo? – me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que tomara asiento-. Estas fotos son del caso de Eric, ¿verdad? – ya sabía la respuesta, él asintió-. ¿Cómo lo tiene?

_ Mi labor no es esa, Sookie. Yo encuentro evidencias y las analizo.

_ Pero...

_ Tampoco puedo hablar de un caso abierto con usted – ¿pero sí hacer este despliegue?, pensé-. No soy quien para decirle esto, pero, ¿hasta qué punto conoce a su pareja?

_ Eric es inocente – me indigné.

_ No he dicho que no lo sea – intentó calmarme-, es sólo que, quizá, deba esta estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad... – empezó a recoger, dejando con sumo cuidado la peor foto encima del todo.

_ Es inocente – repetí, pero esa vez con menos convicción.

_ Claro, claro...

Apuró su café y sacó treinta dólares, los dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó.

_ Adiós, Sookie, ha sido un placer – dijo y me dejo allí con mi desazón y la duda creciendo dentro de mí.

El resto del día fue penoso. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía ver nada más que el cadáver de Rose. En cuanto llegué a casa me dí un baño y me acosté. No quería ver a nadie y, menos, a Pam. Sabía que si me veía podría leer en mi cara el pensamiento que empezaba a tomar forma en mi cabeza y contra el que llevaba todo el día luchando.

Habían pasado dos días, dos días de inquietud, dos días de insomnio, dos días sin apetito, dos días de pesar, y parecía que habían pasado muchos más. Pam se levantó temprano y se fue a la casa de Eric, había quedado con Niall allí, no sabía qué se traían entre manos. No sabía si era el haberme dado cuenta de que Eric era adinerado, pero me sentía inferior a ellos, y me hacía preguntarme qué sabía yo realmente sobre él. A parte del hecho de ser viudo, no sabía a qué de había dedicado en su vida anterior, joder, si casi no sabía a qué dedicaba en su vida actual, además de a hacerme el amor cuando no estaba en la cárcel. Mi abuela le había entregado su corazón, mucho más fácilmente que yo el mío, no era que a mí me hubiese costado hacerlo, que lo mío fue amor a primera vista, pero ella lo había hecho confiando plenamente en él y yo no sabía si en esos momentos podría hacerlo. No después de que Rose hubiese rondado mis pesadillas la noche anterior.

A la hora de irme a Merlotte's apareció Jason para quedarse con la abuela. No tenía buena cara, parecía cansado y que todo lo que estaba pasando le sobrepasaba. Era un policía de pueblo, nunca pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a un caso como este. La abuela le preguntó con avidez si sabía algo de Eric pero él tampoco sabía nada y aunque lo hubiese sabido, no podría habernos dicho nada. Jason era muy formal para las cosas de su trabajo.

Las mesas de mi sección comenzaban a llenarse, la gente y su malsana curiosidad. Cuando Bill volvió a entrar se sorprendió de lo llenas que estaban, claro, que él ya sabía dónde se iba a sentar, que había un lugar que todos evitaban. Todos menos él. En la mesa de al lado, Mike Spencer y su socio, el señor Madden, comían discutiendo algo de trabajo. No era como si fuesen dos personas que me interesaran y a las que prestara atención. Aunque eran educados y amables, el simple hecho de que tuviesen una cadena de funerarias ya ponía el pelo de punta. Y de no ser así, tampoco me gustarían. Mike era viejo y fondón, y el señor Madden, más joven, mucho más atractivo y que normalmente venía solo, pero me resultaba inquietante. Al fondo, en mi última mesa, se sentaba el señor Mott, otro que tal bailaba... El señor Mott era alguien que veía con cierta regularidad, trabajaba algunos días de archivero, o algo así, que nunca me había quedado claro, en la biblioteca. Pero , ¿qué pasaba hoy?, ¿se habían puesto de acuerdo para venir a sentarse en mis mesas todos los tíos que daban más repelús del pueblo? Eric ni se imaginaba lo que podía estar echándole de menos en esos momentos...

Pasé por la hora de comer lo mejor que pude. Pillé al señor Madden mirándome varias veces, Bill volvió a hacer un despliegue del caso delante de mí, Mike, bueno, Mike lo intentaba, pero no era como si ni en un universo paralelo hubiese tenido algo que hacer, y el señor Mott se esforzaba por ignorarme, sin realmente lograrlo. A todo esto, había que sumar al resto del pueblo que, consumido por la curiosidad y la maledicencia, habían decidido que estaba bien acosarme y acribillarme con preguntas embarazosas y humillantes.

Y la hora de terminar no llegaba nunca...

Pero todo llega en esta vida. Por fin acabé en casa y me regalé con un baño relajante, que me hacía falta como el comer, me sumergí en el agua y me permití evocar otras noches más felices en brazos de mi amante, sentada contra su espalda en la bañera de su casa, dejando que me bañara, que pasara sus manos grandes y expertas por todo mi cuerpo, dándome jabón y placer, sintiendo todo lo que podía darme pegado a mí, creciendo con cada movimiento de sus manos contra la base de mi espalda. Las manos se me fueron casi sin querer entre las piernas, imaginando que eran las suyas. Desde el primer momento que le había visto meses atrás, había desarrollado un fetichismo considerable con sus manos. Me excitaban como pocas partes de su cuerpo podían hacerlo, sólo de pensar que sus dedos me rozaran tenía que apretar los muslos. Casi odiaba lo que me hacía desearle, casi... Seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, mi mente le visualizó dándome la vuelta y sentándome sobre su erección mientras me lamía los pechos, porque si yo había desarrollado esa fijación con sus manos, él lo había hecho con mis pechos, les dedicaba mucha atención y no desatendía a uno en beneficio del otro. Casi podía sentir su boca mordisqueando mis pezones mientras entraba en mí de un solo movimiento y se paraba saboreando el momento mientras yo me contraía de gusto alrededor suyo, apretándome más y más contra él, para sentirle mucho más dentro de mí. Mis dedos siguieron evocando su habilidad para hacerme gritar su nombre, cerré los ojos y le sentí entrando y saliendo de mí, una y otra vez, borrando con sus embestidas todo el pesar que la maldad de la gente y no tenerle me habían provocado. Le vi mirándome fijamente a los ojos, vi todo el placer que sentía y era algo casi físico. Mis manos volaron sobre mi clítoris y mi vagina, simulando a mi amante que en mi cabeza era quien entraba en mí y me estaba dando placer, y me corrí imaginando que me contraía rodeándole, y murmurando su nombre. Cuando las olas de mi orgasmo se diluyeron, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza, de impotencia, de añoranza y de amor por un hombre que no estaba segura de si volvería a tener.

Salí del baño supuestamente relajante nada relajada. Pam estaba abajo con la abuela y había estado preparando algo para cenar, que aunque ninguna de las tres teníamos hambre desde que Eric entrara en prisión tres días atrás, teníamos que alimentarnos. Las dos estaban especialmente contentas, las miré interrogándolas con la mirada y la abuela se rió.

_ ¡Sale mañana! – me anunció entre risas.

_ ¿Qué...? – musité llevándome la mano a la boca.

_ Niall ha reunido el dinero, ha pagado la fianza – me abrazó y su voz se quebró sobre mi hombro-. Mañana estará con nosotras...

Esa noche, por fin pude descansar.

La mañana parecía que no avanzaba. Pam se había ido a primera hora con el señor Brigant. Me había dicho si quería ir con ellos pero no quería dejar sola a la abuela. Si había podido sobrevivir todos esos días, ¿qué suponían unas horas más? Miraba el reloj que parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo y el teléfono que nunca sonaba. ¿Y si algo había ido mal? ¿Y si la juez había decidido revocar la libertad? Me fui a trabajar para mantener mi mente ocupada, con el corazón en un puño. Sam, claro, me notó enseguida que algo pasaba. Se lo conté y me dijo que me fuese a casa, pero no podía, allí me subiría por las paredes. Así que comencé mi turno con mis mesas bien llenas y Bill en la de Eric. Volvía a tener un pleno de clientes escalofriantes y se les sumaba alguno más que hacía tiempo no venía y que seguro había vuelto al olor de la sangre. Intenté pasar por el turno lo más rápidamente posible, ignorándoles, pero fue imposible, Bill me dio conversación, el señor Mott lo intentó y el señor Madden no me quitaba ojo de encima, seguía cada uno de mis movimientos como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sólo Mike se contuvo y fue lo suficientemente considerado como para no decirme nada ni mirarme de manera lasciva. Cuando el teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, el corazón se me quería escapar por la boca. Murmuré una disculpa a Bill, que era a quien estaba sirviendo, y salí corriendo por la salida de personal buscando algo de intimidad. La voz de Eric llenó mis sentidos, expulsando de ellos a esa panda que intentaba usurpar su sitio. Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme y él debió notarlo. No quería que pensara que no le quería, por eso tonteé con él. Tuvimos una conversación tontorrona de novios y luego empezó a calentarse. Eric me dijo todo lo que me había echado de menos y que volverían después de comer. Tenía buenas noticias pero no quería decírmelas por teléfono. Eso estaba bien, por fin algo que celebrar con propiedad y eso fue exactamente lo que le dije, pero poniendo voz de gata en celo, que era lo que en esos momentos era. Podía sentir su excitación desde el otro lado del teléfono y saber que me deseaba así, me hizo sentirme poderosa. Saber que vendría a ver a la abuela y me esperaría en su casa desnudo y, seguramente, muy empalmado, hizo que el turno se me pasara volando. Fui a casa corriendo para arreglarme toda velocidad. La abuela estaba feliz, me contó que le había visto muy bien y que se le veía muy confiado en que las nuevas buenas sirviesen para librarle de esa pesadilla. Me dijo que le había prometido que cuando todo terminara, nos llevaría a Europa. Yo sabía que su salud era lo suficientemente delicada como para que no fuese algo que acabara pasando, pero estaba tan entusiasmada que no quise quitarle la ilusión. Abracé a Pam y subí a ducharme y ponerme guapa para mi hombre. Me puse la mejor ropa interior que tenía y mi vestido azul, que a Eric le gustaba especialmente. Corrí hacia la casa de Eric, atravesando el cementerio. Iba tan distraída soñando con mi amante, que no me di cuenta y me choqué.

_ Oh, Dios mío, no le había visto – murmuré con una sonrisa, llevándome la mano al pecho por el susto que me acababa de llevar.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me tapó la boca para que no gritara, sus brazos ejercieron presión alrededor de mi cuello. Fue lo último de lo que fui consciente.

* * *

><p>Como ahora no tengo tiempo de escribir, los voy a espaciar más y los pondré cada dos días. A ver si me aclaro y puedo ir escribiendo.<p>

Hasta el miércoles.


	29. Chapter 29

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>29.<strong>

Si volvían a mirarse con arrobo o a besarse, iba a acabar vomitando el gumbo. Era una tortura verlos y ahí estaba, como cada día, obligándose a ser testigo del sacrilegio de su afecto. Pero todo tenía un límite y había cosas que, simplemente, era incapaz de hacerse presenciar nunca más. Cosas como cuando dos días atrás les había sorprendido follando contra el trailer de Sam. Nunca había pensado que tuviera corazón, pero sí que lo tenía y aquella tarde se le rompió. Así que si volvían a besarse o a hacerse un simple arrumaco, después de echar el hígado, les iba a hacer pagar todo el dolor que le estaban causando.

Se concentró en su comida fantaseando con la posibilidad de poner en práctica sus habilidades con Sookie. No había vuelto a verle señales por lo que pensó que seguramente, había aprendido a ocultarlas. Decidió estarle agradecido al Puto Rubio por el entrenamiento al que la estaba sometiendo, preparándola para él.

Estaba absorto en sus desvaríos que no notó la llegada de un desconocido a la mesa de ese cabrón. Lo miró con detenimiento y su cara le sonó familiar, quizá era alguien que había visto cuando investigaba sobre él. Quien fuese daba lo mismo, no era más que otro puto rubio con los mismos aires de grandeza. Estuvieron hablando un rato, no sabía determinar si amigablemente, que parecía a ratos, y, entonces, su día mejoró considerablemente. Los agentes del FBI entraron seguidos por Stackhouse, que se había parado al lado de su hermana, y Bellefleur, y le detuvieron acusándolo del homicidio de Rose. Así que la habían encontrado, sonrió para sí, bueno, después de todo, no es como si la hubiese ocultado mucho... Mientras el agente Herveaux leía sus derechos al jodido cabrón y se lo llevaba fuera, Stackhouse y Sam hacían lo propio con Sookie, llevándola a su despacho. Pese a la excitación que sintió, se dijo que tenía que tener paciencia y ver cómo evolucionaba. Todo había resultado demasiado fácil y redondo pero no tenía porqué ir mal. Esperaría un poco, con él entre rejas, no debería resultarle tan difícil acercarse a Sookie, si al Puto Rubio le había resultado tan fácil, ¿por qué no a él?

Pagó su comida y se fue a celebrarlo con Amy como correspondía. Entró en su casa y dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, fue a la cocina donde preparó un bocadillo y cogió una botella de agua de la nevera para llevársela a su invitada. Bajó las escaleras del sótano canturreando un "cariño, ya estoy en casa". Amy colgaba en el centro de la sala, se acercó a ella con el almuerzo y miró más de cerca la postura desmadejada con la que se dejaba caer. Bufó con fastidio, la puta se había muerto, aunque, bien mirado, no se le podía haber pedido mayor sincronía, lo había hecho justo a tiempo. Se puso unos guantes y la envolvió en una lona vieja que ya había estado en la casa cuando la compró. Esperó a que se hiciera de noche y la tiró en un hoyo que había cavado en su jardín unos días atrás. No se esmeró mucho, no iba a ser su emplazamiento definitivo, sonrió, le tenía reservadas mejores vistas que su cobertizo.

Se levantó muy temprano y estuvo limpiando la casa a conciencia, eliminando cualquier rastro que pudiese conducir a la evidencia de que tanto Rose como Amy habían sido sus _invitadas_. Tenía que darse prisa, la vista estaba prevista para las diez de la mañana. Se duchó y tomó un bocado antes de irse corriendo a los juzgados de Shreveport, por nada del mundo se iba a perder la derrota de ese hijo de puta. Se sentó al final de la sala, camuflado entre otros asistentes. Vio que había otros clientes del bar pero no les dijo nada e intentó pasar desapercibido. El móvil le vibró en el bolsillo y miró el identificador de llamadas, joder, tenía que volver al trabajo, intentó ignorarlo pero volvió a vibrar, tenía que irse y la juez saludaba al puto abogado defensor, esperó lo que pudo pero no podía prolongarlo mucho más y escuchó mientras salía la cantidad. No supo cómo tomarse lo de la vista preliminar, dos millones eran una pasta, quizá no pudiese pagarlos, luego volvería a preguntarle a Kevin o a alguno de los clientes que había visto.

Su día fue tranquilo, casi feliz, aunque le fastidiaba no tener ya alguien con quien jugar, pero no estaba mal, así se reservaría para alguien mejor...

Al día siguiente volvió a Merlotte's, no quería que pasase algo y él se lo perdiera, como cuando comenzó a hacer avances con Sookie y él no estaba para haberle puesto freno. Entró y apretó la mandíbula con enojo. Había pensado sentarse en la mesa que siempre se le reservaba al cabrón del Rubio pero ya estaba ocupada. Un tío moreno y demacrado había usurpado el lugar que a él le correspondía, miraba algo con atención. Se sentó en una mesa cercana para poder ver bien y se dio cuenta de que era el dossier del caso de Rose. No recordaba haber visto a ese agente pero su cara le resultó conocida. Sookie apareció contoneándose entre las mesas con la comida para ese lo que fuese el tipejo de esa mesa y luego vino a hacerle su pedido, sonrió con toda la dulzura que pudo y le pidió una cerveza y el menú del día, como siempre. Ella levantó los ojos y le devolvió una sonrisa triste y forzada, y se marchó diligentemente. A la hora del café, se sentó con el investigador y pudo oír retazos de su conversación. Ella le gritó indignada que él era inocente, lo que le provocó una sonrisa porque lo era, en realidad, pero eso sólo lo sabían ellos dos con certeza, y luego el investigador le dijo que él no le acusaba e hizo algo que, de no molestarle tanto la manera en la que la había estado mirando todo el tiempo, le habría parecido fantástico, sembró la duda en ella, que ya no afirmaba con tanta seguridad su inocencia. Lo que unas fotos y unas palabras dichas en el momento correcto eran capaces de hacer.

Cuando su socio le llamó no le quedó más remedio que ir a comer con él pero le pudo convencer para ir a Merlotte's. Quería sentarse en la mesa del Rubio pero su socio se sentó en la de al lado y él no dijo nada. Al cabo de un rato, volvió el investigador y se dirigió con seguridad a la mesa en la que se había sentado el día anterior. Las mesas de Sookie volvían a estar llenas, la gente es así, acude a la sangre, y ella parecía estar desbordada por las preguntas y la actitud de algunos clientes. Sintió bullirle la sangre, ¿cómo se atrevían a torturarla así? Tendrían que esperar su turno pero se lo haría pagar a todos.

Esa tarde se sentó a trazar su plan, no podía dejar nada al azar, tenía que planificarlo al segundo para que todo fuese perfecto. Sus vidas serían perfectas. Dedicó toda la tarde y parte de la noche a idear la mejor manera de hacerla suya para siempre, y cuando la madrugada le sorprendió, lo había conseguido. Fue al jardín y sacó a Amy de su tumba provisional para llevarla a su siguiente emplazamiento, que el cabrón del Rubio volviese al día siguiente había precipitado muchas cosas, así que la sacó, la metió en el maletero y se dirigió a la vieja casa de los Compton.

Su socio le llamó y le dijo que le esperaba en el bar para comer, otra vez, qué coñazo. Entró y le vio sentado en la misma mesa que el día anterior, el investigador también en la misma. Al principio intentó ignorar a Sookie, luego, procuró no mirarla, pero aún así no pudo evitarlo y la siguió con la mirada, no quería que pensara mal de él y evitó mirarla con deseo, ya lo hacían el investigador y algún cliente más. Cuando le ponía su plato al investigador, sonó su teléfono y lo cogió. El Puto Rubio. La miró irse por la zona de personal mientras el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. ¿Cómo la llamaba? ¿Había podido pagar la fianza y ya estaba en la calle? Se disculpó un segundo con su socio diciendo que iba al aseo y fue tras ella. La vio de espaldas, en el rincón, apoyada contra la pared, absorta en su conversación. La escuchó tener una conversación obscena con él, diciéndole cómo y cuánto lo iban a celebrar esa noche, dándole detalles de lo que le esperaba. Su polla reaccionó a su pesar, esos pensamientos no estaban destinados a él. Aún... Tomó aire mientras se lavaba las manos y volvió a su mesa. Al cabo de unos instantes, Sookie volvió a aparecer, feliz y satisfecha, y todos dejaron de existir para ella.

¿Y ahora, qué? Iba a tener que poner el plan en marcha mucho antes de lo esperado. No le gustaban las precipitaciones, siempre conducían a algún error. Se despidió de su socio y se sentó en su coche pensando cómo lo iba a hacer. Reelaboró su plan, ajustándolo a la premura de la situación, por suerte, siempre llevaba un _kit de emergencias_ por si se presentaba una eventualidad como esta. Se apostó a medio camino entre las dos casas. Lo vio entrar en la casa de Sookie como si fuese suya, con la rubia siguiéndole los talones. Se podía imaginar las fiestas que la abuela de ella le estaría haciendo, ya había visto cómo le trataba como a un hijo. Al cabo de algo más de una hora, salió con la vieja del brazo y la abrazó y besó su frente antes de coger el camino del cementerio hacia su casa. La rubia se había quedado con la vieja, no fuese a molestar a la parejita esa noche con su presencia. Media hora después, llegó Sookie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y al cabo de una hora, salió preciosa y con una sonrisa soñadora y aún más amplia que cuando entró. No pudo reprimir la rabia, no se había puesto así para él, no sonreía por él, no soñaba con él ni se excitaba con la anticipación por estar con él. Cuando estuvo cerca se preparó, salió y la emboscó. En principio, ella se asustó pero, al reconocerle, le sonrió, luego su expresión cambió a confusión y fue lo último que vio, aplicó presión en su cuello para privarla de oxígeno y que perdiera el conocimiento. La cogió en brazos, como si fuese una novia, y la llevó hasta su coche. Había acondicionado el maletero y la acomodó en él, tampoco era como si fuese a estar mucho tiempo dentro. Su princesa estaría en su casa, en su cama, como siempre debió, en un santiamén. En menos de media hora estaba entrando por el umbral de su puerta con su amada en brazos, aún no había recuperado el conocimiento, lo que le pareció extraño, pero sabía cómo provocar asfixia, no es como si se le hubiese ido la mano y hubiese cometido un error irreparable. Es más, con el tiempo, esa era una práctica que seguro que Sookie acabaría apreciando. La dejó en la cama y la preparó para cuando se despertara. Le quitó los zapatos y cogió sus muñecas y sus tobillos con cuerdas pero dejándolas sueltas para que tuviese algo de libertad de movimiento. El vestido se lo dejó, después de todo era abierto por delante, muy conveniente, y esparció pétalos de rosas por toda la cama, alrededor de su cuerpo, preparándola para lo que vendría a continuación.

Mientras Sookie despertaba fue al lavadero y se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba y la metió en la lavadora para eliminar rastros. Tenía que ser muy concienzudo con eso, lavar la ropa cada vez que hiciese algo, tirar los guantes que siempre se ponía en otra localidad, evitar cámaras de seguridad, borrar todo rastro de sus actividades de su ropa y de su cuerpo, que nunca quedara constancia de ellas. Lo siguiente fue darse una ducha, quería estar limpio para ella, para cuando por fin pudiese estar dentro de ella. Dios, cómo la deseaba, se agarró la polla debajo del agua y comenzó a acariciársela mientras pensaba en ella. Tendría que saber primero hasta qué punto ese bastardo la había aleccionado en sus preferencias, por si acaso, al principio sería dulce con ella, no quería asustarla, tenían toda la vida por delante. Pensó que con ella se le ponía dura sin necesidad de quebrantarla, no demasiado, al menos, la deseaba demasiado como para que no le satisficiera sin necesidad de usar más fuerza de la que ella querría en principio. Ya acabaría pidiéndosela y los dos disfrutarían del dolor. Siguió acariciándose, joder, si el simple hecho de saberla en su cama ya le tenía empalmado desde que la dejó allí, no quería ni pensar lo que sería cuando la viese desnuda, no por primera vez, que ya la había visto mientras le comía la polla al maldito Rubio, pero sí de cerca, a la altura de sus manos, de su boca, de su polla. Se iba a correr como un adolescente sólo con mirarla.

Se estaba secando cuando la oyó gritar. Salió tal y como estaba, quería que ella le apreciara en su valía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le quitó el pelo de la cara. El miedo que veía en sus ojos estaba empezando a tener reflejo entre sus piernas, joder, si eso era sin tocarla, en el momento que le hiciera algo estaba perdido. Se mordió el labio inferior emocionado con la perspectiva de lo que les esperaba. Sus pechos subían y bajaban agitándose por el miedo, su respiración acelerada y entrecortada, como si estuviese empujando con todas sus fuerzas ya dentro de ella, le estaban llevando al límite. Pero tenía que refrenarse, ella tenía que quererle, que desearle, que rogarle. Posó la mano en su rodilla y fue subiendo lentamente, acariciando su suave piel y saboreando el momento en el que la estaba tocando por primera vez, su mano se perdió por debajo de su falda y dibujó con sus dedos el contorno de sus bragas mientras ella forcejeaba al límite de sus fuerzas y gritaba.

_ Chiss – la acalló con voz suave pero firme-, no te esfuerces, te vas a dejar la garganta y no hay nadie que te escuche alrededor de esta casa – Sookie dejó de gritar y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas-. Estamos solos tú y yo, por fin – sacó la mano de entre sus piernas y la llevó a su pecho, los acarició por encima de la tela y pasó un dedo por el escote-, por fin vas a ser mía – Sookie le miró espantada y fue todo lo que necesitó para empalmarse-. Te voy a contar lo que vamos a hacer. Tú y yo vamos a ser la pareja feliz que siempre debimos ser, desde el primer día que te vi supe que sería así, vamos a vivir en esta casa y vamos a disfrutar de los dos como nunca lo hemos hecho de otros. Nunca nadie me ha excitado como tú, eres mía. Él nunca debió tocarte... – hizo una pequeña pausa, se tumbó en la cama junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y apretando su erección contra su muslo-. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, podemos empezar mañana con nuestro amor, ¿no te parece?

Se movió contra ella, restregándose, hasta que se corrió. Sí, estaba perdido, la amaba. Besó su pelo y la abrazó y esperó a que el sueño que siempre se le resistía, llegara reparador.


	30. Chapter 30

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>30.<strong>

Hacía rato que tenía un mal presentimiento. Sookie terminaba su turno a las seis, quince minutos para llegar a casa con holgura, media hora para hablar con Adele y Pam, otra media para ducharse y arreglarse, le daba quince minutos más porque seguro que querría esmerarse para mí, cinco para llegar a casa. Como mucho dos horas, a las ocho debería haber estado ya entre mis brazos, de sobra. Iban a dar las diez. La llamé al móvil y no contestó, las veinte veces que lo hice. Había decidido darle un poco de margen antes de llamar a su casa, pero ya no le daba más. Había algo en su tardanza que me retrotraía en el tiempo y me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, así que llamé a Pam.

_ _¿Qué pasa, Northman? ¿Necesitas instrucciones para tener contenta a la rubia?_ – dijo Pam nada más contestar con una risita. De repente me asusté mucho y me quedé callado-. _¿Eric...?_

_ ¿No está ahí...?

_ _¿Cómo que si no está aquí? Hace más de dos horas que se fue..._ – murmuró con un hilo de voz.

_ Nunca llegó, Pam... – al otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio- Voy a llamar a Herveaux a contarle lo que ha pasado.

_ _Te van a culpar, Eric, otra vez _– sollozó.

_ No... – musité- Luego te llamo.

Colgué y llamé al agente Herveaux.

_ _Herveaux _– contestó al segundo toque.

_ Agente, soy Eric Northman.

_ _¿Qué puedo hacer por tí, Northman? _– preguntó extrañado.

_ Es Sookie, debería haber llegado a mi casa hace dos horas. Pam dice que salió de la casa pero aquí nunca llegó...

_ _Voy para allá _– murmuró-,_ no te muevas de ahí._

_ Pero...

_ _No te muevas, Northman_ – ordenó.

_ Está bien, esperaré aquí.

Me levanté y me vestí con rapidez, llamé a Pam y le dije que Alcide venía hacia mi casa y me dijo que acababa de hablar con Amelia y le había pedido que no me dejara hablar con él a solas, así que en media hora estaría en casa, en cuanto Adele se fuese a la cama. Llamé también a Jason, tenía que contarle que no sabía dónde estaba su hermana. Y eso sí que iba a ser un trago. Llegó en un pispas, como si hubiese estado esperando en el cementerio. Entró como una exhalación en mi casa y me empujó contra una pared.

_ ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le has hecho, cabrón? – me gritó.

_ Ya vale – me deshice de sus brazos-. No le he hecho nada, soy yo quien ha dado la alarma porque no ha venido como había dicho.

_ Si le ha pasado algo por tu culpa... – me miró a lo ojos y en ellos vi tanto miedo como él debía ver en los míos-. Pam dice que salió antes de las ocho de la casa – musitó.

_ He llamado a Herveaux, está de camino.

_ ¿Estará bien...? – dijo con un hilo de voz temerosa.

_ Tiene que estarlo. No puedo perderla, a ella también, no... – murmuré para mí dejándome invadir por el miedo.

Mi cabeza voló a lo que pasó un año atrás. Me vi sentado en el sofá, mirando como el vino se calentaba en el cubo en el que se había estado enfriando. Llamando a su teléfono mil veces, escuchando a Crane decirme con voz preocupada que hacía mucho rato que se había ido. Perdiéndolo todo en un minuto. Me dejé caer en el sofá mirando su foto y no pude reprimir las lágrimas. Me quedé allí, mirándola y rogándole en silencio que no dejara que le pasara nada a Sookie, que no me dejara perder a nadie más. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me volví extrañado, había perdido toda noción de estar acompañado. Jason me miró también con ojos llorosos comprendiendo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

_ No le pasa nada, vamos a encontrarla... – dijo más para su beneficio que para el mío pero se lo agradecí igual.

Se sentó a mi lado y esperamos hasta que Pam entró y vino corriendo a abrazarme. Se arrodilló ante mí y me cogió la manos.

_ No te preocupes, esta vez no va a ser como con Ana... – murmuró- Va a aparecer, aunque tenga que ir yo misma a buscarla.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Herveaux, con su compañero y algunos agentes más. Pam les recibió a la defensiva.

_ No ha sido él – les espetó nada más verles.

_ Lo sabemos. No se ha movido de aquí – confirmó el agente Dawson para su confusión-. ¿Habías olvidado que tiene un localizador?

Herveaux se volvió para hablar con un hombre que miraba la casa con curiosidad y algo que a mí me pareció añoranza.

_ Bill, si salió de casa, ¿dónde crees que ha debido desaparecer?

_ En el cementerio. Es lo que separa las viviendas, a medio camino, para que no la oyeran en su casa y tampoco el señor Northman. Vamos – se giró y miró a una mujer que venía con él-, Selah, vamos a hacer el camino hacia la granja de los Stackhouse. Dí a los hombres que amplíen el perímetro a los alrededores de ambas casas.

El agente Dawson se volvió y nos miró con pesar.

_ Vamos a trabajar con el supuesto de que ha sido el mismo autor de la muerte de Rose y la desaparición de Amy. Siguiendo su patrón de conducta, Sookie está viva en algún lugar. Las primeras horas son fundamentales para nosotros – miró a Jason con una pequeña sonrisa de simpatía-. La encontraremos.

La noche iba a ser larga y difícil.

Los agentes entraban y salían de mi casa, Pam les había hecho café y estaba pendiente de todos los avances que hacían en la búsqueda. Al poco de estar poniendo patas arriba el cementerio, uno de ellos vino con algo embolsado. El móvil de Sookie. Se le debía haber caído en el forcejeo. Si alguna vez pillaba a ese tío le iba a matar, sin compasión, por haber osado ni siquiera mirarla. Unos minutos más tarde, se montó un revuelo. Había aparecido un cadáver. El estómago me dio un vuelco y empecé a boquear como un pez fuera del agua por la ansiedad. No, por favor, ella no, por favor, por favor, otra vez, no. Había aparecido al lado de nuestro huerto, en una fosa no muy profunda, casi cavada con precipitación o con el objetivo de mostrar su contenido. El cuerpo sin vida de Amy apareció dentro su envoltura de lona. Bill y sus agentes estaban siendo muy meticulosos, enfundados en sus monos para no transferir nada que pudiese contaminar el lugar, delimitando el terreno, tomando muestras de tierra y de todo lo que se les ocurría y encontraban que estuviese alrededor.

_ Esto es personal – murmuró a Alcide que asintió-. La camisa, la fosa en el huerto, Sookie... Ese tío tiene algo contra él – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en mi dirección.

Herveaux, salió del contorno trazado por los investigadores y se quitó los patucos de plástico mientras se acercaba a mí.

_ ¿Quién te puede tener tanta manía y por qué?

_ No lo sé, nunca he tenido enemigos – me encogí sólo de pensarlo-. Soy un tío amigable. Nunca he buscado pelea, no se me ocurre qué podría haber hecho para molestar a alguien hasta el punto de matar para culparme a mí. Es más, no se me ocurre ninguna razón que nadie pudiera tener para que eso pasara.

_ Tiene que haber algo, piensa – insistió.

_ Sookie... – murmuró Pam a mi espalda.

Los dos nos volvimos para mirarla comprendiendo lo que decía. Lo que había hecho era estar con ella, nada más. Las desapariciones habían tenido lugar después de empezar a tener alguna relación con ella, una era una presa fácil, más o menos cercana a mí, y la otra..., la otra me había dejado a Sookie para mí solo una noche, nuestra primera noche, en la que empezó todo. Y ahí sí que empecé a asustarme en serio, no era que antes no lo hubiese estado, pero la presencia de los agentes y la diligencia que estaban mostrando en su trabajo, me hacía confiar en que todo se resolvería rápidamente. Que Sookie estuviese en manos de un acosador que ya había matado dos veces para tenerla, era mucho peor de lo que se me hubiese ocurrido pensar en principio. No quería ni imaginar lo que ese degenerado podría estar haciendo con ella, y mis pensamientos se reflejaron en mi cara.

_ Tranquilo, Northman, no tiene porqué estar maltratándola, si fuese como la señorita Ravenscroft sugiere y está obsesionado con Sookie, la mantendrá a salvo...

Sus palabras decían eso, su cara añadía "hasta que se oponga a sus deseos". Niall llegó en ese momento, se veía asustado y preocupado, su mente también se había ido a Ana y a su muerte. Me abrazó y me dijo lo que todos, que la encontraríamos, que estaría bien y todas las palabras de aliento que se le ocurrieron, pero los dos sabíamos lo que estábamos pensando.

_ ¿Les has contado a los agentes lo que tenemos? – lo había olvidado por completo con todo lo que estaba pasando.

_ No... – balbucí-, aún no.

_ ¿Qué tienen? – se interesó Alcide mirándome con fastidio.

_ Eric ha recordado dónde perdió la camisa, nuestra investigadora está revisando los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad. También encontró uno en el que Rose está con un hombre, posiblemente, el día que desapareció – le informó Pam.

_ ¿Y no has creído conveniente que yo supiera esto? – me miró con censura y luego intercambió una mirada con su compañero.

_ Pues sí, pero primero quería contárselo a mi chica y celebrar las noticias con ella. Espero que entiendas que no me haya acordado de contártelo después de que desapareciera... – respondí enfadado, ¿cómo hacían para que siempre tuviese la culpa de algo? Ahora lo importante era encontrar a Sookie, si Diantha no tenía nada, y por nada quería decir una cara reconocible en un vídeo, no era tan urgente, ¿no?.

_ Tray – dijo a su compañero-, llama a la abogada de Northman y dí que queremos los vídeos para verlos, que los lleven a la oficina y busca a quien sea para visionarlos.

Tray cogió el teléfono y llamó a Amelia. Al cabo de un par de minutos volvió a nuestro lado.

_ No necesitan nuestra ayuda, han encontrado el vídeo. Lo está enviando en este momento.

Fuimos a la casa corriendo y nos pusimos expectantes ante la pantalla del ordenador. Abrió el correo y allí estaba el vídeo de seguridad. En él aparecíamos una mujer y yo, ella me pedía que le cogiese un quitamanchas que estaba en el estante más alto y yo se lo daba. Me hablaba y yo me iba un poco atropelladamente. La camisa se caía. Al cabo de unos instantes, un hombre vestido con vaqueros, camisa de cuadros y gorra, con unos guantes de látex, y que daba la espalda a la cámara, empujaba con sumo cuidado la camisa y la ocultaba bajo el estante. Unos minutos más tarde, volvía a recoger su botín. La sacaba y se la llevaba. Diantha había seguido al tío con cuidado por todo el supermercado. El muy cabrón debía saber donde estaban todas las cámaras porque las evitaba como a la peste. Si en alguna se le veía algo mejor era de perfil y con gafas de sol, no era como si tuvieran mucho. Bill entró y se acercó a mirar el vídeo con nosotros.

_ Bill – se interesó Tray-, ¿se podría reconstruir su cara a base de unir todos los ángulos que le estamos viendo? Necesitamos identificar a ese tío.

Bill se quedó un momento en silencio, quizá sopesando la petición que se le acababa de hacer, una extraña luz brilló en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo se curvó en sus labios.

_ No va a hacer falta – dijo al fin-, sé quién es.

* * *

><p>Vaya, vaya, Bill salvando el día. No sé si decir ¡sorpresa! Nunca tuve intención de convertirle en el asesino pero viene muy bien la animadversión que despierta gracias a TB para despistar ;)<p>

¡Buen fin de semana!


	31. Chapter 31

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>31.<strong>

Me desperté en una cama que no conocía atada de pies y manos. Durante unos segundos de confusión intenté recordar cómo podría haber llegado allí. Iba a encontrarme con Eric cuando me asaltó. De repente, me invadió el miedo y comencé a forcejear intentando deshacerme de mis ataduras y a gritar. A los pocos segundos apareció por la puerta que daba al baño, desnudo, mirándome con simpatía, como si fuese lo normal entre nosotros. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo con el señor Madden? ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentó a mi lado y en sus ojos vi algo que me heló la sangre, era un depredador mirando a su víctima, había tanto deseo en sus ojos como ansias por saciarlo y un destello de algo que él, seguramente, consideraría amor. Sus manos, que en algún momento me habían parecido bonitas y fuertes, ahora se deslizaban por mi muslo y jugueteaban con mis bragas, dándome ganas de vomitar. Ante la perspectiva de que fuese más allá, como era lo más probable que hiciera, me rebelé y me puse a gritar y a revolverme todo lo que mis ataduras me permitían. Me acalló, no era como si nadie me fuese a oír. Me dijo que era suya y que nunca debería haber permitido a Eric que me tocase, pero que ahora todo iba a ir bien, ya estábamos juntos. Las lágrimas se desbordaron, este cabrón me iba a retener con él y luego matarme después de hacerme Dios sabía qué, como seguramente había hecho con Rose y Amy, porque no me cabía ninguna duda de que había sido él. Se tumbó a mi lado y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho, se restregó contra mí hasta que sentí su semen resbalando por mi pierna. Besó mi pelo y me abrazó. Intenté contenerme y no gritar de asco y rabia, de humillación y miedo, intenté refugiarme en un lugar seguro de mi mente, donde quien había hecho algo así era completamente opuesto a él y yo le quería. Cerré los ojos evocando el cuerpo desnudo de Eric y sentí como su amor me inundaba, mientras el señor Madden comenzaba a respirar profundamente a mi lado.

La noche fue larga, no me atreví a moverme con lo que no me pude deshacer de su abrazo. Intenté trazar un plan, intenté idear algo que me sacara de allí, pero ¿qué iba a poder hacer estando atada? Conforme pasaban las horas mi desesperanza iba en aumento, a mi lado el señor Madden roncaba levemente y, cada vez que intentaba moverme un milímetro, se abrazaba aún más a mí. Lloré de impotencia, estaba allí y con toda probabilidad moriría en esa cama antes de que alguien fuese capaz de encontrarme. Y ojalá fuese pronto, antes de que ese cabrón se cobrara el premio que quería en mi cuerpo. Al menos, mi desaparición serviría para exculpar a Eric... La mañana se acercaba cuando no pude aguantar más y el sueño me venció, pero, al menos, me había dado tiempo a idear una estrategia.

Debían ser media mañana cuando me desperté. Intenté no moverme para no delatar mi estado consciente. Abrí un ojo y luego el otro, ¿no había nadie? Al alcance de mi mano, en el lado de la cama que el señor Madden había ocupado, había un paquete de galletas y una botella de agua. Me extrañó que, pese a todo, me tratase con consideración, pero rápidamente recordé que para él, mi secuestro debía haber sido como si le hubiese dicho "si, quiero" delante de trescientos invitados. Era su manera retorcida de demostrarme su _amor_. Abrí el paquete de galletas y quité el precinto al agua, lo que agradecí ya que era la única forma en que aceptara comida y bebida de ese hombre, y comí algo aunque no tuviese hambre, por lo que pudiese pasar después. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció el señor Madden y se sentó en la cama. Volvió a repetir la acción de la noche anterior, puso su mano en mi rodilla y avanzó por mi pierna hasta mi pubis. Tuve que hacer de tripas corazón pero esta vez no mostré mi miedo ni mi repulsa. Me limité a mirarle con la expresión más indiferente que pude poner y levanté una ceja. Ese gesto, tan de Eric, y su expresión confundida me infundieron valor. Levanté mis muñecas y las puse ante él.

_ ¿Por qué no me desatas, Víctor? – pregunté mirándole a los ojos con voz dulce pero autoritaria.

_ ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – respondió.

_ Porque yo te lo mando...

La expresión de asombro no tenía precio, se mordió el labio y me sonrió con complicidad, como si por fin hubiese encontrado la compañera de juegos adecuada.

_ ¿Y si no lo hago? – murmuró.

_ Tendré que castigarte.

_ Me gustaría ver cómo – sonrió con picardía.

_ Privándote de lo que quieres...

_ Puedo tomarlo por la fuerza – quiso sonar amenazador pero se quedó en inseguro.

_ Lo sé, pero no es eso lo que quieres, ¿verdad...? – volví a poner las muñecas ante su cara.

_ ¿Qué crees que quiero, Sookie? – su mano se volvió a colar bajo mi falda y esta vez fue más audaz y levantó mis bragas para acariciar mi vello púbico.

_ A mí... – no sé de donde me salió la sonrisa triunfal, lo importante era que no me notara el asco y el miedo que me daba.

_ Ya te tengo – razonó.

_ No seas iluso, Víctor, eso lo decido yo, no tú, tu voluntad o tu fuerza bruta – levanté las manos y acaricié su mejilla intentando darle con la cuerda para que le raspara. Cerró los ojos apreciando el gesto y me sonrió.

_ Aún no – anunció.

_ Pues aún no me tendrás. Lo siento, Victor – me dí media vuelta muerta de miedo por mi osadía fingiendo ignorarle.

_ Con él no tuviste tantos remilgos... – masculló con ira.

_ No, tienes razón, le dejé comerme todo, le chupé la polla y me encantó y después le dejé follarme como un animal. Y la palabra clave es _dejé_. A ti no te lo permito.

_ ¿Por qué? – me cogió por el pelo y me hizo girarme, quizá le estaba empujando demasiado y no es bueno provocar al psicópata. No...

Dispuesta a hacer la actuación de mi vida, solté una carcajada y me acerqué a él de nuevo poniéndole las muñecas delante de la cara. Y el Oscar a la actriz principal más temeraria es...

_ Porque yo decido, y si no me obedeces, no tendrás lo que quieres – hice una pequeña pausa y le miré con prepotencia-. ¿Lo has entendido? Ahora, si no me vas a dar lo que quiero, vete – le miré con desprecio y le dí la espalda, una temeridad, claro, pero tenía que seguir en mi papel, me iba la vida en ello-. Ya.

Sentí como Victor se levantaba confundido y salía de la habitación. No me lo podía creer, lo había conseguido, había ganado un poco de tiempo para mí y para que Eric y Jason me encontraran. La verdad es que me había dado un subidón el hecho de saberme con tanto poder sobre un asesino, y eso era algo que, seguramente, estaba muy mal y era un sentimiento muy equivocado. Me senté en la cama y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, mirando qué podría usar contra él en un momento determinado si al final conseguía quebrantar su voluntad. No era como si hubiese mucho, las lámparas de las mesitas de noche era el único objeto más o menos contundente que tenía a mano. Mientras pensaba esto, mi vejiga me dio un aviso, tenía que ir al lavabo urgentemente.

_ ¡Víctor! – grité y, tras una brevísima pausa, ordené- ¡Ven!

Su cabeza asomó por la puerta y me miró extrañado, una vez más, evidentemente, este secuestro no iba para él como había pensado.

_ Tengo que ir al lavabo, llévame – le espeté. Mi abuela me arrancaría las orejas de un tirón si tuviese ese comportamiento tan maleducado con cualquier otro.

Sin mediar palabra se acercó hasta mí y me desató las piernas primero y luego las muñecas. Se puso tras de mí y me llevó cogida por el pelo al baño, no se acababa de fiar de mí. Y hacía bien. Le miré por el espejo esperando que se fuese y soltó una carcajada.

_ Hazlo, ¿a qué esperas? No tenemos todo el día.

Me senté en el inodoro e hice pis sin apartar los ojos de él. Era la primera vez que lo hacía delante de alguien y me moría de vergüenza pero si lo notaba, moriría de algo más de lo que no me recuperaría con el tiempo. Terminé y me iba a subir las bragas cuando me detuvo.

_ Quítatelas.

_ ¿Para qué? Has sido un niño desobediente, no vas a tener tu premio.

_ Quítatelas – repitió con tono frío y amenazador-, o tengo que quitártelas yo.

Sonreí como pude y me las quité. Pasé por su lado y se las tiré a la cara.

_ ¿Te sientes muy poderoso? Esto ha sido una pequeña concesión para que veas mi buena voluntad, pero a partir de aquí, quid pro quo...

Me cogió del pelo y me acercó de un tirón a él.

_ Aquí mando yo, Sookie – la mano se me fue a su entrepierna y le agarré con fuerza los testículos.

_ No. Pero no sufras, acabará gustándote tener a una mujer por encima de ti, encima de ti. Mostrándote tu lugar en el mundo.

Intenté hacer una salida digna sin que me temblasen las piernas mientras le dejaba con la respiración entrecortada en le baño. Corrió tras de mí y me arrojó sobre la cama tirándose encima mía y comenzó a restregarse otra vez contra mí, intentó bajarse el pantalón pero le tiré del pelo y eso desvió su atención. Metí la mano entre los dos y empecé a acariciarle a ver si por esas se me corría en la mano con la rapidez que lo había hecho la noche anterior y me dejaba en paz. Aproveché su confusión para ponerme sobre él. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a eso, cogí una de las cuerdas que había quedado sobre la cama y le dí una vuelta alrededor de su cuello mientras mantenía el ritmo que le estaba haciendo distraerse de mis acciones.

_ ¿Y ahora qué, Víctor? – apreté un poco más de lo requerido la cuerda y él jadeó como si hubiese sido una caricia.

En algún lugar de la casa se oyó un estruendo y Víctor se levantó de golpe, el corazón se me salía del pecho, ¿era Eric? ¿había venido a salvarme? Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos al darme cuenta de que habían venido a librarme de un destino tan atroz. Salté de la cama pero me cogió por el pelo y tiró de mí.

_ Debería haberte follado como a una perra cuando tuve ocasión – murmuró contra mi oído mientras se apretaba contra mi espalda.

Se acercó a la cómoda y sacó una pistola y se parapetó detrás de mí. Pasó el cañón por mi pierna, me subió la falda con él y lo pasó entre mis piernas. Estaba frío, pero, sobre todo, su acción me heló la sangre. Intenté mantenerme impasible ante su intrusión en mi cuerpo, casi haciéndole creer que me era bienvenida. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero tenía que seguir mi actuación hasta el final y ya no podía estar lejos.

_ ¿No hubieses preferido que lo que entrara en ti fuese mi polla?

_ Aún quiero que sea tu polla... – musité.

_ No te creo – moví el culo contra lo que aún quedaba de su erección. No me iba a quedar corta ahora que era cuando más necesitaba tenerle cogido.

_ Yo creo que sí...

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y vi de refilón a un par de agentes del FBI perfectamente equipados, como en las películas.

_ Madden – gritó una voz que reconocí como la de Alcide-, deja salir a Sookie y ríndete.

Víctor soltó una carcajada y murmuró en mi oído.

_ ¿Está de coña?

_ No creo que lo esté. Alcide es un poco intenso y no creo que tenga sentido del humor.

_ ¿Le conoces?

_ Claro, moreno, guapo, con un cuerpazo de miedo, educado – le informé- ¿no le recuerdas? Me extraña porque es todo un espectáculo, casi tanto como Eric.

_ Cállate... – siseó con ira.

_ Madden – volvió a gritar Alcide-. Sólo queremos saber si Sookie está bien, podemos hacer que esto sea más fácil para todos, déjala salir.

_ ¡No! – gritó Víctor.

_ Queremos saber que está bien. ¿Sookie?

_ Alcide – respondí-. Estoy bien...

_ ¡Sookie...! – la voz de Eric me sobresaltó y me pilló por sorpresa, no esperaba que estuviese allí.

_ Vaya, si ha venido también el vecino – Víctor soltó una carcajada cruel-. Northman, tu puta ahora es mía, ¿cómo te sientes?

_ ¡No! – grité e intenté forcejear para deshacerme de sus brazos.

No sabría decir cómo fue que Eric apareció por la puerta, como si todo fuese a cámara lenta, el ruido era ensordecedor, empujé a Víctor e intenté irme hacia Eric, que caía hacia atrás en lugar de venir hacia mí. Un destello desde la puerta me hizo girarme y vi caer a Víctor desmadejadamente sobre la cama. Me volví otra vez y Alcide soltaba su arma mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Eric, que desde el suelo murmuraba débilmente mi nombre.

* * *

><p>La elección de Víctor como asesino se debió a que, no sé si sólo es cosa mía, pero de la que apareció el personaje en los libros de Harris, no se me ocurrió pensar que acabase siendo así, me engañó completamente. Y esa era la idea, ¿no?<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>32.<strong>

Todos nos giramos a mirar a Bill con expectación.

_ ¿Qué? – murmuró Alcide-. ¿Sabes quién es?

_ Sí, te dije que quería probar algo mientras Northman estaba en prisión.

_ Sí, pero no me dijiste qué – interrumpió Alcide.

_ He estado yendo a Merlotte's todos los días, me he sentado en la mesa en la que tú te sentabas – dijo mirándome-, he pedido lo mismo que tú, incluso he tonteado un poco con Sookie – Pam me miró de reojo, esa revelación necesitó de todo mi autocontrol-. Sacaba el informe sobre Rose y hacía como que lo estudiaba desplegando fotos por toda la mesa. En otras dos mesas, dos de mis hombres, estratégicamente colocados, se dedicaban a observar las reacciones de los clientes. El primer día lo redujimos a seis, el segundo a cuatro, pero yo tenía la intuición de que era éste por la manera de mirarla, de seguirla por todo el salón. Cuando hoy la llamó para decirle que estaba fuera, sólo uno reaccionó. Víctor Madden – señaló a la imagen congelada en la pantalla.

_ ¿El de las funerarias? – se extrañó Jason y volvió a mirar a la pantalla para intentar reconocerle.

_ Tray – Alcide se puso en marcha-, busca todo lo que haya sobre Madden.

_ El caso es que no es necesario – sonrió Bill con modestia pero orgulloso por su eficiencia.

Miró a su ayudante que rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pendrive. Lo conecto al portátil y abrió un archivo. Ante nuestro ojos se desplegó toda la información que se podía obtener sobre Madden, sus negocios, sus finanzas, sus propiedades, su vida social, personal y política. Era increíble lo importante que este tío estaba empezando a ser para la región, contribuyendo en campañas, de fiesta en fiesta, sus parejas entre la flor y nata de la sociedad. Nos llevó unas horas determinar en cual de las propiedades podría estar ese cabrón. El instinto de Bill decía que era una casa de campo a medio camino entre Shreveport y Bon Temps, no muy lejos de la suya. Era el emplazamiento ideal para sus actividades delictivas, solitaria, cómoda y lo suficientemente bonita y elegante para que una mujer pensara que había encontrado un buen partido. Y la investigación de Dawson apoyó su tesis. Comenzaron a prepararse para asaltar la vivienda, una hermosa casa típica sureña, con abolengo y un hermoso sótano donde poder cometer cualquier fechoría con la impunidad que daban esas paredes. Se elaboró un plan de ataque del que se nos excluyó a Jason y a mí, pero no iban a conseguir dejarme en casa esperando con incertidumbre por lo que le pudiese pasar a Sookie. Sobre las diez se apostaron y comenzaron a tomar posiciones. Tenían que estar seguros de que Sookie estaba bien y de que no había nadie más en la casa que en un momento determinado pudiese resultar herido. La casa estaba rodeada por jardines que nos permitían ocultarnos con facilidad, por eso, cuando Madden salió a la terraza a desayunar y se sentó para hablar por teléfono, no vio nada de lo que le esperaba. Al poco volvió a entrar y según los indicadores, estaba en el dormitorio, donde había otro cuerpo que se movía, el de Sookie. Apreté la mandíbula, si ese cabrón había osado tocarla, le iba a arrancar la cabeza. Mientras las dos figuras permanecían juntas en el dormitorio, hablando quizá, Alcide se volvió para ordenarme que hiciera todo lo que se me dijese y que no molestase. Nos preparamos para asaltar la casa. Las figuras seguían hablando pero en un momento determinado, la figura femenina fue arrojada sobre la cama y la otra cayó sobre ella. Me quería morir cuando lo ví, por suerte, Alcide ordenó entrar sin demora. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, Alcide habló con ellos, comprobó que Sookie estaba bien y yo cometí el error de hablar. Sookie no dijo nada pero ese hijo de puta me dijo que ahora era suya. Cuando Sookie gritó con desesperación no sé que me dio, salí desde atrás y entré como un berserker en el dormitorio. Sookie se deshacía de él empujándole e intenté ir hacia ella, pero nunca llegué. El pecho me mataba del dolor que sentía. Murmuré su nombre mientras me apagaba y ya no recuerdo más.

Me dí la vuelta y me acurruqué contra ella, su pelo me hacía cosquillas, sus rizos caían sobre mi cara, como siempre. Me moví un poco pero ella se acomodó contra mí, moviendo su culo contra mi erección mañanera. La cogí por las caderas y comencé a moverme en duermevela, como siempre, lo que me ganó una pequeña carcajada y más accesibilidad a su cuerpo. Se giró y se puso boca arriba, ya sabía lo que significaba eso, me permitía saborear sus pechos, me permitía perderme en su boca y en su cuello, me autorizaba a degustar su sexo, que a esas alturas, era más mío que suyo. Nunca me cansaba, ¿cuánto hacía que estábamos juntos? ¿dieciséis años? Era imposible llevar la cuenta de las veces que la había despertado así. Pero esa mañana era diferente por algo que era incapaz de precisar. Los últimos días habíamos disfrutado de nosotros como pocas veces en nuestra vida en común habíamos hecho, con un ansia y una desesperación impropia de tantos años de matrimonio. Se nos iban los días metidos en la cama, en el sofá, en el baño, en cualquier sitio o superficie que nos permitiera tener un contacto íntimo, lo que, había que ser realistas, lo reducía a toda la casa y los alrededores. Entré en ella y casi me hizo llorar, ¿por qué sentía esta nostalgia por su cuerpo si había disfrutado de él la noche anterior antes de dormirnos? ¿cómo era posible que sintiera que la había echado de menos como si hubiese estado lejos de mí cuando me había dormido casi dentro de ella y me había despertado casi dentro de ella otra vez? Su cuerpo me acogía dándome la bienvenida como si también me hubiese echado de menos, se movía al compás del mío buscando el máximo placer que mi cuerpo podía darle. Y que no era poco. Se arqueó un poco levantando las caderas para optimizar el ángulo de penetración, Dios, cómo me gustaba cuando hacía eso, comenzó a gemir y tuve que concentrarme para aguantar. La cogí y la subí sobre mí, la abracé para no perder el contacto con ella y los ojos se me fueron por encima de su hombro al espejo. Verme entrar y salir de ella era un espectáculo hipnótico e increíblemente erótico. Ella sabía lo que estaba mirando y me empujó para que me tumbara. Cuando protesté, se rió, quería que le llegase al final, si seguía mirando me iba a correr en un santiamén. Y le llegué, cuando gritó mi nombre me levanté y embestí con fuerza un par de veces más y terminé con su nombre en mis labios. Nos quedamos así, enlazados, unos minutos, todo lo que pudiésemos, abrazados y besuqueándonos. El sonido de unos piececitos corriendo por el pasillo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja. La puerta se abrió y mi preciosa hija entró como un rayo. Se paró al vernos en una postura un poco comprometida, aunque nos tapábamos con la colcha, pero nada la detuvo. Saltó y se subió a la cama, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y gritó un "papi" que me llegó al alma, mientras me daba un beso pegajoso de papilla de frutas. Luego miró a su madre y repitió la jugada, pero con menos entusiasmo, que para eso era la niña de papá. Sophie, la niñera, llamó a la puerta y entró con una bandeja con nuestro desayuno. Cogió a mi niña en brazos y le dijo que se despidiese de mí. Mi tesoro volvió a besarme y me despidió diciéndome que me quería con su lengua de trapo. Estaba en el paraíso, eso era. Mi Valhalla personal. En cuanto Sophie se llevó a la niña, mi mujer se levantó y me sonrió.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, amor? – preguntó sirviéndome una taza de café y tendiéndomela.

_ ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – me extrañé.

_ Entiéndeme, te quiero, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo va a ser, te echo de menos todos los días, sueño contigo a diario, pero este no es tu sitio.

_ ¿Mi sitio no está junto a vosotras, junto a ti? – bajé el tono y la miré con lascivia- ¿Dentro de ti...?

_ Sería perfecto, ¿verdad? Te había echado tanto de menos que, seguro que no debería haberte permitido volver a estar ahí. No es tu sitio.

_ ¡Deja de decir eso! - me enfadé.

_ Pero es cierto, Eric...

_ ¿Quieres que me vaya...? – murmuré asustado y confundido-. ¿Me estás dejando?

_ ¿Dejarte? – se paró sopesando la respuesta-. Supongo que en cierto modo, sí.

_ No puedes dejarme, no te lo voy a permitir... – me negué.

_ No está en tu mano, Eric– me acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa triste-. Tienes que seguir tu camino. No debería haberte dejado entrar otra vez en mí, pero, qué coño, qué me iba a pasar, ya estoy muerta.

La congoja me invadió. Mi mujer, la que tanto había amado, mi compañera durante media vida, la madre de mi hija, estaba muerta ¿y yo?

_ No, tú no, amor – contestó la pregunta que no había formulado-. Todavía no es tu tiempo.

_ ¿Y qué hago aquí?

_ Esperas poder volver, no quiero ser lo que te retenga aquí. Llevas una semana con nosotras, te queremos, lo sabes y cuando sea tu hora, vendremos a verte por si aún nos quieres a tu lado, pero aún te tienen que pasar tantas cosas, tienes tanto por vivir, tienes a alguien esperándote en casa...

_ ¿ Y tú? – no me gustaba el giro que estaba tomando nuestra conversación-. Además, ¿qué es eso de que me esperan _en casa_? Esta es mi casa.

_ Yo seguiré aquí, en nuestra casa, con nuestra hija, con Sophie y con las personas que vayan viniendo a visitarnos...

_ ¿Y si no quiero volver?

_ Esa no es una opción, cielo, tienes que hacerlo. Están Pam y mi padre, y, además, ahora tienes novia – su gesto se ensombreció.

_ ¿Una novia? – me sorprendí pero sonreí ante la perspectiva-. ¿Celosa?

_ Siempre... Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Oh, vamos, no te hagas el marido inocente conmigo. La has estado escuchando todo el tiempo. Es la mujer que te habla en tus sueños – la miré extrañado-. Todas las noches lo hace, te besa, llora sobre tu hombro, te pide que vuelvas con ella y te dice que te quiere, ya lo sabes, no te hagas de nuevas ahora, sé que la has visto. Le respondes en sueños. – bajó los ojos para no ver mi reacción de alegría al oírle decir eso y se mordió el labio como si no quisiera decir lo que venía a continuación-. Es ella quien te hace volver, no quieres estar aquí, la quieres...

_ Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – intenté refrenarme y me sentí culpable por los sentimientos que tenía, y no supe cómo interpretar su expresión-. Siempre vas a ser parte de mí.

_ Sí, lo sé... – murmuró con ojos llorosos. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la terraza, se paró desnuda como estaba bajo el sol, dejando que los rayos bañaran su cuerpo y lo iluminaran, regresó a mi lado, a la tumbona desde donde yo la observaba, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

_ Una última vez, para la eternidad, ¿te parece? – ¿bromeaba? ¿Volver a esta dentro de ella una vez más? ¿Dónde había que firmar?

Me guió dentro de ella y se situó a cierta distancia para poder mirarme a los ojos durante todo el proceso, como memorizando mis gestos y mis expresiones. Durante unos minutos, nos movimos lentamente al ritmo que marcaba nuestra despedida. Me levanté con ella en brazos y volví a llevarla a nuestra cama, y le hice el amor como tantas otras veces antes pero sabiendo que sería la última. Cuando terminamos no podía hablar, no le salía la voz y a mí tampoco. Simplemente nos dijimos que nos queríamos y nos despedimos. Me vestí y me senté a su lado, abrazándola. Estaba dejándose vencer por el sopor cuando levantó la cabeza y me miró por última vez.

_ Él no la tocó - susurró-, tienes que saberlo.

Se durmió sobre mi pecho y me quedé abrazándola mucho más tiempo del que sentía que tenía que quedarme. Por fin, me deshice de su abrazo y la acomodé en la cama. La besé por última vez y salí. En la habitación de al lado, nuestra hija jugaba con un cachorito. Levantó los ojos y vino corriendo hasta mí. Se agarró a mi pierna sonriendo y levantando los brazos para que la cogiera. La levanté por los aires y su risa hizo que se me saltaran las lágrimas. Se abrazó a mi cuello riéndose. Me preguntó si me iba y le dije que sí. Su carita se ensombreció y me hizo un puchero que me llegó al alma, de sus preciosos ojos azules colgaban dos lagrimones y me cogió la cara con sus dos manitas para reclamar mi atención y decirme que me quería. ¿Por qué coño tenía que irme? Estaba donde tanto había soñado estar, pero la voz de Ana retumbó en mi cabeza, "éste no es tu sitio". Y salí de la casa.

Avanzaba lentamente por nuestra calle, con paso firme aunque no tuviera claro a donde me dirigía. Una mujer vino y me abrazó. Me sonrió y me besó la mejilla.

_ Vaya, hijo, un poco más y no te pillo. ¿Te tomas algo conmigo antes de volver? – la miré con un nudo en la garganta y me dejé conducir hasta una cafetería con decoración retro y elegante aire parisino-. Qué bonito es esto – dijo mirando a su alrededor-, me dirigía a vuestra casa a saludar. Tu mujer es estupenda, vino a verme nada más llegar aquí para darme las gracias por todo. No me extraña que estuvieses loco por ella, yo lo estoy ya – se rió-. Pero dí algo, te has quedado atontado...

_ Adele... – fue lo único que pude murmurar.

Abrí los ojos y la luz me obligó a cerrarlos otra vez, era cegadora. Me llegaban voces desde lejos, como si me hablaran desde otro edificio, confusas, en susurros, agitadas. Alguien musitaba mi nombre con emoción pero no acababa de distinguir su voz. Poco a poco se iba haciendo la luz en mi cabeza y mis ojos toleraban la claridad. Mi oído se agudizaba y mi mente se esclarecía. Abrí los ojos otra vez para ver la figura de alguien recortándose a contraluz, para sentir sus besos por toda mi cara y oír su dulce voz susurrando mi nombre.

Sookie.

* * *

><p>Eric está en donde queráis imaginarlo, en un sueño, el cielo, Valhalla, el limbo, da igual, es su lugar feliz, donde están las personas con las que ya no puede estar, y el tiempo no es lo mismo, será el que el quiera que sea y pasará el que quiera que haya pasado. Si quiere que su niña tenga dos añitos, los tendrá, por eso lo aclaro, porque no se corresponde con el tiempo real.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado, al principio, después de escribir los capítulos de Víctor y Sookie, me parecía ñoño pero, al releerlo, me gustó.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios.


	33. Chapter 33

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>33.<strong>

Todo fue una locura, Alcide gritaba a sus hombres que alguien llamara a una ambulancia, Bill corrió a su lado y ayudó a taponar la herida para contener la hemorragia. El agente Dawson se acercaba a la cama y se cercioraba de la muerte de Víctor. Noté unos brazos rodeándome y me acomodé contra un pecho. Jason susurraba algo que ahora no sabría decir qué era. Supongo que alguna frase de aliento o de confort, no sé. Pero yo sólo tenía ojos para la enorme figura inerme en el suelo. Me arrodillé a sus pies para no estorbar a los sanitarios que estaban intentando estabilizarle. No podía ser, no iba a haber pasado por ese infierno para perderle ahora. No.

Le llevaron en la camilla en volandas a la ambulancia y de ahí a toda velocidad al hospital de Shreveport, quería ir con él pero Jason me lo impidió, me llevó con los otros sanitarios, dos mujeres, que comenzaron a reconocerme. Por más que les juraba y perjuraba que no me había pasado nada, comenzaron a tomar pruebas de mi cuerpo, cuando vieron el semen seco en mi muslo levantaron la vista y me miraron con consternación. Me envolvieron con cuidado para no perder posibles pruebas y me llevaron a la ambulancia. Me desesperaba por ir a ver a la abuela, seguro que estaba demasiado preocupada, tenía que ir a tranquilizarla, además, como se había alterado mucho, Pam no había querido dejarla sola y su lugar, ahora, era junto a Eric. Tenía que volver a casa porque la abuela se estaría muriendo de preocupación y, además, si era yo la que le contaba que Eric había sido herido, lo mismo podría minimizar la seriedad de su herida para que no se preocupara tanto. Así que decidí abreviar, cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes llegaría a casa me subí y me senté en la camilla acomodándome la falda, que se me había olvidado coger las bragas con toda la confusión. Jason se subió a mi lado para acompañarme. El camino al hospital lo hicimos en un tenso silencio. Sabía que se moría de ganas por preguntar, sabía que su mayor preocupación radicaba en lo que me podía haber hecho Víctor, así que cuando entrabamos a la ciudad, decidí contarle, muy por encima, claro, lo que había pasado.

_ El señor Madden no me ha hecho nada – fijé los ojos en el aparato para reanimar que había a mi derecha para no correr el riesgo de encontrarme con los de mi hermano-, nada además de asustarme, claro. Me refiero a que..., bueno, me hizo quitarme las... – bajé el tono porque, después de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho a Víctor, me daba vergüenza decir la palabra-, las bragas... y justo antes de que llegarais probablemente había sido su intención..., ya sabes..., pero llegasteis a tiempo...

_ Sookie... – intentó intervenir pero no le dejé.

_ No, Jason, no quiero hablar de eso... No ha pasado nada, en serio, tienes que creerme. Ahora lo importante es centrarse en Eric y en la abuela, nos necesitan.

_ Vale...

_ Bien.

_ Pero prométeme que cuando todo termine y la abuela esté mejor y Eric salga del hospital, vas a buscar ayuda. No quiero dudar de tu palabra, si dices que no ha pasado nada, te creo, pero ya el simple hecho de que te secuestrara es traumático... Por favor, prométeme que lo harás – rogó obligándome a mirarle mientras se paraba la ambulancia y alguien abría la puerta.

_ Está bien, lo haré – concedí, más que nada porque quería bajarme y terminar con esa conversación.

_ Te voy a hacer mantener tu palabra – añadió como si pudiese leer mi mente. Asentí y me bajé.

_ Quiero llamar a la abuela, además, hay que avisar a Pam.  
>Me tendió su teléfono y llamé. Pam contestó al primer toque, joder, qué difícil iba a ser.<p>

_ _¿Sí...?_ – contestó con voz temblorosa.

_ Hola, Pam...

_ _¡Sookie! ¡Cómo me alegro de oírte!_ – la oí soltar el aire con alivio, si ella supiera...

_ Yo también me alegro de oírte, ¿podrías pasarme a la abuela? Querría tranquilizarla.

_ _Claro, te la paso y ahora me cuentas_ – le pasó el teléfono y su voz expectante y angustiada me casi me hizo llorar.

_ _Sookie, hija, ¿estás bien?_

_ Si lo estoy, abuela, estoy en Shreveport, tengo que pasar por algunos trámites antes de volver – le expliqué intentando parecer despreocupada.

_ _Dios me ha escuchado_ – la voz se le quebró-, _estás a salvo... ¿Y Eric, vendréis luego? ¿Está también ahí?_

_ Sí, también está aquí – murmuré intentando que no se me notara la angustia, no era como si no fuese verdad.

_ _¿Va a venir luego? Os voy a preparar una cena fantástica_ – se entusiasmó.

_ No lo sé, abuela, depende de si puede... – lo que tampoco era mentira-, ya lo celebraremos, no sé cuando llegaremos, no sé cuando podremos irnos de aquí. Tú tranquila, Jason irá en una hora más o menos. Ahora, ¿me pasas a Pam, por favor? Te quiero

_ _Te quiero, cariño._

Tenía que hablar con Pam pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no quería que la abuela pudiese oír lo de Eric.

_ _¿Sookie?_

_ Pam, no te escucho bien, ¿podrías salir al porche un momento?

_ _¿Qué...?_ – se extrañó y su tono de voz pareció alertarse-. _¿Dónde está Eric? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué le retiene Alcide ahora? ¿Papeleo?_

_ Pam... – ¿cómo coño se dice algo así? Decidí ser directa- Le han herido. Víctor Madden le disparó antes de ser abatido. Le han traído al hospital de Shreveport – la oí sollozar al otro lado-. Jason está buscando a alguien para que te traiga, no te preocupes...

_ _¿Cómo estaba...?_ – reprimió otro sollozo para poder preguntar.

_ No puedes pensar que no se va a recuperar, tienes que ser fuerte por él.

_ _¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?_ – me espetó.

_ No lo estoy, me siento impotente e inútil, responsable de que esté aquí, como si hubiese sido yo quien hubiese apretado el gatillo, pero no puedo permitírmelo, ni por él ni por la abuela. – Jason entró en la sala de reconocimiento a la que me habían traído y me dijo que el agente Dawson pasaría en unos minutos a recogerla y Tara iría a quedarse con la abuela-. ¿Lo has oído? El agente Dawson te va a traer.

No le había hablado de la gravedad de su estado, ¿para qué darle ese mal rato? Ya se enteraría, al menos así tendría una hora para hacerse a la idea de que había sido herido. Las malas noticias, si se daba el caso al final, podían esperar. La abuela había salido detrás de ella y sabía que algo no iba bien, le quitó el teléfono a Pam y me volvió a preguntar qué pasaba. Respondí a casi todo lo que me preguntó con toda la sinceridad que pude. Le conté que Víctor me había llevado a su casa y Alcide y sus hombres me habían salvado, que eso exculpaba a Eric, que estábamos en Shreveport porque en la refriega había sido herido y tendría que atender a papeleo probablemente por cuestiones de la fianza, y que yo tendría que hacer una declaración y lo que hiciese falta. Me sentí mal por mentirle pero se creyó a pie juntillas todo lo que le dije y suspiró con alivio, eso era lo importante. Su corazón no soportaría saber que la herida de Eric era mucho más importante de lo que le contaba.

Durante no sé cuanto tiempo, quizá una eternidad, me sometieron a varias pruebas, comprobaron que, efectivamente, la única evidencia de fluido seminal en mi cuerpo estaba en mi muslo, que no había sufrido ningún desgarro ni había ninguna señal de relaciones sexuales recientes, aún así, me peinaron buscando pelos, me sacaron huellas y me miraron de arriba abajo. Después llegó Alcide con una agente y me hicieron unas cuantas preguntas, pocas, que sabía que no tenía la cabeza allí y podían esperar. Pregunté si podía ir ya con Eric y me informó de que no estábamos en el mismo hospital, que llamaría a alguien para que me llevara.

Cuando llegué al hospital, me encontré con el problema adicional de no poder pasar porque _no era __familia del enfermo._ No era el mejor día para tontear conmigo.

__ _Señorita... – miré su plaquita para ver su apellido-. Snyder, a ver, ¿cómo se lo diría yo? No estoy para tonterías, esta noche no he dormido mucho porque el cabrón que ha disparado a mi novio me ha tenido retenida, vengo de someterme a varios exámenes y de responder preguntas embarazosas, espero que comprenda que no estoy de humor y que si he sido capaz de lidiar con un asesino, usted no es rival para mí...

_ Voy a llamar a seguridad – me amenazó.

_ ¿Qué parte de "es mi novio" no entiende usted? – me exasperé. Por suerte, el señor Brigant apareció por el final del pasillo-. ¡Pregúntele a él!

_ ¿Algún problema? – me preguntó extrañado cuando llegó hasta donde estábamos.

_ Pues esta señorita que no me deja pasar, dice que no soy familia...

_ Qué tontería – me cogió por el brazo y me hizo pasar bajo la mirada enfadada de la enfermera nazi.

Me llevó hasta donde estaba Pam que tenía los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida. Me senté a su lado y la cogí de la mano. Levantó la vista como si hubiese reparado en ese momento que estaba allí.

_ Aún no sabemos nada, siguen operándole. Se ve que el disparo ha causado más destrozo de lo que pensaban en un principio... – el corazón se me oprimió, no, por favor, tenía que vivir, no le había dicho que le quería.

_ Llevan casi cuatro horas ya, deben estar a punto de salir, no pueden tardar tanto, ¿no? – murmuró Niall tendiéndole una botellita de agua a Pam.

Al cabo de una hora, salió el médico a informarnos. Habían estabilizado a Eric, las siguientes horas serían críticas pero confiaban en que pudiera superarlas. Estaría en bajo observación todo el tiempo, no querían correr riesgos. En unos minutos nos harían pasar para verle, aunque tendríamos que hacerlo desde fuera. Cuando por fin pudimos verlo a través del cristal, la entereza que parecía haber tenido todo el día, me abandonó. Entubado y conectado a varias máquinas que monitorizaban su estado, con tubos que le suministraban suero y medicación, extremadamente pálido pese a estar en la penumbra. Estuvimos toda la noche allí, no era que pudiésemos hacer mucho, pero no queríamos movernos, ¿y si pasaba algo y no estábamos?

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a aparecer el médico y revisó sus constantes. Sonreía, había pasado el momento difícil, ahora sólo tenía que despertarse y pasaría a otra habitación en la que podríamos estar con él. Pero no lo hizo, permaneció inconsciente. Al principio, los médicos pensaron que era bastante normal, que en las próximas horas lo haría, pero siguió sin hacerlo. Después decidieron pasarlo a la habitación porque su cuerpo mejoraba, poco a poco aunque no despertara. Pam y yo nos turnábamos para estar con él. Ella estaba por la mañana y yo desde media tarde hasta que ella volvía por la mañana.

En cuanto Eric no volvió al día siguiente, la abuela empezó a hacer preguntas para las que no teníamos ninguna mentira prevista, y tuve que decirle la verdad, más o menos, que lo suyo había resultado un poco más grave de lo que se creyó en principio y que seguía en el hospital. No le dije que estaba en coma, no le dije que había estado a punto de dejarnos. Ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara.

Cuando llegaba a media tarde, me despedía de Pam y de Niall, que pasaba muchas horas velando el sueño de su yerno, y tras cerrar la puerta, me echaba a su lado, en la cama, ponía la cabeza en su hombro y le contaba mi día. No era que tuviese mucho que contar, fundamentalmente le hablaba de la abuela, le contaba cómo estaba siendo mi nueva tarea en Merlotte's, ocupándome de la intendencia, lidiando con los proveedores, nada que fuese de cara al público, que la gente podía llegar a ser muy desagradable. Le sugería cosas que haríamos cuando saliésemos del hospital, le relataba lo que le iba a hacer en cuanto se encontrara medianamente bien. Todas las tonterías que se me ocurrían, y entonces le decía que le quería, pero que tenía que despertarse para poder oírlo, que se lo iba a estar repitiendo todos los días a todas horas, pero que quería un "te quiero" de vuelta. Y después de pasar algún tiempo más con mi monólogo me dormía junto a él. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero era la única manera de conciliar el sueño que tenía, a su lado.

Llevábamos ya cinco días allí, siguiendo nuestra nueva rutina, cuando Jason me llamó. Eran casi las diez de la noche.

_ _Sook..._ – su voz sonaba extrañamente emotiva.

_ Jase – respondí con una sonrisa colgando de los labios. Mi hermano había sido un apoyo incondicional esos días, y junto a la abuela, era toda la familia que tenía-, ¿cómo estás?

_ _Cariño..., Pam llegará en unos minutos, tienes que volver.._. – me callé agarrando el teléfono con fuerza. No...- _¿Sook...?_

_ ¿La abuela...? – musité.

_ _Sí_... – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que se le quebrara la voz.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes a cada lado de la línea antes de cortar la comunicación. En poco más de diez minutos, Hoyt Fortenberry entró con Pam que me abrazó sollozando. Cogí mi bolso y me fui con él, era evidente que no estaba para conducir. ¿Cuánto más me iba a mandar Dios? No sabía cuánto más sería capaz de soportar. Cada día que pasaba me pesaba más lo del cabrón de Víctor, Eric no mejoraba y ¿ahora la abuela? Era fuerte, pero no creía que lo fuese tanto. Me sentía a punto de quebrarme.

Llegué a casa y Jason me recibió con un abrazo. Me llevó dentro y me hizo sentar. Me dio un vaso de agua y me contó cómo había sido. Pam le había contado que estuvo hablando con ella un rato cuando llegó, que habían decidido hacerle una tarta a Eric y habían estado bromeando con a lo mejor el olor le despertaba, había decidido hacerle una cada día, para que cuando se despertara tuviese una recién hecha esperándole. En cuanto la metió en el horno, la abuela le dijo que se iba a echar un poquito antes de la cena, que estaba cansada. La llevó al dormitorio y la ayudó a acostarse. Cuando él llegó, le mandó a despertarla para que viniese a cenar. La encontró muerta. La doctora Ludwig había dicho que fue un ataque al corazón mientras dormía, que no había sufrido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. No me consolaba, me alegraba de que se hubiese ido de la manera menos dolorosa posible, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que su enfermedad le hubiese deparado en poco tiempo, pero ya no estaba conmigo. No podía seguir perdiendo gente. Ya sólo quedábamos Jason y yo. Nos miramos probablemente pensando lo mismo y nos abrazamos y lloramos en silencio por todo lo que la vida nos había arrebatado, por todo lo que nos había hecho sufrir, y por la incertidumbre de todo lo que aún quedara por pasar.

Al día siguiente, cogidos de la mano, Jason y yo enterramos a la abuela, junto al abuelo y a nuestros padres. A nuestro lado Pam sollozaba débilmente por sus propias pérdidas, ella tampoco se podía permitir seguir perdiendo gente. Estreché su mano sin mirarla y se aferró a ella como una niña perdida, entendía perfectamente como se sentía, además, estaba agotada, no podía más. Nos fuimos a casa donde habíamos organizado una pequeña recepción en honor a la abuela. Nuestros vecinos y amigos presentaron sus respetos y recordaron a la gran mujer que había sido mi abuela. Todo iba como con el piloto automático, todo, hasta que exploté.

Entré en la cocina y vi a la señora Fortenberry comiendo un trozo de la tarta que la abuela había hecho para Eric y todo se nubló. Jason vino corriendo al oírme gritar y todos le siguieron. Pam comprendió enseguida qué me había poseído y le quitó de mala manera el plato diciéndole que quién le mandaba rebuscar en los frigoríficos ajenos. Empecé a gritar que se fuera, que todos se fueran, que nos dejaran con nuestra pena. Unos brazos fuertes que me rodearon y apretaron contra un cuerpo grande y fuerte. Eric, pensé, me volví esperanzada y me derrumbé. Alcide me abrazaba e intentaba tranquilizarme, me cogió en volandas y me llevó al sofá. La casa se había despejado en cuestión de segundos y yo lloraba contra su pecho inconsolablemente.

_ Chist... – me susurraba acariciándome el pelo-, todo ira a mejor, ya verás. Duérmete, yo te tengo.

_ No puedo...

_ Claro que sí, me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. Pam y Jason están arreglando algunas cosas y hablando con los vecinos fuera de la casa.

_ No puedo... – volví a repetir con un sollozo-, desde... – me mordí las palabras que me avergonzaban-, sólo puedo dormir cuando estoy con Eric.

_ ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? – dijo con dulzura.

_ ¿Lo harías? – le miré esperanzada.

_ Claro, tengo que volver a Shreveport, vivo allí – soltó una pequeña risa.

En un santiamén tenía todo en mi bolsa y la tarta en una caja para que no se me estropeara. Las enfermeras me saludaron dándome en pésame, incluida la insidiosa señorita Snyder. Niall me recibió con sorpresa y un abrazo. En los días que habíamos pasado juntos al lado de Eric, habíamos desarrollado una relación extraña. Al principio me miraba como quien estaba usurpando el legitimo lugar de su hija y, pese a que lo intentaba, le salía el resquemor. Después, las cosas cambiaron, fueron muchas horas sentados junto a él, temiendo por él, supongo que en algún momento se dio cuenta de que le amaba y su actitud cambió por completo. Ahora, era casi alguien más de la familia, de esa que eliges.

Niall se fue a media tarde y nos quedamos los dos solos. Me acomodé a su lado, como llevaba casi una semana haciéndolo, y lloré amargamente sobre su hombro.

_ Eric, por favor – dije entre lloros-, tienes que volver. No lo puedo hacer sin ti, no puedo seguir adelante si no te tengo conmigo. Te necesito para poder pasar por todo esto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero vivo perpetuamente asustada, tengo miedo de todo, me asusta la gente que no conozco, y la que conozco también. No puedo dormir y he perdido el apetito. Sólo me siento segura cuando estoy aquí contigo... Me estoy hundiendo – el nudo en la garganta me ahogaba-, me estoy hundiendo...

No sé cuando me dormí, fueron unas horas sin descanso pero, al menos pude conciliar el sueño. Por la mañana me levanté con los ojos hinchados y dolor de cabeza. Una enfermera se apiadó de mí y me dio algo que paliara mi dolor. Me aseé y salí a ver lo que el médico tenía que decir en su ronda mañanera del estado de Eric. Me acerqué a la cama y le besé, sonreí intentando sobreponerme a mi pena y a mi angustia, ahora lo importante era él, ya me tocaría a mí cuando se pusiese bien.

_ Buenos días, cielo – murmuré apartándole el flequillo-, qué guapo estás esta mañana. El doctor vendrá en unos minutos, a ver si tiene buenas noticias para nosotros, o nosotros para él, ¿crees que podrías abrir tus preciosos ojos y mirarme? Aún sigo esperando tu "te quiero" de vuelta... – esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y le cogí de la mano, como si pudiese sentir mi ánimo y mi sonrisa con el tacto. Su mano apretó levemente la mía. El corazón me dio un vuelco- ¿Eric...? ¿Cariño...? – la mano volvió a moverse como respondiendo a su nombre. Pulsé para llamar a la enfermera sin soltarle la mano, ni aunque me fuese la vida en ello lo iba a hacer.

_ ¿Ha llamado? – entró la enfermera.

_ ¡Llame al médico! Ha movido la mano.

Se acercó para cerciorarse de que no eran las ganas que tenía de que lo hiciera y, como si lo hubiese sabido, Eric volvió a apretar mi mano. Me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salió a buscar al médico. En cuestión de minutos, la habitación se llenó de gente y Eric comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad. Le cogí la cara y comencé a besársela por todos los lados entre lágrimas, por fin, de alegría.

_ Eric...

* * *

><p>Va quedando poco de esta historia. Espero que os haya estado gustando.<p>

Buen fin de semana :)


	34. Chapter 34

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>34.<strong>

Abrir los ojos fue doloroso, la luz me hacía daño, pero merecía la pena por ver a la hermosa mujer que me besaba cada centímetro de piel en mi cara. Durante unos instantes, me sentí perdido. No sabía donde estaba, estaba rodeado de gente que no reconocía. En mi memoria se mezclaban confusas las imágenes de mi mujer con nuestra hija y de Adele, era como si acabara de verlas. Conforme me iba haciendo más consciente, lo que me rodeaba me parecía cada vez más irreal. Me sentía como si hubiese despertado de un sueño larguísimo para meterme en otro. ¿Dónde estaba la realidad? Sólo Sookie, discretamente en una esquina para no molestar, me anclaba a esta realidad y me guiaba por ella con su sonrisa como un faro. Cuando la última persona me examinó, se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

_ Parece estar perfectamente. A lo largo de la mañana le haremos más pruebas para descartar otras posibles lesiones, pero no hay nada que indique que no vaya a ser así – Sookie, que se había acercado a la cama, me cogió la mano.

_ Gracias, doctor – murmuró con una sonrisa.

El médico salió y por fin nos quedamos solos. Quería decirle tantas cosas, preguntar qué había pasado, cuánto tiempo llevaba en el hospital, preguntar por Adele, decirle "te quiero" de vuelta... Y si no fuera porque la garganta me ardía y me resultaba doloroso hasta tragar saliva, lo hubiese hecho. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, se abalanzó sobre mí, con cuidado pero sin dudarlo, y me comió a besos.

_ No digas nada, la enfermera ha dicho que debes tener la garganta dolorida por la intubación – me miró con los ojos a punto de desbordarse pero de alegría-. ¡Dios, Eric...! He rezado tanto para que volvieras a mí... – cerré los ojos y la voz de Ana retumbó en mi cabeza, ¿había estado soñando con ellas?- No te puedes ni imaginar la falta que me has hecho, te necesito para seguir con mi vida – ahora sí se desbordaron sus ojos que se clavaban en los míos-. Te quiero...

Sonreí y dibujé un "te quiero" de vuelta con mis labios. La abracé intentando no enredarnos en el gotero y se subió a descansar junto a mí en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro con delicadeza. Hasta que poco después llegó Pam.

Entró como un vendaval y se me tiró a los brazos.

_ Jodido Northman – musitó en mi cuello-. Como vuelvas a hacerme algo así, te mato...

Me reí en silencio, que mi garganta tampoco lo permitía, porque sabía que lo decía completamente en serio y la quería por eso. Luego cogió la mano de Sookie con cariño y le preguntó cómo estaba. Pam se levantó y me miró, debía parece agotado porque las dos decidieron que tenía que descansar, como si no hubiese descansado lo suficiente los últimos días, pero no protesté, sonreí débilmente y las miré sentarse en los sillones, al fondo de la habitación y seguir su conversación en voz baja, lanzándome miradas para cerciorarse de que estaba bien cada poco. Mientras ellas hablaban, la imagen de Adele se me vino a la cabeza, estábamos en un café elegante y me cogía la mano sonriendo, y la sensación de que nunca más la volvería a ver me hizo un nudo en una garganta que era lo último que necesitaba. Me quedé un momento intentando recordar los detalles del tiempo que había pasado inconsciente. La sensación de haber estado viviendo al otro lado del espejo era abrumadora. Me llevé la mano a la cara de forma inconsciente y, sin saber porqué, me acaricié la mejilla con la sensación de estar recibiendo un beso pegajoso.

Durante el día me hicieron más pruebas que descartaran posibles secuelas. También recibí bastantes visitas, no creía contar con tantos conocidos en Luisiana. Niall llegó poco después, me moría por hablar con él de esa extraña sensación con la que me había despertado pero nunca estábamos solos. Después llegó Alcide. Amelia y el señor Cataliades con su sobrina. Y Jason. Su presencia puso la última pieza en el puzzle. Adele no podía estar sola y todos estaban ahí conmigo. La había visto. Había venido a despedirme. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al darme cuenta de que, de todos los presentes, yo era el último con el que _había hablado_. Sookie me miró y vino corriendo a mi lado, preocupada.

_ ¿Todo bien? – me acarició el pelo y yo asentí, ¿qué le iba a decir?

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Pam y Jason, que estuvieron acompañándonos todo la tarde, Sookie se tumbó a mi lado y se abrazó a mí. Estaba cansado, recién salido de un coma, abrumado por lo que pasaba aquí, por lo que había pasado allí donde había estado, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para poder estar con Sookie como yo quería.

_ ¿Te vas a ir a casa...? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

_ No, en casa... – se detuvo, quizá ocultando que Adele ya no estaba-. Yo..., yo sólo puedo dormir junto a ti – bajó los ojos para no mirarme a la cara.

_ Ese cabrón... – mascullé.

_ Tengo miedo, sólo me siento segura contigo – posó su mano sobre mi pecho como con miedo a que la rechazara-, pero quiero que sepas que no pasó nada, no me tocó.

_ Lo sé – no sé porqué lo dije pero estaba seguro.

_ ¿Seguro? Porque no sería capaz de soportar que tú... – se paró quizá recordando algunas salidas de tono mías gracias a mis celos y me avergoncé.

_ No. Cuando te sientas preparada, si quieres, me cuentas. Te creo – sonreí y añadí-, lo sé.

No me dijo nada, levantó los ojos y se me quedó mirando extrañada por lo tajante y rotundo de mi afirmación.

El día siguiente ya podía hablar, aunque aún molestaba. Sookie se marchó a casa a cambiarse nada más llegar Niall, lo que me daba la oportunidad de hablar con él. Le había visto relacionarse con Sookie y me había extrañado, la trataba como a Pam, bueno, casi, a ella la conocía desde pequeña, pero se podía apreciar que estaba cómodo junto a Sookie y que le gustaba.

_ Menudo susto nos has dado, Vikingo idiota – dijo en cuanto nos quedamos solos.

_ Oh, Niall, ¿has estado preocupado por mí? – bromeé.

_ Sabes que sí... – bajó la voz y la vista.

En su expresión leí que quería hacer honor a los deseos de su hija. No sabía si contarle lo que había estado recordando de mis sueños mientras Sookie dormía a mi lado. A mí me había llenado de paz, lo mismo a él también podría hacerle bien. Sonreí para mí, ya pensaba que estaba mal de la cabeza, una locura más que menos tampoco la iba a notar...

_ Sí, lo sé – le miré con un aprecio que hubiese deseado haber sentido por él cuando Ana aún podía verlo.

_ La parte buena, es que nos ha dado la oportunidad de conocernos. Al final, nos hemos convertido casi en una familia, y ya sabes lo escaso que ando de eso – dijo con pena.

_ Cuando estaba dormido... – empecé a contarle en voz baja-, ¡Dios!, todo era tan sereno, había tanta paz y quietud... Estaba en casa, en Londres.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te has pasado toda la semana soñando que estabas en tu casa? – sonrió con nerviosismo porque se imaginaba los recuerdos que iba a despertar.

_ Sí..., estaba con ellas. Todo era perfecto, por fin estaba donde creía que quería estar, hasta que Ana me hizo ver que mi lugar estaba aquí – me miró con lágrimas en los ojos ante la mención de su hija-. Entre tú y yo, ha sido como unas vacaciones con mi mujer y mi hija, la niña más bonita que te puedas imaginar y eso que tú tuviste a su madre para mimarla y adorarla, me he podido despedir de ellas, decirles todo lo que querría haberles dicho y nunca pude más que en mi imaginación cuando más me dolía hacerlo. Me gusta pensar que están allí, en un sitio lleno de luz y de paz, jugando en el jardín, yendo de tiendas o al café de la esquina, recibiendo visitas de gente que las quiere y que las tratará como a nosotros nos gustaría – hice una pequeña pausa y suspiré-. Visitas como la de Adele...

Me miró sorprendido, se secó las lágrimas que corrían ya por sus mejillas con la mano y se quedó sin saber qué decirme.

_ ¿Adele? – dijo al fin- ¿Sookie te ha...? Pensé que iba a esperar...

_ Sookie no me ha dicho nada, te acabo de decir que la vi antes de despertar. Por eso te cuento esto, para que tú también puedas descansar y seguir adelante. Es lo que a ellas les gustaría...

Durante unos instantes se me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber realmente qué decir. Entonces, la expresión de cambió y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a abrirse camino en sus labios.

_ Gracias...

_ No hay nada que agradecer. Me siento en paz con ellas, me han tenido que meter en la cárcel dos veces y que pegarme un tiro para llegar hasta aquí, y tengo que decir que todo lo que he tenido que pasar ha merecido la pena sólo por el sosiego que ese sueño me ha proporcionado. Ahora estoy en paz y puedo seguir adelante.

Me sentía bien por poder haber llegado a ese entendimiento con Niall, joder, toda una vida para poder llegar ahí, y me gustaba pensar que, desde donde fuese, Ana nos estaba sonriendo.

Los siguientes días pasaron volando y en una semana recibí el alta. Me preocupaba lo cansada que se veía Sookie, pese a lo contenta que estaba, la encontraba cada vez más retraída. Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, entre Pam y ella se encargaron de tratarme como a un niño, no me dejaban hacer nada, estaban pendientes de mí cada segundo y supervisaban cada una de mis acciones, sólo les faltaba llevarme al baño. Me fastidiaba mucho que me trataran así, especialmente Sookie. Yo quería demostrarle que estaba bien, ser el hombre que ella había conocido, vamos, el que había estado disfrutando dos semanas antes... Pero no había manera.

Llevábamos tres días en casa cuando Pam me hizo notar algo. Entró en mi cuarto en cuanto Sookie se fue a trabajar y se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

_ ¿Qué tal todo? – me cogió la mano y la retuvo entre las suyas.

_ Mucho mejor – respondí sabiendo que no contestaba a su pregunta. Me levantó una ceja-. Vale, no va bien, ya lo sabes.

_ ¿Sookie...?

_ Sookie – suspiré-. Le estoy dando tiempo, han sido muchas emociones en un espacio de tiempo muy corto. Madden no le hizo daño físico pero no quiere reconocer que no es ahí donde la hirió.

_ Nunca pasa por el cementerio – me informó Pam-. Cuando va a su casa, coge el coche y da toda la vuelta... – me miró observando mi reacción- Y no es lo único que hace. ¿Has vuelto a estar con ella...?

_ No.

Nos quedamos en silencio porque ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir ni cómo ayudar a Sookie en eso. Al cabo de unos minutos, Pam se volvió y me besó.

_ Hay que hacer algo – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Saltó de la cama y se fue.

Menuda obviedad pero ¿qué? Sookie era terca e independiente al extremo. Era evidente que debía tener estrés post traumático. Yo lo tendría, vamos, que tampoco hacía falta ser psicólogo para darse cuenta. Pero ella no se dejaría ayudar ni buscaría ayuda tan fácilmente por su cuenta. Quizá debería forzarla a hacerlo. Llamé a Jason, le iba a necesitar para lo que pensaba hacer, y en media hora estaba en mi puerta.

Pasamos al salón y nos sentamos, Pam vino a hacernos compañía, porque también se preocupaba y quería ayudar, y yo necesitaba su opinión como amiga y, sobre todo, como mujer.

_ ¿De qué se trata – dijo Jason- o debería decir qué pasa ahora? ¿Es Sookie...?

_ Sí – confirmé. Jason suspiró y se llevó la mano a los ojos con un gesto de preocupación.

_ No ha buscado ayuda – dijo más para sí y siguió hablando consigo mismo-, me lo prometió y no lo ha hecho. Qué cabezona...

_ ¿Te dijo que iba a hacer terapia después de...? – me extrañé.

_ Dijo que en cuanto la abuela – su cara se entristeció con su recuerdo- y tú estuvieseis mejor, lo haría.

_ Pues no lo ha hecho – hice una pausa-. Jason, quiero que me contestes algo y no me digas que no puedes, que está bajo secreto de sumario o cualquier otra tontería policial para escurrir el bulto. ¿Qué le pasó con Madden?

_ No le hizo lo que piensas y si es eso a lo que te refieres – respondió a la defensiva.

_ Sé que fue así, pero quiero detalles.

_ ¿Pero qué coño...? – se revolvió-. ¡Eres un enfermo...!

_ Jason, necesito saber porque quiero obligarla a enfrentarse a ello, no seas imbécil.

_ No lo sé. Madden la secuestró, ella le descolocó adoptando su papel y llegamos justo a tiempo. Es lo único que sé, no he querido entrar en detalles morbosos, es mi hermana.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, le entendía perfectamente, yo tampoco quería entrar en detalles pero si saberlos hacía que reaccionara y se enfrentara a sus miedos, lo daba por bien empleado. Pero, ahora no teníamos por donde saber, quizá Herveaux... Pam nos sacó de nuestras cavilaciones.

_ Yo sí lo sé – dijo en voz baja.

_ ¿Qué? – la miré perplejo. ¿Lo sabía y no me había dicho nada?

_ Sookie me lo contó, necesitaba desahogarse, poner distancia y hablar de ello le pareció que era lo que lo conseguiría. Acababas de despertar y sentía que si no sacaba todo lo que la oprimía, no podría estar ahí para ti.

_ ¿Qué le hizo, Pam? – me sorprendió que Jason lo preguntara.

_ Básicamente lo que tú has dicho. La noche que se la llevó se corrió después de restregarse contra ella y luego se durmió. Sookie cree que estaba enamorado de ella y eso fue lo que evitó que aquella noche la atacara. Al día siguiente, ella adoptó su papel y le descolocó, lo que le compró tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que la tocara un poco... – me miró leyendo lo que en esos momentos pasaba por mi mente- Es una superviviente, Eric, quiero que entiendas que tenía que hacer lo que fuese y que eso no fue su decisión. Si Madden la acarició o paseó su pistola entre sus piernas, no es culpa suya. Pero Sookie se siente responsable, como si le hubiese provocado desde el principio y ya el simple hecho de que se la llevara fuese culpa suya, y, consecuentemente, que te disparara, también.

_ Hijo de puta... – siseó Jason a mi lado.

_ ¿Qué sugieres, Pam? – intenté serenarme y ser frío- ¿Qué debería hacer?

_ Si la tocas, acabará rememorando ese momento, por eso ha evitado el contacto. Búscalo, imponte un poco a su voluntad. Has estado al borde de la muerte y el sexo es lo que más acerca a la vida – hizo una pausa como si me estuviese revelando algo que creyera que no debería y continuó con un hilo de voz-. Pasea tu mano por su pierna y cuando llegues a sus bragas, traza el contorno con tus dedos y levántalas un poco y juega con su vello púbico. Debería ser suficiente.

_ ¿Eso le hizo...? – apreté la mandíbula deseando haber matado a ese cabrón por tocar a mi Sookie.

_ Eric, ella confió en mí y me contó lo que le había hecho, eso fue a lo más que llegó. Mucho abuso verbal y lo de la pistola, pero nada más. Ahora bien, que haber faltado a la confianza que depositó en mí sirva para algo, céntrate y haz lo que tengas que hacer para que podamos ayudarla, pero no hagas que me arrepienta de habértelo contado.

_ ¿Vas a hacerle lo mismo? – preguntó Jason espantado.

_ Claro que no – me indigné-, pero intentaré iniciar algo parecido, a ver cómo reacciona. Si como imagino me rechaza, es una manera de tener una conversación que empiece con las palabras "cariño, necesitas ayuda".

La tarde llegó inexorablemente y con ella Sookie. Estaba muy nervioso porque no quería causarle ese dolor aunque lo creyera necesario. Hablamos, preparamos la cena, comimos y después de estar un rato conversando con Pam, subimos al dormitorio. Como las últimas noches, nos acomodamos en la cama y nos abrazamos. Algo realmente casto y que me desquiciaba, la verdad. Pasaban los minutos y no se me ocurría cómo empezar, Sookie me daba la espalda y yo me acomodaba detrás de ella. Me apreté contra ella y la imaginé acariciándome y lista para recibirme. La deseaba tanto que a poco que me lo planteé, me excité y comencé a moverme contra ella, se quedó rígida y me di cuenta de que acababa de hacerlo. Continué presionando mi erección contra ella mientras mi mano recorría su muslo y se perdía debajo de su camisón. Llegué a mi destino y dibujé el contorno de sus bragas con sumo cuidado y luego metí la mano dentro. Dio un respingo y forcejeó conmigo mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo. Me quedé helado, la volví para que me mirara y la abracé.

_ Sookie, amor, soy yo..., no, por favor... – escondió la cara en mi pecho y lloró.


	35. Chapter 35

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>35.<strong>

Se me heló la sangre cuando le noté moverse contra mí, en cuanto su mano comenzó a subir por mi pierna, el pánico me invadió. Me revolví como un animal e intenté liberarme de sus brazos al límite de mis fuerzas. Me giró y me hizo mirarle, era Eric, lo sabía pero sus facciones se desdibujaban para dejar paso a las de Víctor. Me abrazó dándome confianza y diciéndome que era él y que me quería. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así antes de que dejase de llorar y fuese capaz de moverme.

_ Lo siento, mi amor – murmuraba contra mi pelo-, no quise asustarte... Te quiero, superaremos esto...

_ Él... – Eric se separó un poco para mirarme y me quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara-, él no me llego a hacer nada importante... – bajé la voz y esquivé su mirada-, pero sí me tocó así – su mirada apenada me hizo darme cuenta de lo que había dicho-. Quiero decir que también me tocó la pierna y luego metió su mano debajo de mi falda...

_ Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad? – musitó.

_ Lo sé, Eric, yo..., yo no quise decir que tú... – negó con una pequeña sonrisa triste cruzándole los labios.

_ Claro que no, cariño, lo sé. Me duele que hayas pasado por eso, quisiera haber podido protegerte. Si hubiese ido a recogerte, nada de eso hubiese pasado.

_ Tú no tienes la culpa...

_ Tú tampoco.

Tenía razón, yo tampoco, pero no podía dejar de pensar que todo había sido por mí, que si Rose y Amy estaban muertas era por mí, si Eric había estado en prisión, era por mí. Si había estado a punto de morir, también había sido por mí culpa. Me callé porque no supe cómo decirle que todo me superaba y que en mi interior si que lo creía.

_ Sookie, quiero que hagas algo por mí – dijo al fin-. Quiero que me dejes ayudarte. Déjame buscar alguien con quien puedas hablar y pueda hacerte ver que tú no eres la responsable de nada de lo que ha pasado. Te quiero y no voy a escatimar en nada para conseguir que seas feliz otra vez.

No le contesté, no fui capaz de articular palabra con el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero sabía que tenía razón, sabía que le quería y que haría cualquier cosa por él. Iba a volver a ser feliz, aunque tan sólo fuese por él.

Comencé mi terapia dos días después.

Tardé un mes en dejar que me tocase otra vez. Nada extraordinario. Nos besábamos pero no pasábamos de toquetearnos un poco por encima de la ropa y en cuanto veía que me ponía tensa, siempre lo dejaba por más doloroso que le resultara. Fueron días de duchas frías y frustraciones que tuvo que resolver él sólo en bajo el chorro de agua, en la soledad del baño. Pero llegó el día en que no me puse tensa, aún así, se paró y no supo si seguir, le cogí la mano y se la mantuve donde la tenía, animándole con a continuar con una sonrisa. En realidad fue como si otra vez tuviésemos diecisiete años y estuviésemos besándonos y metiéndonos mano en el sofá de casa. Me hizo correrme con la mano y yo le correspondí. Fue increíble por muchas razones, la primera, porque sus manos eran mágicas, y, sobre todo, porque no había pensado en nadie que no fuese él, porque por fin había podido disfrutar mientras me tocaba. Aún no estaba preparada para ir mucho más allá pero eso era algo de lo que podíamos gozar mientras mi cabeza se preparaba para ir un paso más adelante.

La terapeuta se convirtió en mi hada madrina, aunque sería un proceso lento, en poco tiempo conseguí no sólo vencer ese miedo, sino que también comencé a sentirme más segura en otros aspectos. Me hacía sentir fuerte y a no acobardarme ante situaciones que me resultaban incómodas. Me hizo querer saber más de él, después de los meses que habían pasado, realmente no sabía casi nada de él. No sabía casi nada de su infancia y de su adolescencia, sabía que había estudiado en París, que fue donde conoció a Pam y que ella le había presentado a su hermana, con la que se casó antes de terminar la universidad. Ni siquiera sabía qué había estudiado. Sabía que habían vivido en Londres y lo que pasó cuando ella murió. Y se acabó.

Estábamos en mi casa, tirados en el sofá. Acabábamos de llegar de Merlotte's, habíamos vuelto a nuestra rutina, él iba a mi turno, comía y se quedaba tomando café y leyendo en su mesa, hasta que terminaba. Me quedé pensativa unos momentos, llevaba varios días queriendo saber más de él, intentando reunir valor para hacerlo. Ese era el día, no iba a dejar de preguntar ya, nunca más, por temor a remover recuerdos que ni él quería ni yo deseaba que tuviese, porque el hecho de que pensara en otra, aunque fuese su difunta esposa, me enervaba.

_ Cuéntame de tu vida en Londres, ¿te das cuenta de que ni siquiera sé a qué te dedicabas?

_ Soy escritor, pensé que lo sabías – sonrió misteriosamente.

_ Bueno, te había oído decir que habías vuelto a escribir pero no sabía que te dedicaras a eso...

_ Pues sí, me dedico a eso.

_ ¿Y qué escribes? – me interesé.

_ Uf..., fundamentalmente ficción... – dijo con vaguedad. Me quedé esperando una elaboración de su respuesta que nunca llegó.

_ Vale – concedí sabiendo que tendría que sacárselo-, ¿qué tipo de ficción? ¿Ciencia ficción?, ¿ficción histórica?

_ Uhm – dijo considerándolo y sonrió otra vez misteriosamente-, sí, a veces...

_ ¿Cómo que "sí, a veces"?

_ Pues eso, que a veces es ciencia ficción y a veces, histórica.

_ ¿Lo mismo de un género que del otro? No me fastidies, cómo va a ser...

_ Me gusta la variedad – murmuró acariciando por encima del vestido mis pechos y deslizanado la mano hacia mi falda.

_ Eric... – gemí mientras se acercaba a su meta-. ¿Intentas desviar mi atención?

_ ¿Lo consigo...? – murmuró en mi cuello.

_ No... – jadeé dando un respingo cuando su mano se coló debajo de mi ropa interior.

_ Mentirosa – sonrió contra mi boca.

Dejé que me besara y que su mano jugueteara conmigo, como para negarme, con las ganas que le tenía. Sus dedos largos y llenos de talento entrando en mí y dándome placer, moviéndose rítmicamente, acariciando mi clítoris y curvándose dentro de mí mientras yo me movía contra su mano sin control, hasta hacerme gritar su nombre. Recuperé el aliento poco a poco y le miré con una sonrisa soñadora. Él me devolvía una mirada presumida que decía "¿ves?, te dije que era un dios del sexo".

_ Me gusta cuando te corres en mi mano – dijo con voz baja y ronca. Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos y su boca se entreabría anticipándose a lo que ahora recibiría como premio.

_ A mí también – me recompuse la ropa y me acomodé a su lado-. Ahora explícame lo de la variedad, ¿vale? – la decepción en su rostro no tenía precio.

_ ¿Ahora...? – preguntó con un pequeño puchero.

_ Sí, ¿por qué no? – llevó mi mano a su entrepierna y la puso sobre su enorme erección, que reclamaba atención urgentemente.

_ ¿Por esto?

_ Razón de más para que me lo cuentes rápido, ¿no? – sonreí triunfal-. Cuanto antes me lo hagas, antes me puedo ocupar de su problema – le acaricié por encima del pantalón y soltó un pequeño gemido.

Me miró enfadado y se levantó. Se le veía frustrado pero no sabía determinar si era por haberle dejado sin su parte de diversión o porque no quería contestar. ¿Por qué no quería explicarme esa parte de su vida? Se acercó y miró por la ventana, se volvió y me miró pero no dijo nada. Me senté en el sofá expectante porque sus reacciones me seguían pillando fuera de juego muchas veces. Se paró unos segundos delante de la consola, acariciando las flores del jarrón, y luego delante del aparador, observando atentamente la porcelana china de la abuela, y luego los cds que tenía en la estantería. Cogió la foto en la que estaba con la abuela y Jason y sonrió, por fin. Luego repasó mis libros. No tenía muchos, alguna novela clásica, alguna actual y sobre todo, novelitas rosas. Me avergoncé de que viese mis preferencias literarias, especialmente, sabiendo lo que él leía. Sonrió al leer los títulos. Me iba a hacer pagar el haberle dejado con ganas, lo veía en su sonrisa. Uno de los libros le llamó la atención, lo ojeó y soltó una carcajada. Cerré los ojos arrepintiéndome de mi osadía, por haberme puesto pesada y haber creído que le podría chantajear con sexo.

_ "...Miró a aquel espléndido hombre que se recortaba bajo la luz de la luna, sobre la cubierta. Isabel se quedó sin aliento, era tan hermoso y arrogante, desprendía tal magnetismo que era imposible no sentirse atraída por él. Como si la hubiese presentido, el capitán Wentworth se volvió y clavó sus ojos en ella.

_ ¿Qué hacéis aquí? No os he dado permiso para dejar vuestros aposentos – dijo, pero su voz sonaba más ronca que autoritaria. Y el tono con el que lo dijo le erizó el vello."

Eric hizo una pausa después de decir las palabras como si me acariciara, provocando en mí el mismo efecto que en la protagonista de mi novela, y volvió a su lugar junto a mí en el sofá antes de seguir con su lectura.

_ "Capitán... – murmuró incapaz de poner palabras a los sentimientos que él le provocaba.

Wenworth se acercó a ella, hasta estar demasiado cerca. Se paró a escasos centímetros de sus pechos generosos que subían y bajaban agitadamente. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre y, por descontado, nunca sin la compañía de su ama. La expresión de su rostro se había suavizado, como en los últimos días cuando se dirigía a ella. Levantó la mano y acarició su cara con sus manos grandes y curtidas en la mar. Un gemido se escapó entre sus labios que se entreabrieron y él lo vio como una señal. La cogió por la cabeza y la atrajo hasta su boca. Isabel, siendo inexperta como era, actuó por instinto, entreabrió su boca y dejó que él entrara. Con la experiencia acumulada en decenas de puertos de varios mares y océanos alrededor del mundo, el capitán puso toda su sabiduría en aquel beso, sus brazos la apretaban contra él y sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, dejándola deseando más. Con un movimiento rápido la cogió entre sus brazos y se dirigió con paso firme a su camarote, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Durante días había jugado a un juego peligroso con él, espoleando su deseo, ahora tocaba recoger los frutos de aquel comportamiento. La dejó en el suelo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Volvió a besarla y la llevó en volandas hasta su cama. La tumbó y se alejó un poco para contemplarla, para que ella pudiese ver cuanto la deseaba tanto en su cara como en su cuerpo. Su pecho, prisionero de su corsé, se agitaba ante la perspectiva, ¿de verdad se iba a entregar a ese hombre? Desde que tenía uso de razón se había sabido propiedad Fernando de Mendoza, a quien la habían comprometido casi antes de nacer, pero al mirar al capitán Wenworth, todo cambiaba, ya no era la hija sumisa que debía hacerse cargo de las deudas familiares con un matrimonio no deseado, era la mujer que lo único que deseaba era que ese hombre la amara..."

_ ¿De verdad te gusta esto? – murmuró Eric con guasa.

_ ¿Eh...?

Estaba tan absorta en su voz que ni siquiera le había escuchado. Era un magnífico lector y estaba dándole una entidad y una sensualidad al capitán Wenworth que empezaba a fantasear con la idea de disfrazarlo de pirata.

_ Uhm, te pone el capitán, ¿verdad? – murmuró en mi oído casi lamiéndolo.

_ Cállate y sigue leyendo – dije con desmayo mientras su risa reverberaba contra mi piel. Musitó un _bueno, vamos al grano_ y prosiguió.

_ "...Nunca creyó que desnudarse fuese algo tan sensual, el capitán comenzó a despojarla poco a poco de sus ropajes, besando cada porción de piel que cada uno de ellos iba dejando al descubierto. Había oído hablar a las criadas de lo que los hombres hacían y había pensado que era repugnante, pero viéndole a él no había manera de que eso fuese a ser así. Cuando les había preguntado por los detalles ellas habían sido especialmente desagradables y la habían hecho sonrojar, aún lo hacía de pensarlo y más aún de imaginar al capitán Wenworth haciéndolo... Cuando se quedó desnuda ante él, intentó cubrirse con pudor, pero él se lo impidió.

_ No..., no os cubráis, señora, sois la mujer más bella que he visto nunca.

Su voz sonaba reverente, e Isabel descubrió sus pechos. El capitán se sacó la camisa por encima de su cabeza dejando al descubierto su musculado torso, y se inclinó sobre ella. Besó sus labios, su cuello y bajó por su escote hasta sus pechos. Isabel no se atrevía ni a respirar, las sensaciones que estaba experimentando eran tan nuevas y poderosas que la estaban desbordando. La mano de él se deslizó entre sus piernas y un grito se escapó de sus labios.

_ No temáis, amante, seré dulce y considerado con vos.

Después de degustarla, para su sonrojo, se despojó de la ropa que aún le cubría y se posicionó sobre ella."

_ ¿Qué...? – pregunté de repente.

_ "Después de degustarla, para su sonrojo, se despojó de la ropa que aún le cubría y se posicionó sobre ella" – repitió con sorna-. ¿Qué pasa, quieres que pase de leértelo y te lo haga...?

Le quité el libro. Era mi pasaje favorito, por eso lo había escogido, el libro se abría por ahí de haberlo leído tanto. Lo cerré, en la cubierta, un hombre rubio y guapo, abrazaba a una mujer hermosa con un vestido medio caído y cabello largo y rizado al viento, en la cubierta de un barco. Corazón salvaje, de Anita Normand. Levantó las cejas y sonrió con picardía.

_ ¿Qué, amante – lo dijo como una caricia y recalcando la palabra-, no quieres jugar al capitán Wenworth e Isabel? ¿No quieres que entre al abordaje en ti? – me quitó el libro de las manos y se "posicionó sobre mí".

_ ¿Qué escribes, Eric...? – volví a preguntar y tragué saliva porque era increíblemente difícil concentrarse con sus manos haciendo de las suyas por mi cuerpo y su boca en mi cuello.

_ Ficción – murmuró en mi boca-. Déjame documentarme para mi próximo libro...

* * *

><p>¿Eric autor de relatos románticos y eróticos?<p>

Todavía un par de capítulos más.


	36. Chapter 36

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>36.<strong>

Bueno, tampoco era como si fuese un secreto vergonzante. Escribía relatos eróticos. Perdón, debería decir románticos, que era como a las señoras les gustaba clasificarlos, pero, entre nosotros, eran eróticos, con miembros palpitantes y hermosas heroínas de generosos pechos que abrían su sexo y entregaban su virtud a un jardinero, un pirata, un profesor, el piloto de la nave que les llevaba al otro confín del universo, etc., con un culo estupendo, abdominales hasta en el cielo de la boca y, otra vez, un miembro grande y palpitante que las saciara y completara. Lo que yo temía de esa revelación era otra cosa. Desde que como hombre nadie me hubiese tomado en serio en ese mundo y no me hubiesen publicado, firmaba con el seudónimo de Anita Normand. Después de todo, no sólo había sido mi musa y la instigadora de todo eso de escribir desde el principio, había sido quien me había ayudado con extraordinario celo y dedicación, debería añadir, a _documentarme_... Y no porque su recuerdo me siguiera atormentando, ya no, había conseguido ponerme en paz con su memoria y con el amor que aún sentía por ella, que se había transformado en algo que ni siquiera sabía definir. Me hacía compañía y sentía que me protegía, que me aprobaba y me animaba a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo de raro sonaba eso?, preguntó el hombre que se había pasado un año hablando con su mujer muerta... El caso es que temía cómo se lo pudiese tomar Sookie, aunque ella nunca adoptó mi apellido y lo había afrancesado, publicaba con el nombre de mi mujer. Pero ahora que se lo acababa de confesar, más o menos, el mundo no se había hundido, claro que la tenía un poco ocupada en ese momento, siendo su capitán Wenworth. Una de mis más memorables creaciones, aunque quedara mal que yo lo dijese, con legiones de admiradoras alrededor del mundo, hasta con una en Bon Temps, sin ir más lejos...

_ No me puedo creer que _seas_ Anita Normand... – murmuró antes de besar mi cuello.

_ Sorpresa... – gemí mientras su lengua se acercaba a mi oreja.

_ Vaya, entonces es así como te ganas la vida – abrió las piernas y me rodeó con ellas, dejando que pudiese apretar mi erección contra el punto que yo quería.

_ Hay peores maneras de hacerlo – Gemí. El movimiento de pelvis de Sookie me estaba volviendo loco, si me mandaba otra vez a la ducha me iba a morir.

_ Mucho más _duras..._ – dejó caer. Penosas y trabajosas, seguro, ¿_duras?_, lo dudaba mucho.

_ Se acabó la conversación – dije sin poder contenerme más y mi boca se fue a la suya.

Estaba dispuesto a llegar al final, llevábamos un mes largo de terapia y aún no lo habíamos conseguido. Si hacía falta me arrastraría para suplicarle, pero no podía esperar ni un momento más. La deseaba como no se me ocurrió nunca que pudiese hacerlo, la necesitaba. Me empujó y se levantó, mis peores temores empezaron a cobrar forma, me veía bajo el agua, en la ducha, haciéndome cargo de la enorme erección que tenía. Se arrodilló delante de mí y abrió mis piernas para posicionarse entre ellas. Eso era nuevo, a ver, no que no lo hubiésemos hecho antes, pero no en el último mes. Llevó las manos hasta mi cremallera y la bajó y apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de los míos. Contuve la respiración, me dolía sólo de pensarlo, me estaba anticipando tanto a sus movimientos que ya estaba a punto y ni siquiera se me había acercado. Cuando cogió mi "palpitante y erecto miembro" dejé de respirar, de pensar y tener ninguna otra reacción física propia de un humano, sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por su longitud, que con lo empalmado que estaba, era considerable, y pasó el pulgar por la punta. Joder, me podría haber muerto del gusto, a su mano le siguió su boca y ahí fue donde ya no pude más. No era donde quería correrme como un niñato, quería más, lo quería todo, y cuando no pude soportar más su boca haciendo maravillas en mi polla, la levanté y la hice sentar sobre mí. Cuando después de forcejear un momento con la ropa, nos liberamos, por fin pude entrar en ella. Dios..., no podía ser tanto placer, no podía ser todo lo que la había echado de menos y lo que necesitaba estar ahí, era como estar en casa, al fin. No nos duró mucho, nos teníamos tantas ganas que fue visto y no visto, afortunadamente, porque no sé cómo hubiese llevado, después de tanto tiempo, no haberle aguantado un asalto. Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio un rato, tal y como estábamos, sin querer salir de ella, besándonos lánguidamente y, por fin, superando el último escollo que nos quedaba.

_ ¿Estás bien? – me atreví a romper el silencio.

_ Estoy en la gloria – murmuró contra mi cuello sin levantar la cabeza y podía notar la sonrisa contra mi piel.

_ Ni te imaginas lo que me alegra y alivia... – me reí soltando el aire que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que retenía.

_ Me hago una idea – también se rió y acabé descubriendo de que si se reía contra mí, reverberaba e iba directamente a la parte de mí que seguía, laxa, enterrada dentro de ella. Uhm, interesante..., porque ella también debió notarlo y contrajo los músculos que me rodeaban.

_ ¿Qué hora es? – me preguntó.

_ No lo sé – murmuré dedicándome a su cuello-, y, sinceramente, querida, no me importa...

_ ¿A qué hora quedaste con Niall? – se rió bajito contra mi oreja.

_ ¿Con quién? No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre...

Y no lo hice en la siguiente hora, pero contra mi voluntad, Sookie se levantó del sofá y se paseó desnuda delante de mis narices, sólo para hacerme ver que no la iba a tocar hasta que no volviésemos de nuestra cita. Niall siempre había sido un aguafiestas, siempre intentando interrumpir los momentos de intimidad que teníamos su hija y yo, y ahora seguía haciéndolo con Sookie, ¿tenía un sexto sentido para detectar cuando estaba cachondo? Me paré reconsiderando mi pregunta y suspiré, no había necesidad de un sexto sentido para eso, me podría pillar así a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Era hombre de una sola mujer y la quería todo el día, con lo que interrumpiría a cualquier hora. En fin, me levanté exhibiéndome, como ella había hecho antes, no veía la razón para no hacer de aquello un espectáculo y que mi Sookie no probase un poco de su propia medicina. La vi mirarme de soslayo, disimulando, mientras me estiraba un poco y me acercaba a ella. La abracé por detrás, pegándome lo suficiente para que me notara pero no para que pareciera que me quería quedar, besé su hombro y me fui a la ducha con la misma tranquilidad con la que iba al supermercado. Tardó dos minutos en unirse a mí bajo el agua.

Niall nos esperaba en el restaurante de su hotel, acompañado de Pam. Cuando nos vieron entrar, intercambiaron una mirada significativa. ¿Tanto se nos notaba? Pese a todo, no hicieron ninguna mención al respecto, lo que viniendo de Pam, no sólo era de agradecer si no muy extraño. Mientras el camarero retiraba los platos y apremiaba a otro a traer el postre, Niall nos comentó la razón de esa cena. Se iba. Al oírle decir que volvía a casa se me encogió el estómago, esa también era mi casa y, de repente, me dí cuenta de que yo también quería volver. Nos quedamos callados unos segundos mientras nos mirábamos entendiéndonos mucho más de lo que creíamos. Luego le llegó el turno a Pam.

_ Yo me voy con él, aquí ya no me necesitas – me sonrió con tristeza pero, eso no, no estaba preparado para su marcha.

_ Pam... – musité.

_ No, Eric, mi vida no está aquí, tengo que volver. Que mi padre sea el jefe no significa que pueda tomarme meses de vacaciones...

_ Lo sé, Pam, pero no sé si puedo hacerlo sin ti protestando por todo y haciéndome comentarios sarcásticos – sonreí, aunque sin ganas para no apenarla.

_ Vaya, Northman, no te pongas sentimental.

_ Ravenscroft, no me pongo sentimental, sabes que te quiero.

_ Lo sé, soy un sol, además de elegante y sin corazón – me sonrió.

_ Oh, mi Pammy...

_ Sí, y si me llamas otra vez así te voy a arruinar la carrera de padre. No me hagas hacer algo que acabes lamentando.

_ ¡Pam! – Sookie se ruborizó ante la sugerencia, ¿qué pasaba, no quería que tuviésemos hijos?

_ ¿Sí? – le respondió manteniendo la inexpresión al mínimo-, como si hubieseis empezado a hacer uso de...

_ Pam – la corté antes de que siguiera y a Sookie le diese un síncope, pese a todo el tiempo de entrenamiento que llevaba, aún no estaba preparada para nosotros.

_ Bueno, Eric, ya va siendo hora que te independices, no puedes estar siempre bajo mi ala. ¿Qué coño soy yo, quien te procura las mujeres? Ya vale, se un hombre... – Sookie enrojeció aún más, si eso era posible, y miró de reojo a Niall.

_ Pamela, no seas grosera – la amonestó-. Es evidente que Eric no sabe cómo arreglárselas en ese departamento, tu ayuda debería ser desinteresada y sin reproches...

_ ¡Eh! – protesté.

_ El caso, es que nos vamos mañana – concluyó Niall-. Desmond y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo y ya no soy necesario aquí, y Pamela, debe volver a sus fusiones, ¿verdad, querida?

_ Tengo que hacerlo, quiero estar preparada para los desfiles de temporada, tengo que recargar la cuenta...

No acababa de entender si lo que querían era aligerar la noticia con tanta palabrería para que me resultara más fácil o lo que pretendían era que me muriese de ganas por volver. Si era eso lo que querían conseguir, había que darles la enhorabuena, lo habían logrado. Ahora no podía dejar de añorarles y con ellos mi casa, mi país y las ciudades en las que había vivido.

Desde que el avión salía a media mañana, Pam había decidido quedarse en el hotel y ahora tocaba decirse adiós. No quería ponerme emocional, no era como si no fuese a verla más, pero era Pam, sólo una persona había entendido lo que era para mí. Dejé que Sookie se despidiese primero y cuando me hube despedido de Niall, me acerqué a Pam y le aparté el pelo de la cara.

_ Mejor – sonreí sin querer mirarla a los ojos.

_ Northman... – esa era la manera de distanciarse de Pam, llamarme por el apellido.

_ Ravenscroft – me abrazó de improviso y se le escapó un pequeño sollozo–. Eh, Pam, tranquila, dentro de nada me tienes allí, no te va a dar tiempo a echarme de menos... – murmuré en su oído.

_ ¿Lo prometes?

_ Lo prometo – sequé sus lágrimas con mi mano-, ¿de verdad creías que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mí? Un océano es poca distancia – me reí.

_ Voy a hacer que mantengas tu palabra, Northman, más te vale que sea así o voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno.

_ No serías capaz – murmuré simulando temor, porque estaba seguro de que Pam podría conseguirlo, con los ojos cerrados.

_ No tenemos porqué averiguarlo, ¿verdad? – me guiñó un ojo y se abrazó a mi cuello-. Te quiero, Eric, no lo olvides nunca, por favor...

_ Ni en un millón de años.

La dejé ir y nos subimos al coche que el valet había dejado delante de la puerta. El camino a Bon Temps fue largo y silencioso. Una vida nueva se abría ante mí, la había abrazado y estaba realmente encantado con ella, pero no podía dejar atrás la que había tenido antes. Que mi pérdida hubiese sido tan grande, no quería decir que pudiese renunciar a todo y a todos los que aún me quedaban. Me había costado sanar y poder llegar a esa conclusión pero Niall y Pam eran tan parte de mi vida como ya lo era Sookie. Tenía el corazón dividido a ambos lados del Atlántico y tenía que hacer algo para conciliar mis dos mitades. Sookie me miraba de reojo cada poco, no hacía falta ser telépata para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, pero no dijo nada. Aguantó hasta que llegamos a casa, me paró antes de entrar.

_ ¿Qué te pasa...? – preguntó con dulzura.

_ Nada – sonreí intentando quitarle importancia.

_ No me mientas, ¿que te pasa? – volvió a preguntar.

Suspiré y la miré a los ojos, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría a lo que le tenía que decir. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas en un lapso de tiempo demasiado breve e introducir otra cambio tan drástico no era de recibo. Como no encontraba las palabras, ella las dijo por mí.

_ ¿Quieres irte? – la miré unos segundo antes de contestar.

_ Quiero volver a casa – dije al fin.

_ Ya estás en casa – la voz le tembló.

_ No, esta no es mi casa...

_ ¿Y qué pasa conmigo...? – le asustaba lo que tuviera que decir podía verlo en sus ojos.

_ Esta no es mi casa – volví a repetir-, y si quisieras admitirlo, te darías cuenta de que tampoco es ya la tuya.

* * *

><p>Estoy empezando a escribir otro fic. Post Dead Reckoning. Esta vez me voy a ceñir al canon, todo lo que pueda, que me conozco... En cuanto termine con este, empezaré a ponerlo.<p>

Espero seguir contando con vuestra compañía :)

Feliz fin de semana.


	37. Chapter 37

**La mayor parte de estos personajes han sido creados para nuestro disfrute por Charlaine Harris, alguno, menor, ha sido sacado del fanfic del sr. Ball, y hay por ahí uno que es sólo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>37.<strong>

Me molestaba que tuviese razón. Esa había sido mi casa desde que mis padres habían muerto, era donde estaban todos mis recuerdos. Los buenos y los malos... Ahora los malos habían derrocado a los buenos, ya casi no recordaba cuando de niños Jason y yo jugábamos en los bosques ni las tartas de la abuela ni mi primer beso antes de entrar en casa después de haber ido al cine con JB, con la abuela tosiendo detrás de la puerta. Nada de eso, se lo había llevado el cabrón de Víctor e iba a necesitar mucha terapia para poder recuperarlos. Suspiré y permanecí obstinadamente en silencio. No estaba segura de si quería hablar de _su casa_, de lo que eso significaba, de si sería capaz de irme si me pedía que fuese con él. Eric sonrió y me cogió de la mano, llevándome dentro de la casa.

La despedida que había tenido con Niall mientras Pam y Eric se abrazaban y se decían adiós, seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza, como durante todo el trayecto a casa. Niall había sugerido que la vida aquí no sería fácil ni para Eric ni para mí, después de lo que había pasado, que quizá era el momento para cambiar de aires, pero, ¿tanto?. También se había anticipado a la posibilidad de que le dijese que mi hermano era la única familia que me quedaba y que no le podía dejar, asegurando que posiblemente, a él le viniese tan bien como a mí un cambio de decorado. Sabía que tenían razón, todos. No era capaz de pasar sola por el cementerio, todavía no, incluso cuando iba acompañada, cuando llegaba al lugar donde Víctor me había esperado, las palmas de mis manos empezaban a sudarme y a faltarme el aire. Era algo que me callaba, pero estaba segura de que todos lo habían notado, estaba segura de que todos se habían percatado que ya no era la misma y, en silencio y a regañadientes, reconocí que sí, que tenían razón, necesitaba poner tierra de por medio.

A la mañana siguiente Eric me miraba esperando una respuesta a su pregunta no formulada y yo seguía sin saber qué contestar. Quería saber si sería capaz de enfrentarme a mis miedos, necesitaba hacerlo porque si no, pensaría el resto de mi vida que Víctor había ganado. Cuando se lo conté a mi terapeuta, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo pero me preguntó si, realmente, creía que estaba preparada. La respuesta era no, aún no, pero no lo dije en voz alta. Una vez más, me callé lo que pensaba.

Tuvieron que pasar unos meses para que fuese capaz de superar mis miedos, y sin la ayuda de Eric y los consejos de mi terapeuta no lo habría conseguido. Eric seguía a mi lado, dándome el apoyo que necesitaba, estando ahí para mí siempre. Poco después de que Niall y Pam volviesen a Inglaterra, se mudó conmigo. Era un paso importante y que me costó dar porque aún me sentía insegura en nuestra relación, pero necesitaba comprometerme con él a ese nivel. Las cosas fueron bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba con dos personas, había que ser sinceros, tan desquiciadas y deterioradas como nosotros dos. Eric se ocupaba del huerto de la abuela, leía en el patio trasero, escribía por las mañanas. La vida parecía fácil, pero se estaba marchitando. Cada vez sus conversaciones con Pam y Niall eran más largas, cuando notó que me había fijado, empezó a tenerlas durante mi turno en Merlotte's. El día que le vi mirando una de las fotos que tanto le habían acompañado y que había guardado cuando empezamos a vivir juntos, me dí cuenta de que le perdía.

_ ¿Qué haces? – murmuré al llegar a su lado, con lo que no le dí tiempo a esconder la foto, aunque ni siquiera hizo amago de intentarlo.

_ Hoy es su cumpleaños – dijo simplemente-. Sería... – se rectificó y no supe qué decir-. Siempre lo celebrábamos en casa con Niall, Pam, Claude y algunos amigos más, hacíamos una gran cena y nos quedábamos hablando hasta tarde.

_ ¿Tanto les echas de menos?

_ Sí... – confesó-. Te quiero, Sookie, lo sabes, pero este no es mi sitio. La gente sigue mirándome mal, me culpan de todo aunque no tuviera nada que ver. Sólo me relaciono con Jason y contigo, y, a parte de vosotros dos, sólo hablo con la gente que está un océano más allá. Me siento solo...

_ ¿Quieres irte...? – musité con un hilo de voz.

_ Quiero que nos vayamos...

_ ¿Y la casa? ¿Y Jason? ¿Y mi vida?

_ La casa la puedes conservar, con Jason ya he tenido alguna conversación y no sería contrario a cambiar también de aires, y tu vida..., ¿realmente crees que lo que haces aquí es vivir? No vas a poner flores a Adele tanto como quisieras si no voy contigo, no creas que no lo sé. Lo entiendo, pero, pese a que hayas superado lo que te pasó, estar aquí sólo te hace revivir el momento.

_ Vaya – murmuré con fastidio-, parece que lo tienes todo controlado, ¿tienes también el billete de avión?

_ Sookie – respondió serio-, no me voy a ir sin ti, así que deja ese tono conmigo. Quiero que vengas, demuéstrame que no tengo razón, que es una mala idea, y volveremos a vivir aquí si es lo que deseas...

Me rendí, sabía que era buena idea, Jason también podría venir, no había nada me retuviese en Bon Temps. Así que le hice feliz y acepté su propuesta.

En un mes todo estaba preparado para irnos.

Sam y Tara nos hicieron una fiesta de despedida. Fue bastante gente aunque me quedó la impresión de que sólo por la comida y bebida gratis. Jason me prometió que iría a vernos pronto, Eric había conseguido inocularle la idea de irse, después de todo, tampoco le quedaba nada en el pueblo.

Mi terapeuta también vio con buenos ojos que probase a dar un rumbo diferente a mi vida, era drástico pero contaba con el apoyo de Eric y de mi hermano, debería poder conseguirlo. Así que decidí cambiar de actitud, estaba con el hombre que quería y me iba a visitar Europa, me dejaba atrás mi casa y muchos malos recuerdos, el cambio era cuanto menos, ventajoso. Por eso, cuando cerré la puerta después de empacar todas nuestras maletas y dejar el resto para que Jason las enviara, supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a viajar en avión, Eric me cogía la mano sonriéndome mientras yo lo miraba todo como una niña el día de Navidad.

_ ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero? – rozó con sus labios los míos.

_ No sé, ¿lo has hecho?... – me reí. Sí lo había hecho, siempre lo hacía nada más despertar.

_ Va a ser genial, vamos a viajar por toda Europa, te voy a enseñar mis ciudades favoritas y cuando los hayas visto, podrás decidir con conocimiento de causa, dónde quieres casarte conmigo.

_ ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? – el corazón me dio un vuelco.

_ Supongo que sí... – se rió.

_ Para ser alguien que escribe relatos románticos, te tengo que decir que esta manera de proponer matrimonio ha sido bastante cutre.

_ Oh – se llevó la mano a la boca fingiendo indignación-, me ofendes... Llevo meses esperando que me propongas matrimonio, soy un hombre decente y llevo meses viviendo en pecado contigo...

Había que reconocerle la habilidad para sorprenderme, así que no me quedó más remedio que reírme.

_ Bueno, ya veremos, depende de como te portes. Te prometo que un día te voy a pedir que te cases conmigo, ¿contento?

Me cogió en brazos y me dio una vuelta mientras me besaba, en mitad del aeropuerto, con todo el mundo mirando y, alguno, aplaudiendo. Menuda vergüenza, no veía la hora de subirme al avión...

Hicimos nuestra primera parte del viaje sin incidencias, en Nueva York hicimos trasbordo con nuestro avión a Londres. Eric estaba tan feliz, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, tomamos la cena que la azafata nos sirvió. Cogí mi bolso con la idea de leer algo mientras el sueño llegaba, pero se resistía. Ninguno de los dos lo conseguía. Recordé algo y sonreí para mí. Eric vio mi sonrisa y le intrigó.

_ ¿A qué viene esa sonrisilla...? – ronroneó junto a mi oreja, dándome un beso pequeño que me hizo estremecer.

_ No recuerdo haber leído ninguna novela de _Anita_ localizada en un aeropuerto, ¿tú sí? – dejé caer con sorna. Eric me miró y sonrió.

_ No, que yo sepa... – acomodó otra vez mi bolso en el compartimento sobre los asientos y volvió a sentarse a mi lado cogiéndome la mano.

_ ¿Cómo sería...? A ver – hice una pequeña pausa y me mordí la sonrisa-. El tiempo esperando el despegue del avión se le habían hecho realmente corto contemplando a la rubia que se sentaba frente a él...

_ Suena bien – sonrió-. Tenía generosos pechos y debajo de su vestido veraniego se adivinaban unas curvas infinitas. Levantó la vista y cruzó la mirada con la suya. Él le sonrió con la vana esperanza de que ella dejase su libro y se acercara hasta él, pero eso nunca pasó. Cuando por megafonía anunciaron su vuelo se levantó lamentando no haber cruzado ni una palabra con ella. Entró en el avión y la azafata le acomodó en su asiento en primera clase.

_ Uhm, primera clase – sonreí estirando las piernas-. Caía la noche sobre el Atlántico y él intentaba conciliar el sueño. La azafata le había dejado dos mantas con una sonrisa, claro, cuando se tenía su aspecto, era muy fácil conseguir cualquier cosa, cuanto menos una nimiedad como dos mantas que cubrieran su gran cuerpo. Cerró los ojos intentándolo otra vez y, entonces sintió movimiento a su lado. Abrió un ojo y para su sorpresa, la rubia que había estado mirando en la terminal mientras esperaba, estaba a su lado. Le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que callara. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó la manta para hacerle sitio. Ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y él levantó el brazo y lo pasó por su hombro para facilitarle el acceso.

_ Vaya, vaya, me pregunto lo que la rubia querrá de él... – se pegó a mí reproduciendo la postura que acababa de describir-. No quería hacer ningún movimiento que rompiese la extraña magia del momento. Su voz le llegó lejana, como en un arrullo, le dijo que le había visto mirarla cuando esperaban. Que se moría de ganas por dejar el libro y acercarse pero no se había atrevido. Él se rió bajito, ¿cómo – le preguntó-, no te atrevías a hablarme pero sí a abrazarme?

Deslicé la mano por su pecho en dirección sur y Eric se estremeció bajo mi tacto.

_ Estaba en mi asiento – dije en mi papel-, intentando dormir mientras una monja roncaba a mi lado, y cuando cerraba los ojos, lo único que podía ver era tu cara. Deseé tanto haberte dicho algo en la terminal que, cuando me levanté al aseo y te vi no pude creer mi suerte – comencé a acariciar su erección y Eric me miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

_ ¿Es nuestro destino?, preguntó a la rubia con una sonrisa.

_ Ella respondió con un lacónico sí lleno de promesas y se levantó. Murmuró a su oído que le esperaba en dos minutos y se dirigió al aseo más alejado de los pasajeros. Al entrar se volvió mirando alrededor y entró dedicándole una sonrisa – me levanté de mi asiento, murmuré en su oído "vamos cariño, hay que documentarse" e hice lo mismo que mi rubia dejando a mi novio con la boca abierta.

Al cabo de un minuto, entró en él. Me miró sorprendido por lo que había sugerido, yo, que unos meses antes era virgen. Puse la mano entre sus piernas calibrando cómo de animado estaba. Un gesto increíblemente innecesario, la verdad, estaba tan empalmado como yo lista por la excitación que me provocaba lo que estábamos haciendo. Mientras venía, me había quitado las bragas para ahorrar tiempo, que le conocía y en pleno estallido de pasión, era capaz de rompérmelas. Cuando se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, perdió el oremus. Su boca se fue contra la mía y sus manos a mis pechos mientras restregaba su erección contra mí. Con premura le bajé la cremallera y en un santiamén le tuve dentro. El espacio era muy, pero que muy reducido para esa actividad con un hombre de su tamaño, pero nos la apañamos para que funcionara. No se lo tomó con calma, nada de movimientos largos con fricción, ni mucho menos, me cogió en peso y empezó a embestir, levantándome para que el ángulo fuera más placentero, con su boca en la mía para apagar los gemidos. Posiblemente fue toda la situación, ¡Dios!, era tan excitante pensar que nos podían descubrir, que estábamos sobrevolando a las cuatro de la mañana el océano y mientras, todo el pasaje y la tripulación descansaban. Ni que decir tiene que terminamos en un pispas, mordiéndonos las ganas de gritar mientras nos abrazábamos disfrutando los últimos estertores. Me miró a los ojos con un deseo y un amor que todavía no le había visto. Me apresuré a besarle porque no quería que ninguna palabra estropeara ese recuerdo. Me levantó para salir de mí y me pasó algunas toallas de papel para limpiarme, maniobramos como pudimos y abrí la puerta para salir primero. Me volví y dejé algo en su mano. Me miró extrañado y luego miró lo que le había dado. Una sonrisa se fue abriendo paso en sus labios, cerró la mano y se guardó mis bragas en el bolsillo.

Dos minutos después, estaba sentado a mi lado, nos abrazamos y nos dejamos vencer por el sueño, en pocas horas estaríamos en Londres. Había sido un día muy completo.

Y sólo había sido el primer día del resto de mi vida...

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.<p>

Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

¿Nos vemos en el próximo?


End file.
